


At first sight

by Yaspajo



Category: Columbine - Fandom, Dylan Klebold - Fandom
Genre: Columbine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 156,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaspajo/pseuds/Yaspajo
Summary: She is an exchange student from Europe, he a boy from Littleton Colorado. Follow them as they meet and form their friendship.
Comments: 192
Kudos: 146





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers,
> 
> This is a story that's been on my mind a little lately. My main story "I write my own future" is the one I'm focussed on most but please if you like this let me know so I know if it's something you guys like :)

The sun was warm and fell in soft rays on my face through the window of the cab. The driver was a very grumpy guy who didn't appreciate my excitement very much. So I just put on my headphones and listened to some music. 

I’d been anticipating this moment for weeks. I’d read about the family I was going to stay with. They seemed very decent and nice. An all American family.

This whole trip was so special to me, I wanted to write in my journal or notebook but I was too tired and a little anxious to meet this family. 

Looking outside the scenery was insane, coming from a country as flat as a dime I was absolutely amazed with what I was seeing around me. One thing was set in stone for this trip, the nature alone would make me so very happy.

“Miss we’re almost at your destination, it’s a bit more up this road and then we’re there” mr grumpy told me kindly. 

“Thank you sir.” I say taking off my headphones to put them in my bag that’s beside me. I start to fidget with my fingers and as we approach a large house with a dark roof my jaw almost falls to the floor. This house is amazing, it’s huge. We drive up in front of the house and when I walk out of the car the front door opens. A tall man with a dark and grey goatee comes out and meets me next to the cab, he sticks his hand up and waves shortly. A smile on his face as he approaches me.

“Hello there, you must be y/n. I’m Tom Klebold.” and he extends his hand to shake mine.

“Hello mr Klebold, yes I am. It’s so nice to meet you.” and I smile back. He walks over to the cab driver.

“Please tell me what you’re owed.” and his hand goes into his back pocket but the cab driver tells him that the ride is prepaid. Tom nods and walks over to the back of the cab to help me with my bags. 

“It’s okay I think I got it.” I say grabbing my luggage and Tom looks at me slightly amused. It must be a sight, this young girl so much shorter than him trying to manage one large a medium and her shoulder bag all by herself. After struggling a bit I say “Okay could you maybe take this one for me?” handing Tom the medium bag. 

“Of course, no problem. Come this way, the family is all inside. Are you sure I can’t take that one for you?” pointing at my large suitcase.

“I’m sure” I say confident. He nods “okay” and we head on to the door. Once we’re in the hall I start to struggle with the suitcase a bit making me trip over my own feet. 

Tom asks “are you okay there?” but I start to laugh a little.

“Not entirely, no sir.” still tripping over myself, finally putting down my shoulder bag so I can focus on the suitcase. “Now I am” and I run my hand through my hair to decen it up a bit, smiling at Tom as I do so. 

“Well come on in, leave those here we’ll get them for you later.” and I follow him through the hall and when we get into the living room three faces greet me there. 

“Hello I’m Sue Klebold, was everything alright just now?” and she smiles a bit unsure of what just happened. I look over at the two sons, one looks quite sure of himself and the other a lot more shy. Smiling from ear to ear I tell them.

“Well I thought I could manage all my bags myself, because sometimes I tend to overestimate my own strength.” and I look over at the boys again and catch them looking at each other smiling.

“Well there are three strong men in this house to deal with all the luggage” and she gives me a warm smile. Coming my way with her hand extended like her husband did before her. “It’s so nice to meet you and welcome.” 

She looks over at her sons and makes the famous head gesture only mother can where every kid in the world knows they have to come over. They both come my way and the one a that’s even taller then the other one introduces himself first.

“Hi I’m Byron, how are you?” and he grins.

“Hey Byron, I’m y/n. I’m good thanks and you?” and I look at him, he looks just like his dad! 

“Yeah I’m good thanks” and Byron makes place so his brother can come and greet me.

“Hey I’m Dylan. It’s nice to meet you.” he says shyly and his eyes struggle to keep contact with mine. Even though the eye contact is short it strikes me that he has such bright blue eyes. When he raises his hand to meet mine I see that a beautiful ring with a black stone is placed on his ring finger.

“Hi y/n I’m Dylan.” and I smile at him but then I hear what I just said and as I hold his hand I look to the side and catch his mom's eyes who’s trying not to laugh. “Wait what?” and that gets a laugh from everyone even Dylan. “I’m sorry I just heard what I said. I’m y/n, nice to meet you Dylan.” I say over articulating every word and then I let go of his hand which he immediately pulls back. “Sorry, I guess I’m a bit tired”.

“Likewise and it’s okay” he says a smile still on his face.

“You must be after all your travelling.” Sue says “It must be well into the evening where you’re from” Sue adds while she guides her whole family and me into the living room.

“It is.” and I look at my watch which is still on the time it is back home “nine thirty at home.” I say looking around in the big house, it looks so cosy and then I look over to my left past Dylan and the view takes my breath away instantly. “Oh my” I say breathless. Walking past Dylan I accidentally brush against his arm. “Oh sorry” I say smiling at him, the corners of his mouth curl up and I make my way over to the large window. Stopping right in front of it. “This view is insane. It’s so beautiful.” and I turn back with my mouth open looking at the family that was standing there looking at my silly face. “I can’t wait to get my sketchbook out and sit here for hours” 

Sue asks “oh do you sketch?” with a delighted voice.

“Yes ma’am, I sketch, draw, paint, doodle. Anything that catches my eyes. These rocks and mountains are so gorgeous, I can’t wait to put them on paper. I wonder if one could fall in love with nature” that last sentence directed more to me than anyone else and I tilt my head.

“Do you have mountains where you’re from?” Byron asks curiously.

“Uhm sure I think the biggest mountain we have even has a name it is called a speed bump” and I turn around to join the family again who are all laughing at my silly joke.

“Come on let's sit down, I made tea and muffins. If you’re hungry I can make you something else?” Sue asks while we all take a seat. Byron quickly claims the seat next to me and smiles while he does so. Dylan sits in a chair and Sue can take place next to her husband. She brings in the tea and Tom goes into the kitchen to get the muffins and one more tea. Sue and Tom ask me all kind of question which I gladly answer about school, grades, my hobbies etc. 

“So was America the only country you could do the exchange with?” Tom asks at one point. 

“No sir, I could pick between America and Japan” I say.

“Japan that’s so awesome” Byron says and Dylan agrees.

“Yeah I really really wanted to go there but uhm this exchange isn’t just about school. At least for me. You see my dad is originally from Colorado. He was born in.” and I think for a while before I shamefully admit “ok I’ll forever deny saying this but I forgot the name of the city” and I place my hand in front of my mouth trying not to laugh. Sue and Dylan are really amused by this. “Anyway, my dad actually wants to go back to Colorado. My mom has always been fond of the state as well so she’s all in but I’m not. I mean leaving my whole life and friends and family behind.” and I shake my head “nope” but then this chance for an exchange came up and you where from Colorado my dad asked me to consider going to America so I can see Colorado for myself. Experience it a little, look around etc and he even said that if I liked it here a lot, met people I’d like to stay friends with he’d move to Littleton specifically for me. He’s fine as long as it’s Colorado.” Sue and Tom are following my every word, Byron is sitting back all chill with one leg under him and Dylan is looking in my direction just not at me. Or so it looks to me.

“And I think that's incredible, to include and meet me in such a great way. I couldn’t say no. I had to do it for him and my mom so” and I pull up my shoulders. 

“Wow I’m impressed, by your dad and you” Sue states. “I don’t think many parents would give their children a say in something so huge. You’re very selfless to do this, such a strong character trait” and she takes a sip of her tea. Making me blush.

“Yeah that’s awesome” Byron says “but does that mean that we kinda make or break your idea of moving here?” he asks waving his hand like wow.

“Absolutely, you’ll crush my dad if you ruin this” and I smile. Then Dylan says something for the first time out of his own.

“Not you though” pointing at Byron “you don’t live here anymore” a shy grin on his face. 

“Yes so, Dylan since you’re my age it’s all on your shoulders. The future of where I live rests solely on your shoulders” and I raise my hands like it’s not my decision. This makes Dylan blush shyly he didn't expect me saying this. Drinking my tea I look around me some more and after I’ve studied the room we’re in a bit my eyes land back on Dylan who quickly averts his eyes. He appeared to have been looking at me. “I just want you all to know that I usually talk a lot but not this much, I tend to talk when I’m nervous” I say letting out a nervous chuckle. 

“That is odd you hardly said a word” Byron says grinning.

“Yeah thanks” I say sarcastically. We all finish the tea and muffins with a comfortable conversation and by the end of it I’m already talking a little less nervously. 

“Could I maybe go fresh up, have a shower and such” I ask looking at Sue who starts to nod gets up immediately.

“Of course, come on I’ll show you your room and where everything is. Boys can one of you come help with the luggage?” she says looking at her sons making me embarrassed one has to actually help me.

“Ha that would be you kid brother, since I don’t even live here” Byron says smugly before he gets up to wherever it is he goes.

Dylan gets up without hesitating walking up in front of his mom and me making me really look at his height, this boy was really tall, this whole family is. He takes my big suitcase in the one hand and the other two in the other.

Quickly I walk up to him and say “Oh you can give me the smaller once I think I’ll be able to manage those on my own” and I stick out my hand.

“No that’s okay” and he goes up without another word said about it. 

We follow him and Dylan puts the big luggage on the floor to open the guest bedroom for me and then he puts everything inside for me as well. Very considerate I think to myself and when I walk in and he’s ready to leave I tell him.

“Thank you for the help, I appreciate it.” and smile at him.

“No problem” he says with a small smile before he steps out of the room. Sue then tells me everything I need to know and leaves me to it. I start to unpack all my clothes in the drawer closet that’s in the room and place the pictures I brought with me on the nightstand. My notebooks, diary and sketchbooks plus supplies I place on the small desk. My school stuff I needed to bring is in the smaller bag and I leave it there for now. I place the suitcases under the bed like it was suggested to me and then I pick out some clothes to wear and take the towel that was left on my bed to head over to the shower. I was told that the room right next to me was Dylan’s and the other is the shower. Thankful to finally get clean I walk into the shower and get to it. Once I’m all done I get back out and place my dirty clothes in the hamper I was given. Going back down I was a bit more nervous again, it’s strange to have taken a shower in someone else's house. 

I hear voices in the kitchen and I walk in to see if I could get some water. It turned out to be Dylan and his mother. She started to smile as soon as she sees me and he looked all shy and turned to look outside. 

“We’re having Lasagna for dinner do you like that?” she asks me.

“Yes ma’am, I do very much. Could you maybe point me to the glasses?” I ask her with a smile, she opens a door and takes out a glass for me. Walking over there to take the glass I see Sue make a real mothers face to her son and then she says as I’m filling my glass.

“Say Dylan is going to buy some things I forgot at the store for me, would you like to join him?” as she asks me I look at Dylan who smiles but out of politeness I can tell. He’s not amused. 

“Oh I wouldn’t wanna intrude, not the first day at least” I say chuckling. 

“Nonsense right Dyl?” she says and the look he’s giving her is one we all give our parents when they force us to do things we really do not want to do with others.

“No that’s fine, you can come” he says lying through his teeth. I nod and finish my water.

“Okay let's do this then. I’ll go put on my coat.” I say wondering how a car ride with this shy boy will go.

_ Dylans pov _

Great now he has to take her, as if he knows what to say. She talks so much, she’s gonna ask all kind of question. Looking at her as she goes to put on her coat he notices how her jumper crawls up revealing a little of her belly. 

He walks over there and puts on his coat, takes his car keys out of the bowl next to the door and opens the door for both of them. She steps out and thanks him so sweetly. She’s very kind he hopes it’s sincere.

_ ** _

“Hey is that your car? The black BMW?” I say pointing at the car

“Yes” he says and adds “why?”

“Wow that is one awesome car, we can’t drive until we’re 18 so I don’t know how yet but I do know I’d love to have a car this beautiful.” I tell him smiling.

“Thanks” he mutters before he opens the door for me.

“Thank you” I say getting in and I immediately open his door for him.

He looks a little surprised when he finds the door open. When he gets in he asks “was this already open?” he asks a little embarrassed.

“No I opened it for you, you didn't forget to close it” and he looks at me with an odd look on his face. Not wasting time he starts the engine and gets us on our way. I look out and around me, the scenery is unreal but quick enough I turn to face him and I look at him driving. He seems determined not to look at me or maybe he’s just very careful and doesn’t want to take his eyes off the road. I’m not sure.

“Hey Dylan I’m sorry your mother made you take me, I would have declined but I was a little afraid she’d think I was impolite to her.” I admit to him. “So I’m sorry if me being here makes you uncomfortable or is a bother to you .” and I smile at him when he gives me a quick look, the side of his mouth curls up.

“I understand and you’re not a bother” he says timidly. 

“Ugh just wait until we’re at the store you’ll probably feel different then” I say with a chuckle, he smiles but says nothing. 

“So I’ve heard about Walmart is that where we’re going? Is that even a grocery store?” I ask him thinking there is hardly anything less harmful to ask.

“Uhm no we’re going to King Soopers. Walmart is further away.” he says glancing over quickly. 

“King Soopers? Is that what it’s called? That’s hilarious.” and I laugh. “Who are the Soopers and why is he the king, like was he born into the royal line or did he conquer the land of the Soopers?” going all up in my own thoughts at the red light I turn to Dylan who looks slightly amused with his brows raised and a little smile on his face.

“What?” I ask him and he looks away before he says.

“Nothing. It’s just, that is a lot of thought over a name” he says looking at the light trying to make it green with sheer will power. 

“Honestly you’re right. It’s a little exhausted how much I think about things. Just thinking all day long.” 

I didn't see the look on Dylan’s face, one of recognition. I do see the store we’re going to “Oh my lord it’s the King. Do you think we can get an audience?” I ask Dylan biting my lip. He’s so shy but he can’t suppress a short chuckle. 

“I’m thinking the King may be out but his little peasants will surely greet us.” Dylan says making me turn to look at him. In silence we get out of the car and walk over to the entrance of the huge building.

“Welcome to King Soopers” a man greets us at the door and at the speed of lightning I turn to Dylan. Who just nods his head. Once the guy can’t hear us I walk closer to Dylan and say “how did you know his peasant would await us like that?” I pretend to be shocked. Dylan just smiles and shrugs. Looking around me the store is huge and it’s quite overwhelming. “What do you need to get for your mom?” I follow him to wherever it is he’s leading me here. 

“Milk and shredded cheese” he tells me. While we walk into an aisle

“Ah so something tells me we’re in the wrong isle unless you mean laundry detergent when you say milk” I notice how all the packages are so huge here. “Why is everything in XL volume here?” I ask him.

“I have no clue” he tells me and for some reason at the end of this isle I determinedly take a right but Dylan says “uh it’s this way” and I turn around smiling at him.

“Oh sorry, that never happened” I say following him but then I get distracted. “Wait is that a foreign products section?” I ask him and Dylan looks in the same direction I am looking at.

“Yes it is” he answers.

“Okay I want to go check if there is a Dutch section. If you want you can get what we need and meet me back up here or we see each other at the registers?” I look up at him and he shakes his head.

“Sure, I’ll meet you where you are.” and he turns around to go get the things he need and I go over to see if there’s anything Dutch they sell here. Right after I get to the isle this guy comes up to me.

“Hey you’re new around here” he states while looking me over very boldly.

“I am how did you know?” I ask this stranger. He’s big built and wears a white hat with a C on it. A sports jacket on and he has a unpleasant vibe over him.

“Because you’re so beautiful I would have noticed you” he says big smile on his face. Oh this guy gives me the creeps.

“Uhm okay” I say nervously trying to put my focus back on the rack of candies and cookies. 

“Are you here with someone? I’m Chad by the way” he says while putting himself in between me and the rack making me take a few steps back.

“As a matter a fact yes I am. I’m y/n” and I give him a polite uninviting smile. But that doesn’t stop Chad. 

“Oh wait I saw you come in with him, he’s a tall guy right?” crossing his arms as he asks me this.

“Yes that’s right.” I say keeping it as short as possible. 

“Are you staying somewhere close by?” He asks with a smirk on his face. Then a few other big boys start calling for him and he adds “I have to go but I’m sure I’ll see you again soon.” and he winks at me before going away. 

I turn around and when I do I see Dylan coming my way with a strange look on his face. When he’s close I say “Dylan thank God you’re here” 

“Was that guy bothering you?” he asks me with a whole different tone of voice I’ve heard of him today. Almost a bit dark.

“Well a little but he saw me come in with you and that seemed to keep him at a distance. He did not seem like someone I want to talk to” and I turn to the candy.

“He’s a jock at Columbine” Dylan states bitter. 

“Oh wait jock culture I’ve heard of this” I say looking back at Dylan who’s now looking at me.

“You have?” he asks shyly.

“Yeah it’s like the sport players and popular kids they dominate the school order. They get away with things they shouldn’t and they bully everyone in their path. It’s quite infamous in Europe.” I say looking at him. I can’t read his expression.

“That about sums it up.” he says nodding “are you sure he didn't bother you?” 

“Yeah sure he used a horrible line to open conversation but it was still fine. I’m just glad he had to leave and that you came so quickly if he comes back he might leave me alone if he sees us together” finally able to focus on the candy and cookies. “Oooh stroopwafels they are my favorite” I say picking the package up showing it to Dylan who takes it from my hands.

“Is it caramel?” he asks pinching the cookie a bit.

“It is heaven that’s what this is” I say laughing making him smile.

“Do you want to take this?” he asks me and for some reason him offering to take them makes me really warm inside.

“No it’s okay I had some yesterday, a lot actually to make up for what I’ll be missing” I say laughing. He nods and I walk out in front of him when we make our way over to the registers. Then Dylan quickly moves in front of me and stands before me in line with his back towards me making me feel a bit uncomfortable. When he paid for the milk and cheese and it’s all in a brown bag we walk over to his car. He’s walking besides me again as we do so. When we get to his car he not just opens the door he keeps it open for me to enter. And I open his door for him, when he gets in we both say “thank you” at the same time creating a shy moment between us.

Once we’re home he brings the groceries to his mom and goes to his room. I offer her my help in dinner and she takes it. I chop up the veggies while she does the rest. While we wait for dinner to be ready I go up to my room and I hear The Chemical Brothers coming from Dylan's room. Smiling I walk over to my temporary room and start to write the day in my diary knowing I’ll be too tired after dinner. This jet lag is getting to me. I write everything down some things more detailed than others. The music is turned off and not long after there’s a knock on my door and a sweet voice tells me dinner is ready. We all have dinner together. Byron stayed for dinner as well and left soon after. When the clock said 7 I couldn’t keep my eyes open anymore no matter how hard I tried. I was watching tv in the living room and Sue and Tom where reading together. 

“I am so sorry but I have to go to bed. I’m so tired.” I say smiling at them. I wish them goodnight and they do the same. Telling me to come to them at anytime if I needed anything. I walk up stairs and hear Dylan talking on the phone probably and I’m a little torn between knocking to wish him good night or not. Just as I raise my hand to knock his door opens with a swing startling the both of us.

“Oh I’m sorry” Dylan quickly apologises. 

“That’s okay, how where you to know I was here?” I say smiling “I uhm just wanted to knock to wish you good night because I’m going to bed” 

“Already?” he blurts out, I think he didn't mean to because he looks a bit uneasy.

“Uhm yeah it’s after 2 in the morning back home so, jet lag.” I say smiling.

“Of course, stupid to forget.” he says pulling himself down.

“Don’t say that it’s not stupid. You just didn't think about it, that’s fine.” and I smile and wave at him before getting myself ready for bed. When I’m finally in my bed it takes me three seconds to fall asleep.

I wake up with a shock. Trying to figure out what room I’m in. Then I remember where I am. I don’t really understand why I’m wide awake, I didn't have a nightmare or a dream at least not that I can remember. Turning on the light on my nightstand the faces of my family greet me as well of that of my best friend. Sitting up I rub my eyes and notice how thirsty I am and hungry actually. Looking at the time it’s 2 in the morning and on my clock it says 10 so that’s why I’m up.

Deciding to go downstairs to have a drink and maybe a bite to eat if I dare to get something. I put on an oversized sweater over my pajamas and head on down stairs. It’s so dark and I still have no clue where the light switches are, I bump into something “auw” I say while I go around it, my eyes start to adjust so I can make out shapes. I find the kitchen and make my way to the glasses just as I’m about to open the water tap the light flicks on scaring me shitless.

“Oh my god” I shriek out with my hands in front of my eyes. Taking my hands away I see Dylan standing there with a smile on his face. Without his cap this time showing his brown short curly hair. It looks very good on him. I look down at my hands hoping he didn't notice me staring at him.

_ Dylan’s pov _

_ He hears some noise downstairs. It’s probably her. Putting his controller down he puts on sweatpants and decides to go have a look. Who knows maybe she needs help. His hand on the doorknob he closes his eyes. Who is he trying to fool. Then he hears a loud thud and he opens the door to go see what that was. Quietly he goes down the stairs and he hears cabinets being opened in the kitchen. Walking in he sees her silhouette going towards the tap so he switches on the light so she can see what she’s doing. _

_ “Oh my god” she yells out. Fuck he scared her. _

_ “Sorry just Dylan” he says cringing at how stupid he sounds. She keeps looking at him, at his face and hair it makes him self concious what if she thinks he looks horrible like most girls probably do. _

_ “Dylan you scared the life out of me. Did I wake you, I’m sorry if I did” she’s so kindly making him think that maybe she’s not like others. Conversation comes so easy to her and he wants to talk with her but it’s so hard. He really hopes her personality is not all for show, time will tell.  _

_ ** _

“No you didn't wake me and I’m sorry I scared you” Dylan says with a little smile on his face. __

“Oh that’s good. It’s okay I’m just a little mouse, easily scared. Do you want water?” and I’m already walking towards the cupboard scolding myself for the fact I keep talking so much. 

“Uhm sure” he says walking over to the kitchen table. 

I fill up a glass for him and take both of the glasses with me as I join him.

“Here you go” I say giving him his glass before taking a huge gulp out of mine. Dylan looks at me as he takes the glass. 

“Thank you” 

“You’re welcome” I say a little out of breath after drinking half of mine.

“You really were thirsty” Dylan notes looking at my glass.

“Yeah I was, I actually am a little hungry but you know” and I shrug.

“Know what?” he asks and I’m happily surprised that he’s starting to talk more.

“Well it’s not my house I can’t just start raiding the pantry.” and I laugh.

“I get that but” he gets up and walks over to another cupboard, I follow his every move. “I do live here” he pulls out cookies and chocolates and comes back with them. He places the cookies in front of me gently and only then do I see they are stroopwafels.

“Dylan those are stroopwafels.” I say stating the obvious. 

“Yes they are” he says simply.

“Did you buy them earlier?” my eyes big and I bite my bottom lip looking at Dylan who’s cheeks turn a soft pink shade.

“Yeah I thought maybe you’d like them some other moment so” and he just shrugs.

“That is so sweet” I blurt out “I mean it’s you know, very thoughtful” and I’m sure my cheeks are a shade of pink now too. “Thank you Dylan” 

He laughs softly “you’re welcome y/n” and he starts to open the stroopwafels. “I’m curious about these now” he says with that small smile on his lips. His fingers working the packaging. 

Looking at his hands as he does so. “Your ring is very beautiful” I compliment him.

“Thank you” he looks into my eyes now.

“Your welcome, it suits you really well.” still looking into his eyes. Sure enough he averts them and just nods. When he has a stroopwafel he takes a big bite out if. I take one and start to eat as well.

“These are really good” he says after he swallowed. 

“Yeah I know right they are my favorite. Oh wait can you help me get them in the microwave?” 

He frowns “in the microwave?” 

“Yeah just a little warm the caramel will become soft and it’s sooo much better even” and I get up taking two of them out of the package. “Where are the plates?” I ask him and he gets up to get one. I put the cookies on and he puts it in the microwave.

“For how long?” he asks.

“Uhm I always just wing it maybe twenty seconds?” I say uncertain.

“Twenty seconds it is” and he sets the time. So we stand there next to each other for those seconds.

“Okay Dylan are you ready for the cookie of a lifetime?” I say dramatically. 

He starts to chuckle and says “I’ll have to be” and he takes the plate out and takes it with him to the table. I scoot over closer to him so we can both eat off the plate. 

“Okay take a bite I want to see your face” I say enthusiastic.

“Why?” he asks with furrowed brows.

“Because I want to see your reaction” and I shove the plate in his direction. Reluctantly he takes a cookie off and it breaks a little due to the heat. “Be careful it can be very hot” I warn him.

He takes a bite trying to look anywhere besides me. Starting to nod as he takes another bite. “This is very good” he says chuckling.

“Yeah I told you it was” and I smile at him, he now looks at me and smiles back at me directly. We eat in silence and when it’s done Dylan gets up to put the plate in the dishwasher. I follow with our glasses. 

“You can take one up with you if you want with water” he tells me.

“It’s okay but thanks.” and I look at him as he starts to walk towards the stairs. “Hey Dylan.” 

“Yeah?” he asks.

“Thank you for taking care of me today, in the store your presence kept Chad away and now with the cookies. That made for a pretty good first day.” I say smiling at him. He smiles back at me and just a tad less shy he says.

“You’re welcome, good night” and he walks up the stairs and it’s not long before I follow. Getting back in my bed I pull the covers up and think to myself that this could be a very nice experience. Knowing that as soon as I woke up I’d start to draw what’s on my mind and it’s not the scenery. 


	2. Not all flowers welt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two of this story. Hope you all like it! Positive feedback is a big yes :)

My pencil dances over the paper, like a slow dance with some sharper turns every now and then but the main theme is soft and tender. The moment etched in my brain and now coming back to life again in my sketchbook. Gentle lines connected create a lucid image. The cookie after being heated being broken in two by the hands of Dylan. The hot caramel dripping where it breaks, the ring on his left hands pointer finger shining like the northern star even though the Onyx is darker then the night. His hands are a work of art on it’s own and I’m pleased with how it’s all starting to come together, perhaps this will be finished with color but for now I have to put my pencil down unwillingly to go have breakfast. I’ve been up for an hour and a half and already had a shower before I started the first page of the next chapter in my sketchbook.

Going down the stairs I feel that familiar nervousness rise inside me. Walking into the living room I see two out of the family of three living here already at the table. Dylan is the one missing. I’m greeted warm and kind by my exchange family and Sue wonders what’s keeping Dylan from being here. 

“I could go check if you like?” I propose. 

“That would be wonderful, thank you.” Dylan’s mom tells me. Walking back up the stairs I start to wonder why I said I would, Dylan is probably not too keen on the foreign girl coming to knock on his door this early. I knock on the door twice as soon as I’m close enough leaving no space for hesitation. I hear something going on in there.

The door opens and there he stands, in baggy jeans and an NIN t-shirt. He looks a little confused, He probably didn't think it would be me that’s the one in front of the door this early. 

“Hey Dylan, I’m sorry to bother you like this” I start off.

“That’s okay, good morning” he says airly.

“Good morning, I was suppose to come see if you’re ready to have breakfast.” I say with a shy smile.

“Voluntarily?” he asks with a small smile noticing my reddened cheeks.

“Yes I figured I was probably the last person you said good night to so maybe I should be your first good morning.” and I facepalm myself. “Sorry that sounded so stupid” I add not looking at him.

“It wasn’t stupid” he says with a little chuckle “I was on my way down so you can report that”

“Yes sir” and I turn around and go on down stairs to tell his parents he was on his way. By the time he gets down I’m already halfway through my cereal. He joins us at the table and starts to eat as well. His parents tell us of their plans for the day and ask me if I’ll be okay to which I say “I most definitely will, I have enough to keep me busy.” When we’re all done eating Sue takes Dylan into the kitchen and after that she and her husband go to start their Sunday. When Dylan gets back he looks a bit annoyed or irritated and I have a feeling I know why. “Did she ask you to stay home for me?” I ask him directly.

“She did” he says with a thin lipped smile. 

“Please by all means do what you want to, I seriously will be fine.” I tell him getting up walking his way. 

“No I couldn’t she’d be upset if she finds out.” he says standing next to me being very awkward with the whole situation. 

“I’m serious, if you want you can come home before they do and I won’t say a thing I promise. I don’t want you to feel like you need to take care of me or cancel plans. I’d feel awful.” I tell him honestly.

“You would do that?” he asks surprised.

“Yeah I mean I’m not a fan of doing those things but I don’t want you to be locked in and suffer because of me being here” I say letting out a chuckle, Dylan smiles. 

“No it’s alright really” he says nodding.

“Ok if you say so.” and for a few seconds we stand there a little awkward together. Not saying anything or really looking at each other.

Beginning to get quit nervous I do what I do best, talk. “So do you have any hobbies or things you do after school like sport or” and I’m drawing a blank “yoga for teenage boys?” and I shake my head cringing at my own comment, Dylan just smiles. He walks over to the chair in the living room and I join him, taking place on the couch across from him.

“Uhm I did Fantasy league baseball but I had to quite not too long ago. I like computers and gaming” he says opening up a bit though shyly and maybe a bit forced by this situation.

“Baseball that’s so big in America and then in Europe we’re like it’s the sport with the bat thing right” and I chuckle “I always see the baseball cards being collected and such in movies. Do you have some?” I ask him, glad he’s talkative at the moment. 

“I do actually, I kinda save them” he says timidly.

“Really that’s so awesome, can I see them sometime?” I ask smiling at him and he smiles back even.

“Sure” 

“”Thanks, also computers, I’m getting really fascinated with them myself since recently. I want to understand more about how it all works instead of just pressing the on/off button you know. Do you know about that sorta thing?” I ask hopeful.

“That’s nice, I do actually. I uhm built my own computer” he says looking at me. 

“You did?” I ask enthusiastically “that is so ingenius how did you know what to do, did you teach yourself or did someone teach you? Can you show me how and where did you buy all the stuff?” I say in one breath, looking at Dylan's wide eyes that was a bit too much all at once. “I am so sorry, I didn't mean to overwhelm you with my curioustity” I say smiling.

“It’s okay, uhm I did teach myself and I just kinda know how it all works” he says hesitantly “if that makes sense” and he smiles looking down on his hands, taking his ring off his one finger and placing it on another. “Sure I can take you to the store that sells the parts and show you how I did it sometime” and he now looks right at me before he starts to smile at me. Which really connects his eyes to the smile and I wonder why I noticed that.

“Thank you that’s so cool, I’m already looking forward to that. I’ve never gamed much, yeah Mario games but nothing more really” I tell him and he nods.

“Besides drawing do you have more hobbies?” he asks me with a serious face. 

“I do, I have a photocamera and I love to take pictures. Since last year I’ve taken up Origami, another reason I wanted to go to Japan and I write, like short stories and such. I’ve tried to learn how to skateboard but I’m so afraid to break my head so that didn't work out for me at all” I chuckle. Dylan looks at me and I think he’s starting to warm up just a little more.

“I do Origami myself too!” he says a little more energetic. “Your hobbies are all creative that’s nice” smiling and everything as he says that. 

“What are the odds, are you any good?” my smile must be from ear to ear.

“Oh I don’t know about that. I mean I know the basics and then some so. I don’t know” his shyness is endearing in a way. 

“Do you wanna go do Origami together? I brought special paper with me.” and I start to laugh. “I’m sorry I’m just, I didn’t mean to overload you with questions but somehow I ended up doing it anyway. You can tell me to leave you alone at any second. I promise” I say laughing

“No that’s really okay, sure we can fold together. Why don’t you go get the paper and I’ll get us those cookies you introduced me to.” he says less shy then I’ve ever heard him.

“Yes please, I’m on it.” and I jump up to go get them. 

_ Dylans pov _

_ He watches her as she runs towards her room to get the Origami paper. She’s really something and man can she ask questions. He’s really struck by how kind she seems and the things she likes. So many shared interests. Her whole being just pulls him out of his shell. Heating up the cookies he can’t help but think about her. This is all so strange to him, he hardly ever met someone he actually warms up to this quickly well a girl that is. Hearing her footsteps coming down the stairs pulls him out of his thoughts and into her presence.  _

_ ** _

“Okay so I have them, sorry it took me a little while they were still in my bag.” I tell him as we walk over to the kitchen table to sit down. “Tell me what was the first thing you folded?” I ask him.

He thinks about it and says “probably a crane yeah most likely.” 

“See there’s the difference, the crane has all the basics good way to teach yourself, ask me what I folded for the first time when I wanted to learn” and I hand him a few papers.

“What did you fold for the first time, y/n?” he ask smiling at how forced that came out.

“Dylan, I’m so glad you ask me that, the first thing I chose to fold was a heart you can blow in so it puffs up” I say shaking my head “yeah, nothing to do with learning the basics, a crane was the best thing to do, like you did. I wanted to make a heart, I’m so silly” and I laugh shyly.

“That’s not silly, that’s” and he abruptly stops talking looking down on his paper. I don’t want to embarrass him so I talk over it.

“Okay you fold something and I’ll follow you lead, is that okay with you?” I ask looking at him, he doesn’t look up.

He just says “sure I think I have one in mind you might like” he says and leads me into what he has in store for me. He guides me through step by step, timidly but sure of what he’s doing. It’s a lot more complicated than I usually make. Helping me correct minor mistakes and after a good while of folding I think I know what we’re making. 

“Dylan are we folding a lily flower?” I ask biting my bottom lip and as he looks at me he his eyes scan my face thoroughly.

“Yes we are” he says looking at me with a smile. 

“Well you were wrong” I say sucking in my lips, he looks a bit shocked and I’m regretting my words. 

“I was?” he asks insecurely. 

“Yeah I don’t like it, I love it” I say quickly getting rid of this suspense.

Dylan chuckles and his cheeks turn a sweet red color.

“That’s good” is all he says while we finish up the flower he creates with me. 

“You’re very skilled, when did you start to do this?” I ask him while trying to keep up with him.

“I think since I was 6 or 7 maybe” he says calmly while making his way through the final stages of our lily’s.

“Wow that’s amazing.” I tell him while keeping my eyes on my paper, missing his eyes on me as I said it. We sit there in silence for a while until we finish our flowers. Holding up my lily I try not to focus on the mistakes that are visible but I can’t help frowning. “Hmm” I say judging my creation.

“You did really well for a first time lily.” Dylan compliments me. Turning to him I see him looking over my lily.

“Thank you, yours is gorgeous. Do you have a girlfriend?” I ask innocently looking at his lily.

He doesn’t look at me when he says “no why?”

“Oh I thought if you did you could give it to her because it’s so pretty. I’m afraid mine can only be loved by a mother who supports her child no matter how bad the skills are” I says laughing. Dylan smiles.

“I disagree, your lily looks very nice” he says. 

“Oh you know what would be a cool idea, in my humble opinion” I pull a silly face when looking at him.

“I don’t but you’re gonna tell me I’m sure” he says smiling while he looks over our flowers in front of us on the table.

“We should” and I change the lily’s positions on the table, placing mine in front of Dylan and his in front of mine. “Switch, that way you’ll have the first lily I ever made. Your first teachers experience, at least with me. For you to keep.” I see the corner of his mouth curl up and he actually has a cheeky smile on his face.

“Is that your way of asking for mine?” he says with a chuckle. I bend my head forward and laugh.

“Dylan don’t call me out like that. Fine I’ll keep the pathetic lily” I say filling the room with laughter, Dylan can’t help but laugh as well.

“I need to go do some homework” he says promptly getting up. And just before I want to take my self made lily Dylan picks it up. Not saying a word he looks at me briefly before turning around to go upstairs. Leaving me to sit there dumbfounded. I take his lily off the table and call out to Dylan who’s almost on the stairs.

“Hey Dylan” I call out to him. He answers fastly “Yeah?”

“As a thank you for teaching me, let me make you a lunch” I propose to him. I can’t see him.

“If you want to” he said hesitantly.

“Of course otherwise I wouldn’t have suggested it. Besides there is a free bonus in this offer.” I tell him.

“There is?” and I think he said that smiling but that’s just a guess.

“Yeah me being there at the lunch” and I suck in my lips waiting for a reaction.

“Lunch and you there? That’s more than I deserve” he says before he starts to laugh.

Pleasantly surprised by his reaction I say “what can I say, I’m in a good mood”. He laughs shortly before he gets up the stairs. Still sitting on the kitchen table looking at the lily he made. The folds are sharp and perfect. He chose a soft yellow color. Picking it up I think about his skillful hands folding this so effortlessly. Since I have plenty of time to kill I’ll finish my drawing I was working on. If there’s time left I think there’s a story about a special lily brewing in my mind ready to be written down. I pick up the lily and head on upstairs. Coming in my room I open my sketchbook and continue with the shading of the hands. Getting lost in my own special world while I draw I feel so carefree and the image of his hands breaking the cookie fills my mind. How his slender soft looking fingers hold the cookie looking like they’re barely touching it. Next time I look at the clock it’s 12:25. I need to finish the final details on the nails and when I’m done I go downstairs to see what I can make us for lunch. I’m a little shy when I look around in the cupboards for products to use. If only I had a bike or something I could have gone to the shop. With the things I find I decide to make us an omelet. Can’t go wrong with that I hope. Putting every ingredient on the kitchen counter: some herbs and spices, tomato, onion, garlic a green bell pepper. When I do so I begin to fear that maybe some items are needed for dinner so I decide to go up to Dylan’s room to ask him for some help.

Knocking on the door I’m a little nervous. “Come in” Dylan calls out. I’m a little apprehensive but I do so. 

“Hey Dylan I have a question” I say looking at him.

“Shoot” he says while he’s sitting behind his computer.

“Well I want to use some veggies and stuff for our lunch but what if your mom needs them for dinner? If that’s the case would you be so kind to take me to the store so I can buy them again for her?” I ask him with a smile.

“Sure” he says looking at me with a small smile on his face.

“Thank you so much” I tell him and I look around in his room a bit. “I like your room”.

“Thanks” he says simply.

“It’s very neat for a guys room” I say looking at the visible floor while thinking about most of my guy friends rooms. 

“I dislike clutter” he says.

“Me too. Also if you’re ready you can come down in like 10 minutes or so. I’ll be done by then” he nods yes and I wave before closing the door behind me. 

Back in the kitchen I start to chop everything up while I put the oven on. Yesterday with the lasagna I saw how it worked. I take a few thick slices of bread and rub some olive oil, garlic and oregano on it. That can be put in the oven in a few minutes. Then I put on the gas and start to bake the omelets. The bread goes in the oven and the first omelet is done. I always fold them so look nice and fluffy. The second omelet is halfway done when I hear footsteps on the stairs. The bread can be taken out of the oven and I place two slices on each plate that I had ready. On the plates are also some uncooked tomato and cucumber chopped up very small with a little salt, pepper on them as a side. Dylan steps in the kitchen and his eyes go wide.

“Wow that looks and smells very nice” and he leans over the counter a bit watching me fold the egg. “I thought you’d make us a few sandwiches or something. Is that garlic bread?” he asks enthusiastic. 

“Sure is, I prefer real food over just a sandwich any day” I tell him while smiling. Placing the last omelet on the plate I want to go set the table.

“No let me do that” and he walks over to the drawer to take out gets two knives and forks. Picking up the plates he walks over to the table while I get us both a glass of water and put the pan in some water in the sink. Going to the table I see Dylan set the plates next to each other rather than across. Like the way before with origami. It strikes me as odd but I kinda like it.

“Okay so if it’s horrible the next door neighbor made it and if you like it I did.” I say taking place beside Dylan who seems to notice now how close we are. He looks at his plate.

“There is no way this isn’t good” he says before picking up the bread and taking a bite. I begin with some omelet and he just nods chewing. I see his jaw move and he seems to enjoy it. “The bread is really good” he says before digging into the rest. After a few minutes of eating he says “everything is good. You really know how to cook” and he smiles.

“Thank you, I’m glad you like it! Teach me computers and I’ll make you dinner” I say jokingly.

Dylan however says “you’re on” with red cheeks. Next to each other we eat in silence and when I’m finished with my omelet I still have one piece of bread left that I have no more room for.

“Do you want this? I’m completely full” I ask Dylan. He smiles and lifts up his plate as an answer. Happily I place the bread on his plate and he eats it in no time.

“That was really good thank you” he says when he’s finished. He gets up and takes both our plates to put them in the dishwasher. I start to drink the water and Dylan comes back to do the same. 

“I’m really glad you liked it. I have the lily up on my desk, just for your information” I say smiling. My fingers itchy to finish the drawing I say to Dylan “I was busy with a drawing that I really want to finish. It feels almost compulsory so I better get to it because tomorrow school starts for me too.” I get up and fill my cup again to take with me and before I leave I say “thanks for the company. I’ll see you in a bit” and I walk up to my room.

I spend the rest of the afternoon in my room, finishing the drawing, I’m keeping it black and white. My little short story Lily has started to come to life. I hear his parents come home and when I think about them as his parents I start to wonder why that is. His parents instead of Sue and Tom or Mr/Mrs Klebold. I stop thinking about it because I can’t make any sense of it. A knock on my door and I jump up to open it. 

It’s Dylan.

He smiles a little and says “the bell pepper and tomatoes where for dinner” and he tilts his head.

I facepalm myself “did you tell her it was my fault?” I ask him.

“I told her we had it for lunch, she was impressed with what you made.” and he looks down. He has his hat on. “You don’t have to come, I can get it myself. No problem” 

“Are you kidding, no. I used everything. Unless you’d rather go alone, which would be fine with me of course. I don’t want to intrude just yet.” I say with a big smile showing off all my teeth to him. His smile is a little bigger then I’ve seen before but still modest. 

“Just yet?” he asks “well good thing you’re not intruding then”

I start to smile and turn back to close my notebook and follow him downstairs. I greet his parents and talk about my day a little with them before we head to the front door. His mom calls for him and I hear her thank him for staying with me because I told her I had such a wonderful time. When he comes back his cheeks are red and the smile radiant. Outside he opens the car door for me again and lets me get in. I open his door like before and I didn't know it yet but I would do so many more times. Just like he will open the door for me. 

Back at King Soopers, the King again is nowhere to be found. 

“Honestly how is he suppose to rule his kingdom if he’s always gone?” I ask Dylan getting very passionate about my fantasy about the King of Soopers. He just chuckles and lets me just get it out of my system. 

“Okay let me see” and I look at the aisles. “It’s this way” I tell Dylan.

“Thank god you found it. Don’t know what we would have done without you” and Dylan shakes his head making me chuckle.

“Dylan did you just.” and I blink a million times “mock me” I ask with a big smile on my face, so happy he’s opening up. 

“Me?” he asks pointing at himself and I can’t help but get very excited. I bite my bottom lip and walk into him making my arm bump his.

“Oh my lord you’re brutal.” and he starts to chuckle, what a good sound. Dylan actually starts to talk a little more and when we have what we need to get he even makes a joke about the name King Soopers. Making me so happy and laughing all the way.

Once we’re back in the car and settled to drive off he stops. 

“What is it?” I ask him.

“We didn't curtsy to the king on our way out” he says trying not to laugh.

“Dylan you’re killing me” I say laughing “you’re so funny” I’m looking outside at the people and everything missing how he looks at me.

Back at the house we go about our own business until dinner time. He knocks on my door and I head out. I forget to close my sketchbook and door. 

_ Dylan’s POV _

_ She walks past him and he catches the scent of her hair. It’s a subtle scent of something flowery. She goes down the stairs and just as he wants to follow he sees her door is still open. Looking through the small opening he sees a sweater hanging over the chair. He knows he shouldn’t but can’t resist. He softly opens the door and walks in. It’s tidy like his room. The bed is made and on her nightstand she has pictures. Of her family and one with a girl and a boy, they’re all hugging. He feels a soft sting in his stomach at the idea that it’s her boyfriend but somehow he thinks she would have told him if she had one. She’s very vocal about things she likes or loves. He walks over to her desk and his jaw drops at the sight of her open sketchbook. In it is an incredible detailed and beautiful sketch of hands with his ring. He looks at his hand and back to the drawing. It’s his hands and ring. She drew his hands. That was the drawing she felt compelled to finish before. He’s holding one of those heaven cookies after they heated them. He can’t believe this, she drew his hand. Dylans hands. He touches the paper next to drawing afraid he’d ruin it if he touched the drawing itself. Scared she’d know he was here. His eyes go over her desk and he sees the lily he made. He starts to smile because he loved her idea to switch them. Her’s is in the little drawer of his nightstand, so it’s close. His name is called from downstairs and he hurries out of her room before someone comes up here. His heart is elated at the thought of her being this sincere. That she may actually be interested in him as a person. Smiling he goes down the stairs.  _


	3. Popular kids and the fox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this story, leave me a comment with your thoughts on this chapter :)

The sun was out even this early, shining through the little bathroom window. Promising a good first day of school, weather wise at least. I completely forgot to ask how I’ll be going to school so I’m a little worried but I try to focus on getting ready. I already had a shower and I was blow drying my hair. I’ll let it down for the day. Yesterday evening I had already picked out my outfit of the day. So that was all laid out. Looking in the mirror I realise I’m done and ready for breakfast. Getting out of the shower I walk down the stairs a little less nervous already. When I get into the kitchen everything for breakfast is already set. We all have breakfast together, Dylan as well. 

“So, y/n you’ll be dropped off and picked up by Dylan everyday because the school bus doesn’t come here.” his mother says. I look over at Dylan and he has a small smile on his face, he doesn’t look too happy.

“Oh I don’t want to be an inconvenience to Dylan isn’t there another way?” I ask them.

“There isn’t but Dylan said he was fine with it. Right Dyl?” she asks him again.

“Yeah sure” he says shortly, not convincing anybody. 

“Well okay then” I say trying to sound upbeat, I seriously dislike putting people on the spot and now it happened with Dylan yesterday and today. I’ll buy him a gift or something to make up for it.

We all have breakfast and the mood is alright actually, Dylan is talking to his dad about cars and I’m eating my cereal watching it all happen. 

“Time to go” his mom says and she gives me a lunch she made.

“Thank you so much. I’ll make my own starting tomorrow.” I say seeing there is only one lunch prepared and it’s for me, she didn't have one for Dylan. 

“I’ll be happy to do it but it’s also fine if you want to do it yourself. Maybe a school lunch is in with the arrangement? You should find out.” she says while she walks with me to the door. She too has to leave. The three of us put on our shoes and coats and we say our goodbyes at the door. 

Walking up to his car Dylan opens my door and when I’m settled in he closes it. As before I open his door. We both say thanks and off we go.

When he drives off I say to him “Dylan I am so sorry you have to do this. I can see if there’s a bus or something I can take.” I see him focussing on the road, he feels more distant then he did at the end of yesterday. I wonder if that’s because he has to drive me everyday or just because he’s so shy.

“No really it’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” he says staring at the road. I lean in forward with my brows furrowed to catch his eyes. He glances over but shortly. I lean in just a little more. A smile appears on his face however small it may be.

“Are you sure Dylan Klebold?” I ask him now raising a brow as he keeps looking between me and the road. 

“If I say yes will you sit back and give me my right mirror back, please?” he says with a soft chuckle. Good he’s warming up.

I lean in even further almost touching him, his eyes get bigger. “Only if you mean it” I say to him. Dylan tries to keep his eyes on the road but he looks down with a big smile.

“I am absolutely sure y/n. It’s fine. Now please sit before we get into an accident.” He even turns to look into my eyes briefly. 

“Since you put it like that.” and I sit back down properly again. “I am really sorry though, this must not be the way you prefer to go to school. With miss ADOS” 

“What is ADOS?” he asks confused.

“It’s the disorder I have” and he looks at me with a frown. “Attention disorder oooooh shiny” and I pretend to be very serious about the matter.

Dylan smiles and says “you don’t have to be sorry, really.” and he sits back a little more relaxed.

“Okay good. Tell me if you change your mind about it though” I say grabbing my bookbag from between my legs to put it on my lap.

“I won’t” Dylan stated shortly. 

“Yeah you just wait until I’m so comfortable with you I start to sing” and I wiggle my eyebrows, Dylan chuckles shaking his head. I take out a notebook and a pen and write down what Sue told me to ask about lunch, just in case I forget. The car ride wasn’t too long and it had been in silence mostly. 

“We’re almost there, just around that corner” Dylan says before he drives close to the entrance dropping me off. It’s only parents dropping their kids off so a black BMW with two young people in it stood out. 

“Oh my lord they’re looking at us, I can’t get out” I say nervously. “I’m going to have to though. Thank you so much. Your mom gave you my schedule right?” I ask my hand ready to open the door.

“She did, I’ll see you later. Hope it doesn’t suck too bad” he says a little harsh.

“You and me both, Dylan.” I smile at him and get out of the car and walk towards the entrance. I didn't look back so I didn't see Dylan waiting for me to enter before he drove off. 

My first day was eventful to say the least, full of cliches. The American school system was everything and nothing like I expected. Everything as in I was informed about how lessons etc would be and I knew about the social structures in the schools, Dylan had told me a little about jocks but I never expected this and I was not happy about it at all. Watching the cars come and go from where Dylan came this morning I scribble my first day down in my notebook. Then I see a familiar black BMW come from around another corner. I get up and quickly walk over to where I assume he’ll park. Which he does, he parks right in front of my feet. Pulling open the door I let out a sigh as I sit down.

“Dylan, only ask how my day was if you’re ready to listen to a story as long as the Chinese wall.” I say leaning back as I buckle up. He shifts besides me and starts driving.

“So, how was your day?” he asks and when I look over at him I see a smile on his face while he watches the road carefully.

“I warned you.” and I sit with my back a little against the door “Exchange students start at the bottom of the food chain here” I say looking at Dylan’s profile, the high bridge of his nose so defined against the light coming in. He nods so he knows what I’m talking about. “There were three other exchange students, one from China, one from England and one from Italy and then me. The Chinese and Italian boy are going to have a rough time. They are incredible smart which equals loser here in the hierarchy of school.” and I scoff at the thought of what was already said to them on the first day. “They are so kind but that doesn’t matter” I say feeling myself get angry again. “If you’re not rich or gorgeous or athletic or whatever they deem worthy you just don’t matter” and I let my hands fall down on my thighs.

“That about sums it up.” and he looks at me. “Are you okay? You sound a little heated” he says with that small grin on his face.

“I’m not sure yet. Something weird happened, I didn't expect it and now I have no idea how to respond to it. Dammit if only I wasn’t so polite” I say annoyed with my lack of backbone.

“What happened?” Dylan asks as he leans back in his chair.

“You’ll hate me forever if I tell you” I say closing my eyes. 

_ Dylan’s POV _

_ What could she possible think would make him hate her he wonders as he keeps his eyes on the road. Afraid his eyes will keep wandering off to her face.  _

_ “So early this morning I was the exchange chick that no one wanted to talk to, especially after they found out I talk when i’m nervous.. Then after the second period a girl came walking towards me, she looked a little dolled up but I thought nothing off it. She was kinda nice, asking me all sorts of things like where I was from but then a lot of superficial questions followed. Was this my own haircolor, what did my parents do for a living” she sighs and sucks her lips in before she continues “then she told me to find her at lunch. So I did but when I saw her sitting my insides turned. She was definitely in with the popular crowd, big boys all around her” she has her hands in front of her face.  _

_ She got approached by the popular crowd. He’s not surprised, she sure is a beautiful girl. Leaning back she takes her hands away from her face, her cheeks a little red. Eyes on the road.  _

_ “So there I was having lunch with people that made my skin crawl. The conversations at that table are unbelievable. They openly talked about the kids they bullied, how they reacted. Parties they went to and things that happened with a shocking amount of details. Oh my lord Dylan it was horrible. I couldn’t wait for lunch to be over. This one guy wanted to throw out the lunch your mother made so he could buy me lunch. I didn't let him do that but he wouldn’t stop bugging me.” she sighs loudly. _

_ They really wanted her to join them. God he hopes she doesn’t. She even has the attention of one of those jocks.  _

_ ** _

“Now I have to figure out a way to distance. Easy enough right?” and I look at Dylan’s face, he seems distracted by his own mind. He doesn’t respond. “How was your day Dylan?” I ask trying to turn the conversation in another direction.

“Oh it was fine I guess, same shit different day you know” he says shrugging as he drives on. His hands loosely on the steering wheel. The ring now on his left ring finger. 

“Well I’m glad this first day is over, only bad thing is that tomorrow is the second day already” and I shake my head looking out the window.

“Yeah that’s usually how the week goes” Dylan says absent mindedly. 

“Did you just make a joke out of my pain, Dylan?” I ask him with fake offence in my voice. He jerks his head to look at me.

“What no I just” and he looks at my face again and finds me trying not to laugh. “Oh I see” he says while he looks at the road again. The corners off his mouth curling up.

“I’m sorry” I say waving my hand to emphasize the word. Then he starts to laugh, I do too.

“So in with the popular crowd huh” he asks.

“No no, that conversation is over. My head will explode if I think about it again.” I say placing one hand in my hair. From the corner of my eye I see Dylan look at me, at my hair and my face. “I have never been in with any popular groups or whatever, I was just always with my two best friends. I miss them.” I say that last part more to myself tough. 

“It’s too fake, the whole popular slash jock thing.” Dylan states firm.

“I haven’t seen it up close like you have but that guy from our beloved King, he behaved the exact same as this guy bugging me about lunch did. Like somehow their appearance in my life is supposed to be the best thing that happened to me. Ugh no” I say insulted. 

“I thought you didn't want to talk about it?” Dylan says with a little grin.

“I don’t that was just I don’t know.” but then I turn to him and point in his direction “your fault yes it’s your fault I started about it again” and I shake yes.

Dylan points at himself with his left hand, ring sliding to the left on his finger as he does so. Eyes big and mouth still in that same grin. 

“Yes you” I say raising my brows dangerously high in offense. “Well no of course not but I can’t blame myself now can I.. that would be too self aware.” and I shake my head. I miss Dylan’s eyes on me with one brow raised at my words. “If I could I’d call Kevin right when we got back at your home.” 

“Kevin?” Dylan asks casually.

“Yeah my best friend since I was 9.” I tell him. “I am crazy about him, we’ve always been so close and the fun we have in unlimited.” I say to Dylan. 

“Sounds like a good friend then.” Dylan says a little withdrawn. 

“He is the best. Hey are there computers in a library I could use or something to email?” I ask.

“Why? You can use mine if you want?” Dylan says swiftly.

“Are you serious? Look I’ve been bothering you enough and I’m not even here for 3 full days” I say with a small chuckle.

“You’re not a bother” he says softly as we make our way up to his driveway.

“Well in that case can I use your computer sometime today” and I laugh “sorry”.

“That’s fine.” he says as we get out of the car and make our way into his house. 

“I am starving” I say as we take off our shoes and coats. First I go up to place my bag in my room and when I get down Dylan is nowhere to be found, I guess he went up to his room. In the kitchen I check what's available and decide I want to make a grilled cheese sandwich. Not wanting to leave Dylan out I go up to ask if he wants one too.

Knocking on his door it doesn’t take long for him to open. A soft smile on his face.

“Hey I’m making myself a grilled cheese sandwhich do you want one?” I ask cheerfully.

“Uhm sure that sounds good, I’ll be down in a few minutes.” he says before closing the door again. It doesn’t take me long to set everything up. Quick enough I have the first one ready, when I put the second one in the pan that’s when Dylan comes down to join me in the kitchen. He goes to the refrigerator and pulls out a dr pepper. “What do you want to drink?” he asks me. I see the soda in his hand.

“I’ll have the same as you thanks.” I say flipping the sandwich. When I’m all done and finished I grab both plates and put them on the table. 

“Oh I forgot a knife and fork for us.” and I want to turn around to get it but Dylan gets up and gestures for me to sit.

“I’ll get it.” he says while simultaneously getting up. When he comes back he hands me my cutlery and for a split second our hands touch. I can’t believe I noticed immediately how warm they are. I’m so hungry I don’t even have time to talk. Dylan is finished before me. “Thanks it was really good.” he says while putting everything away that he used. “I’m about to go, meeting some friends” he say while putting his stuff in the dishwasher. “When I’m back I’ll set my computer up for you to use.” he says looking at me with kind eyes. 

“Thank you I’d really appreciate that” I tell him before saying goodbye. I decide to start on my homework immediately so that’s out of the way, like I always do. After about 2 hours of homework and distraction in the form of origami I hear Dylan’s mom come home. I was never one to sit by myself much so I go down to see if she was up for a little company. I bring my camera along with me because I want to use the current light outside to make some pictures. I greet her and sure enough she made us some tea and we sit by the window while we drink and talk about my first day. I tell her school does not provide for my lunch but that I made an account so I can pay at the end of each week. When our tea is finished she proposes to go for a walk so she can show me around a bit. That way I can venture out on my own as well. Taking my camera the scenery is absolutely amazing and I enjoy the conversation and view a lot. She tells me how she’s glad I get along with Dylan so when I tell her about him letting me on his computer. It makes her content and says to be a little surprised because he can be very iffy about his computer. I tell her that I’m that way as well with my own computer back home. At one point I ask her to hold my camera while I climb some rocks. Feeling like I conquered the world when I’m on top of one she asks if she should snap a picture, yes I nod and put my hands up, a leg even and smile as wide as I can. Going to figure out soon if it takes long for the post to go to Europe so maybe I can send some pictures back home. 

“That was fun” I say when we’re back in the house and I take of my things. “I can’t wait to tell my friends and mom about the past days.” I tell Sue. While we walk in I’m pleasantly surprised to see Dylan sit next to his dad in the living room. 

“Hey you’re back.” I state looking at Dylan. “Guess what I just did with your mom?” and I sit down across from him and his dad.

He thinks for a while and says “you met the King finally” he says with a smile, his dad looks confused.

“Nope, way better. I conquered the world!” and I make big hand gestures.

“Excuse me who is the king?” his dad says, Dylan waves him to forget about it. “Unbelievable inside jokes already ” he says laughing while he gets up. This gives me the perfect opportunity to sit next to Dylan and tell him all about my adventure. 

Holding up my camera I tell Dylan who seems very invested in my story “I have proof even.” and I try to look very intense, he just smiles.

“Did you take pictures of the slain enemy?” he asks, making me so happy he’s participating in my silliness.

“No but I like how evil you are.” I say grinning at him. ”No this has a picture of me on top of the world I took over because everybody knows if you sake a silly picture on a rock that means you’ve won the battle.” I sit back and allow myself to really look at him, his bottom lip protrudes a little giving him such a cute smile. His hat is off so his soft looking curls really catch my attention. 

“You know what follows next right?” Dylan says seriously but with a little red on his cheeks. “You have to take on the final boss and defeat the King of the Soopers.” he says with sparkles in his eyes.

“And take my throne as rightful queen of the Soopers.” I look around me and see his parents looking at us all amused at how well we get along. “You’re going to have to be my right hand man, the general of my queendom” I say looking at him in a way that says you have to.

“I beg your pardon? Queendom?” he asks and the corners of his mouth twitch up.

“Yes, I’m a queen therefor I have a queendom not a kingdom. Duh” and I get up to place my camera in my room.

“Right of course. Stupid of me not to know” he says making me turn around.

“Calling my general stupid is considered treason in my queendom so you better stay positive” with that said I go up to place the camera back. When I step out of my room to go back down Dylan calls me from his room. I turn around and see him behind his computer.

“Y/n you can come and use the computer if you want” he says getting up.

“I’m just going to play a game here if you don’t mind?” he asks politely.

“Dylan how dare you stay in your own room, you’re despicable.” I say while walking shyly into his room. 

“Yeah sorry the politeness in me slipped out just now” he chuckles as he starts his game.

“Ew Dylan no don’t let that happen.” I say sitting down on the chair before his computer, he already opened internet. I look over at Dylan who looks back but averts his eyes rather quickly. “That was a joke though” I say just to be sure.

“Thank god” Dylan says. And I jerk my head back to look at him with a smile. He chuckles while starting his game. He has this thing about him that I can’t put my finger on. However I do know I really like being around him. Opening up my email I see I have two new emails, one from Kevin and my mom. I start by reading my moms at one point she wrote to me that she started to write down things she wants to tell me so she can fill me in when I’m home.

“Oh that’s so sweet” I say to the screen.

“Sorry what?” Dylan asks.

“Oh I’m sorry just something my mom said.” I chuckle while looking at him, he’s very focussed on the screen.

“Okay” he says.

I start to type a lengthy email to my mom, telling her about King Soopers, the people at school, how I get along with this family really well. And everything in between. I also mention the stroopwafels I found. When I press send I realize I’ve spend 15 minutes on one email. “Dylan I am sorry I’ve only responded to one of the two emails I’ve gotten.” I tell him and when I look at him I see him looking away. 

“That’s alright, just answer them at ease.” he tells me completely lost in the world of gaming. Making me believe he is starting to feel more at ease around me.

I go on to read the one from my best friend. 

“Okay Kevin let’s see what you have to say” I say to the screen I’m looking on. Reading his words I can’t help but laugh at all the nonsense he’s telling me and all the jokes are too much. Leaning back in the chair as I continue to read his words. When it’s time to answer I let my fingers slide over the keyboard, answering him first to everything he wrote before I tell him about my first few days here. 

“I swear Kevin is gonna love the whole king Soopers thing” I say to Dylan.

“You must miss him” Dylan comments.

“Some moments I do and in other times I’m really having too much fun here to think about missing them all.” I tell Dylan. 

“Aah when you’re conquering the world and such” he says making me smile. I turn around to smile at him and he smiles back.

“Exactly, or when I’m with you.” I say innocently.

_ Dylan’s POV _

_ She’s sitting at his computer, typing away like there’s no tomorrow. He’s happy he sits behind her so he can look at her from time to time without feeling watched as he does so. It’s getting easier for him to talk to her and he even starts to feel a bit comfortable. It’s all because of her. The way she responds to him. When he makes a joke or just says something she’s always so happy and smiley. Down stairs when she told him to be kind to her general he needed to do everything in his power  _ to not start to blush like a madman.  _ He really liked her humor and how enthusiastic she gets over nothing. So the opposite from him but they also have shared interests which made it all the more fun to be around her. It’s a little strange to see her in his room like that. She’s so comfortable with him and witty. They talk for a little and he can’t help but feel happy inside. He feels less alone with her around probably because he literally isn’t alone.  _

_ “Aah when you’re conquering the world and such” he says trying t make her smile. She turns around to smile at him and he smiles back. She lights up his room when she says. _

_ “Exactly, or when I’m with you”  _

_ Sounding so innocent and truthful. The fact that she likes to be around him the same way he likes to be around her really motivates him to be open with her. She doesn’t miss her friends as much when she’s around him. He can’t help but feel his chest puff up a little. Turning around to his computer her hair looks so soft falling over her shoulders.  _

_ ** _

“Alright and I am all done.” I say pushing the chair back. Putting my hand in my sweater pocket I gently fold my hand over a little something for Dylan. I get up and Dylan looks up at me. I walk over to him and say “Okay hands out and close your eyes.” he’s hesitant.

“Why?” he asks.

“Just trust me. Close your eyes and hold up your hand” I say confident. “And count to ten when you feel something in your hand okay?” I say looking at him still.

His eyes meet mine and he maintains eye contact. “Okay” he says and he raises his left hand while he closes his eyes.

I place the origami fox I made him in his hand with the small side note that said “thank you” and as he starts to count I walk out of the door, when he’s at 7 I close the door behind me and walk back to my room. By now he must have seen what’s in his hand and I hope he doesn’t think it’s childish. 

Next time I see Dylan would be at dinner, when I came down the stairs the amazing smell of food comes to greet me and not only that but Byron is standing next to Dylan and his father.

I look at Dylan who smiles at me. Giving me hope he did like it. 

“Hey Byron, how are you?” I say smiling at the three tall men standing before me. 

“I’m good thanks and you? Wanting to run home already with him close by” he asks nudging his brother who looks back annoyed at him.

“I’m fine thanks but it’s quite the opposite. Dylan is making it easier for me to not want to run from the schools social structure” I say walking past them and into the kitchen. Behind me I hear their father say.

“Yes Byron they already have inside jokes.” making me chuckle in my hand. Getting into the kitchen I offer my help to get things ready which is happily received. Everything out on the kitchen table the Klebold family chatters away while I listen most of the time. Then Byron says out of nowhere.

“You’re a lot more quiet then the first time we met. Less nervous I guess?” 

“That’s correct although don’t worry I still talk way too much.” and I smile at him. Sue tells him about our walk and me climbing the rocks and all, he seems very interested.

“Let’s go for another walk after dinner.” Byron says to me. He looks at Dylan. “You should come too. It’ll be fun. I look at Dylan and show him I’m curious to do so. 

“Sure beats math homework” Dylan says annoyed. 

“I think that might be fun, good thing I have the general with me this time. More to conquer.” I say smiling.

“The general?” Byron says mockingly while he looks at Dylan.

“No mocking the general that’s treason” Tom tells Byron winking at me. I sit back in my chair smiling.

“That is correct sir. So Byron if you want to come with us, the queen and the general. You’ll have to respect the hierarchy” I say ready to take my last few bites.

“Wait what? I told you to come and now it’s, if I want to come with you two?” he asks curious and amazed at how easily I just shifted things around.

“Yeah that’s how that goes” Dylan says starting to understand his new next door roommate. 

“Unbelievable and you let her? Byron says teasing his brother. 

“Bro didn't you listen at all. She’s the one that conquered those places not me.” and he looks at me and sees my big smile so he feels encouraged to continue “I only take orders as the general” chuckling as he says so.

Next to Sue I start to laugh really hard, infecting the others.

“I really like where this is going” I say smiling at Dylan.

“Yeah me not so much.” Byron says still amused.

“There’s no stopping it I’m afraid” shrugging as I say so. Byron looks at the other three people in his family and back at me. A big smile as he looks back from Dylan to me. We finish dinner and have dessert together. The mood is mellow and good. I feel quite comfortable with this family. Byron helps his parents clear the table and tidy the kitchen while I get ready to go outside. 

“Ready?” Byron asks and Dylan comes down the stairs right as he asks me. 

“I am.” and I step outside followed by Byron and Dylan I hear some muttering behind me followed by a thud. Looking back I see Dylan rub his chest and Byron with a big smile on his face. “Did you have a place in mind to go to?” I ask Byron.

“Yeah kinda. Let’s see if this place falls in your kingdom already or not.” he says smiling as he catches up.

“Queendom” I say articulation dramatically.

“Sorry who?” Byron asks turning his head with his hand behind his ear as if he misheard.

“Queendom, I’m a queen so it’s not a kingdom” I state matter a fact wise.

“Kingdom is unisex” Byron says and Dylan laughs next to him with a brow raised. I seek eye contact with Dylan and as I find it we both start to laugh together. “Oh my god.” Byron says smiling.

“Unisex maybe but still sexist in my opinion.” I say pointing at my chest. “Feminism is here to stay boys” 

“You’re joking right? Kingdom has nothing to do with sexism it’s just a word for the realm of a king or queen.” Byron states.

“IF it’s just a word it shouldn’t matter if it would be changed to queendom if the ruler is female, right?” I ask raising my arms in question. Dylan has his lips sucked in and Byron is getting a little heated.

“Are you serious?” he asks me before turning to his brother “is she serious?” pointing at me. That’s when I start to laugh, Dylan does the same only less vocal.

“No I’m just messing with you, however it should be a thing. Queendom just sounds fun.” I say bumping into Byron who’s already fed up with me.

“You’re horrible. Absolutely repugnant” but he starts to laugh as well. 

Byron leads us to a certain group of rocks, Dylan follows him so smoothly I figure they have been here more often together. It’s incredible here, soon we get up on the rocks but they are so skilled I feel a little insecure when I fall behind a bit. It’s Dylan that looks over his shoulder and taps his brothers back to get him to stop for a second. I’m so busy with getting up that I didn't notice him doing so.

Finally next to them I ask “oh is this where you wanted to go?” since they stopped.

“No but my kid brother here wasn’t sure you could keep up” Byron says with a smirk but Dylan is not amused that he got called out like that. So I save him with my ability to be silly without a care in the world.

“I’m afraid you got Dylan’s reason to stop you all wrong.” I say with fake attitude. “The general simply needed to scout the road ahead. Am I right?” I ask Dylan with a tiny wink.

“Absolutely. That was precisely what I was doing” Dylan says walking past his brother while he jumps to the next part of this trail. Byron looks at me with a face I don’t really understand. He stays standing in his spot while I walk past him. Making the little jump Dylan did a lot less easy and scared if I’m honest. 

“Yeah so that jump was scary.” I say walking up to Dylan since we reached the last rock of this line. “Wow look at this.” I say standing next to Dylan. “This view is amazing, tell me general why didn't I bring my camera?” and I look up at Dylan who’s peering into the distance. 

“I have failed you” he says trying to sound serious but he bursts out laughing. 

“Never, you can never fail me” I say dramatically clinging onto his arm but I too can’t stay serious so I start laughing too. Dylan looks down on my hands on his arm before he quickly looks away. I let go of him and start to look around me catching Byron’s smirk as I look his way. “What?” I ask him.

“Oh nothing I’m just looking at the view from here” he smirks at his brother who looks away. “We should head back though because I still have things to do later on.” and he turns around. I look at Dylan before I follow his brother. Dylan behind me the whole time. When we get off the rocks Dylan catches up with me.

“You’re welcome” he says blinking a few times. Instantly I know what he means. Smiling at him I keep walking next to him all the way to his home. Byron looking over his shoulder every few times and shaking his head as he sees us talking. 

“Well this is my queue to go.” he says next to his car. Walking over to his brother he gives him a hug and says something to Dylan that I can’t hear. However Dylan’s cheeks turn bright red and he looks at the floor.

“Shut up man” he tell his brother.

“No I’m serious bro.” Byron says before walking over to me to give me a short hug.

“I’ll see you soon” he says before waving at me before he enters his car. 

Leaving me and Dylan to enter the house together. Him just a tad more shy then before. 

_ Dylan’s POV _

_ Byron is wrong he knew that for a fact. But when he holds the door for her to enter his home and she thanked him so sweetly with that radiant smile. He couldn’t help but hope that maybe, maybe Byron was right. Only time will tell. For now he was happy that he was sure of the fact that she was definitely becoming his friend.  _

_ “Today was a good day” she says smiling while she takes off her coat. “If we forget about the whole school part” sighing as she adds that. _

_ “It was, if we leave out school indeed.” he tells he giving her a warm smile. A little part of him was glad he had to get up early every day for school now because she’d be there too.  _

_**_


	4. The warming up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo :) I know it's been a while but I was very busy and focussed mainly on my other story but today I have a fresh new chapter for anyone out there that's reading this story!
> 
> Thanks so much for the comments, I really really care <3

“Yes yes I’m done” I say to Dylan as I place my left foot in my shoe. He has already opened the front door and I take my coat in my hand as I follow Dylan to his car, he opens my door and I open his. And just like that my second school day is off to a start. “So here we are second day” I say smiling to Dylan. 

“Day two” Dylan says smiling as well. I noticed that he started off a little more comfortable around me than yesterday. Baby steps I think to myself. “Are you ready?” he asks keeping his eyes on the road.

“Does this face looks like I’m ready?” and I pull a face filled with terror when he looks at me. He chuckles. 

“Totally ready” he says sarcastically.

“Rest in peace y/n” I say placing my head back. 

“You can always keep hanging with the cool kids” he says looking at me flighty. 

“Yes I could, maybe I’ll marry Chad and raise the next generation of bullies. Let me just sell my soul to the devil while I’m at it.” I start to chuckle but pout when both our chuckles die down. “You know” I say turning to look at Dylan. “We could just keep driving you know. Skip school, forget about college and be nomads for the rest of our lives.” I say smiling when I see Dylan’s cheeks turn a little red. He looks at me and smiles.

“Our parents would be so proud” he says sarcastically while looking back at the road. I sigh and close my eyes.

“Fine whatever, I’ll suffer.” I say dramatically. Seeing that we’re getting closer to my school I continue on a more serious tone. “I have no idea how to tell these knuckleheads I want nothing to do with them without being targeted like the other exchange students.” In the corner of my eye I see Dylan looking at me. “Today will be fun”.

“Yeah jocks. Can’t live with them, can’t shoot them.” Dylan says quite serious. 

“You can say that again. If only they knew I was a queen. Would be so much easier.” and I look at Dylan smiling who looks back for a second. 

“Well at least the general will pick you up again in the afternoon.” Dylan says as he pulls over to let me get out.

“The only thought that will keep me sane.” I say looking at him before opening the car door. “Have a good day Dylan, I’ll see you later” I say before exiting the car. 

“Bye y/n. Have fun” Dylan mocks, I look back with my mouth open in shock and see he has a gleeful smile on his face. 

“You’re mean” I say to Dylan through the door and as he drives off I see a smile on his face.

It’s the end of the day and I’m wrestling with my locker “I swear my locker hates me” I say with a very concentrated face.

“Something tells me it’s the other way around” Nick says enjoying me trying to open my locker for several minutes now.

“You know, it’s not against the law to help me” I say feeling a little heated from frustrated.

“Look you just do it like this. You turn to the numbers of your code and then it opens. Simple” Nick says smiling.

“Simple? I’ve been trying. Can you show me?” I ask him.

“Okay but I’ll need the code” he says with sucked in lips.

“That’s okay, you’ll be the only one to know so if anything ever goes missing I’ll know who to blame” I say with a smile. “The code is 19-37-9.” I tell him.

“Watch how I do it” and he shows me slowly and carefully how to open it. “See, now I’ll close it to see if you got it” he says taking a step back. Squinting my eyes I focus as best as I can and do exactly what he just did. It worked.

“Yay” I say happy I can finally put in what I don’t need and take out what I do need. “Thanks Nick. I really appreciate it.” I say closing my backpack. “Alright I need to go Dylan will be here soon” 

“Dylan is that your boyfriend?” Nick asks curiously.

“No he’s the poor boy who got stuck with bringing me to school and home every day in my exchange family.” I say feeling happy this day is over.

“I bet he doesn’t feel stuck with you.” Nick says walking with me to the exit.

“I hope so but he’s really shy and polite so who knows.” I say shrugging as we get outside. A modest rush flows through me as I see the black car with Dylan and someone else in it already waiting for me. “I’ll see you tomorrow, there’s my ride” I point to the car and see Dylan’s eyes have found me. So did the eyes of his friend. I wave at them. Dylan raises his hand shortly and the guy next to him waves enthusiastically. 

“Tell him that’s a sweet ride, see ya” Nick says before going in another direction. I walk over to the car and the guy in the passenger seat gets out. 

“Hi” he says with a wide smile “I’m Nate.” I shake his hand and smile back.

“Hi Nate” and I bend over the door “hi Dylan”. “I’m Y/n, nice to meet you” I tell him.

“Likewise, Dylan’s giving me ride home like the boss that he is.” and he places the seat forward and I get in immediately. Dylan shakes his head embarrassed by his friend.

“He really is. Did he tell you that he’s stuck with me everyday?” I say looking at Dylan in the rear view mirror. Dylan looks at me for a few seconds then starts the car and goes on his way to bring home his friend. 

“Actually he only mentioned that there was an exchange student living with him not much else” Nate explains. “I guess he was trying to keep you a secret.” 

“I bet he would. Imagine having to be stuck with being someone’s cab driver for weeks. And he’s not even getting paid” I shake my head looking outside.

“I told you I don’t mind” Dylan tells me and I look at him, his eyes are on the road as usual.

“Nah I’m thinking he’s been keeping you for himself, not wanting to share” Nate says turning around and smiling at me. 

“Dude don’t do that” Dylan says with an annoyed tone. I look at him and see a little red blush form on his cheeks. I think he looks so sweet when he’s a little flustered. Although I doubt he feels the same.

“Nick wanted me to tell you, you have a sweet ride, Dylan.” I say to change the subject. 

“Tell him thanks” Dylan says while shooting a destroying look at his friend. Nate only laughs with a bit of guilt on his face. 

“Is Nick an exchange student as well?” Nate asks me.

“Nope he’s just dangling at the bottom of the food chain, like the foreigners do.” I say feeling a little pit in my stomach as I think about today. Dylan’s eyes shoot up at me in the mirror for a second as I say so. 

“Have you two known each other long?” I ask them both.

“Too long” Dylan says but he smiles when his friend looks his way. 

“Asshole” Nate says laughing. Dylan is laughing too. I smile in the back seat watching them talk to each other. They seem like good friends. At one point they talk about the fact that Nate should come spend the night again sometime soon and then Nate turns around and places his arms around the seat and smiles at me.

“You should hang out with us then. We cook and can even be funny sometimes.” he wiggles his thick eyebrows. He makes me chuckle.

“Well let me check my schedule” and I open an invisible book “a seems I have absolutely nothing to do ever besides going to school. I think I’ll be able to make it” I say smiling. Nate laughs.

“What kind of movies do you like?” he asks curious.

“I’m not very picky when it comes to movies but I’m a bit of a wuss with scary movies.” I admit and Nate’s expression makes me wish I didn't. He turns around to sit properly in his seat and turns to face Dylan. 

“I know just the movie to watch” as he says so Dylan starts to shake his head.

“Y/n don’t feel obligated at all.” Dylan says looking at me through the rearview mirror. 

“What a relief.” I say placing my hand on my chest with a big smile. I see the corners of Dylan’s mouth rise at my words. “No I think it could be fun, watching a movie together. We should just uninvite Nate and it’d be perfect.” I watch Nate pretend to be hurt by my words and Dylan smile with a brow raised before we start to laugh.

“I like her already” he says to Dylan right before it’s his stop. When he gets out of the car he flips the seat to the front so I can escape the backseat and extends his hand for me to take as I climb out. 

“Thanks Nate, I appreciate that.” I tell him. He smiles and says bye to Dylan and me. I sit down and before I close the door I say loud enough for Nate to still hear “thank god he’s gone.” and he turns around with worry on his face to see me and Dylan looking at each other smiling. He waves with a face that says you-funny-one. And just like that Dylan and I are off to his house, the two of us again.

“Sorry about that, he asked for a ride and I didn't want to make him walk.” Dylan tells me as he drives us back. 

“You don’t have to apologise, not at all.” I tell him looking at his profile as he drives. “He seems nice”.

“He is nice.” and he hesitates “just don’t tell him I said that” and he chuckles. I do too.

“I won’t I promise” and I pretend to sip my lips closed. “Thank you for picking me up again, general” 

Dylan smiles and says “you don’t have to thank me, it’s no problem.” and he looks at me for a split second before he glues his eyes back on the road again.

“Nate, does he sleep over a lot?” I ask Dylan.

“Not a lot but he does occasionally.” Dylan says while he stops for the red light. “Why?” 

“Just wondering, you two seem to get along well.” I say smiling. “I’m sorry I made you wait but I was in a fight with my locker.” 

“That’s okay, what happened?” and I’m pleasantly surprised that Dylan seems to hold up more of the conversation. 

“Well I tried to make it bend the knee but it was stubborn.” Dylan chuckles at my silliness. “No I struggle with the whole combination lock. We just have a key so I’m new to it. Nick showed me how it’s done so that’s good.” 

“Good, so you made a friend? Captain of the basketball team?” he jokes with a smug smile.

“Ew no Dylan.” and I chuckle “no Nick is no captain of anything and he’s really nice. He’s in my calculus class and he’s a genius. So you can imagine why he’s at the bottom of the food chain.” I say feeling salty.

“Ah yes intelligence so not popular” he mocks. Making me laugh. Just what I needed after today. 

Without thinking about it twice I place my hand on Dylan’s arm.

“Yes smart people, yuck.” I say and when I look at Dylan I see he’s looking at my hand on his arm. “Oh sorry.” I say pulling my hand back.

Dylan looks at me and forms the smallest of smiles “no it’s okay, don’t worry about it.” 

“It’s just you make me laugh and I did not have the best of days so I get a little excited.” and I lean back in my seat, watching the buildings disappear as we pass them. 

“What happened today?” Dylan asks after a short silence. I turn to look at him and watch him drive while I tell him.

“I just woke up a little anxious for today and it took a while before I could let it go. Then I met Nick in calculus and I felt a little better. He saw me struggling and took a seat next to me and offered me help. I felt less alone after that, you know” I say still looking at Dylan.

“Yeah I do.” he says blinking a couple of times with a smile. 

“We sat together at lunch and sure enough miss popular found me again but I don’t want to talk about that.” I say to him. Dylan turns on the radio and a horrible country song is playing. “Oh country the best of the worst. Would you agree?” I ask Dylan.

“Yes it’s horrible” Dylan says turning on his blinker before we make a right turn. “It’s funny music” he ads.

“It is, we always make these homevideos where we sing a long to horrible songs, mostly country at home. We have so much fun.” I say thinking of home.

“It sounds fun” and he looks at me. “What kind of music do you like?” he asks me.

“I’m going to admit that I like pop music” Dylan pulls a face of disgust “I know Dylan I know but some songs are so catchy and I just love to dance silly to the music. However I also do like better music”

“Really, please tell me about that so I can forget you told me this” he says with a chuckle.

“Oh my god, Dylan. Rude” I smile and he does the same but with his eyes on the road. “I like classic rock a lot and well just all kind of music but my friend Kevin is obsessed with techno and I’ll forever deny saying this to him but it’s growing on me.” 

“You like techno?” Dylan asks surprised with big eyes.

“Well like is a big word but yeah it’s not bad actually. It has a vibe to it that I like. You can get perfectly lost in the music and that’s awesome.” I say to Dylan.

“Couldn’t agree more” he says while we enter the last few minutes of the drive. 

“What bands do you like?” I ask him.

“I like The Chemical Brothers a lot, Nine Inch Nails, Smashing Pumpkins and kinda like you just all sort of music” he says parking the car. 

“The Smashing Pumpkins I almost forgot about them and you’ll have to introduce me to those other bands you mentioned” I say getting out of the car.

“Alright I will” he says while he gets out of the car.

“I swear Dylan you make the car look tiny when you get out. I’m sorry I don’t mean to be rude but you’re just so tall. Your whole family is” and we walk up to the door.

“I’m not that tall you’re just very small” Dylan says opening the door.

“Why does that sound like an insult?” I say laughing while I walk inside. Dylan who let me walk in first chuckles.

“I don’t know, I didn't mean it as an insult.” Dylan says taking off his shoes. I kick mine off as well but when I want to take my jacket off something goes wrong.

“Auw auw my hair oh no” and I chuckle making Dylan turn to look at me. “Oh no my hair got caught behind something. General save me please” I ask struggling to get it done myself.

“What’s wrong?” Dylan asks looking at me and when he sees me with my head tilted because my hair is struck he gets a smile on his face. “How did you manage to do that?” he asks stepping closer. 

_ Dylan’s POV _

_ Her head is slightly tilted because her hair is stuck but she’s smiling so wide. She’s so close, I feel myself getting more shy with every second.  _

_ “I don’t know what happened” she says laughing “but something is pulling on my hair. Can you look please?” she asks and steps even closer to me.  _

_ “Let me see” I say as I look inside her jacket, damn I can’t see much. “Can I pull your jacket back a bit?” I ask her feeling so nervous I wonder how my voice isn’t shaking. _

_ “Yeah sure go ahead” she says standing as still as a statue.  _

_ I carefully pull her jacket back and see a part of her hair got stuck in a tag inside her jacket that got loose a bit. “I see what it is, wait” and I gently take her hair in my hand, it feels so soft. Pulling her hair out of the tag I try to make sure the rest doesn’t get stuck in there as well. I place my hand on the left side of her head and softly swipe all her hair so it falls over her right shoulder. I catch a whiff off the scent of her hair and it’s shooting bullets through my chest. “You’re free again.” I tell her, she turns around and while she’s still so close she smiles up at me. _

_ “Thank you, I’ll forever be in your debt” she says with the sweetest smile, I can feel my cheeks burning and I hate that. Her hair draped over her one shoulder it’s a very pretty picture. _

_ “I’ll collect it when you least expect it” I joke and see her eyes turning smaller as her smile widens.  _

_ “Yes you do that. What was my hair stuck on?” she asks looking into her jacket. _

_ “The loose tag” we say simultaneously. Behind us my dad stands and looks at us. Oh no.  _

_ “Finishing sentences together already?” he jokes before turning back inside laughing. Could he embarrass me even more. _

_ “Your dad is funny” she says as she hangs up her jacket.  _

_ “He certainly thinks so” I say walking in after her. She looks so comfortable around us while we’re practically strangers, I admire that confidence. Maybe an opportunity will present itself again so I can spend more time with her today.  _

_ **  _

“I think he is too” I say to Dylan as we walk in. Getting into the kitchen to eat something I see there is already something made for us. “Do you always eat here or take it up to your room?” I ask Dylan.

“Depends” he says shortly getting a plate.

“On what?” I ask doing the same. 

“On whether my parents are home” he says laughing.

“I heard that” his dad says from the other room making Dylan cringe and me smile. I take a seat on the table and Dylan gets himself a drink.

“Do you want something to drink?” he asks kindly when he’s next to the refrigerator. 

“Yes please, I’ll have the same as you.” I say having no idea what he’s getting. He gets us water and when he places my glass in front of me he places his own right next to it and comes to sit with me. “Your dad is home” I say smiling as he pulls his chair up. Dylan smiles while he digs in.

“Yeah and you’re not the worst company” he jokes.

“I’m offended, I strive to be the worst” I say but I can’t keep a straight face and we both start to laugh. We eat our food and talk a little about school stuff. 

“So what do you do for fun around here besides walking and climbing?” I ask Dylan and he gets a grin on his face, he places his pointer finger on his lips and points to the room where his dad is in. 

“Well there is a part in the park fence that’s busted and we usually slip through there, get drunk and smoke and stuff. That’s always fun” Dylan says smiling while he looks up at me. I bite my bottom lip and smile back.

“That does sound cool, take me with you next time please.” I say expecting a father any second now.

“Of course, we can go tonight, I usually go around midnight” Dylan says and I’m so excited over his humor right now. Then his father comes from around the corner and he looks at Dylan and me.

“That’s where I met your mother” his dad says making me laugh really hard and again I’m so excited I grab Dylan’s arm, this time he just looks at me as he laughs. I place my hands on my face.

“That was so funny. I can’t wait to tell my mom that the alcohol hot spot is where my guest family started.” 

“I’m so proud of my parents” Dylan says shaking his head while he finishes his food. Thinking about today I know I have to go to the shops and I decide to ask Dylan for help.

“Dylaaaaaaan” I say with a guilty smile on my face.

“Ah oh, that’s never a good thing” his dad says “I’m out of here” 

“I found out I have p.e. I wasn’t supposed to have that but rosters changed and now I need to get clothes for it. Could you maybe escort me to the mall whenever you have time.” I say with a wide smile. “I’d owe you again.” I say raising my shoulders. Dylan just smiles.

“Sure, we can go right now if you want. I have nothing but homework so” he tells me.

“Perfect, that’s perfect. Thank you so much, Dylan.” I say enthusiastically as I get up to put our plates away. Dylan follows with the glasses. “I’ll put my stuff away and get my wallet, oh and I want to get changed quickly the weather is too good.” I say as I climb up the stairs. I hear a faint “okay take your time” coming from Dylan as I do so. I place my bag on the chair in front of my desk. I’ll put it away later. I take my jumper and pants off and replace it with my favorite red floral dress. It has short sleeves, and the waist is tight only to turn into a flowy skirt that ends just above the knee. I put my black long vest over it and quickly comb my hair. I grab my wallet and bag and go back down stairs. When I get down I see Dylan getting up as he sees me. His eyes go over me and I’m a little aware of how cute I find him looking at me like that. A small smile makes its way on my face and I place my hair behind my ear. “Are you ready, general?” I ask him, his eyes no longer on me. He nods.

“Ready when you are” he says with a little smile. We get outside and once again we make our way to his car. Dylan doesn’t look at me when he opens the door for me and I feel more shy then I have been since I came here. He gets in and puts the key in the ignition. “Thank you” he says to me for opening his door.

“Psh thank you for taking me” I tell him as he begins to drive us to the mall. “I can’t believe the weather is still this good” 

“It usually is. How is the weather in your country now?” Dylan asks me.

“Well the temperatures are usually still fine but it just changes with every day. A warm nice after summer day can be followed by a September storm the next day. I like how even the weather is here.” and my eyes feast on the world around me outside. The rest of the ride we just quietly listen to the music on the radio and when a song comes on that I really like I softly hum along to the melody. Dylan scrapes his throat pulling me out of my dreamy state to look at him. “We’re almost there” he tells me. I smile at him. After about 2 minutes or so we arrive at the mall. Dylan parks the car with ease and we head out to the shops. “We are going this way” he says pointing to the right. I follow him and look around at all the shops. “Here, this place will have everything you need for gym class” Dylan says standing still before a shop that looks like it has a lot of different things. “I’m not sure where the women section is though” he says with a chuckle. I smile at him before saying.

“Yeah I understand, thanks. Aren’t you coming in?” 

“I’m going into this store if you don’t mind” and he points behind him to an army surplus store. 

“No of course I don’t mind. I’ll come to you is that okay?” I ask him while our eyes meet for longer then before. 

“That’s fine” he says still maintaining eye contact with me. I feel like I have bubbles in my stomach or something and wonder if I’m hungry again. 

“Okay I’ll see you in a bit general.” and with that said I go into the shop Dylan brought me to. The women section turns out to be in the far back and gym clothes are easy to find although I’m not really happy with what I see. “All shorts” I say with a pout looking at them. I’m used to just wearing sweats and while I’m okay with shorts I do not like to wear them while I play sports. I feel easily exposed. Especially with the way the popular kids feel about me now. I grunt in displeasure and take dark blue shorts off the rack in my size and a black shirt. Now onto the shoes, they all look pretty much the same so I just take the cheapest. When I’ve gathered all I need I think I’ll just make a quick round through some clothes that look nice. I end up with a bunch of different scrunchies and go to pay for everything. When I’m done I walk over to the store Dylan is in and it doesn’t take long to spot him, his height is an easy give away. He’s standing next to some magazines, flipping through one. He looks quite concentrated as he does so. I wonder if I should give him a scare but decide not to because I’m afraid I’ll embarrass him. So I walk up to him where he can easily spot me and say “hello stranger”. Dylan looks up and flashes a small smile. 

“It seems I’ve been demoted” he jokes as he puts the magazine back in the stand. I start to smile and nod.

“My mistake, I meant general of course. You can’t be demoted.” I tell him.

“I can’t?” he asks.

“Nope, I made a law that forbids it” I say laughing a little.

“Job security for life” Dylan says walking towards the exit with me “you didn't take long” he notices.

“No I didn't want to make you wait” I admit.

“Oh I appreciate that but if you want you can look around more” he says looking at me with a his head a little crooked. 

“No that’s okay, I’m a little bummed out about the gym clothes anyway so I’ll leave the shopping for another day.” I say raising my brows.

“Nothing you liked?” he asks.

“Nope, it was all shorts and I don’t like to do sports in shorts even though it rhymes funny. So I just got the cheapest stuff to be done with it” and I make a few silly faces “oh I did however get some awesome scrunchies, you should grow your hair out so I can put them all in there” I joke. Dylan laughs.

“No thanks, I don’t need no scrunchies” 

“I’m extremely disappointed” I say very serious.

“Oh no, how can I make that up to you?” Dylan says but he sounds a little insecure in his joke.

“Well you could start by bringing me to school and getting me as well every day. Letting me use your computer every once in while and perhaps you can let me treat you to some candy in this amazing candy store” I say stopping Dylan by pulling his arm as I see a huge candy store to the left. Without waiting for his answer I walk in there. Dylan is still standing there so I turn around and wave him to come, he follows me in. I get a basket and start to devour all the candy with my eyes. Now next to me Dylan looks around as well. “Dylan” I say.

“Yeah” he answers.

“I’m going to need one of everything” I say with a pout as I look at him. He laughs.

“Well then we better get a few more baskets, I hope you brought your credit card” he tells me.

“I have about 10 dollars that I can spend, do you think that’ll do?” I ask sceptical.

“Hmm you might be a bit short but I can spare a dollar” he says with his brows raised. I turn to look at him with a big smile. He’s getting so relaxed around me and I really like that. 

“Eleven dollars it is, should be enough” and we walk through the store and after insisting Dylan picks some chips and candy. I hold up my basket for him to put it in and he thanks me. “Please it’s my pleasure, I should pay you gas money” I say as we walk to the register. 

Dylan looks at me with his brows raised high “absolutely not”. I pay for our things and we walk back to the car. Once Dylan is driving us back home I think about how the day went. Everything is school makes me feel a little sad and when I look at Dylan I realize he’s my only friend I have here. Sometimes I worry I’m a little too much and that he will eventually find me annoying because he’s so different from me. 

“Can I ask you something a bit serious?” I ask him while I look through the scrunchies I bought.

“Uhm sure” he says.

“I know I can be a bit brazen at times and I just want to ask you to tell me if I get on your nerves so I can tone it down a bit” I say with a little nervous chuckle “I mean I don’t want you to start to dislike me or anything, you’re my only friend here” afraid I’ve said too much I add “I mean we’re friends right?” 

Dylan looks at me and furrows his brows “you don’t get on my nerves”.

“Yet” I say a little insecure.

“I don’t think you’ll get on my nerves and I think that we are friends yeah” Dylan says while looking at me as we stop before a red light. I look back at him and feel my own cheeks turn red now. He seems to notice. 

“Okay just promise you’ll tell me if I do get on your nerves or something” I say with a timid smile. He smiles and looks away as he steps on the gas pedal for the green light. 

“God you’re getting on my nerves” he says with a chuckle, making me laugh and worry a little less. It doesn’t take long for us to get back to his house. Getting inside we stand before the door and take off our shoes and when I turn I could have sworn I saw Dylan looking at my legs. A little shy because of that thought I walk further in and tell him I’m putting away my stuff and get to studying. “Okay see ya later” he says while I make my way upstairs.

“No doubt about that” I say walking up with a smile on my face. When I get in my room I put the gym clothes away for tomorrow and take out my sketchbook, something is on my mind and I want to draw it out of there. Putting my soft pencil down I start to draw from memory and before I know it an hour has passed and the outline and basis of my drawing is almost as I want it. Knowing I do have to study I put everything away but leave the sketchbook open because I know I’ll want to look at it every now and then, see what I need to change before I start to make it more final. I get through my homework easy enough and when I hear a knock on the door I’m guessing it’s dinner time. Taking one look on Dylan’s car coming to life on my paper I just know that after dinner, I’m going to draw him behind the wheel in there as well.

_ Dylan’s pov _

_ Playing chess with my dad is a challenge when my brain doesn’t seem to be able to focus. It’s jumping back and forth between everything that happened today. Mostly thinking about how she called me her friend with such conviction. That really made me feel good. I hated how she sounded almost scared that she’d get on my nerves. If only she knew. I chuckle out loud. _

_ “Why are you laughing you are on the brink of losing” my dad asks rubbing it in. _

_ “Nothing just something I was thinking about” I tell him. When I placed her hair from one side to the other I thought my heart would jump out of my chest. She looks so sweet and when she came down in that dress. I jumped up feeling like shit because she saw. She didn't say anything though.  _

_ “Ah maybe about a certain someone who is doing her homework?” for fucks sake why does he have to say that out loud.  _

_ “Please don’t, it’s not funny” I tell him. _

_ “It wasn’t meant as a joke, you two look like you get along really well I think that’s nice” he says. _

_ “Yeah she’s nice” I tell him hoping he’ll shut up about it.  _

_ “Dylan can you get Y/n for dinner?” my mom calls out from the kitchen. Dad is smiling at me. _

_ “Stop” I tell him and then I add “Sure for my mom. Walking upstairs going to her door I knock once. Before long she opens the door with a smile on her face. _

_ “Dinner time?” she asks me. _

_ “Sure is” I tell her and I can’t help but glance in her room. It’s tidy still and her sketchbook is open.  _

_ “Yeah I drew your car” she tells me, shit she noticed me looking in. She walks back and gets her book to show me. “It’s just the beginning and this is from memory so don’t judge too harsh.” she says with a chuckle. It looks amazing, she has some serious skills.  _

_ “Why would I do that it looks really cool” I tell her “especially from memory.” and she looks a little proud I think.  _

_ “Thanks Dylan.” she says and she gives me a little fistbump to my arm. “Let's go eat” she tells me.  _

_ “Sure but if that leaves a mark I’m resigning as general” I say to her hoping she’ll laugh. She does, she laughs softly and her nose crinkle is so cute.  _


	5. Friends and foes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter :) 
> 
> Please let me know what you think, I love feedback!

My first gym class here in America and it’s a disaster. Feeling very uncomfortable in my shorts I made the mistake to not look at who I was sitting down next to before it started.

“Listen you had your shot with us. You’re not sitting next to me” Lindy tells me with attitude in her voice and disgust on her face.  _ Oh crap _ I think to myself. 

“Sorry” I say as I get up to go sit somewhere else. When I turn around I bump into Jason. “Oh god I’m sorry” I say trying not to look at him.

“You can call me god, yeah that sounds about right” he says while he laughs with his friends behind him. “So you refuse lunch but throw yourself at me in those shorts?” he asks eyeing me up and down making me extremely uncomfortable. 

“It was just an accident” I tell him, trying to still not look at him or his friends. 

“An accident huh” he says as he pushes past me, making me stumble to the side.  _ Great juuuust great _ I think as I keep walking. The lesson starts and it all goes well since I’m staying away from the crowd I least like in this room. Until we have to play basketball in teams. Jason is on my team. I try to avoid him as much as I can, staying in my own lane but our paths are bound to cross. And when they do he’s sure to leave his mark. I go for the ball but he cuts in between and Jason rams his elbow into my ribs in my back. Gasping for air I fall on the floor. The teacher notices and comes running. Jason, pro at the game is quick to do the same. “Oh my god Y/n I am so sorry.” he says with a big lying smile on his face as he tries to pick me off the floor. “It was an accident” he says with a fox like smirk on his face. I squint my eyes at him and hit his hand away from me as he keeps trying to help me up. The teacher asks what happened, Jason explains his premeditated accident story and I know enough not to get in between. The teacher ends up helping me up, it really hurts and I can’t stand up straight. 

“Alright you're done for today, I need a volunteer to go to the nurses office with Y/n” the teacher says.

“I’ll go, I feel so bad” Jason says sounding like this isn’t his first rodeo in trying to make things seem like an accident.

“No” I say firm voiced as I look at Jason and the teacher “I’ll manage by myself” giving Jason a dirty look.

“I know it hurts sweetheart but it was an accident” the teacher says to me “no need to take it out on Jason” making my blood boil.

I roll my eyes out of sight and get up as straight as I can “I’ll manage on my own, no need to waste a good gym class for Jason” I say as I turn to make my way to the changing room where it would take me more then 20 minutes to get dressed properly. I’m not planning on going to the nurse. She may call Sue, who's my emergency contact out of her work and I do not want to bother her like that at all. Besides I can almost breath alright again so nothing is too hurt, at least that's how I try to calm myself . Putting my gym bag over my shoulder as careful as I can I hold my side while I start to walk back to where my next class will be. To sit the day out in pain before I can go home with Dylan and take some painkillers. 

After a horrible day I’m finally outside and waiting for Dylan. The weather does not portray how I feel at all, it’s sunny and beautiful outside. When I see the familiar black car drive my way I feel a sigh of relief escaping my body. A smile forms on my face as I make eye contact with Dylan. I’m glad he’s alone in the car. Standing up from the spot I was sitting I must have pulled a very painful face because Dylan gets out of his car.

“Are you okay?” he asks sounding worried. I do my best to smile as sincere as possible.

“I guess. I had” I’m so very reluctant to use this word “an accident in gym class” I lie to Dylan and it’s making me feel even worse. 

“What kind of accident?” he asks while he extends his arm “here give me your bag” and I slowly take the bag off of my shoulder and hand it to him.

“Thank you” I say to him. He looks at me and he seems to be concerned waiting for me to tell him what happened. “I tripped over my clumsy feet and fell on something hard, I don’t really know what it was actually” I say with a chuckle hoping to come off breezy. It doesn’t seem to work because he has a look on his face that I can’t really read.

“You should have gone to the nurse, you look like you’re in serious pain” he says opening the door for me. Gently I go in keeping my back as straight as I can. Dylan closes the door harder than I expected. I see him looking at me as he walks in front of the car to go to his door. I decide to not open his door because it would hurt too much. Dylan gets in and looks at me, I smile at him and he gives me a small smile back. “What if something is seriously hurt?” he asks me almost sounding scared.

“I know that’s what I should have done but I just” and I look outside while he starts the car, I think of Jason’s eyes as he was about to hurt me. “I was afraid they may call your mom and I didn't wanna be a bother” his expression changes as I tell him this. He almost looks upset. I look out the window again, he probably thinks I’m stupid. 

“I’ll get you some painkillers when we get home” Dylan says keeping his gaze out on the road right now. I look at him and see him licking his lips, his worry over me sends lightning bolts all through my stomach.

“Thank you, Dylan” I say my voice so soft it’s almost a whisper. He turns to look at me and says “of course, no need to thank me”. I feel a new wave of sadness come over me and I look down on my hands when I feel my eyes start to sting a little giving me a first warning of tears coming. I clear my throat thinking I cannot start to cry in the car with Dylan. 

“You should know that you wouldn’t be a bother to my mom at all. If you need her she’ll be there” Dylan tells me and when I look at him I see a smile on his face finally for the first time since he picked me up. My heart flutters a little and I smile back.

“I’ll remember that” I say to him. He just nods. The car fills up with a slight uncomfortable silence. Usually I try to break it with my nonsense but I can’t seem to find the energy at the moment. It’s almost as if Dylan knows because he breaks the silence.

“You know there’s this guy called Bob and he has no arms” Dylan says to me.

“Oh my god that’s awful, what happened to Bob?” I ask looking at him.

“Not sure but it doesn’t seem to bother him” Dylan says shrugging and he looks at me with a small smirk. I wonder why he tells me this. “Anyway, knock knock” he says.

“Who’s there?” I ask dylan.

“Not Bob” he says on a serious tone, smirk still on his face but not as solid as before. I start to laugh and so does Dylan. It hurts a little and I grab hold of my ribs.

“Oh laughing hurts but that’s hilarious, I was wondering why you brought up this Bob” Dylan just looks at me from time to time as we start the last few minutes of this car ride. “Thank you for making me smile” I blurt out feeling a blush form on my cheeks I immediately bite my lip. When I look at Dylan to see his reaction he looks away. Pulling up in his driveway I dread having to get out of the car. He parks the car and says “wait just a minute”. 

_ Dylan’s POV _

_ Walking out of the car I see her looking at me with those sweet eyes. I absolutely hate that she’s in pain, I don’t know why exactly but I’m angry and I feel scared for her. I open her door and before I can think or become shy about it I ask her “do you need a hand?” and at the same time I raise my arm to give her my left hand for support. She looks up at me and she has a small smile on her face. _

_ “You’re too good to me general, honestly” she says with a small chuckle. That’s when the shy shit hits me again and I look down at the floor feeling like an idiot with my hand extended like that. When I feel a soft and small hand in mine my head jerks up instinctively. She placed her hand in mine and swung her legs out of the car, she looks pained as she does so and it makes me angry again. I close my hand around hers as if it’s the most natural thing in the world. “Take it easy” I tell her but I sound harsh instead of soft. Why is that?  _

_ “Alright I will, don’t worry” she says with soreness in her voice. Don’t worry. That’s what she hears in my voice? She leans forward and she makes a painful face. Shit I hate this. Holding onto my hand tightly as she comes up she never once lets a sound of pain escape from her. She’s tough. When she’s out of the car she turns a little to close the door. “No let me” I say pulling on her hand a little so I can close the door for her.  _

_ “Dylan I need a favor and it’s a big one” she says still holding my hand.  _

_ “What is it?” I ask her already knowing I’ll say yes if I can do it. _

_ “I want to tell your parents I just pulled a muscle. I don’t want to mention any falling or whatever” she says looking at me with guilty eyes. _

_ “Why?” I ask her. _

_ “Because I’m afraid that if I tell them I fell they might wanna have me take x-rays or see a doctor and I’m terrified of the hospital. I don’t want to do something like that without my mom” she says looking really upset. I look at our hands still together and feel flashes of heat going through my stomach.  _

_ “Okay on one condition” I tell her a little afraid she’ll think I’m too forward. _

_ Her brows raise and shyly she asks “what is the condition?”  _

_ “If it gets worse or you’re in too much pain you let me know and we’ll tell my parents.” I say to her and as if it’s completely natural I squeeze her hand a little. Now she turns to look at our hands and when she looks back at me she has the sweetest little smile on her face. _

_ “Deal” she says. _

_ “Okay good” I tell her and smile back. I grab her bag from the car and come back to her. I see her cheeks get a little red and when she raises her hand for me to take again. I feel my heart going insane. Together we walk to the door. I don’t let go of her hand and neither does she. Right before the door I have to let her hand go to open it and she says. _

_ “Thank you for taking such good care of me, Dylan”  _

_ I open the door slowly and smile at her words. I turn around to face her and say “that’s my job right” she squints her eyes a little confused. “As your general” I say trying to make her smile again. She chuckles. _

_ “Of course, how forgetful of me” she says smiling. She walks again and when she walks past me to get inside I add “and as your friend” she stops walking and looks at me. Just as close as she was when I helped her with her hair. Her eyes pierce through me as if she’s staring right into my soul. _

_ ** _

Looking up at him I see him become shy again. He’s been so sweet, even allowing me to play it off as a pulled muscle. Dylan really is a good friend I think to myself. I feel my stomach do that thing again it did earlier and I can’t really put into place what it is. “You’re my very best friend here Dylan” I say smiling. I take my coat off which feels like it takes forever and when I’m done I hear a snicker behind me.

“Well I don’t have much competition here” Dylan says. I turn to look at him with a brow raised. 

“True” I say and before I know it my mouth does it’s own thing again “what I should have said was, that you’re a better friend then most of my friends at home are” I look away a tad shy. When I look back I see a smile on Dylan’s face I hadn’t seen before. It’s a handsome smile. 

“Lets go get you in the kitchen so you can eat and I can grab you those painkillers” he says making me realize I really am hungry.

“That sounds fantastic. I could eat a few cows” I joke as I make my way into the kitchen. Dylan behind me patiently waiting on me to get to the kitchen. “Are you okay, Dylan? Am I going to fast?” I ask shaking my head at how stupid that sounded. 

“It’s a struggle to keep up” he says in that cold sarcastic tone of his. 

“Luckily your legs are almost as long as I am tall” I say back now he’s laughing behind me. 

“You’re not that short, I’ve seen shorter toddlers” I scoff at his words pretending to be offended. In the kitchen I sit down at the table and grunt at the idea of having to get up again. Dylan stands at the kitchen counter and picks up a piece of paper. “Oh my dad is out and mom will be home just before dinner” he puts the paper down again and looks at me “hey do you wanna eat pizza?”.

“That sounds like a great idea” I say smiling, I’m so happy he seems so much more comfortable with me. He nods and walks to the freezer and takes out two pizza’s.

“They’re margarita but we can throw some stuff on there I think” he says walking over to a small pantry. “We have tuna and I think there is pepperoni or something like it in the fridge” he says holding up a can of tuna as he looks my way.

“What are you having?” I ask him.

“I’m thinking tuna with some onion and cheese” he tells me.

“I’ll have the same, please” I say with a smile. He looks a bit sceptical.

“Are you sure I can do something else for you if you want?” he asks not breaking eye contact. I keep looking at him not wanting to break it. 

“No what you said sounds great” I say never taking my eyes off of him. He smiles and nods. He goes to the counter and starts to put the toppings on the pizza, chops the onion and puts them in the oven. Then he gets us two glasses of water.

“The painkillers are in my parents bathroom so I’ll go get you those” he says placing the drinks on the table.

“God if I keep this up I’ll owe you my life soon” I say shaking my head thinking about everything he’s already done for me in the past days. He looks at me and smiles.

“Stop that it’s fine” he says turning around to go on his way.

“Oh well in that case, could you do my laundry, tidy my room, do my homework for me, maybe give me a massage” I say as he walks away. Dylan laughs.

“Asks the girl that didn't even open my car door for me today” he yells back as he goes upstairs. My mouth drops open at how free he is. When he comes back down I see he still has a smile on his face.

“That was so mean, I love it” I say smiling. 

Dylan chuckles and says “open your hand please”. I do so and he pops out two pills in my hand. “It says to take two with much pain and then every 8 hours you can have one” he reads the package again and adds “and can’t use for more then 5 days in a row” 

“Not only a general and cook but now also my doctor” I say putting one of the pills in my mouth to swallow with my water. The next right after. Dylan looks in the oven and then comes to sit next to me.

“I suppose so although I suggest you don’t let me perform surgery on you just yet” he jokes. Looking at his demeanor I notice that there’s definitely a lot changing. He seems so at ease, at least right now. 

“Damn I was just about to ask if you’d remove one of my kidneys” I say with big eyes and a pout. 

“Going to sell it at the organ black market later?” he asks.

“Not anymore I guess” I say looking down at my hands.

“You wouldn’t have made it with your back hurting so I’ll just practice on my brother for a while” Dylan says before taking a sip of water. I laugh and a flash of pain goes through my ribs.

“Oh man laughing hurts” I say grabbing at my ribs trying the reach the back. 

“Thank god I’m not funny” Dylan says making me laugh again as he goes back to the oven to get our pizza’s. He puts them on a plate and asks “four or six slices?” 

“Cut the pizza in four, I can’t finish six” I say looking at him. He thinks for a second and then looks up with that shy smile of his.

“Funny one” he says cutting the pizza and coming my way with both of them in his hands. “Oh shit your bag is still at the door” he says before putting the plates down.

“Let it be, eat first” I tell him, he looks at me and says “alright”. We sit and eat in silence both of us hungry. I lean forward to grab my glass and feel the painkiller is working a good bit. “Oh the painkillers work” I say with a big smile. I take a sip and put my glass down.

“That’s good” Dylan says biting down on his pizza. I nod and begin to twist around a little. 

“Still painful but manageable for sure, see nothing major is wrong otherwise they wouldn’t have helped this much” I reason more with myself then him. He nods. “How was your day?” I ask him. He looks up as if he didn't expect that question, swallows his bite and says. 

“Uhm it was okay I guess, boring but less painful than yours” he says a tad insecure. 

“That’s good” I say. 

“Yeah same shit different day you know. How was your day besides tripping over your own feet?” he asks after a brief pause. I feel myself hunch forward chewing my lip as I think about Jason elbowing me down. “Hey I’m sorry, I didn't mean to upset you” Dylan says softly. Quickly I look up with a smile.

“You didn't I’m sorry I didn't mean to make you think that, I just got lost in my thoughts. My day was fine otherwise” I say hoping to convince him and myself. He doesn’t look like he believes me at all. “This pizza is really good, I love it. It’s better than my dads.” and I chuckle. Dylan’s facial expression softens as he smiles as well.

“I’m calling him, tell him his pizza lost to mine” he says casually.

“No such thing he’ll cry” I say with a smile. Dylan takes the last bite of his pizza while he snickers. “Hey Dylan?” I ask him.

“Yeah?” he asks. 

“I think I wanna nap, try to sleep this ache off. Do you mind?” I ask him for a reason I’m not really sure off. He looks a little surprised.

“Of course you can, I’ll get your bag for you” and he gets up and walks away but turns back around “uhm do you need help with the stairs?” he asks sweetly, I do not but for some reason my mouth decides otherwise.

“Yes please” I feel my gaze fall to floor, why did I say that?

“Alright I’ll help you first and then I’ll get your bag okay?” he asks coming back my way. Slowly I get up from the chair and smile at him.

“That’s perfect, I don’t think I can thank you enough” I say turning back to go to the stairs. 

“Stop thanking me, it’s really not necessary” Dylan says walking in my pace besides me.

“If we met back home you’d get so sick of me” I say with a chuckle as we approach the stairs. 

“How so?” he asks raising his hand for me to take. Looking at his hand I take a deep breath. This time I’m fully aware of the twisting starting in my stomach the second our hands meet. He pulls me up slightly so I can put pressure on his hand while I walk up the first steps of the stairs. “Y/n?” he asks shaking me out of feeling confused about it all. 

“Sorry what?” I ask him.

Dylan chuckles “uhm you said that if we met back home I’d get so sick of you and I asked how so” he’s looking right at me and I feel so embarrassed.

“Oh God yes I did say that, sorry my thought wandered off again” I say smiling as he doesn’t break eye contact. “What I meant was that I just really like you.” my mouth throws out again without my consent “so I’d wanna hang out all the time” I add to it.  _ Stop talking please  _ I say to myself. Dylan turns a little shy again.

“I wouldn’t get sick of you” he says as we approach the end of the stairs. “No worries there” 

“I like the sound of that” I say with a big smile “if we really do move here I know I’ll have at least one good friend then” 

“Yup, friend, general, cook, doctor” Dylan says taking the last few steps slowly. 

“Chauffeur” I add following his pace. 

“And that” he says laughing.

“Origami teacher” I say as well. Dylan just smiles. “And you were gonna show me computers and stuff” 

“More added by the minute” he says laughing.

“Yeah who knows what else will be on the list by the time I go home” I say unable to deny the end of the stairs has already passed. Dylan looks at me and is still holding my hand. “Anyway it’s nap time for this old lady here” I say as I lower my hand. Dylan looks at me and down at our hands. He lets go and says “I’ll go get your bag” 

“Thank you, I’ll just leave the door open so you can just walk right in” I say going for the door.

“Cool” Dylan says bouncing down the stairs. I walk in my room, the painkillers really take the edge of nicely. I sit down on my bed and wait for Dylan to be back. It takes just half a minute at most. When he approaches the door he becomes a lot more shy as he enters it. He holds up the bag “where do you want this?” he asks.

“In the pit of fire next to the bodies of my enemies” I say with a serious face. Dylan looks at me and I see the corners of his mouth twitch. 

He licks his lips “so on the desk or?” he asks laughing.

“That would be perfect” I say folding my hands in my lap looking at Dylan. He’s so tall and now that he’s out of his shell more he’s really funny and handsome. I squint my eyes at my own thoughts. Dylan walks out the door. “I’ll see you for dinner” I say to him.

He nods and says “yup I’ll probably be the one to be sent to get you which is good, you may need a hand again” he says with a small but genuine smile. 

“Well since you’re the general who else is gonna escort the queen” I joke with him.

“Exactly” he says before giving me a short wave as a goodbye and closes the door behind him. A long sigh comes out of my mouth. I get myself as comfortable as I can on my bed and when I lay down and close my eyes Dylan is the first thing on my mind. I smile as I feel myself drift off. The moment I open my eyes again I turn my head towards the clock. It’s close to dinner time. I need to get up and try to get some homework done. When I go up I feel incredible sore but it’s not as it was this afternoon. Good call the painkillers combined with a nap.

Getting off of the bed and onto my chair I immediately open my bag to get my homework. I manage to get a few things done before there is a knock on my door. A smile forms on my face. Opening the door I see Dylan standing there, small smile on his face. 

“This is your dinner bell” he says grinning. 

“And what a bell” I say dramatically and smile at him “the nap and painkillers really helped a lot” I tell him. 

“That’s good, I told my mom that I gave you painkillers for sore muscles so I think you’ll be good” he says in an almost whisper. I place my hands together and mouth “thank you” he mouths back “you’re welcome”. When we get to the stairs he looks a little uncertain.

“Do you still need a hand or are you good?” he asks me.

I’m good is what I think “a hand would be nice” is what I say.  _ What is going on with me.  _ Dylan smiles and holds up his hand for me to take. I do so and gladly hold it until we’re at the bottom of the stairs. Where I let go of his hand and straighten my back as best as I can. I smile at Dylan and we go to the dinner table where his family is waiting. My plate is already set. “This looks amazing and smells even better” I say as I sit down, my face pulls a bit from the pain.

“Good enjoy.” his mom says “Dylan told me you hurt a muscle in gym class. Are you okay?” she asks worried. 

“Yes I’m fine I just made a wrong move I guess but it’s already much better than before” I say digging into my food hating myself for lying.

“That’s good but if anything changes you be sure to let me know. I don’t want you to be hurt okay?” she asks in a way only mothers do. It makes me miss mine. 

“I will, I promise” and I look at Dylan thinking about our deal, he’s focussed on his plate so he misses my eyes, I can’t help but smile as I look at him. When I look back I see Mr Klebold looking at me with a content smile and raised eyebrow. Quickly I look away. 

“Byron is coming over later to watch a movie, I thought it would be fun to watch one together” Dylan’s mom says. I nod yes.

“I’m ecstatic” Dylan says in the least excited way.

“Oh come on it’ll be fun” his dad tells him. “Besides there will be popcorn” 

“Popcorn how wild dad” Dylan says making me chuckle. He looks at me and smiles. 

“I’m going to gross you out when we get the popcorn” I say looking at Dylan. His brows shoot up.

“You are?” he asks me.

“Yup just you wait” I say proceeding to eat my dinner.

“My brother, a movie, popcorn and being grossed out. Best day in my life” Dylan says before taking a bite. I laugh so hard but my mouth is full. So I cover my mouth with my hand making the family chuckle. Then I see his dad point his head in the direction of Dylan to his mom. She looks at him and then back at Tom shaking her head. Only they know what that is about.

“Sorry I guess the grossing everyone out part started early” I say with a chuckle feeling so embarrassed. 

“Oh please we raised two boys” his dad says.

“Yeah thanks” Dylan says. The rest of the dinner is comfortable and goes by in a flash. Before I know it we’re on the couch and waiting for Byron to show his face. 

“Dylan are you ready to find out how I’ll be grossing you out soon?” I say wiggling my eyebrows.

“You tell me am I?” he says before shifting on the couch. He’s on the couch next to me and turn his back a little so he’s facing me. 

“Probably not but here goes, you know what I’m going to put over my popcorn?” I ask with a big smile in anticipation to his reaction.

Dylan thinks about it and squints his eyes “if you’re gonna say ranch dressing I’m resigning as general” I laugh so hard my head falls back.

“No it’s not that nasty but I’ve lost friends over this” I joke with him.

“Now I’m curious, what could possible be so bad that you lose friends over it?” his dad asks looking very intrigued.

“Ketchup. I put ketchup on my popcorn” I say watching them for their reaction. They look at each other and his dad pulls a strange face.

“Well it’s not ranch at least” Dylan says trying to look on the bright side. “I’m going to go make the popcorn” Dylan says getting up.

“I’ll come with” I say as a puppy following their owner. 

“If you must” Dylan says sarcasm dripping over his lips. I gasp in shock and follow him a lot slower then I wanted to. When we get into the kitchen Dylan takes out a silver looking pan thing that he just puts on the stove.

“What is that?” I ask never having seen this before.

“It’s the popcorn” Dylan says smiling. My eyes go wide.

‘The popcorn is in there? It’s like a premade pan with popcorn already in it?” I ask

“Yeah, what you don’t have those in Amsterdam?” he asks brows up high.

“Big nope but I wish we did that looks awesome, does the popcorn just stay in it?” I ask eyes glued to it. I walk closer and flinch a little by a pain flash in my back. “Auw dat doet pijn” I say in my native tongue grabbing my side. 

“Are you okay?” Dylan asks a little worried.

“Yeah I just moved too fast” I say smiling as I walk closer to the popcorn and simultaneously to Dylan as well. 

“What did you say?” he asks curious. I look at him and say “Ow that hurts, is what I said” he doesn’t say anything to that but he walks over to a cabinet and pulls out ketchup. “I shouldn’t enable you but since you’re in pain, I will make an exeption” 

“You are so sweet, Dylan” I blurt out. His cheeks redden and he doesn’t say anything. Then the popping starts. “Wow” I say startled by it. “Oh my god it’s going to get really big right?” I ask him.

“Not too big” Dylan says chuckling at my reaction. 

“No, not as big as you?” I say smiling while I look at the popcorn go. 

“More your size” he tells me and I can’t help but laugh. My hand goes up to his upper arm holding him as I laugh. He starts to chuckle and my hand lowers down to the bottom of his arm, holding his sleeve loosely. “Did you really lose friends over putting ketchup on your popcorn?” Dylan asks with a small voice. 

“No” I say with a smile as I look up “but my best friend Kevin, threatened to friend-divorce me if I ate it when he was there” The doorbell rings. 

“I’m gonna open that” Dylan says and I say “sure” but Dylan doesn’t move. So I look up at him a little confused and he looks down with a small smile, I follow his eyes and see my hand still on his sleeve. Immediately I pull my hand back blushing like a maniac. “Sorry” I say. 

Dylan walks away but says “why, it was fine” making me bite my lip thinking about how we just stood there together with me holding his sleeve. I hear Byron greet his brother and when he comes in the kitchen and sees me he dramatically bows down.

“My queen” he says loudly.

“Finally some respect” I say extending my hand gracefully for him to shake but instead he plants a kiss on it. Shocked I retract my hand “Byron” I say holding my hand now balled in a fist behind my back. He looks at his brother who does not look too amused “too forward?” he asks Dylan. 

“Just a tad dude” he says icey, I see Byron’s brow rise up high and a smirk appear on his face. 

“I sincerely apologise” he says bowing again.

“Too late, general get the executioner” I say turning to look at the popcorn. 

“One executioner coming right up” Dylan says in a much more amused tone. 

“You two are still like that” Byron states.

“Always will so get used to it” I say with a smile. Dylan walks over to shut the popcorn off. He gets a big bowl and a smaller one that he hands to me. “Thank you” I say anticipating my popcorn. We get the rest ready and when I squirt some ketchup over my popcorn Byron’s face looks absolutely comical. 

“Ew” is all he says. I start to laugh but this time it hurt my side. So I grab at my side again. “What happened to you?” he asks me. 

“I got clumsy during gym” I say shrugging my shoulders as I walk back to the couch I was just on. When Byron and Dylan follow I see Byron walking with a big smirk on his face and Dylan looks a little uncomfortable shaking his head no. We start to watch the movie, Byron and his dad have a few things to say about my popcorn. His mom tells them to leave me alone and when I halfway through the movie start to get really uncomfortable with the pain in my back his mom sweetly comes over with a few pillows and makes me comfortable again. When the movie ends a friendly natured discussion begins within the family. Dylan and his dad liked the movie, his mom and brother not so much. After they’ve all given their opinions and what not they look at me, the tie breaker. “Oh no, I’m not getting in with this discussion” I say smiling. Dylan scoffs.

“Are you leaving the general here to die?” he asks shocked.

“No don’t say that” I say with a pout. “Okay fine” I clear my throat “I think the acting was really nice only the storyline was awful, more the lack off storyline to be precise.” I pitch in.

“Oh come on, he goes back for them in the end. Classic move.” Mr Klebold says trying to win me over to his side. 

“No, she’s right. He may have saved them all but there was no coherent storyline at all.” Mrs Klebold says. Meanwhile I find my eyes wandering off to my friend for the hundredth time. He looks at me as well but looks away as soon as my eyes seem to stay there. 

“So what is your verdict?” Byron ends up saying breaking my line of thoughts. I raise my hands slightly.

“I’m Switzerland” I say making Dylan’s parents laugh. After we sit for a bit I tell them I’m going to bed early today. Still having to finish some homework and wanting to draw a little more I take my leave of the family and make my way to go up. Dylan looks at me like he’s about to say something but he ends up not doing so. I wave at them, thank them for the good time and go to my room. When I’m on the stairs I can’t help but feel a bit upset. I wish I had my mom to lean onto, to talk to about what happened. By the time I’m in my pajamas I decide to skip everything and go right to drawing. I’ll do my homework at lunch tomorrow. Starting the outline of Dylan in his car my thoughts are filled with him once again. I tell myself it’s because he’s such a sweet friend. Not even thinking about the possibility that I might begin to see him in a different way. 

When I’m ready go to sleep it’s already after 11 but the pain starts to increase because of sitting in this position. Enough time has past for me to take a new painkiller but I forgot to get one in advance. I decide that if I go listen at Dylan’s door and I still hear sounds that I’ll knock to see if he’ll help me get a painkiller. Getting up I throw a vest on over my pajamas and as silent as I can make my way over to his room. The soft sound of video games comes from his room. A sigh of relief escapes my lips. Very softly I knock on the door “Dylan” I say as well. 

“Y/n?” he says and the door opens soon after “are you okay?” he asks.

“Yeah, well I mean no. I just need a painkiller” I tell him feeling so stupid I didn't think of it earlier. 

“Oh yeah, sorry I didn't think to give you one” he says.

“Please don’t apologise” I tell him. He waves me in “go sit and I’ll get everything” he says as he walks out of his room in a shirt and grey sweatpants. I walk over and sit down on his bed, looking around the room a little. It doesn’t take long for Dylan to be back with water and a painkiller for me. 

“Here you go” he says handing me the glass of water. 

“Thank you so much Dylan” I say to him. He smiles and pops one pill in my hand. I take it with the water. Dylan goes to sit on his desk chair instead of next to me on his bed. 

“Okay, I feel like I need to say something” Dylan says.

“You do?” I ask him.

“Yes, you seriously need to stop thanking me so much” he chuckles “you’re the queen after all” he adds. I smile and look away at his tv. 

“Alright I’ll try” I say with a sigh. The feeling of loneliness falls over me again. “Hey Dylan” I ask

“Yeah” he says leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. 

“Could I stay for just a little bit?” I ask him with a coy smile. He looks a bit surprised by my question.

“Sure” he says leaning back in his chair. 

“I’ll watch you play the game if you don’t mind” I suggest. Again he’s surprised but says “Okay if you want, won’t it bore you?” 

“No I like watching people game” I say with a smile. Dylan gets up and goes to sit where he probably sat before I came in and I turn a little to watch him play. Looking at him I feel like telling him what really happened with Jason today, tell him how awful I really do feel but I also don’t want to put my problems on him. 

“Can you see alright?” he asks not looking back.

“Uhm Dylan, look where I’m sitting” I say and he turns around to see me sitting on the bed, not far behind him but on the other side so I have a clear view. Big smile on my face. He looks a little embarrassed when he turns around so I place a hand on his shoulder. “You should wear your glasses more often” I say joking. 

“Y/n?” Dylan says.

“Yeah” I answer with my hand still on his shoulder.

“Look at my face again” and he turns around.  _ He’s wearing his glasses.  _

“Oh my god” I say laughing really loud so I cover my hand not to wake anyone. Dylan is laughing as well looking at me. “I am so sorry, I’m just so used to seeing you without. I don’t know there is no excuse” I go on and scoot a little closer to him. “Can I put them on? See what’s up with your eyes?” all the while my hand still on his shoulder. He shakes his head “alright, here” I take his glasses from his hand and put them on. 

“Oh that’s not too bad, I only see 12 of you” I say playfully.

“Poor you” he says turning back to his game.

“What, are you kidding, 12 of you. What a paradise” I say taking off his glasses. I get up on my knee on the bed and move forward. Dylan’s eyes fixated on me. His mouth opens as I come closer to lean in and place his glasses back on his nose. “Looks better on you” I say with a smile. I sit back and watch him turn back to his game missing his wide eyes and him mouthing ‘wow’ as he looks back at his screen. And just like that my loneliness disappears and I forget all about Jason. 


	6. Warm realisations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, 
> 
> Hope you all like this chapter, this story is really making me all sorts of warm inside.
> 
> Leave a comment if you wish, they always make my day <3

_ Dylan’s POV _

_ Placing my arms back behind my head I lay here thinking, as I always do. Think, think all I do is think. Something is different though, I like the thinking now a lot better. She’s on my mind. Since yesterday morning she’s been on my mind constantly. I hated seeing her in pain, it made me angry. She thought it was worry but whatever I don’t know. Every single time she held my hand I felt whole as if she completed me. Her soft skin and pretty clean nails. God she really is gorgeous. I wish I could have held her hand walking her up after the movie as well but I was too chicken, bitching out on asking her of course. I have to get up for school soon. Not even that is too bad knowing I get to ride her to school first. I thought I was going crazy when she came into my room, her cute pajamas with her vest. She made me so happy when she asked if she could stay. She spend so much time with me before she left again. I felt shit that I had my glasses on but when she put them on and then back on me. I just wanted to…. I shoot up straight with a shock. _

_ “Oh fuck” I say softly, realizing that I’m falling for her, hard and fast.  _

_ ** _

All curled up under my blanket I have my discman settled on top of my belly as I listen to the tunes of my favorite songs. My alarm clock goes off in just a bit and I’m trying to squeeze in at least 3 more songs. I fell asleep last night with a smile on my face. I’d spend almost two hours with Dylan. Talking, watching him game and above all there was comfort and laughing. He is so incredible funny even though sometimes his humor is dark and I wonder where that comes from but he’s a really good friend to me. Never for a second did I feel alone or upset with him. I felt bad for lying to him but that all just disappeared when the fun started. Maybe I don’t have to tell him, it wouldn’t really make a difference if he knew. His hair looked so soft and I swear his chuckle is the cutest. Thinking about it just now makes me smile. My stomach is making all kind of somersaults and I think it’s time for me to have breakfast. Remembering how he held my hand it was so weird because I’ve held my best friends hand a million times but it was ever like this. I feel my cheeks burn and think it’s weird how he consumes my mind but tell myself it’s because he’s my only friend here. I decide to put my discman away and start the day up. I take my clean clothes and towel and get to the shower. I’m already a lot less sore then yesterday but it’s still painful. I’ll take some more painkillers this morning and hope that by the end of the day it’s better. The warm water feels so good on my back and ribs. When I’m done and ready to dry myself off I turn my back to the mirror and see a horrible bruise on my ribs. It makes my mouth drop open, this guy seriously hurt me like this just to prove the fact that he’s higher in the social rank then me. Quickly I get dressed without looking in the mirror again. I decide to blow dry my hair and wear it in a side braid, tied with one of my new scrunchies. When I’m done I get my school stuff and head down stairs. Just when I get down and in the kitchen I hear someone bouncing down the stairs, I immediately start to smile. When Dylan walks into kitchen he stops for a brief second and smiles at me. “Good morning” Dylan says still smiling. 

“Good morning Dylan” I say cheerful. He walks over to get himself a bowl.

“Do you want one?” he asks holding a bowl up. I realise as I look at him that I’m not hungry anymore. 

“No thank you, I’m not hungry” I say to him. That’s when his father comes from around the corner. “Good morning” I say to him as well.

“Morning Y/n, how is your back?” he asks kindly.

“A lot better but still painful, I think painkillers before school should get me through just fine.” I say with a smile.

“Good, be sure to eat first” he says before he’s on his way again. I look over at Dylan with a pout.

“So, a bowl?” he asks again. “Alright” I say reluctantly. We sit together and eat our breakfast. Dylan is going through it like there’s not tomorrow. I however have to do my best. We’re talking about the game that he was playing yesterday.

“No the thing is I panic, I see monsters coming at me from all sides and I just don’t know where to look.” I explain to Dylan why I do not play that game. “Also all the buttons, no Dylan I’ll stick to Nintendo Mario games, I like board games. Do you like board games?” I ask him.

“I like to play chess” he tells me.

“Let's add that to the list then” I say while I chew on the most flavorless cereals. 

“What list?” Dylan asks with a smile.

“The Dylan list” I say stirring through my milk. His eyebrows go up and a smile forms on his face.

“The Dylan list?” he asks.

“Yes, that is the list with all the things you’re teaching me about. Computers, Origami and now chess as well. I’d love to go home and surprise my dad with being able to play chess” I say getting excited by the idea. At the same time going home seems weird as well. Amsterdam is so far away from America.

“The Dylan list, what a concept” his dad says while passing us with an amused look on his face. “You should make a Y/n list” he adds when he’s almost out of sight. 

“Ha, I have nothing to offer. No skills whatsoever. Talentless” I say dramatically.

“You could teach me drama that’s for sure” Dylan says finishing up his food. “Also storytelling, I don’t know how you come up with everything you say” he says laughing now.

“Pardon me are you mocking me, general?” I ask him pretending to be insulted. He shakes his head “never” he says with a smile. We go put our breakfast things away and start to head out. Putting on my jacket I’m glad the painkiller I took is working quite well. He opens the car door for me and when I’m inside I open his door for him as well. 

“Don’t open the door for me now that your back hurts, please” Dylan says while he starts the car. “It’s nothing really, I hardly felt it.” I let him know. The drive to school is way too short. When we get to the final minutes I feel extremely nervous for what this day will bring. The idea of no gym cheers me up and I have calculus with Nick again so at least that’s good. When the car stops I dramatically grab Dylan’s arm, he looks a little shocked at me but when he sees my face he knows what’s coming. “I’ve said it before, we can just run off. You and me against the world.” I unbuckle my seatbelt and sit on one knee looking at a smiling Dylan “we can go someplace exotic, sleep on the beach. Drink cocktails and swim all day long” I say dragging the word all. 

Dylan starts the car back up “lets go” he says making us both laugh. Then he continues “or we can go to school and I pick you up again later” he says crushing my dreams. 

“Dylan you’re killing me with all this reality.” I say shaking my head as I start to exit the car “Oohh no I’m dying, I can’t walk...the pain” I say pretending to be hurt while I look back at Dylan with my brows raised. He starts to laugh “seriously.. my back oh I need your hand the whole day” I add leaning back so my head touches his shoulder and I pull out my pout for full effect. Dylan’s cheeks turn a sweet shade of blushing pink as I do this and I swear I can feel the heat form in mine as well. 

“I’ll tell you what, you go to school and push through the agony and when I come to get you, you can hold onto my hand as much as you need” he says with ever growing blushing cheeks. I sit back up straight. I look at him and feel a lot of rumbling in my tummy which only increases when I ask him “promise?” 

Dylan looks a little surprised and insecure when he nods his head “I promise”. Reluctantly I open the door and say “see you later then general” 

“Try not to break anything today” Dylan says as the engine starts to pur. I turn back and say “I’d flip you off but I’m just too pure” and like that I slam the door closed so he can drive off with a huge smile on his face. 

Nick and I are walking to a table with our lunches. Talking animated about how we think school should not exist. “Honestly, I feel like it’s insane that I have to sit here, 5 days a week when I could be gaming instead” Nick says sitting down with a sigh. 

“Drawing all day long” I say longing as I sit down “or write things that I actually want to write. Conquering the world with the general.” I say looking at my food still not hungry. 

“Excuse me, the general?” Nick asks confused. I start to smile and take a first bite of my food.

“Yeah it’s an inside joke with a good friend” I say feeling distracted. 

“And does that friend happen to have a very very cool ride?” Nick asks making me smile even wider.

“I don’t know” I say feeling a little shy about it for some reason. 

“I knew it” Nick says taking a big bite, I look at him and ask.

“Knew what?” 

“Nothing” he says with his mouth full. “Ew gross” I say closing my eyes. He finishes his bite “sorry didn't mean to gross you out”.

“You’re forgiven” I say starting on the rest of my food, already excited for the end of the day. Luckily I don’t cross paths with the rat-pack all day. Time flies by and before I know it, it’s time to walk the hall one last time to the exit.

“So is the general picking you up?” Nick asks just before we part ways. I smile at him and say “yeah he always does” and I wave at him before walking to where Dylan usually picks me up. I take out my notebook and start to scribble somethings down. It doesn’t take long before I see Dylan pull up. A big smile forms on my face and when he comes to a halt I wave for him to come out. He frowns but does so.

“Are you okay?” he asks probably thinking I’m in pain or something. 

“No” I say grabbing at my back over dramatically. He starts to smile and looks to the side before he looks back. “I’m in agony, really I may be dying” he starts to laugh and walks my way. Before he can even doubt what I’m going for I extend my hand. He looks at it and without hesitation he takes it. “Thank you general, I shall see to it that you receive a raise of pay” when he opens the door for me to get in I smile at him before I sit myself down. Walking to his door he doesn’t look at me. His door is of course open when he gets back in. 

“I’m honored your highness, opening my door and a raise. This is the best day of my life” he says starting the car. 

“Do I sense a little sarcasm there?” I ask crossing my arms.

“Never” he says looking in his mirrors to get us going.

“Liar liar” I say looking at his profile. The corner of his mouth curls up “busted” he says making me smile.

“How was your back today?” he asks after a few minutes of comfortable silence. 

“It was a lot better already, thank you for asking” I say to him. He just smiles. “How was your day?” I ask in return.

“I hate to become repetitive but it was no different from yesterday” he says as we go on our way. The radio is on and Dylan switches channels when he hits a certain channel that is playing an awful country song I ask him to stop.

“Can we listen to this? I love awful country music.” I say to him. “Sure” he answers and he even raises the volume. Without realizing I start to hum along with the melody and when I feel confident enough I start to even sing along with the chorus.

_ Dylan’s POV _

_ She’s singing. It’s taking everything from me not to just stare at her. She has the cutest singing voice and didn't she say something about singing when being very comfortable around people? She did. This natural sweet vibe around her is killing me. God I’m definitely falling for her.  _

_ “It’s red” she yells out. I stomp down on the breaks. Fucking hell. _

_ “Oh god I’m so sorry” I tell her completely embarrassed.  _

_ “That’s okay, we’re fine. Nothing happened.” she says but she sounds scared.  _

_ “I didn't mean to scare you I just” and that’s when I close down. I want to talk to her so fucking bad but I can’t it’s like I have a complete shut down. I want to just throw myself in front of a bus or something. How could I be so fucking stupid, I could have gotten her hurt or killed cause I can’t keep my head from wandering off. Then I feel her hand on my arm. _

_ “Hey are you okay?” she asks looking at me with her bambi eyes. All I can fucking manage is to nod shortly. “Sure?” she says with a small smile. _

_ “Yeah I should have been more careful” I tell her with the utmost of effort.  _

_ “Nonsense, we were already so close to the lights when they hit red. It could have happened to anyone” she says looking out of the window. Yeah but it out of anyone it happened to me. I feel closed down for the rest of the ride, she however is still singing along with bits she knows. Y/n looks unfazed and still completely at ease. That’s good and I feel my shoulders finally loosen up a bit. When we pull up to the house there’s still not a hint of conversation between us. She gets out and I follow right behind her. She waits before the hood of the car for me to reach there and that’s when she extends her hand like she’s ordering me to stop moving.  _

_ “Dylan please stop” she says as she puts her bag on the ground. _

_ “Alright” I say feeling so fucking shy. Then she takes a step closer to me and opens her arms, I don’t really understand. “Can I give you a hug please?” she asks letting her hands rest on the outside of my arms. “A hug?” I blurt out unintentionally. She nods her head. “Sure” I tell her and she doesn’t even hesitate. She wraps her arms around me and presses herself against me with her head against my chest. As if it’s instinct I wrap my arms around her, she feels so tiny. A little awkward at first when I’m not sure where to place my hands but when I let them rest on her upper back it starts to feel a lot more easy. Without the consent of my brain my head falls down and rests just above her head, not touching her. Her scent is intoxicating and I feel utterly and completely helpless. “You seemed so upset just now and I don’t like to see you like that” she says still holding me so close. Again not with the agreement of my brain I blurt out “I was upset because you sounded scared and I don’t want you to feel like that in my car….with me” she immediately looks up with the sweetest of smiles and something in her eyes I can’t quite place. “I was just a little startled nothing more, I feel super comfortable next to my general” she says with a wide smile now.  _

_ ** _

“That’s good to know” Dylan says with his sweet little smile. Then I let go of him so we can head in together. Something feels a little different but I cannot put my finger on it. He opens the door for us and lets me enter first. I take off my shoes and jacket, he does the same. 

“I am going to drive you crazy one day” I say to Dylan as we walk in. 

“Not sure that you can but please elaborate” he says as we get to the family room.

“I kinda wanna ask if I can check my email later on?” I ask trying to put on puppy eyes. He looks at me and starts to chuckle.

“I’m not sure what you’re doing there but that’s no problem. I’m meeting up with Nate in a bit but I’ll be home for dinner so you can check it after dinner” he tells me. 

“Sounds perfect, tell Nate I said hi” and that’s when Dylan walks into the kitchen and I go up to my room. Again I’m not hungry. I start by diligently doing my homework, still very much relieved my path didn't cross with any of the rat pack. When I’m done I start to do some of the origami I had stuck in my head. I get completely lost in what I’m doing and before I know it there sound 2 soft knocks on my door. A smile appears on my face while I make my way to open the door. Behind it is Dylan.

“Dinner time?” I ask him. 

“Almost but my mom needed something from the store and I wondered if maybe you wanted to come get it for her?” he asks with his brows raised a little. 

“Definitely” I say excited and ready to go. 

A few minutes later we’re settled in his car and on our way to King Soopers. “I wonder if the King has the nerve to face me today” I say looking out the window. 

“Probably not, he’s seen your enemies bend the knee” Dylan says so easily I’m quite impressed. “He’ll be hiding, having one of his minions waiting to greet us at the door” Dylan says insulted. 

“HA” I burst out “who knew you’d be so on board with a joke that started because I was nervous” 

This makes Dylan laugh and it’s infectious because I soon follow. He parks the car at the big parking lot and together we go get his mom some lettuce. “Dylan I for the life of me cannot get over the products you guys have here.” and just as I say this we get to the cereal aisle. I gasp loudly making Dylan stop to follow my gaze and chuckle as he sees my eyes go over all the different cereals I find. “We have like three kinds or something” I say with my mouth wide open as we walk closer to the cereals. 

“Three?” Dylan asks wide eyed. 

“Yes at most” I say shocked by this discovery. “Oh my god” I say shocked and start pulling Dylan with me by his hand “what are these colorful cereals” I squeal. 

Dylan’s voice a little shy as he says “the good ones”. I turn to him with a big smile. “I’m buying a couple of boxes to try them” I say still dragging him along with me as I explore this new world of breakfast foods. “Which is your favorite?” I ask him and I feel his fingers move in my hand and that’s when I realize I’m still holding his hand. “Oh I’m sorry” I say feeling overcome by shame for some reason. I can’t see it but he’s having trouble swallowing caused by a lump in the back of his throat. “Don’t apologise please, you were allowed to hold my hand as much as you wanted right” he says and he squeezes my hand softly making his cheeks a glorious shade of red, I feel mine do the same thing and I do not let go of his hand. We both acknowledge with our eyes that we’re still holding hands but we do not say anything about it. The first thing Dylan says is “that one” and he points up to a box with his free hand. 

“Then I’ll definitely getting that and this one, with the funky colors” I say looking up at him with a smile. 

“You should do that, also if you really want to try more I suggest you take that one as well” and he points to another. We walk over there and I try to get it but it’s too high up. Dylan easily grabs it for me and places it in the basket I’m holding. Then we get the one he likes, place it in the basket with the other two and go on our way to the lettuce. Very aware of the fact that we’re still holding hands. Dylan takes a bag of pre cut lettuce when we get to the cooling aisle and then we walk to the register to go pay for our stuff. That’s where I have to let go of his hand and for some reason it’s making me sad. When I see him still smiling I feel less sad. “I can’t wait to try these” I say happily smiling as I give my money to the cashier. After that’s done we walk back to the car.

“Told you he wouldn’t dare to show up” Dylan says as he opens my door for me. Getting into the car it takes me a second to realise what he means.

“It’s preposterous really” I say supercilious. 

“You sounded beyond snotty just now” he says with a smile as he gets in himself and starts the car. “Time to get you out of here” and he does as he says. Back at his home I proudly present my stash of sugary cereals to his parents and his mom starts to prepare the last dinner things so we can eat. I still don’t have much of an appetite but I do finish my plate because dinner is so good. After dinner everyone pretty much goes their separate ways. “Do you wanna check your emails?” Dylan asks before I make my way upstairs.

“Yes please, if it’s not an inconvenience to you” I answer with a smile. 

“I don’t know how to answer that” he says smiling.

“What is that suppose to mean?” I ask catching on to the you’re-an-inconvenience joking tone in his voice.

“I think you know” he says with a chuckle before he thunders up the stairs. I follow him with a smile plastered on my face. He starts up the computer and looks my way. He looks a little puzzled. “Go sit” he says pointing at his chair or bed with his head. 

“Yes sir” I say laughing as I make my way to his bed to wait until he’s done. He just shakes his head. 

“Alright it’s all ready for you” he says getting up from the computer chair. 

“Thank you” I say walking past him to get on the computer. 

“No problem, take your time” he says as he settles before his tv and starts a game up. I open my emails and find a lot waiting for me. 

“You’ll regret that I might be here all evening” I say while reading who the mails are from. He just chuckles. “I have 5 emails just from Kevin” I say as I keep scanning “excuse me 6” and I wonder to myself what he could possible have to say that requires 6 emails.

“Seems he really misses you” Dylan says on a bit of a bitter tone. I think nothing of it.

“Yeah I think so we’re usually joined at the hip” I say looking back at Dylan to see him look away quickly. I start to read the emails and after the first email it’s already clear why there are 5 more waiting for me. As I keep reading more gets clear to me “Oh my god, yes Kevin” I say raising up my arm. “Oh oops, sorry I got a bit carried away with my reaction here” I say turning back to Dylan who looks quite curious. “You see, Kevin’s had this huge crush on a girl for so long and he just emailed me that they hung out after he emailed me last time and they have everyday since. So I’m really happy for him” I say as I turn back to the email. 

“Good for him” he says a lot more amused then before. “Yeah he’s so happy, he’s been saying the same things about her over and over in the email” I say laughing as I read about the scent of her hair for the third time already. “Apparently she smells like heaven” I say with a chuckle looking at the screen. Unaware that I’m missing Dylan’s dreamy eyes as he looks at me while I tell him everything he’s starting to feel about me. I check the rest of the mails Kevin send me and inform Dylan that my bestfriend is completely in love with this girl now. 

“That means that when I go home I have no best friend anymore, he keeps talking about spending every second with her.” I think out loud after having the read the last email. “I’m going to read my moms emails before answering him” I say lost in my own thought. 

“Okay” Dylan says sounding like he has no idea what to do with that information. I turn around and smile “sorry I was talking more to myself I think but I’m glad you think it’s okay” I say smiling. Dylan looks a little shy but rolls his eyes at me making me chuckle. Reading and replying to my mom gets me a little sad. I wanted to tell her about everything that happened with Jason but I can’t. She’ll only worry and there’s nothing she can do. Plus the pain is almost completely gone so what really is there to say. It does make me think about it. Before I know it my mouth starts to blurt all sorts of things out to Dylan.

“Dylan” I say turning around. 

“Yeah” he answers while focussing on his game. 

“I didn't trip during gym class” I say feeling a lump form in my throat, not sure why I’m telling him.

“You didn't? How did you hurt yourself then?” he asks putting his controller down. I feel myself getting shyer by the second. 

“I didn't. Remember the guy that insisted on buying my lunch? He did” I say looking down on my hands.

“What? Why?” Dylan asks with his voice raised a little. 

“I sat down next to one of the popular girls and she pushed me away with words saying I couldn’t sit next to her, that I had my shot with them. And when I wanted to walk away I bumped into Jason. It was an accident of course and I said so. When we played basketball he jammed his elbow in my ribs. Saying it was an accident too” I say sucking in my lips. 

“Jesus christ, what a fucking asshole” Dylan blurts out, this has me raising my head. “I’m sorry” Dylan says when he sees the surprise in my eyes. “Don’t be, it’s quite alright, he really is one” I say as I can’t help but smile a little, which Dylan answers with a smile of his own. 

“Jocks, they’re a plagued” he says still looking fairly angry. 

“I’ve dubbed them the rat pack so I agree completely” I say looking at Dylan. I walk over to sit next to him and look at him. “I’m sorry I lied” I say to him. He softly shakes his head “it’s okay”. 

“I just didn't wanna place my shit on you, you know. I did wanna tell you last night but then we were having so much fun that I kinda forgot all about it” I say with a smile. 

“Really?” Dylan blurts out.

"Yeah really, didn't you have fun?" I ask him feeling my gut starting to twist and turn again. 

"Of course" he says pretty fast making him look away now. When he turns back he's a lot more serious. "I get it you know" he says "not wanting to put your shit on others" 

"You do?" I ask him.

"Yeah it might shock you but I'm not a real big talker" he says with a soft chuckle.

"What? If you hadn't told me I would have never known" I say acting surprised. 

"See, big shock" he says smiling at me. I look up and into his bright blue eyes and think about something Kevin said about feeling like he gets lost in her eyes. I think I understand what he means. "But you can talk to me you know" he continues shaking me out of my thoughts. "Especially about shit like that, it's not okay that he hurt you like that." 

"Thank you" I say feeling a little relieved that he took it up so well. "I'll talk to you next time" 

"Good" he says booping his shoulder against mine. Making us both smile. Still looking at each other before I shortly place my head on his shoulder. "You're awesome you know that?" I say while I feel my heartbeat increase. 

"I don't know about that" he says dryly.

"Well I do so trust me" I say as I get up off his shoulder, Dylan's cheeks thoroughly reddened. "I should get back to the emails before I really will be here till the early morning" I say getting up with a smile. “Oh and Dylan” I say walking back to the chair “you can always talk to me, seriously. You can wake me up at night even” I say as I look back at him.

“I’ll keep that in mind. And hey Y/n” Dylan says while he picks up his controller.

“Yes Dylan?” I ask.

“You’re awesome, did you know that?” Dylan says with the a gorgeous smile. I turn back to the computer and my mouth opens but nothing comes out. I manage to say “I know, Dylan” and I start to chuckle breaking the tension that was build up in my head. “Oh God that’s awful, please I take that back and replace it with a thank you.” I say coming back on my own joke. Dylan laughs behind me making my stomach twirl on it’s own. That’s when a sentence Kevin wrote me pops back up in my head  _ I completely lost my appetite and damn when she laughs my gut starts to twist and shout.  _ I stare at the unfinished email to my mom and I can feel my heart drop in my chest. “Oh my god” I say out loud, realizing that I’m falling for Dylan.

“Is everything okay?” Dylan asks from behind me. I turn around to look at him and he just kinda looks back at me wondering what the hell is going on. “Yeah” I manage to faintly get out “I think so” I add when he smiles and turns back to the game on his screen. When I turn back to the computer screen I immediately open a new email to Kevin, blurting out every last drop of realisation while it’s still fresh. When I sign it -Love another lovestruck fool, I can’t help but smile. I sit there for a while with Dylan, he’s explaining some things about his game and even tries to hand me the controller but I tell him I’ll watch for now. Before we know it another 2 hours pass before I go to bed where I’ll be up a good while thinking about how I wonder if this is a good thing or not and where would this all lead me. Or us?


	7. A sweet embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a new chapter ready :)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this one! Let me know what you think <3
> 
> \- X

“Dylan?” I say in front of his door.

“Yeah, just a minute” he says back to me.

“I just want to tell you to be careful where you walk when you get out of your room” and with a smile on my face I place the origami bear on the floor in front of his door. 

“Uhm okay” he says back with curiousity in his voice.

“See you downstairs” I say as I make my way down. Where I put on my jacket and shoes as I wait for him. I hold my breath when I hear his door open. Shortly after I hear him bouncing down the stairs. When he’s down and makes eye contact with me a smile as bright as the sun graces his face and I feel my lungs expand to three times their original size. He walks my way and takes his coat off the rack.

“I’m taking that’s my pay raise?” he jokes.

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but yes. Unfortunately that is the pay raise” I say emphasizing the word bearer. Dylan sees what I’m doing and joins happily.

“You’re unbearable” he says stepping in his shoes, making me chuckle. 

“Why don’t you go bearfoot?” I say with a small smile on my face. Dylan looks at me, smiles and shakes his head. Walking to the door and opening it he says “because that would be embearrassing”. I close my eyes and laugh softly. We walk out to his car and when he also opens the car door for me I say “Thank you beary much, honey” very content with my double pun. I sit down and open his door. When he gets in he’s got the biggest smile on his face. 

“I think I can bearly make it to school today” Dylan says as he starts the car.

“Why?” I ask playing innocent.

“Because of this barbearic pun fest” he says sounding pretty proud of himself by now. 

“It’s not just me you know” I say to him.

“What is not just you?” he asks as he looks at me from time to time while he drives.

“That’s unbearable” I say laughing now. He joins in and the sound sends shockwaves all through my body. Making me internally blush like a mad man. “I’m thinking that’s the end of that” I say still laughing. Dylan nods in agreement. The radio is on and a song from The Chemical Brothers comes on, Dylan raises the volume a little. “What’s this song called?” I ask him.

“Block rockin beats” he tells me.

“I like this one very much, I know little of The Chemical brothers if I’m being honest. You should definitely introduce me to more of their songs” I tell him. He smiles.

“Sure, oh uhm Nate is coming with after school and he’s spending the night”

“Oh no not him” I say dramatically, followed by a chuckle. “I’ll stay out of your hair don’t worry” I add with a smile. 

“No” he just says before he continues “we’re watching a movie remember. I think Nate has picked out the scariest movies he could find” Dylan says with a grin on his face.

“Great, I can’t wait to hide under the couch while we watch it” I say looking at Dylan, he looks back shortly before focussing fully on the road. 

“There is no need to hide under the couch” Dylan says laughing. “It’s all fake remember” 

“Yeah right tell that to the angry spirit that’ll try to pull me down in the underworld with him.” I say looking deadly serious out of the car window.

“Well then you’ll just be queen of the underworld” he says going a long.

“Hmm or Hades’s wife maybe?” I ask him with a could-happen pout. Dylan is now laughing. 

“Or you can just seek refuge with the general during scary moments” he says walking the line between courage and shyness.

I look at my hands in my lap and feel excited at the idea alone. Trying to put on a self confident face I say “now that sounds a whole lot better then hiding underneath the couch” 

Dylan says nothing but I see the smile on his face. “It’s been decided, I will seek my refuge with my general when Nate’s movies make my nerves crash and burn. I must warn you” I say trying to clear a path for myself his way, at least during the movie “you may be stuck with me underneath your arm, with your hand over my eyes most of the time” and the anticipation has me already glowing and we’re not even at the last part of this ride to school. 

“I’ve been through worse, I think I can handle that” and he continues a little insecure as if he’s trying to downplay what he just said. “I will have a long talk with my arm and hand, prepare them” Dylan says with a cheeky smile and a red blush adorning his face. School is in sight. 

“Now I just have to stay alive during school. No biggie” I say as I take my bag from between my legs. Dylan looks at me and his expression is more serious than I expected. 

“Be careful around those assholes” he says with a tone to match his expression. I look at him and can’t help but like his protectiveness. 

“Yes sir” I say smiling, he looks at me with a brow raised. His eyes tell me to take his words seriously. “I will I promise” I say before he pulls over and lets me get out. 

“Bye. Oh and Y/n” he says before I close the door.

I stick my head back in the car “yeah?”

“Thank you for the awesome bear you made me” he says smiling at me.

“You’re welcome” I say smiling. 

“See ya later” Dylan says still looking at me.

“Not if I see you first” I say thinking about the movie Stand by me. We smile at each other and go on to our separate school days. 

_ Dylan POV _

_ The last minutes of the last class. My leg is tapping relentlessly underneath the table. So close to being done with another shit day. Just gotta find Nate and we can go. I lean on my hand and think about this morning. I thought I was gonna lose my mind those silent seconds after I told her to just come to me if she was scared during the movie, afraid for her reaction. When she said she liked that a lot better and then she even took it one step further. In that moment I actually did lose my mind. Y/n, sweet Y/n actually said she’d hide in my arm with my hand covering her eyes. This is by far the best day I’ve had in a long time. Everyday with her is. Without realizing it I’ve been doodling hearts in my school planner. The bell rings fucking finally. I grab my shit and get up as fast as I can. Walking to my locker I avoid the big group of jocks coming up, I don’t need altercations today.  _

_ “Nice shirt fag” one of them calls out my way making his bitch friends laugh but I don’t care. I go to my locker unbothered because today will be fun. Nate finds me on the way to the exit. _

_ “Hey man, I’ve got some good movies” he says holding up his bag.  _

_ “Yeah of course you do, bringing the one genre she doesn’t like. Way to go” I say secretly relishing in the idea of her sitting next to me. My hand on her face to cover her eyes. Gawd that’s gonna be pure bliss. _

_ “Dude hello?” Nate waves his hand in front of me. _

_ “Don’t man” I say smiling.  _

_ “Oooh someone’s distracted” Nate says teasingly.  _

_ “Don’t” I repeat.  _

_ “By a certain someone I bet” he says and involuntarily I start to smile. “Ah I’m so right, I bet she’s pretty with fucking bambi eyes” Nate says bumping me on the shoulder with his fist. I’m torn between telling him or not. If I do then he is most definitely going to tease me, but on the other hand, he already is.  _

_ “So what?” I say eventually. Nate’s eyes become twice as big. _

_ “I fucking knew it man, you fell for the exchange chick” he says shaking his head. Yup, I regret this already. “Nah man it’s cool” he continues “I won’t be an ass about it”  _

_ “You’re such a fucking liar” I say unamused as we reach my car.  _

_ “Yeah man” he says laughing, making me chuckle. We get in the car and I can finally go pick her up. The drive is short and when I see the school she’s at I can’t help but smile. “Oh man, she’s not even here and you’re already blushing” Nate says mocking me. _

_ “Can you not? Dude I will drop your ass at your place if you continue like this” I say letting my eyes run over everyone outside.  _

_ “Fine and bro” he says making me look at him. “She’s over there” he says pointing to the other side of where I was looking. She sure is. There she stands. Bookbag hanging loosely on her shoulder. Her hair braided to a side. Of course she already spotted me. When she walks over to where I’m about to park the car a huge smile appears on her face. “Oh dude she is hot for real, I might make my own move tonight” Nate says thinking he’s funny. _

_ “Nate I swear you better” I start but he laughs and says. _

_ “Relax bro, look at how she’s looking at you and me” he says looking at me. “Big difference” and he exits the car. What does that mean, big difference?  _

_ “Hey Nate” she says sounding happy. “Good afternoon, lady” he says annoying the shit out of me already. I shake my head and wait for her to get in the car. _

_ “Hi Dylan” she says as she climbs in the back seat. I look at her in my rearview mirror. “Hey Y/n” I say as she takes a seat and buckles up. She looks so good, cute. Maybe I take up that writing shit again, now I’d have something good to write for a change.  _

_ “I’ve picked out the best movies” Nate tells her as he looks back at her. She looks at him as well.  _

_ “Yeah I bet you did. Anything other then horror?” she asks him. _

_ “Absolutely” Nate says looking at me with a big smile “I’ve got thrillers as well and a variety of them, I have ghosts, bloody all the good stuff” he says very proud of himself. _

_ “Great” she says dripping with sarcasm. I look at her in the rearview mirror just a second but she was already looking at me before I looked up. My heart beats like crazy when she looks at me, rolling her eyes at Nate, making me laugh. _

_ ** _

  
  


“I assume the thriller is a movie of your life so far?” I ask Nate feeling incredible stupid about this joke the second it left my mouth. But Dylan laughs and looks at his friend who looks back a good long while at Dylan before his eyes find me. 

“You look so sweet but then you open your mouth” Nate says with a smile. 

“You say that with a smile, your words mean nothing to me” I say turning my head to look outside dramatically.

“Holy shit dude she really is a character” Nate says laughing to his friend. I quickly find Dylan’s eyes in the mirror again. We lock them for a second before he keeps his focus on the road the rest of the time. When he drives by where we took a left when we brought Nate home I say.

“You mist the turn to bring him home” Dylan looks at Nate understanding a little of what’s to come. 

“I’m coming with, nice try” Nate says full of confidence.

“In that case, general we need the executioner again” I say as we’re almost back at Dylan’s place. 

“One executioner coming right up” Dylan says smiling.

“Dude you’ve known me for how long and you slaughter me at her will?” he asks pretending to be offended.

“You’ll find out soon enough Nate” and he parks his car “that there is no arguing with this queen” and he promptly exits his car, pulling his chair out in front so I can get out. I manage just fine but when Dylan extends his hand for me to take mine goes up without so much as a thought about it. Placing my hand in his I feel my breath getting stuck in my lungs and when he smiles at me the way he does all of a sudden every word Kevin said starts to make sense. “Thank you” I say absolutely nervous. Dylan just nods and we make our way into his house. Kick off our shoes and jackets and proceed to the kitchen for lunch. His dad made us lunch. Sandwiches for all of us. It’s comfortable between the three of us and not a single sandwich is left when we’re done. The two of them go up to play video games. Nate invites me to come but I decline. I have homework and I do not want to intrude on them. When I’ve finished the homework I continue on my Lily story. It’s a surprise I’m writing for someone. I’m not sure if I’ll be able to give it to the person I’m writing it for but I want to finish it for the chance that I really can give it to him. Every now and then roaring laughter erupts in Dylan’s room and it makes me wonder what they’re laughing about. I look at my clock and see dinner isn’t far away. So I decide to go down and see if I can maybe help with dinner. My offer is appreciated and welcomed, together with Sue I prepare dinner for everyone. We make burgers with everything and anything on the side. I cut up veggies and lettuce. When we’re almost done with baking the homemade burgers she goes to get her husband, son and his friend. In the meanwhile I’m setting the table for 5. I’m almost done when I hear two sets of feet thundering down the stairs. I’m walking to the table with the glasses when they come in following their noses.

“Something smells to die for, Mrs Klebold” I hear Nate say before he turns the corner. 

“Well that’s not just me, I had a little help” she says as the boys both look my way. I smile very overdone.

“Well then, it smells amazing Y/n” Nate says as he takes place at the table, Dylan however takes the glasses out of my hands without asking.

“Sit, I’ll get this” he says with a sweet smile. “Thank you, Dylan” I say taking a seat like he told me to. Nate looks at the food on the table and rubs his hands together making me chuckle. The five of us sit down around the table and eat the burgers. There is hardly any time for conversation because everyone is eating their burgers contently. When we’re done with dinner it’s time to put everything in the dishwasher. I’m not allowed to help, Sue tells the boys I helped cook so they can fill the dishwasher together. She winks at me and I go to the family room. I see the big window door to the balcony and decide to go outside. But before I do I run up to get my camera. When I’m back I hear a lot of noise coming from the kitchen, they’re obviously not done yet. I go outside and take my camera up to my eye. Through the lense I look around me. Lowering the camera I admire the view and when I’ve found the angle I like I start taking pictures. I’m in a total different world when I do things that I care about. Everything around me disappears and all I can focus on is the camera, the view and my empty mind. Making me an easy target for boys with jokes up their sleeves.

“Whaaa” it sounds behind me, scaring me out of my own world and back into reality. “Oh my god” I gasp as I clutch the camera close to my chest. I’m not surprised to see Nate laughing behind me, Dylan is laughing as well.

“Oh ha ha, funny. Gang up on the girl” I say the last part in a male voice. When I walk past them I bump against both of them with my shoulder as I go in. “So what horrible movie are we watching?” I ask them as I walk in. 

“That’s a surprise, we need to get popcorn going, snacks.” Nate says walking into the kitchen as if he lives here. I look at Dylan who shrugs. 

“He seems to walk around the house as if he lives here. Is he like your best friend?” I ask Dylan while we follow Nate. 

“I guess but he’s always this free. Anyplace new where he’s told to make himself at home he’ll really feel at home.” Dylan says with a smile. 

“Ah I get it. If I do end up moving here remind me not to tell him to feel at home” I ask Dylan. He chuckles. “I will” he says.

“Will remind who of what?” Nate asks with the popcorn on the stove already, countless snacks on the kitchen counter ready to be devoured by three teenagers.

“Absolutely none of your business. That is between me and the general” I say walking up to him to watch the popcorn do it’s thing again up close. I miss the silent communication between Dylan and Nate but when Nate places his arm around my shoulder and I look up I see Dylan is not looking amused, not one bit. “Uhm excuse me?” I say looking at Nate and then to his arm on my shoulder.

“Oh sorry” he says not pulling his arm off. “I felt we had a moment here in front of the popcorn” Nate says making me laugh.

“Wow that’s really beautiful. Beautiful nonsense” I say brushing his arm off of my shoulder. Nate just laughs and looks at Dylan. I try not to, I’m a little too shy in this moment. “Dylan prepare yourself because I’m going for the ketchup again” I say now looking up at him. He looks a little out of his comfort zone but starts to smile at my words.

“There is no preparing for that” he says with a chuckle.

“Ketchup? Again what did I miss here?” Nate asks as he takes the popcorn off of the stove. 

“Oh it’s a surprise like the movie” I say smiling as I grab bowls for the three of us to fill with the popcorn. Dylan grabs us all a drink and when Nate and Dylan go into the living room to get settled in front of the tv I squirt some ketchup on my popcorn and join them. I see Nate is settled in the chair and Dylan is on the couch, suddenly I’m overly aware of how we talked about me seeking refuge with him if I got to scared. I try to keep my cool nice and even when I sit on the couch next to dylan. Not in the far corner but closer to him. I turn to face him, he looks surprised that I sat down so close next to him but I figured if I go sit in the corner my nerve will fail me to actually get closer to him. Nate raises his head and pulls a face of disgust.

“What the hell happened to your popcorn?” he asks pulling his legs underneath him. 

“First off all, the level of disrespect is shocking. Second off all it’s ketchup” I say with a huge smile. Nate jumps up and comes closer, leaning in super close which makes me lean back and before I know it my body is stopped by Dylan’s. 

“Ketchup on popcorn, I’m. I don’t even know what to say” Nate says laughing. I turn my head to look at Dylan which means I’m leaning against his chest, seeing his face from up close. I shouldn’t do that unless I’d like my heart to jump out of my chest.

“Oh my god he lacks all social boundaries” I say with the smallest of smiles. Dylan’s cheeks are a beautiful shade of pink. His eyes are trying to land anywhere but on my face it seems and he says nothing. 

“Nate can you back off, I’m crushing Dylan here” 

He looks at me and says “oh yeah that must have be awful for Dylan” I shake my head and do not look at Dylan but then I see his arm come up besides me and I see he’s flipping Nate off. This makes me chuckle as Nate backs up to where I can sit up straight again.

“Thanks, that was interesting” I say and I look back at Dylan who sits up a tad more straight. “Very” he says but his voice isn’t to steady making me blush like a mad man. 

“I’m gonna have to try some of that” Nate says smiling at me.

“On one condition” I say pulling my bowl back, holding it behind my back. Nate pulls back a bit and looks at me with curious eyes. 

“And what would that be?” 

“Stop jumping at me” I say laughing. Dylan behind me chuckles “yes stop that, idiot” he weighs in. 

“Booooooring” he says before coming closer a lot slower. “Fine, I’ll be boring. Here goes nothing” and as I hold the bowl out in front of him he takes one and pops it in his mouth. He chews, swallows and then nods. 

“That’s not to bad, I like it” and he’s off. 

“Well he’s gone” I say with a brow raised while I turn to look at Dylan.

“Yeah, hey I’m sorry about just now. He gets a little excited sometimes” he says apologizing. I smile and before I know it my mouth takes over again.

“I didn't mind at all, I hope I didn't hurt you, crashing into you like that?” I ask with a coy smile. 

“You didn't, don’t worry” he says with a still increasing blush on his face. 

“Good because I have a feeling I’ll be crashing down under your arm in no time” I blurt out. I suck in my lips at what I just said, Dylan’s cheeks are a beautiful crimson color now and we both have no idea how to react to this. But then Dylan does something I did not expect him to do in a million years. Dylan shy as he is places his arm on the backrest next to him. Behind my head and says “had a talk with my arm and hand. They’re ready to serve the queen” he says with a soft voice and a chuckle at the end of that sentence. 

I look into his eyes and somehow I have no idea how to respond to that. Luckily Nate is here to save us both from having to break this moment. 

“So now I can never eat my popcorn without ketchup” he says as he lets his body drop down into the chair. He looks at us and a playful smile appears on his face. “Sorry to interrupt but uhm, it’s movie time” and he nudges his head towards the remote close to Dylan. 

“Finally I have someone to share the love for ketchup on popcorn with” I say smiling as I create just a tiny bit more distance between me and Dylan. Who gets the remote and presses play. “If I get scared to death I want my headstone to say Nate did it” I say before eating my popcorn. 

“No then it should say wimp alert” Nate says laughing. I pretend to be shocked looking at Dylan.

“The executioner is here in about an hour” he just says before turning his attention back to the opening of the movie.

“Hmm might be too late” I say dramatically before I settle back on the couch. It doesn’t even take long before it’s clear this is a movie filled with jump scares, blood and screaming young ladies. “Oh dear god, Nate what is wrong with you?” I say as I feel my heart rate go up. 

“It’s actually a good movie” Dylan says and I turn to look at him with my mouth open. “I’m shocked, shocked. I tell you” and I finish the rest of my popcorn. Right when I want to put my bowl on the table tension in the movie increases, music turns ominous and I’m sitting here with my arm extended on the edge of my seat, bowl just before the table looking at the screen with big eyes. “What, did you guys see that?” I ask dead afraid I did see something in that mirror. My eyes fixated on the screen and when the music gets even worse I quickly place the bowl on the table and lean back, hands in front of my face, peeking through my fingers. Dylan chuckles at the sight, I must look ridiculous. The first major jumpscare and I almost throw myself towards Dylan. “Nope, nope, nope” I say with my hands covering my face and my eyes shut close underneath just in case. Nate laughs heartily and I pull myself straight a bit. I settle against Dylan and pull his arm around me. “I have gravely underestimated this current predicament I’m in” I say over dramatically turning my head to Dylan, finally opening my eyes. He looks down and if I could look inside his body I’d know he’s having a hard time keeping up with how fast his heart is beating with me so close, that his lungs are failing to let him breathe properly. I’ve placed his arm around me in a way that he’s holding me around my waist while we sit together. I’m still too caught up in the moment to actually realize how I’m sitting here settled against Dylan with all but my head on his shoulder. His arm isn’t moving at all, not even his hand which is gently placed on the side of my abdomen, barely making contact with my body. We just sit there looking at each other and that’s when the magnitude of this moment hits me with full force behind it. I cannot for the life of me come up with something witty to say to save myself here. Eyes still locked with Dylan, it feels like we’ve been sitting like this forever when in fact it cannot be longer than 15 seconds.  _ I said something about a predicament..what can I add to pretend I’m not completely distracted by his touch? Quick fire a comment, please?  _ I plea with myself inside my racing thoughts _.  _

“Well you seem less scared already, now watch the movie before you miss everything” Nate says pulling me and Dylan out of this moment. Nate looks at me with a cheeky smirk on his face. That smirk kickstarts my brain.

“That’s because he’s the general for a reason, calm and collected so he can help me through any crisis. One that you put me through by the way” I say very thankful that I managed to form the words. The little tremble in my voice in the beginning will just have to be ignored. 

“Nice save” Nate says sarcastically before turning his attention back to the movie. 

“Shut up, Nate” the vibrations of Dylan’s words softly hitting my back. I lean my head back without looking at Dylan and whisper “thank you” his chest puffs up by a chuckle and he leans forward and on a hushed tone he tells me “you’re welcome”. I turn back and watch the movie. For a little while it seems like I can manage, Nate tries to scare me a couple of times but doesn’t really succeed. 

“I need a snack” I say followed by “did I say that out loud?” I facepalm myself while Dylan says “table full of snack, take your pick” I’m definitely going for a chocolate bar. “Do you want anything?” I ask Dylan. I feel him leaning forward a bit and then I see his left hand come up beside me and he points at the table “those chocolate chip cookies, please” he says. I nod and move forward off the couch to get him the cookies and take a bar for myself. His arm slides off of me as I do. 

“Nate do you want something?” I ask since my hand is already on the table. He looks and gives me a I’m-thinking pout. 

“That one please” he says and I pick it up and throw it in his direction. He catches it “thanks” 

“No problem” I say as I go back on the couch, this time I’m fully aware of the fact that I’ll settle against Dylan again. I look at him as I scoot back. He smiles and lifts his arm up. For which I’m thankful because that means I don’t have to ask. He’s hesitant to place it back where it was, I can see that and decide to make that part easier on him. I push his arm further down so he's in pretty much in the same spot, a little higher maybe. The movie continues while we all eat and aside from some jumpscares I can handle myself pretty well. Then it’s the big scene where either evil or good wins and I feel myself press back. After another scare I squeal “okay left hand please left hand” and I see Dylan holding his left hand up a little insecure of what to do exactly, I take it and place it over my eyes. He has big hands so he also covers my nose and the bottom of his hand is hovering just above my upper lip. I imagine half my face is covered.

“Much better” I say stretching the word much. 

“Now you can’t see anything” Nate says.

“I know that’s the whole point” I tell him. I feel Dylan’s heart beat really hard against my back and I’m grateful his arm is lower so he can’t feel mine beating insanely fast. Suddenly I feel a hand on my lower leg and I get scared so bad that I scream out. Nate laughs really loud and Dylan is laughing as well. I quickly pull my legs in up on the couch. For a moment I take off Dylan’s hand to give Nate my most evil of stares, which only increases the laughter. “Hilarious” I say to both of them. I keep my legs up on the couch and I’ve placed Dylan’s left arm over his right so he’s holding me in his arms “that way I can just use your hand as eye protection if I need it again” I say looking at Dylan. He licks his lips and nods “that’s cool”. His eyes are so blue I feel like I should draw a white sandy beach around them just to take a dive in. After this short moment we had I feel a lot more comfortable next to Dylan. As if I’ve always belonged here. Just one short moment do I need his hand for cover but that is about it. Even Dylan gets more comfortable because he shifts his hands a couple of times and at one point even moves a little closer which I think made him even more comfortable. His hands not barely touching anymore but actually holding me. We sit like that, my head now fully leaning on his chest until the movie ends. And I never thought I’d want a scary movie to last forever. 

“Be right back” Nate yells as he leaves us here together. 

_ Dylan’s POV _

_ I’ve never felt this incredible around a girl in my life. She makes it so fucking easy to be close to. Now we’re just sitting here, close together still. Just us. Panic washes over me, do I move or wait. Do I have to say something? But then she answers my every unsaid question. She pulls my arms closer and stays settled where she is. Her head resting against my chest. My hands on her stomach, settled there as if they’ve always been there. Oh my god I’m completely in love with her. _

_ “This movie was awful” she says casually but her voice betrays her. She’s nervous, like me. _

_ “It was” I say to her. She turns her head to look at me, she’s so incredible close. Unfazed by how close she is to me. Maybe she could feel for me, love me one day.  _

_ “You said it was a good movie” her eyes have a sparkle in them.  _

_ “I was teasing you” my mind racing faster than my heart is beating. Her mouth opens a bit before she bites her bottom lip. “Rude” she says trying to sound serious but she’s failing because there’s a huge smile on her face. I find myself starting to chuckle. Just when I think this moment couldn’t become more perfect she raises her right arm and places it over mine, laying her soft gentle hand over my wrist. Her fingers touching the top of my hand. Then she looks away but I can see her red cheek, oh how I’m love to place a kiss there, just a soft small kiss. For her and her only. Right on her blushing, perfect cheek. Unwillingly a small sigh escapes my mouth. She turns to look at me but says nothing. I’m delusional thinking her eyes are wandering over my face like I let mine do every chance I get.  _

_ ** _

I’m completely lost in his face, it’s insane how close I feel to him when I’ve been here less then a week. There is something about him so different from others.  _ That’s because you’re falling for him, falling in love with him  _ a soft voice says in the back of my head. He just lets me sit here and he’s just the sweetest guy. Holding me because I’m scared of a movie. Dylan really is sweet. I wonder if he feels the same way for me as I do for him.

“Missed me?” Nate says as he come to sit back in the chair cheerfully. 

“Not for a second dude” Dylan says sounding dead serious. 

“Thanks bro” Nate says flipping his friend off. Making me laugh. “I’m putting in another movie” and he gets off the chair and puts in another movie.

“Not another scary one?” I ask him.

“Don’t worry you look safe to me” Nate says looking back at me and his friend. Before my brain can think my mouth already does.

“That is true” and I feel my soul leave my body. Mentally facepalming myself when Dylan doesn’t respond. Nate’s face however says it all. He has a huge grin on his face looking at Dylan. The movie is in, Nate back in his chair. Dylan doesn’t move and I sure won’t. It’s a ghost movie. 

“Oh no” I say the minute that becomes clear. Both boys laugh. Then I see Nate violently moving in the corner of my eye. I pretend to be fully focussed on the screen but sneak peek at what he’s doing. He is doing something with his hands. I can’t look long enough to really understand it. Then it all becomes clear and I quickly stop glancing over all together. Nate is trying to tell Dylan to take my hand without words. I take a deep breath trying to calm my head down. At the first encounter with the main ghost of the movie I freak out. “Jesus” I say squeezing my eyes shut and by touch I take Dylan’s left hand and place it over my eyes. “Yep just stay there please, for the rest of this movie” I say placing my hands over his pressing it as close to my face as possible. Dylan chuckles, shortly. Nate starts to laugh. 

“I’ll go for your toes now” Nate says quite enjoying himself. I quickly let go of Dylan's hand and hold my own feet. “You most certainly will not” I say trying to sound intimidating. This only makes them laugh harder. “Okay can we please watch like a comedy or something?” I say now pouting. 

“I thought you looked quite safe just now but it seems I was wrong” Nate teases. 

“I would like to politely ask you to shut up, Nate” I say a little heated. This sends Dylan behind me in a fit of laughter, he’s laughing so abundantly that it’s highly infectious. We’re all laughing now, Dylan’s arms settle a little tighter around me and that’s what makes me stop laughing. I look back quickly and still with a wide smile on his face does Dylan look at me and then past me with a frown on his face. When I turn around I see Nate quickly avert his eyes. We all watch the movie again. When I get scared and jerk back with my eyes closed that’s when Dylan seems to cross the line away from shyness into courage because he slowly places his hand underneath mine. All the way until he’s holding my hand. My best guess is that his cheeks are a hard crimson color just like mine. 

And just like that, with the help of Nate’s encouragements we sit together. His arms around me, my hand in his. Through my nervousness I realise how happy this moment makes me. Bubbles of fun flow through my body and it even makes the movie less scary. I really want to lace my fingers through his, I’ve always wondered what that would be like but I’m not that courageous just yet. This movie passes a whole lot faster than the one before. And when it ends we hear the front door open. It’s his parents, all alarm bells start ringing in my head and in his as well I imagine. Dylan and I quickly let go of each other and I sit closer to the end of the couch. My heart pounding in the back of my throat. I look at Dylan and he looks just as unhappy as I am that we had to let go so fast and unexpected. His parents come in and greet us. 

“So how was the movie?” his mom asks. 

“We watched two movies actually. Both equally” and I interrupt Nate.

“Awful, horrible, just horrible, Mrs Klebold” I finish for him. 

“No they were awesome” Nate says smiling. I look at Mrs Klebold and then at Dylan and as if he can read my mind Dylan says.

“I’ll go see where that executioner is” and I start to laugh. 

“Sorry I’m late, had three beheadings on my way here” his dad says making me laugh even harder. 

“Brilliant” I manage to say through my laughing, Dylan laughs with me and his cheeks are still a lovely shade of red. We talk with his parents for a while, we talk ketchup popcorn and about the movies. His parents agree with me, the movies sound awful. Not much left to do but go upstairs for me. The guys go as well. We say good night to his parents and all walk up the stairs together. It’s a little awkward. Nate has his bag and goes into the bathroom leaving me and Dylan to just kinda stand there looking at each other.

“I should go to sleep” I say with a veil of shyness falling over me. “Thank you for protecting me from all evils” I say with a chuckle hoping to drop the veil before I say bye. 

“Anytime” he simply states. I nod and open my bedroom door. 

“Good night, Dylan.” he looks at me with his hands in his pockets and his shoulders relaxed. “Sweet dreams” he says before opening his own door. Nate swings open the door in his pajama and he walks up to me and gives me a huge hug.

“Good night, you’re awesome” I hug him back and laugh at this unexpected moment . 

“You’re alright too” I say jokingly. 

“Pssh your compliments are off the charts woman” Nate says before he turns to Dylan “well hug her good night and it’s gaming time dude” he says casually opening a symbolic door for his friend before he walks into Dylan’s room. 

_ Dylan’s POV _

_ Fucking Nate, I swear.  _

_ “I’m sorry about him, feel free to punch him in the throat” I say looking at him through my door. He’s laughing and pretending to hug and kiss someone, jesus christ. I turn back to look at her and she looks at me with a smile on her face and one brow high up.  _

_ “He’s kinda funny” she whispers as she leans forward “just don’t tell him I said that” she’s so free and open. It’s getting easier by the second to be freer than I’ve ever felt around her. I lean forward as well, close to her. A few strands of hair hang loosely around her face, framing the beauty in it. “I won’t don’t worry” I whisper back before I slightly raise and open my arms. Y/n looks at my arms and walks into the embrace. She presses her head firmly against my chest. I pull her in even closer and allow my head to rest softly against hers, hoping she won’t mind. I feel like I’m going to explode when I feel her chest pressed against me. Right before she loosens her grip I lose the ability to breath. The scent of her hair, the feeling of her body against mine is enough to send lightning bolts through my entire body. “Well I’ll see you tomorrow” she says as she takes a step back with her hands folded together in front of her.  _

_ “Not if I see you first” I repeat her words making her smile before she turns to her room. I feel my hand raise up to my chest as I just stand there for a second looking at her now closed door with the biggest smile on my face. Forgetting all about Nate and anything else but her.  _


	8. In your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this new chapter <3
> 
> \- X

Stepping into the shower the water feels nice and warm on my skin. I let my hands run up and catch some water. Smiling against the stream running over my face. My mind wanders off to where it’s spending most of its time the past few days. Looking at my hand the memory of Dylan taking it in his feels so real I can still feel his hand in mine. I bite my bottom lip and close my eyes. Giving in fully to the moment. We were so close together, I’ve never been this close to a guy before. Let alone one that I share a house with. But Dylan is different, I want to be close to him. My mouth opens wide for a smile, Dylan’s curls, the band shirts, his shy smile, the onyx ring and how he opens up to me is really getting too much. I’m having trouble keeping up with all my thoughts. I slept in today and listened to music for almost 40 minutes when I woke up. Dancing through my own world, thinking about him to the lyrics of the songs. Now I’m taking a shower so I can go down stairs and have breakfast. After I’ve dried myself down and start to get dressed I look at my face in the mirror, I can’t stop smiling. I blow dry my hair and let it down for the day. Ready to go get my stuff and go down I open the bathroom door and outside of it stands Nate giving me a heart attack. 

“Oh wow Nate” I say laughing as try to ease my heart rate after that scare.

“What is that noise? Are you vacuum cleaning the bathroom in the middle of the night?” Nate asks looking like a mad man with sleepy hair and huge eyes. 

I start to laugh at the sight “uhm it’s not the middle of the night, Nate” I say to begin with. 

“What is it, 10 in the morning?” he asks

“More like 11” I say smiling.

“Yeah see if you go to bed at 4 that makes 11 the middle of the night.” he explains with big hand gestures.

“Oh Nate” I say laughing “I’m sorry I didn't mean to wake you, it was my blow dryer” I say holding my hand in front of my mouth. He sighs and smiles.

“Well since you introduced me to the best way of eating popcorn and my friend likes you so much I’ll let you walk away unharmed” Nate says crossing his arms. 

_ His friend likes me so much _ “your generosity is amazing” I say smiling. 

“I know” he says before turning around back to Dylan’s room. 

“Sweet dreams” I say to Nate as I walk past him and into my room to get the stuff I need with me. I miss Dylan’s sleepy eyes on me as I walk past the door. 

_ Dylan’s POV _

_ “Nate what the fuck?” I ask him when he’s back in the room. She just walked past the door before he got back in.  _

_ “Dude she woke me up, scared me half to death when she started blow drying her hair in the bathroom just now” Nate says crashing down on his mattress.  _

_ “You went into the bathroom when she was in there? I ask shocked. _

_ “Yes, yes I did. I have a death wish” Nate says laughing “no dude I waited for her to get out of the bathroom. Scared her half to death as well.” he laughs. _

_ “Why are you always so extra” I say but I can’t help laughing. _

_ “I told her she wouldn’t have to pay for it because you like her so much” Nate says shaking the last sleep out of me. _

_ “You did fucking what?” I ask getting up and throwing my legs out of bed. Nate looks at me with a smirk. Oh he’s so happy with himself. _

_ “Relax asshole, you should have seen her face when I said it” Nate says smiling wide. “She got that cute blush on her cheeks” he says running his fingers over his own cheeks. I look at him and hope he’s telling the truth.  _

_ “Don’t say shit like that to her man, she’s a guest here I don’t want her to feel uncomfortable” I say getting back in bed, laying on my back. Smiling at the ceiling thinking about her cute blushing cheeks.  _

_ “Oh yeah she looked so uncomfortable in your arms, holding your hand. Not letting go only when she had to. Yeah she’s not comfortable around you at all.” Nate tells me only adding to the smile. “And you seem comfortable with her too man. Good for you” Nate adds.  _

_ “Shut up, Nate. Go back to sleep” I say turning on my side so he can’t see me. I think about us sitting together, how she felt in my arms. Her hand in mine. The sweet scent of her hair filling my head with thoughts about her and us. She did feel comfortable with me, like I did with her. She’s amazing. The sweetest, funniest. _

_ “You’re thinking about her aren’t you?” Nate asks probably with a stupid grin on his face. _

_ “I’m trying to fall back asleep since an idiot woke me up” I tell him while thinking about her some more. _

_ “Yeah you’re thinking about her” he says but I don’t answer this time.  _

_ I just keep thinking about her and a possible us. _

_ ** _

Sitting on the floor outside with my pencils, sharpener and all other things I need to get started on drawing the scenery. My mind empty and my hand going over the paper. Trying to recreate what I’m seeing as best I can. A little bowl filled with one of the cereals I bought to munch on while I turn this white sheet of paper into mountains, rocks, bushes and plants. It’s so quiet and serene outside, very easy to get lost in. I’ve closed the door behind me so Nate can’t scare the life out of me and thus ruining my drawing. Shading the mountains I lean forward even more to be able to focus. A soft knock behind me on the door shifts my focus. I look back and see Dylan standing there. In gray sweatpants and a green shirt. I smile at him and he answers with a kind smile. He opens the door to join me outside. 

“Good morning” he says still smiling.

“Morning” I say as he makes his way over to me. He sits down next to me. “Did you sleep well?” I ask him.

“Yeah if you skip the fact that Nate woke me up frantically because apparently he’s afraid of your blow dryer” Dylan says with a chuckle.

“Oh man he scared me with his feral just out of bed look” I say laughing. “He asked if I was vacuum cleaning the bathroom” I say continuing to laugh. Dylan joins. 

“I’m sorry if he was annoying” Dylan says looking into my eyes. Something about white sandy beaches comes back to mind when I find myself lost in his eyes again. 

“Don’t worry about it. I kinda like Nate, he’s alright” I say nodding my head. 

“Yeah he is” Dylan says looking at the world around him and me. When he looks back at me he asks “are you drawing?” 

I answer by showing him my sheet of paper on which I was working on. 

“You’re really good” Dylan says sounding sincere. 

“Thank you, you should see my dads skills. Oh my god, Dylan he can draw and make it look like it’s a picture. He taught me everything I know.” I say thinking about my home. 

“That sounds awesome” Dylan says while looking at my drawing. 

“I can totally see why he’d want to go back to Denver. It’s beautiful here.” I say looking out at everything before me. 

“So have you figured it out yet?” Dylan asks without detail.

I frown and look at him “figured out what?” I ask a little confused. He looks a bit shy to say what he meant but says it anyway.

“If you can fall in love with nature” he explains. This makes me think. 

“Wait” I say smiling wide at Dylan “you remember me saying that?” I ask biting my bottom lip in the same wide smile. Dylan just nods and he looks away. “Yeah I think you can, fall in love with nature”  _ and with you _ I add in my head. “Nature is a lot more tame where I come from. We have parks, woods and a few good beaches but that’s about it. Nothing like here” and I scoff at the idea of the world that I know. 

“I’m sure it’s beautiful where you’re from” Dylan says  _ just like you _ he adds in his head for him alone to hear. 

“Well the architecture in Amsterdam, especially in the city center is amazing. You should see it, so much culture and art and stuff.” I say with a loving smile. 

“You should show me around then, if I ever go there” Dylan says making my stomach turn over and over again at the idea. 

“I totally will” and I grab my pencil tapping the back of it on my leg.

“We should go hike sometime in a weekend” Dylan says freely. I look up and gasp.

“I’d love that” I say enthusiastically. “I wish we could go right now” 

“Nate will whine every second of the way. Dudes more lazy then I am” Dylan says chuckling. “If he wasn’t here we could have gone today” 

I turn to look at Dylan who was already looking at me. This time however he doesn’t look away. “You’re awesome you know that?” I ask him getting a little shy over it for some reason. 

“Pssh” he says looking away. “Maybe we can go tomorrow?” he asks instead of answering. “We could go early. Catch all the good lighting for your camera” 

“I’d love to” I blurt out “I mean yeah, definitely. I’d really, really like that” I say adoring how he mentioned the lighting. “Thank you so much Dylan” 

“For what?” he asks looking a little confused. 

“Everything. You make it uhm” and I feel my breath get stuck in the back of my throat “very easy for me to be away from my family and friends” 

“Oh” and for a moment we just look at each other before he says “it’s no problem, you’re very good company” he says hating how he downplays what he thinks of me. 

“I’m really looking forward to tomorrow now” I say putting my stuff back in my pencil case and closing my sketchbook. “Here have some” I say raising the bowl of dry cereal. “It’s really good without milk as well” 

He takes a small hand full and drops some in his mouth having my eyes glued on how he looks when he does that. “They really are” he says semi chewing. I laugh with him as he’s shaking his head over his mouth full. Another knock on the door behind us. It’s his mom.

“Hey guys, where’s Nate?” she asks.

“I think he died somewhere this morning.” Dylan says looking very aware of us sitting here together outside like this with his mom there with us. 

“Well that doesn’t sound good” she says smiling. “Maybe go wake him up so we can have lunch” she tells Dylan. He gets up immediately and I follow.

“Oooh Dylan I smell revenge” I say with an evil smirk on my face.

“I am all ears” Dylan says, his mom looking at the both of us with her brows raised and curiosity. 

“You should wake him up by shoving my blow dryer in his face and putting it on” I say getting so excited over the idea I start to bounce up and down.

“Oh that’s evil, let's do it” Dylan says getting back in the house.

“Poor Nate” his mom says as we both walk past her.

“Ma’am I want to respectfully disagree, he scared me mercilessly yesterday and this morning. I’m thinking this is honest karma” I say hopping on behind Dylan. On the stairs I grab Dylan’s arm. “Oh wait, does he sleep in the full pajamas? Nate I mean” I ask him. 

“Yeah why?” he asks.

“Well I needed to know if I could come in and watch it all happen” I say smiling. Dylan nods.

“I thought you’d like to hold the blow dryer yourself, ultimate revenge.” Dylan says while his eyes go down to my hand on his arm.

“Oh Dylan I love the way you think” I say before I run to my room to get my blow dryer. Dylan is already in his bedroom waiting for me. He waves me in and points at Nate. Who is happily snoring away. 

I laugh without sound and hold up the plug of the blow dryer, silently asking where I can plug that in. Dylan points towards the floor not too far away from Nate. As carefully as I can do I walk over there, hoping he doesn’t wake up. I plug it in and go back and crouch down next to Nate’s face, with a little distance between him and me in case he starts swinging at me. I look at Dylan and place the hair dryer in front of Nate’s face. Then I press on and watch it all happen. 

Nate violently wakes up sitting up straight, swinging his arms in front of his face, yelling in my direction. I fall back on my ass laughing. Dylan is laughing as well. Sitting on his bed, watching his friend panic over what just happened. “Jesus christ, what is wrong with you?” Nate yells in my direction. Then he turns to Dylan “you traitor” this only sends us into a fit of laughter. 

“I think this is hilarious” I say through my laughter.

“Yeah yeah” Nate says carefully placing the covers over his lower half. I see his head jerk towards Dylan and himself. I’m not completely sure what’s going on but I do know I’m not overstaying my welcome.

“That’s for scaring me during the movies” I say unplugging the blow dryer and turning to the door. “See you guys for lunch” I say still laughing and I walk out. I enter my room to put everything back where it belongs, still laughing. Straightening out my room a bit. I take the lily Dylan made and hold it between my fingers.  _ Is that your way of asking for mine  _ the words he spoke before giving it to me ring in my head. I place it back on the desk and go back downstairs. I help set the table and take place to have lunch. Dylan and Nate come down laughing. The five of us have lunch. Nate and Dylan are talking about the game they played, I’m listening and his parents have their own conversation. 

“Listen up kids” his dad says making three heads turn his way instantly. “Oh that worked” he says surprised. “We’re off in a bit. Nate are you staying for dinner today?” he asks.

“Nope not today” he says cheerful “I wanted to see if the queen and general” he says mocking us “would like to join me to the mall today” he says looking back and forth between me and Dylan. 

“First off all, put some respect in that tone of voice young man” I go off making him look at Dylan with a face that says this-chick-is-demented. “And second off all I’d really like that if Dylan is okay with me joining”

“Who cares what Dylan thinks, this is about you and me” he says wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Oh dear lord” I say looking at Dylan who doesn’t look amused at all. “If you keep doing that with your face” I say pointing at his eyebrows “then I’m not going anywhere with you” 

Nate’s head falls down “I’m defeated. Fine be that way.” 

I turn to Dylan and ask “do you mind if I go with you two?” 

“I don’t mind but I’m not sure Nate should come” he says before eating the last bit of his lunch.

“Hmm going to the mall without Nate. Sounds like a plan” I say before getting my things together so it’s easier to bring to the kitchen. His parents look at the two of us talking. 

“Okay, well it’s been good to see you two Tom and Sue” Nate says making a full joke out of it. His parents laugh and we all get up to put our things away. 

“I’m going to put on a sweater so I don’t need my jacket” I say before heading to my room. I put on a gray sweater just a tad aware that Dylan is wearing a gray Chemical Brothers shirt. I put a scrunchie on my wrist and quickly comb my hair and then I go back down. The two boys are already at the door when I come walking towards them. 

“Ready?” Nate asks.

“Yup, got my money. All four dollars” I say laughing. Dylan opens the door and we go out together. “The weather is so much better here now” I say as Dylan opens the door for Nate and me to get in. I crawl in the back but open Dylan’s door nonetheless. 

“Thanks” he says as he gets in. Nate is settled in as well “you’re welcome” I say to Dylan. 

“You won’t like the weather as much when it’s snowing up till your ankles” Nate says a little bitter.

“Yeah probably, I’m always cold” I say looking outside. Missing Dylan's eyes on me as I say so. Unaware that he’s thinking how he’d love to keep me warm every second of every cold day. 

When we arrive at the mall and walk in we meet two friends of Dylan and Nate. They greet each other and Dylan then introduces me.

“This is Y/n, she’s the exchange student staying with us” he tells them, then he smiles at me “Y/n this is Zack and that’s his girlfriend Devon” The latter walks up to me.

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you” she says smiling wide. Then Zack comes and greets me as well.

“Hey everyone” I say smiling at them. 

“I must warn you guys about this one” Nate starts “she’s a piece of work” 

“Well at least your hair is dry” I say smiling at him, he points at me.

“See what I mean” he says to the other.

“I really don’t” Zack says smiling and he turns to Dylan “what is he on about?” and then Dylan fills them in about the blow dryer revenge and they all think it’s funny as well. I feel comfortable around these people. We go into the mall, visiting all different stores. They all know each other so they chat happily about things I have no idea what they are most of the time. At one point Dylan comes walking next to me. 

“Are you having fun?” he asks a tad worried. I look at him and smile “yeah” I tell him. I place my hand on his arm “definitely” he nods and I let my hand slip off his arm. We go through the mall, laughing. Having uncomplicated fun together. At one point I’m walking with Devon past a shop where we look into the window. When we turn around I see the two boys seemingly teasing Dylan a bit who has red cheeks and looks very uncomfortable. Devon way more used to the three of them yells out.

“Hey leave him alone” she yells out to them.

The boys look at her and Zack says “no don’t worry he’s alright, he’s more than alright actually. I think Dylan is in” and that’s when a fist of Dylan lands on his arm. Causing him to moan out. “Jesus” he says grabbing his arm “I wasn’t gonna say anything” 

This strikes both Devon and me as odd, what wouldn’t he have said? But he continues “what kind of strength is in that noodle?” Zack asks Dylan clearly in at least a little bit of pain. Devon looks at her arms and then at mine.

“If his arms are noodles then what are ours?” she asks as we approach them. Dylan avoids all eye contact.

“Veins, tiny skinny veins” Nate says grossing us out. We walk around for a bit longer until we reach the candy store again. All of us go in and explore the sweet world of candy before we all pick something to buy. 

“Y/n” Dylan says as he stands next to me.

“Yeah” I say. 

“Come with me” he says. “Alright” I say gladly following him. He guides me to a part with foreign candy and such. They have stroopwafels.

“No way” I say with a big smile. “Yes way” Dylan says smiling. 

“But don’t buy them here they’re cheaper at King Soopers” he says in a hushed tone. He continues a little louder “we can drive by King later and get some” 

“I think that’s a good idea, I’m beginning to miss them” I admit to him. 

“Then that’s a plan” he says before we turn back to the candy. 

“What is a plan?” Zack asks joining us. 

“Dumping Nate’s body in a ditch somewhere” Dylan says unfazed. I cover my mouth with my hand and laugh. Nate comes from behind both of us and swings an arm around Dylan and me.

“Oh come on, you guys like me. Admit it” he says pulling us closer to him. 

“Dude let me go right now” Dylan says unamused. Nate looks at me and Dylan “Okay” he says and then he pulls us both towards each other so Dylan and I bump into each other. My hands are up so they land on Dylan’s chest and since he’s trying to make sure we don’t completely walk into each other his hands land on my arms but they slide through to my back. So there we are, standing like we’re holding each other. Dylan’s eyes find mine and I can’t help but smile and blush.

“Did you just do all that hugging stuff to get us to bump into each other?” I ask Nate flat out. His eyes grow big, he didn't expect me to call him out like that. I shake my head. I pull my hands back from Dylan’s chest and Dylan lets go of me as well. “I don’t know what his deal is but I didn’t really mind” I say to Dylan before walking on. Dylan and Nate both follow me with their eyes. 

“Dude you need to kiss her and fast” Nate says softly for only Dylan to hear. If I had turned around I would have seen Dylan grinning at Nate with red cheeks. I proceed to the check out with my sucker and go over to Zack and Devon. Nate and Dylan follow quickly after. We all head back out of the mall after Nate got something he needed, a magazine. 

“Listen we have to go the other way anyway we can drop you off Nate” Zack says sharing a look with Devon, who looks a bit cheeky.

“Yes please relieve me of those two” Nate says dramatically. 

“Bye Nate” Dylan says flipping his friend off. We all say bye and Dylan and I are off to the car. Dylan doesn’t just open my car door he closes it for me as well. He gets in through his already open door. Immediately he starts apologizing. “I am so sorry about Nate” 

“Why?” I ask him laughing. Dylan looks at me and starts to laugh as well. “He’s funny” I say to Dylan. 

“He sure thinks he is. I’m just glad you didn't mind all his shenanigans” Dylan tells me as he starts to drive. 

I laugh and say “don’t worry, like I said I didn't mind at all”. Dylan looks at me before he puts the radio on and it’s just us in the car, talking. I sit back and let my head rest back as well. 

“Hey do you wanna go for a little drive?” Dylan asks me. I turn to look at him and flash him a wide smile.

“I’d love to” and Dylan nods. So we’re off for a drive. 

“Flip through the radio channels if you want” he says at one point. 

“Alright, don’t mind if I do” I say leaning forward and his way a little. I find a station that’s just a random generating station I think because it plays all different kind of songs. Then it plays Beautiful by the Smashing Pumpkins. “Ooooh I love that song” I say getting settled back in my seat. 

“Me too” Dylan tells me. I close my eyes and listen to the music, before I know it I’m singing along with the lyrics. 

_ Dylan’s POV _

_ I’m going insane, she’s singing along to the most perfect song. Her soft singing voice shoots straight through my chest. I look at her from time to time, she has her eyes closed. Completely comfortable next to me. This ride would be perfect with us holding hands, or my hand on her leg. I need to focus on the road but she’s making it impossible with her hair down looking like that.  _

_ “You have great taste in music” she says and when I turn to look at her she’s smiling at me.  _

_ “Thanks, I’d say the same if I didn't know about the pop part” I tell her jokingly.  _

_ “Well you’re just going to have to further educate me” she says still smiling. _

_ “Alright, when we get back I’ll put on some songs for you” I say keeping my eyes out on the road. No need for another close call when she’s being all perfect next to me. “We should head back because we still wanna stop at the King and it’s almost dinner time”  _

_ “Sounds good to me” she says holding her hair to one side. Stoplight is red. Perfect, now I can see what she’s doing. I look over and see concentration on her face. She’s braiding her hair to one side. But she’s starting on top of her head. Her fingers run through her hair, braiding it as she goes down. It’s green again. I drive us to the King and try not to let my eyes fall on her too much.  _

_ **  _

“Oh look it’s the King” I say sneering.

“He’s gonna be too chicken to face you again” Dylan says gladly joining in. 

“Yes I think so too” I tell him before he parks the car. “Hey do you wanna get some stuff for tomorrow for when we go on our hike?” I ask Dylan as we exit the car. 

“Sure why not” Dylan says as we walk in. We go to the cookies immediately. I put the stroopwafels in the basket and then we head over to check on some snacks to bring with us. That’s when I spot him.

“Oh no” I say turning around, stopping right in front of Dylan.

“What? Are you okay?” he asks sounding a bit concerned. 

“It’s Jason” I say with a soft voice.

“Wait the elbow asshole?” Dylan asks sounding angry.

_ Dylan’s POV _

_ “Yes him” she says sounding terrified. I hate his guts. _

_ “Don’t worry” I say to her even though I have no idea how to comfort her. She looks up at me and I can see she’s scared. Goddamn this motherfucker. “Come on, let's go get snacks” I say to her. She turns around and walks next to me, but she hides a bit behind my back. We go to the snacks and that’s when he sees her. He looks at her and at me. But does nothing. So we just continue. “What do you want for tomorrow?” I ask her trying to take her mind off of him.  _

_ “Oh I don’t know, cookies?” she asks timidly. This is bad, I’ve never seen her like this. I don’t know what to do, how do I fix this for her? She looks at him and takes a step closer to me before she focuses back on the snacks. Don’t be a wuss Dylan, take her hand, put your arm around her. Do something. But I feel blocked, blocked by my own shit. So I can’t help her.  _

_ “Do you like chocolate chip cookies?” I ask her feeling so stupid that I can’t make a move. She looks up and smiles.  _

_ “Yeah I do. Which ones are good?” she asks before she looks at him again. He pays us no attention. _

_ “Chip ahoy I guess” I tell her. Her eyes go over the cookies and she’s searching for them, when she finds them she takes a package and puts it in her basket. I look over and see Jason’s moving this way. That’s when she grabs my arm. This is the moment, take her hand. Do something.  _

_ I softly pull my arm back and place my hand on her left shoulder. She looks at me, her eyes tell me she’s happy I did this. When she scoots closer to me I know I did the right thing. No matter how hard I try I can’t breath. I see her take a deep breath. It makes me smile. I softly squeeze her shoulder. Letting her know I’m here. _

_ “Okay should we get chips as well?” she asks sounding a little better than before.  _

_ “Sure, take your pick” I say leaning down a bit before we walk over to the chips.  _

_ “What if you don’t like the ones I pick?” she says looking up.  _

_ “Impossible, I like all chips” I say trying to make her feel at ease with whatever she wants to pick. _

_ “Okay these then?” she asks holding up doritos.  _

_ “Perfect” I say looking at her beautiful face.  _

_ **  _

“We can just make sandwiches to go right and then this is enough, or do you want something else?” I ask Dylan looking up, enjoying how close he is to me. 

“Sounds good to me” he says with his hand still on my shoulder, I swear I can feel his thumb move from time to time. I turn to look and don’t see Jason anymore. “Oh god I think he’s gone” I say feeling so stupid for having such big of a reaction. “I am so sorry for being stupid, Dylan” I tell him feeling awful. 

“What?” Dylan asks sounding offended almost “you’re not stupid, he’s an asshole for making you feel like this” 

I look at Dylan and feel overwhelmed by how sweet he is. “I don’t know what to say to that” I blurt out feeling even more silly.

“Did I say something wrong?” Dylan asks immediately pulling his hand back.

“No no absolutely not” I say but then I just act without thinking too much about it. I place my arms underneath his and hug him. After a short moment his arms wrap around me. “I think it’s really nice Dylan” I manage to get out through my heart beating in my throat “that you, you know, care” I say not knowing how to fully express myself here. Dylan’s arms tighten around me “of course I do” he says making it impossible to breath. For the both of us. 

“Thank you for being there for me” I say looking up at his face while we’re still hugging. His face just above mine, our eyes lock and it’s a perfect movie moment. “You’re welcome” he says not breaking eye contact. I see him swallow hard as he keeps looking down onto my face. All of a sudden I’m overcome by shyness. So I pull back. 

“We should go home, there’s dinner to eat and music to listen to” I say feeling very aware of the moment we just shared. He just nods.

“We should” and he holds up his arm as a way of saying after-you. We walk to the register and I take everything out of the basket and place it on the conveyor belt. Dylan places his hand softly on my back and walks past me “excuse me” he says as he does so.

“Inexcusable general” my tone very serious. Dylan looks at me with a shy smile before he pulls out his wallet. “No this was my idea I’ll get this” I say walking up next to him. He looks at me and smiles.

“No this is on me” he says factual. I can hear in his voice that there is no discussing this. That doesn’t stop me from trying.

“Please let me pay half then” I ask feeling a little guilty. Dylan raises his left pointer finger, it has the onyx ring on it. He places it before his lips and goes “ssshh” 

“Are you shushing the queen?” I ask playing offended. 

“Only when I have to” he says taking his change back from the girl behind the register. I chuckle and say “alright then” 

We walk to the car and Dylan lets me in. He gets in and looks at me before holding the bag up.

“Oh yeah give that to me” I say taking it from his hands, our hands touch and we both pretend we didn't notice. But we did, we both did. “Dylan” I say looking at him. 

“Yeah” he says starting the car, ready to reverse and drive us to his home. I look at him and I want to thank him, tell him how much I appreciate him. Let him know I care about him. But my courage fails me. 

“Do you wanna do origami again when we listen to music?” I end up asking him. 

“Sure sounds fun” he says as we leave the parking place. Ready to head home. My mind is full off seeing Jason, I wonder if he’ll react in school about seeing me. 

“Cool” I say looking outside. It doesn’t take us long to get home. We get inside together and his parents are making dinner. Dylan goes straight into his bedroom. I do the same. For some reason everything just becomes a bit too much. I miss my mom, seeing Jason in the store, having Dylan comforting me. I curl up on my bed and let the tears flow silently. That is until the hug pops up in my head. Dylan looking down on me while his arms where around me. Tension ten folded in that moment and I’ve never experienced that with anyone. His hands on my back, I felt so many things at once. No more tears roll over my face. I know just what will distract me before we can have dinner. Quickly I get up, dry my cheeks and sit down at my desk. I want to draw, him and me. The hug. I’m putting it on paper. It was after all the first hug with a boy that awoken a feeling in me I never felt before. So I let my mind declutter while I start on a new drawing. Shortly after I start I feel a bit better. I feel like I’ve only been busy for a few minutes. The outlines and slight beginning detail in the drawing, tell me otherwise. It’s beginning to look really nice. I’m very satisfied with the angle of the drawing. You see the back of my head, my arms going around Dylan. His hands on my back and I plan on making his face as detailed as I can remember. Putting down my pencil I wonder what Dylan thought in that moment. Did he feel the same way I did or was he just being kind?

  
  


_ Dylan POV _

_ Sitting on my desk I finally picked up a pen to write in my journal again. But I keep lifting it up because I lose myself in my thoughts. _

_ I wrote down how much I hate that fucking jock. Then I wanted to write down how I felt during our first moment, I think it’s our first official moment. And I lose myself in my own head. I sit here smiling like a mad man. Her arms around me so tightly. My own hands on her back, I could feel her shoulder underneath my right hand and my left hand was a bit lower and I swear I could feel her bra on her back. Her sweater was thin enough. My eyes close savoring the feeling. She looked so innocent, so gentle. Her eyes where looking straight into my soul, I wonder if she knew she did? Every little bit of her face is amazing. When I held her I heard Nate in my head saying I should kiss her. I could have cut the tension in my chest with a razor in that moment. God, the idea of placing a small kiss on her cheek, her lips. I sit back in the chair with my hands behind my head. “Fuck” I whisper thinking about me and her holding hands, sharing moments like these, kissing her. I hope she feels for me as I do for her. I sit back straight again and pick up the pen. I write every single thought I just had out, down to every letter and at the end I write “perhaps there is an us, she belongs with me”  _

_ ** _

After I went downstairs to drink it didn't take long for dinner to be ready and when it was I said I’d get Dylan. Running up the stairs I knock on the door. “Come in” I hear from the other side. 

I open the door and see Dylan at his desk his arm over some pages. He smiles when he sees me. “Hey” I say smiling back at him. “You’ll never believe it but” and he interrupts me.

“Dinner is ready?” 

“Yes sir” I say to him. “Homework?” I ask looking at his desk. 

“No not really” he says and he looks at the papers then back at me “it’s uhm like a journal I guess” he says surprising me.

“You write in a journal?” I ask surprised. He looks a little shy because of my question “that’s pretty awesome” I add to make him feel better.

“I guess, when I have something to write in it that is” Dylan says getting up. He walks closer to me and says “come on let’s eat” 

“Sounds like a plan” I say knowing full well I lost my appetite the moment he walked so close to me. We walk down and go to the dinner table it’s been set. The only thing left to do is for Dylan and I to take place next to each other at the table. I poke my vork at the food and shift it around on my plate a lot between bites.

“Is the food okay?” his mom asks me shaking me out of my thoughts.

“Oh yes, it’s really good. I’m not very hungry that’s all. I’m sorry” I say with a coy smile.

“No need to apologise. Are you feeling well?” she asks like moms do. 

“Yeah” I say but her brows rise up. “Well I felt a little homesick just now but it was only for a little bit” I admit to her. I see Dylan look at me from the corner of his eyes. 

“You can always come to me, you know that right? If you feel too homesick you may use the phone as well. I don’t want your stay to be uncomfortable for you” she tells me kindly. 

“Thank you, I really appreciate that but I’m fine really. Besides Dylan said he’d introduce me to some songs so I’ll be too busy to catch the blues again” I say smiling. 

“Oh god, not that screaming German stuff I hope” his father says pulling a rather funny face. 

“What screaming German stuff?” I ask looking at Dylan with a big smile “Rammstein perhaps?” 

“You know Rammstein?” Dylan asks with his brows high on his forehead. 

“Yeah I know Rammstein” I say looking at him with big excited eyes.

“Oh dear they both like the screaming crazies” his father says taking another bite. 

“Screaming crazies” I repeat with a chuckle.

“Dad what is wrong with you?” Dylan says before finishing his food.

“Let’s not go there” his mother says winking at me. 

“My beautiful family, ladies and gentlemen” his dad says getting up with his plate. Everyone follows quickly and then I head upstairs after I told Dylan to come get me when he’s ready. I sit down at my desk and quickly continue on my drawing. But much time I do not have because soon after there’s a knock on my door followed by “Y/n?” 

“Yeah I’ll be right over, just have to put my stuff away” I say as I quickly start to put everything away. When I’m done a dreadful though creeps up in my mind.  _ Should I change my shirt? _ I look down and wonder why I even think of something like that? Why would I?  _ Too look cute for Dylan.  _ That’s when my head jerks up. “Oh crap” I say out loud, panicking slightly because I’ve never felt the need to change clothes to look a certain way. Sure I’ve had crushes but it never really mattered.  _ It does now _ a small voice in my head tells me. “Oh no” and before I know it I’m looking through my drawers.  _ If you put on a shirt you could say you where warm and if you get cold he may put his arm around you _ . I close my eyes and place my hands over my ears hoping I won’t hear more of the voice in my head. After a few seconds I decide to put on a shirt, listening to that stupid voice in my head even though I should know better. If only I knew that same voice told Dylan to open a window so  _ she may get cold and you can put your arm around her. _ Placing my braid over my shirt I finally walk out of the door to walk to Dylan’s. I knock on the door “come in” his voice sounds from the other side of it. Feeling extremely nervous, pretty much all because I changed my shirt. I open the door and walk in with a smile. Dylan is standing near his stereo with a cd in his hands. He looks at me, at the shirt. It’s a soft blue shirt with one big white flower on my side it’s a v-neck. 

“So you listen to German crazies?” I ask him. He has the best annoyed look on his face.

“It seems I do” and I watch his long slender fingers take the cd out of it’s cover and carefully place it in the stereo. 

“What cd is that?” I ask sitting down on his bed “French maniacs?” 

Dylan chuckles, presses play and comes to sit next to me.

“Close but nope, it’s the Chemical Brothers” he says looking out in front of him. 

“How long do you like them?” I ask pulling my legs underneath me and I turn to face him. He looks at me now and pulls one leg underneath him as well. 

“I'm not sure but definitely a while now” he says with a timid smile. 

“You know what I like about techno and edm?” I ask him while I let my eyes go over his curly hair. 

“What do you like about it?” he asks. 

“You can totally get lost in the music, go up on your own cloud and just be free up in the sky” I say dreamily. “Kevin calls it music that gives you the lsd effect without the drugs” 

Dylan starts to laugh, infecting me as well. “I agree though, with you and Kevin” he says smiling. 

“This song is really epic, I think I really like these brothers” I say as my eyes go over Dylan’s room a bit. As I do this his eyes go over me. 

“That’s good, I hoped you’d like them” he says while we make eye contact again. For a little while we just sit there and talk a little listening to the cd. Then he says “We can do some origami if you like?” 

“Ooh I love the way you think” I say getting up but as I do I hit his leg with my knee. “I’m sorry” I say placing my hand just above his knee rubbing a little. “I’ll go get the paper but I got a little too excited, it happens sometimes” I say smiling before I leave to get the paper.

“It’s fine don’t worry” he says watching me walk out the door. When I come back I see him looking around his room. “I only have one chair” he says smiling as he stands up. 

“I can get mine, or we can just sit on the floor, either is fine with me.” I say unbothered. 

“If you’re sure you don’t mind? The floor was cleaned before Nate came so aside from his germs we should be fine” he says with a chuckle. I respond by walking his way and dropping down to the floor. 

“Let’s do this” I say holding up the paper. Dylan sits down across from me, folding his long legs close to him. I hand him a piece of paper. “Okay lead the way again oh great master of origami” I say dramatically.

“Stop that” Dylan says with a cheeky grin. 

“You know you like it when I call you that” I say when I look at Dylan’s hands forming the first basic folds. I do the same thing he does with every fold. The music playing and us sitting here is just perfect. We have fun, even when I mess up a fold and Dylan has to save my ass again. 

“It’s going to take forever if I keep this up” I say focusing so much my tongue is sticking out just a bit. 

“You’re doing fine” is all he says, I lean forward even more to get it just right. It’s going completely over my head that I’m wearing a v-neck and thus leaning forward this much grants Dylan’s eyes a peak at a part of me that’s distracting him so much he’s struggling to keep going. I sit back up and Dylan’s eyes fall down on his hands immediately. His cheeks are crimson and I do not understand why. “Dylan” 

“Yes” he says looking up at me with dilated pupils. 

“Are we making another flower?” I ask biting my lip.

He doesn’t break eye contact “yes” he says softly. 

“A rose?” I ask him excited. He swallows hard as he looks at me “yes a rose” I softly squeal and we keep folding until it begins to shape up like a proper rose. “Oh my god yours looks so beautiful” I say looking at the rose he’s shaping up so delicately between his fingers. A look in Dylans head would have shown me how he desperately wants to call me beautiful, to let me know how he feels. 

“Yours looks amazing, really good for a first time rose” he says sweetly making me blush a little. 

“Thank you, I’m afraid you’re just being kind” I say turning the rose between my fingers.

“I would never” Dylan says serious.

“Be kind?” I ask with wide eyes and a smile. He starts to laugh. 

“I mean be fake. Your rose is beautiful” he says taking my rose out of my hand. Dylan holds it up right before my face and spins it around. He moves the rose away from my face and says “really beautiful” looking into my eyes as he says so.  _ Did he just?  _ He hands me back my rose with a blush not only on his cheeks but also going over his nose. “We’re almost done with this” he says and we continue folding until our roses are complete. 

“You’re really really good at this” I say as he gets up from the floor. Once he’s up he holds his hand up for me to take. I happily take his hand to get up. Once I’m up I repeat “really good”. He smiles and lets go of my hand. He walks over to his stereo and puts in another cd. The music is a lot softer. “The Smashing Pumpkins” I say realizing I recognize this.

“Yup” he says as he walks back to his bed. I place my rose on his desk and follow his lead. He’s sitting with his back against the wall and I join him back on his bed. 

“Lets play a game” I say as I sit close next to him. 

“A game?” he asks leaning his head against the wall. 

“Yes I spy or something” I say looking around his room immediately. 

“I suck at that game” he says with a chuckle. 

“Okay then you pick the first item” I say looking at him. He has a pout on his face as he looks around him through the room.

“I spy with my eye something black” he says while I was following his eyes. 

“That marker on your desk” I say pointing at it. 

“You’re kidding right?” he says amazed. 

“So I’m right” I say smiling,

“Yes but how?” he asks with his hands up, coming off of the wall with his body. 

“I followed your eyes and you seriously looked at the marker a lot longer than the rest of the stuff on the desk” I explain. 

“Huh, interesting. Your turn then” he tells me. 

“I spy with my eyes something that is black” and Dylan starts to look around. He asks about the marker and I said no. He asks about 5 other things before I say.

“Not even close” I say smiling wide. 

“Fuck” and he looks at me “sorry” 

“It’s okay, want a hint?” I ask him. He seems very competitive and so I think he’ll refuse. 

“Fine otherwise we’ll sit here till morning” he says reluctantly. 

“You, you are the hint” and his hand goes up to his chest.

“Me?” he asks. I place my hand over his and say “yes you” and when I pull it back I let my finger slide over his ring. He looks at me and down to my hand. He thinks for a bit and then looks at his hand. “Oh it’s my ring” 

I start to clap “yes sir it is your ring” I say smiling. He looks so defeated. 

“God I’m stupid” he says. I raise my hands up like hey. 

“Treason remember” is all I say. He smiles. We both pick a few things, he gets better every time. And then it’s his turn again.

“Okay so since you’re so much better then me I think I should be able to pick something with more than one color” Dylan says with a smug face. I lick my lips and nod.

“Okay, go ahead” I say confident.

“I spy with my eye something that is mostly brown but also has green and grey in it” Dylan says looking proud of himself. I squint my eyes because I have no clue. Looking around his room I find a few cd covers but they’re not it. Not a book either. I get up from the bed and look at things a little closer by. Nothing catches my eyes. I walk back to the bed and sit down next to Dylan. A cold shivers runs over my back.

“God I’m getting cold” I say not even thinking about that voice before I came here. I’m not leaning against the wall and I feel the weight on the bed shift besides me as I keep looking around the room. That’s when I feel Dylan getting closer to me, I don’t look at him. My heart is pounding in my chest and when I feel his body against my side and his arm going around me I forget how to breath. His hand settles on my arm and that’s when I turn around to look at him. Dylan’s gaze is fixated on me and with the smallest voice I’ve heard from him he asks “is this okay?” 

With a fluttering stomach I say “yes” he looks relieved. “I still haven’t found what your eye is on” I say smiling at him. He looks down on my face and I see his chest go up and down, slowly. “I’m thinking I deserve a hint”

“Okay a hint” he says still looking at me. “You, you are the hint” he says repeating after me. Confused I look down on my clothes. Blue and white shirt and dark jeans. I look back up at him and I really don’t know. 

“I give up, what’s mostly brown with a little bit of green and grey in it on me?” and as I say it like that it’s beginning to dawn on me. 

“Your eyes” he says never taking his off of them.  _ I have my eye on you.  _ Shyness snuck up on me as he said it was my eyes. 

“That’s very sneaky and clever of you” I say having a hard time keeping eye contact with him. “Hmm” I say as I shift a little. I place my back against his chest and feel his heart beating like crazy. Much the same as mine. His arm goes around me like during the movie and with ease do I let my head settle against his chest. 

“Are you getting warmer?” he asks softly but we both know he can feel that I am. 

“Nope, still freezing” I say smiling. His chest goes up with a chuckle.

“I better not let go then” he says next to my head. 

“You really shouldn’t” I say meaning it in a whole other way.

_ Dylan’s POV _

_ She wants me to hold her like I want to hold her. She’s not cold, not anymore and she still wants me to not let go of her. We play this stupid game for a while. She makes it fun. We’re laughing together. A lot of the game flies over my head because I’m consumed by her. She’s taken over my thoughts completely. After a while her head starts to feel a lot more heavy. I think she’s tired.  _

_ “Are you tired?” I ask her. _

_ “A little” she says and I can hear the smile in her voice.  _

_ “Maybe you should go to bed then, since we want to leave in the morning” I tell her, reluctantly that’s for sure, I do not want to let her go at all. She fits perfectly in my arms, she’s the puzzle piece that’s been missing all this time.  _

_ “Oh yay tomorrow we go on that hike” she says cheerfully before she turns around. Her eyes sparkle and they are more beautiful than any eyes I’ve ever seen before. “I almost forgot” she says turning around even more. “Yeah I should go to bed, otherwise you may have to carry me the entire way tomorrow” she says laughing. Making me laugh as well. Then she moves but before she gets up she places her hand over mine. The smile drops off my face as my breath gets stuck in my throat. Then she gets up. I do the same and walk to my door to open it for her.  _

_ “We should do this again, I’m sure you have more music to listen to” she says with those blushing cheeks Nate talked about.  _

_ “Any time you want” I tell her. She smiles so sweetly and walks to the door. “Oh wait” I say before getting her something. I hand her the rose I made while I hers for myself. She smiles widely. _

_ “Is this your way of asking for mine?” she says making my stomach turn around at the idea of her remembering I said that.  _

_ “No it’s my way of giving you mine” I say feeling incredible nervous.  _

_ “It’s perfect” she says taking it from my hand. “Thank you, Dylan” _

_ “You’re welcome” I say and then I watch her leave my room.  _

_ “Good night” she says looking at me for the last time that day. _

_ “Sweet dreams” I say knowing I will think of her every second before I fall asleep _


	9. A walk to remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone here is a new chapter :)
> 
> Hope everyone that reads it enjoys it <3
> 
> \- X

Stepping into my jeans I’m struggling because I’m happily dancing around while I do it. I’m looking forward to our hike. When I went into the shower just now I ran into Dylan. He said he’d make us sandwiches so that when I’m done we could have breakfast and leave. Which is perfect. So getting dressed right now makes me very excited. I’m letting my hair down and even though that same annoying voice told me to wear something uncomfortable but cute I didn't listen this time. Light washed jeans with a tight white shirt and a vest will be perfect underneath my jacket. Quickly brushing my hair so I can go down to eat. 

I take my camera with me and head on downstairs.

“Gooood morning Vietnam” I say cheerfully as I walk into the kitchen. I didn't know his father was in here as well “oh sorry” I say laughing out of slight embarrassment. 

“Morning, you know that movie?” his dad ask looking up from his newspaper. 

“Yes sir, it’s one of my dad’s favorite. We watch it together at least 3 times a year.” I say while I start making my breakfast. “I love Robin Williams, he’s my hero” I say walking to the table with my food. Dylan is almost done with his food.

“Dylan why don’t you tell Y/n what you think of Robin” his dad says grinning like only dads do before they embarrass their kids. Dylan looks at him and then to me, the terrified expression on my face makes him laugh. 

“Dylan no don’t you dare say it” I say pointing at him having a feeling where this is going. He has a guilty smirk on his face. “No” I say scooting away from him with my chair. 

“I’m gonna say it” Dylan goes. I’m heavily shaking my head no. “He’s overrated and tries too hard to be funny” I stop moving and let my shoulders slump forward. When I’ve managed to swallow my food I start to fake sob. When I look up I have the biggest pout on my face. 

“I’m so disappointed right now” dramatic pause “I’m taking the first flight home” 

“With your four bucks?” Dylan asks looking very smug. Involuntarily I start to smile. 

“It’s three bucks now, I bought the sucker remember” I say before eating the rest of my breakfast. 

“Oh right, you did” Dylan says beginning to put his things away. I follow his lead when I’m done. After he’s done I sneak up behind him and wait for him to turn around. When he does I scare him half to death because he didn't expect me there. He’s smiling at me “geez you scared me” he tells me. I just say.

“I can’t believe you don’t like Robin” with that said I turn around to go get ready to leave. “I’ll get a bag for the food and stuff” I say to Dylan.

“No need. I got my backpack, you can put your camera in as well if you want” Dylan says putting in the food, water, cookies and chips we bought. 

“Awesome” I say as I hand him my camera. “I’m already excited, today is the day, Dylan” 

“Today is what day?” he asks sounding nervous. His dad turns to look at him with half a smile before he shakes his head. 

“The day you get sick of me and my enthusiasm” I say skipping to the front door to get my jacket on. 

“If I can survive your ketchup popcorn I think I’ll manage today” Dylan says grabbing his shoes while I step into mine. 

“General please, I’ll have you muck out the stables if you continue with this behaviour” I say before getting in my jacket, Dylan just looks at me. 

“We have no stables, what are you talking about?” he says with a chuckle.

“I don’t know. I’m too excited to make sense” and I open the door for us. Walking to the car I look around and see how lovely the weather is. “Perfect weather” I exclaim as Dylan opens my door. “Thank you” I yell out overly excited before opening his door. 

“You’re welcome and thanks” he says as he sits down and puts his seatbelt on. I look at him getting ready to start and I press down on the unbuckle button. His belt jumps up a bit and he looks at it with a frown. When he turns to face me he finds me sucking in my lips trying not to laugh. A smile appears on his face and without saying a word he buckles up again. Again I press down and when he feels his belt going up he starts to laugh.

“You weren’t kidding in the kitchen” he says laughing as he buckles up again, this time he keeps his hand on it though. 

“I really wasn’t but I’m sorry I’ll tone it down” I say crossing my arms to slow down temptation. He looks at me and says.

“No don’t worry, I don’t mind but if you keep unbuckling my seat belt we’re not getting anywhere” he says placing his hand on his gear stick.

“Solid point” I say as he finally starts the car so we can go on our way. “Is it a long drive? 

“No not too long” he says as he turns on the radio “would you like to flip through the channels?” he asks.

“I thought the driver is always in charge of the music?” I ask him.

“True” he says as he looks at me shortly. A slight blush on his cheeks when he says “I just want to see if you’re taste in music is improving” 

“Well there is only one way to find out” I say as I begin to flip through the channels. When I hear a country song so awful I have to listen to it. It’s absolutely awful.

“Oh no it got even worse” Dylan says before playfully placing both hands over his ears for a second. I start to laugh.

“I’m sorry, this is awful. Who makes these songs and even more important who encourages these people to continue?” I ask really wondering about these things.

“I have no idea but they should be shot” Dylan says quite morbidly.

“Geez, I’m not sure death is the appropriate sentencing for making country music” I say with my brows up high as I look at Dylan. 

“Who said anything about death?” Dylan says leaning back in his chair as he drives. “Just a shot to the kneecap, maybe then they quit” 

“My God, dylan” I say shocked. “Or it would give them so much free time they write six whole new albums” 

“Shit, I didn't think about that” he says with a chuckle “Fine death it is then” he says cooly.

‘Dylan” I say laughing “you’re brutally morbid” 

He laughs now as well but then he seems to get shy over it “I’m sorry” he tells me.

“Don’t be sorry” I say sincere but continue a lot less serious “just make sure you don’t get caught killing the music cowboys one by one” 

I miss Dylan looking at me while I watch outside pass me by while we drive. 

“I will” he tells me. The rest of the drive is comfortable. So when Dylan tells me only about 5 more minutes I become completely over excited.

“I come fishing here with my dad sometimes, so it may not be perfect for hiking but I think it’s pretty awesome looking there” Dylan tells me.

“Sounds good to me, so there’s water. Hmm I might chuck you in for what you said about Robin” I say sounding a little bitter probably. Dylan laughs loudly. 

“If you can chuck me in the water, I’ll be impressed” he says mocking me. 

“Pssh you have no idea what I’m capable off” I try to sound threatening but to no avail. Dylan just laughs some more. “Rude” I say looking at him. We’re stopped at a stoplight and so I unbuckle his belt again. He looks at me with an amused smile on his face. He buckles up again and when I want to press on it again he grabs my hand making me gasp. “Oh no, you’ve outwitted me” 

Dylan silently places his hand over mine, holding it now. “It only took five times before I did” he says making fun of himself. I feel my lungs fill with air and I forgot how to exhaul the moment he took my hand. He looks at me flighty and that’s when I lace my fingers through his. I swear I could see his chest stop going up and down like it usually does. The stoplight makes us wait quite some time. And he lets go of my hand when the lights turn green. Neither of us acknowledges the moment. 

“We’re almost there” he tells me in a soft voice. 

“It already looks good from this side” I say looking out the window and around me. Dylan parks the car and we get out. He takes the backpack out of his car and off we go. “Yaaay” I squeal as I begin jumping up and down. “Did I mention that I’m excited?” 

“No, are you?” Dylan asks with red cheeks. 

“Not one bit” I say with my voice almost back to its original sound. It takes us a little while to get to a path that according to Dylan is a nice path to get to the water. 

“We have this man made forest in Amsterdam and do you know what they have in there?” I ask Dylan as we walk up for a bit. 

“No what?” he asks walking right besides me. 

“Something we call the geitenboerderij” Dylan looks at me and chuckles.

“The what now?” he asks laughing. 

“Geitenboerderij” I say a little slower as if that’s going to make a change. “It’s a petting zoo full with goats only” I say with a big smile on my face. “Goats are the cutest and you can feed them. Little bottles of milk for the smaller ones and pebble food for the bigger goats.”

“Sounds disgusting” Dylan says looking very skeptical.

“Not at all, I mean don’t put on your new shoes going there but otherwise it’s fine” I say looking at Dylan. His hat on. His NIN Downwards Spiral shirt on underneath his jacket. “They sell a lot of goat related products, like ice cream from goat milk and such” 

“Oh my god, that is nasty” he says pulling a disgusted face. 

“Yeah I never tried one of those. I have to admit that’s one step too far for me as well” I chuckle. “Oh lord do we have to go over there?” I ask looking at the hill in front of me.

“Yep but it’s not too far from there after we go down the hill” Dylan says looking up with squinted eyes because of the sun. 

“Well if I fall and break my legs, promise not to leave me behind for the wolves?” I ask looking up. Dylan leans in a bit and says “I promise”. 

“I’ll just roll you back down” he continues while laughing. 

“Oh yeah, just yell timber and let me roll free” I add as it’s getting a little steeper. 

“Sounds like a plan, hey let's through cut here” he says pointing towards a small offroad man made path.

“Are you for real?” I ask him a little apprehensive. 

“Yeah why not?” he asks a little curious.

“Why not? Haven’t you heard what happened to red riding hood?” I say looking up at him. He smiles as he looks down.

“Relax, you’re not wearing a hood or carry a little basket. You’ll be fine. Besides you’re the fearless queen remember?” Dylan says cheerfully.

“Ha, fearless queen” I say looking at the small path. “More like queen wuss” I say with a pout. “Fine, you promised to roll me back so here goes nothing” and just like that I’m off. With Dylan behind me quite impressed over how I just walked off. The path isn’t too bad at all. Before I know it Dylan is close next to me again.

“See not so bad” he says as we reach the top. But I don’t really hear him as my eyes go over the view in front of me.

“Sorry what?” I ask leaning closer towards him with my ear but my eyes are still on the view.

_ Dylan’s POV _

_ She leans in closer to me with her face. Her eyes fixated on the view. We’re so close next to each other and her face tells me she loves what she sees.  _

_ “Nothing, never mind” I tell her as I look at her while my chest swells up. She’s so beautiful. So sweet but always so determined. I take a step closer to her and ask her “would you like your camera?” she looks like she’d want to remember this view. Then she turns her head looking at me. I take a step back. I don’t know why but I do. _

_ “Yes please” she says with sparkling eyes and a smile as beautiful as the sun.  _

_ Beautiful, you're beautiful. As beautiful as the sun. Wonderful, you're wonderful. As wonderful as they come.  _

_ The song is perfect for her. I let my backpack fall off of one shoulder and open it so I can get her camera for her. “Here you go” I tell her holding it up for her. _

_ “Thank you” she says smiling as she takes it from my hand. She takes her camera out of the small bag it was in and slings a strap over her head before she starts to look through the lens. All lost in her own world. So I watch her. Her delicate fingers adjust the lens. _

_ “This place really is beautiful” she says as she presses a little black button on top of the camera.  _

_ “It really is” I say not even paying attention to anything but her. “When we go down here it’s just through that dense part of trees and stuff and then we reach the water. The path goes around a bit so this is way faster” I tell her.  _

_ “Sounds perfect” and she turns to look at me through the camera. _

_ “No” I say holding my hand before the camera. _

_ “Oh come on, don’t you want me to take your picture?” she asks me. _

_ Hell no! _

_ “No thanks, I’m good” I say to her. _

_ “I will have to take a picture, at least one otherwise I can’t remember the day correctly. If I don’t have at least one picture of you” she says pulling a pout. _

_ “Otherwise you’re just gonna forget I was here?” I ask her slightly afraid of the answer. _

_ “Well if you put it like that, no but” she stops talking as I begin to laugh. “Oh nevermind” she says smiling. “You’re right, I could never forget anything about you” and then her smile fades off her face. Her cheeks start to blush and my heart rate goes up. She then turns away and raises the camera up to her eye.  _

_ She could never forget anything about me. “Maybe one picture later” I tell her feeling spineless.  _

_ She looks at me again “no it’s okay, if you don’t want to I’ll respect that” she says being all perfect.  _

_ “It’s okay really” I tell her hoping she won’t feel bad about it.  _

_ “Dylan you’re spoiling me. I really don’t mind if you don’t want your picture taken” she says smiling at me.  _

_ “I’ll take your picture as well, once you’ve conquered these lands” I say trying not to smile too much about it.  _

_ She chuckles “we better get going then” and she starts to walk.  _

_ As she keeps walking I feel my eyes lower and they land on her ass. _

_ When she’s almost halfway down she says “you know if you’re scared to fall or something you can hold onto me” a small shriek escapes her mouth. My mouth curls up into a smile but I do feel a little guilty for looking at her like that.  _

_ “I am terrified, please stop walking so I can get to you” I say playfully.  _

_ She stops “well if you insist’. But when I reach her I see she’s actually a little scared. _

_ “Oh shit you should have told me if you really didn't wanna go this way” I say feeling really bad about her being scared.  _

_ “No it’s fine, it’s just. I keep overthinking this walk down” she says with a chuckle “everything that could go wrong really does in my head” and without hesitation or shame she places her hand on my lower arm.  _

_ “Don’t worry you’re almost down” I tell her as she continues to walk down squeezing my arm as she goes. “It’s alright” I say and without realizing I’m doing it I place my hand over her wrist and part of her hand.  _

_ She doesn’t react, just keeps walking down. When we reach the bottom she lets go of my arm and looks at me.  _

_ “See that wasn’t too bad” but she starts to laugh “thanks for helping me”  _

_ “No problem isn’t that what a general does?” I say trying to joke along with her.  _

_ “I guess so” she says as we keep walking towards the denser part. She stays walking in front of me. Again my eyes drop down to her ass instantly, there’s just a tiny sway in her hips as she walks. I feel bad for noticing but at the same time I’m unable to take my eyes off her body.  _

  
  


_ ** _

“This place is really beautiful” I say as we walk through the trees close together and different bushes. “I can’t wait to see the other side” 

“We’re almost there” Dylan says as he walks not far behind me. Just after he says that the trees get less dense and I can see what’s not far away from us. 

“Oh my god” I exclaim as I start to run the last bit towards the stream. There are rocks everywhere, sandy paths and weeds between everything but nonetheless beautiful looking. The stream looks pretty clear and the current in it looks calm. “This is amazing” I say to Dylan. He comes to stand beside me.

“Yeah it’s really nice here, I always liked this place” he says letting his eyes go over everything before us. 

“I totally see why. This is really pretty” I say looking around me. After I’ve snapped a few pictures I walk over to Dylan. “Turn around, please” I say to him and he does so. I place the camera back in his backpack. “Thanks” I say as I grab his shoulder and turn him back around. 

“You’re welcome” he says with a smile. 

“I think this is one of my new favorite places” I say to Dylan. “I’m so happy to be here” and I start to walk closer to the water. Where I crouch down and touch the water. “This water is super cold” I let my fingers run through it. Dylan comes up beside me and does the same thing. 

He’s holding his hand in the water “I’ve never been in the water here, not even in summer” he tells me. 

“You mean to tell me that you have never jumped into this water?” I ask with great surprise in my voice.

“Well my hands and feet sure, but never swimming” he says looking at me. 

“That really needs to change, let’s come back here next year. In summer and swim here” I say to Dylan dreaming of the future. Dylan looks at me and nods but says nothing. Crouched down we sit there talking for a while as I look at our hands going through the water.

“Okay” I say getting up “I’m going to go sit over there” I say as I walk over there and sit myself down. “Perfect view and a lot more comfortable then staying crouched down” I tell Dylan.

“You’re probably right” he says as he gets up and comes my way. He sits down quite close to me, sitting next to my knees, facing me. 

“Dylan I need to know, where did it go wrong?” I ask him sounding dead serious. He looks at me and has a frown on his face but then the sides of his mouth curl up.

“Right around the time I saw Hook, I think” he says knowing exactly what I’m talking about.

“I don’t get it” I say throwing my hands up all heated. “I love him, how could you not? Mrs Doubtfire, dude the part in the make up scene. Oh god” I say starting to laugh just thinking about it. Dylan’s eyes are on my face and they look like they’re going over every detail. “Okay, you say he tries too hard to be funny. Then tell me this, have you ever seen a serious movie with him in it?”

“To be honest I haven’t” he admits.

“We’re watching a serious Robin movie together. We have to.” I say extending my hand ready to shake on it. Dylan looks at my hand and then at me. 

“I’m not so sure about that” he says making my mouth drop open “is he even a good actor?” 

I place my hands in front of my face “Oh my dearest Dylan dear. You have no idea. I wept during Awakenings. He is a phenomenal actor” 

“Really?” he asks skeptical. 

“Yes really, I promise. Don’t you trust me?” I ask mouth open wide, completely offended. Dylan starts to laugh while he adjusts his hat.

“I do” he says laughing “but” and I interrupt. 

“But what?” I say shaking his shoulders. Dylan starts to laugh so cutely as he looks down while I shake him. “But what” 

“But you also like ketchup on your popcorn and you’re terrified during scary movies.” he says laughing as he finally looks up at me. “I’m not sure that part of your judgement is uhm” and he stops talking while he looks in any direction but at me. 

I gasp, place my hands on my chest. “RIP me” and I let myself fall back on the ground. 

“No no get up, the ground is disgusting” Dylan says. 

“Dylan I have unpeacefully passed away, let me be dead on the floor” I say with my eyes closed. I peek through my eyes and I see Dylan smiling as he looks at the sight before him. 

“So do I really let you be dead on the floor or should I do something?” he asks uncertain about what to do here.

I get back up and start to laugh “turns out I lived but please watch a serious Robin movie with me. Just once and if it’s really not good and he sucks as an actor I will make it up to you. I promise” I say with my hands folded together like I’m about to start praying. Dylan shakes his head and extends his arm.

“Deal” he says ready to shake on it.

“Wait, before we shake on it. What happens if the movie is good?” I ask Dylan. He looks at me, leans forward, takes my hand and dead seriously says.

“Well then you didn't waste my time” and he starts to shake my hand. I’m laughing so hard I can’t even shake his hand properly. 

“Brutal” I manage to say through my laughter. I see Dylan’s cheeks turn red before he lets go of my hand. He takes his bag and gets the cookies. 

“Do you want one?” he asks as he opens the package. 

“Definitely” I answer him. He hands me one “thank you”.

“You’re welcome. So how do you like it here so far?” he asks looking back up at me. 

“In Littleton you mean or here right now?” I ask him while I start on my cookie. 

“Both I guess” he says.

“Well I love it here” I say looking around “and Littleton, I mean I haven’t seen too much of the town yet. I love the nature, I really do. High school is awful though” I say with a small chuckle. 

“Yeah” he says shaking his head because he knows exactly what I mean.

“Our school would never allow things like the elbow incident to go unpunished. The teacher would have never believed Jason’s nonsense about it being an accident. I mean we have bullies don’t get me wrong but nothing this awful” I say thinking about what life would be like here. “You wanna know the truth, Dylan?” I ask feeling a wave of sadness hit me.

“Of course” he says handing me another cookie. I look at him when I take it and give him a warm smile. 

“It doesn’t really matter what I think about Littleton, or Denver for that matter.” and I take a bite from the cookie. “The night after my mom and dad talked to me about seeing if I’d like it here I walked past their bedroom and heard them talking” my head falls down slightly as I look at the cookie in my hands. I see Dylan’s hands rest on his legs. “My dad said that he’d made the decision to marry her and have me in Amsterdam so that he’d have to man up and own up to his responsibility. My mom said she understood. Long story short, he’d forget about Denver if I didn't wanna go. But then my mom said that she knew how unhappy he is in Amsterdam and that broke my heart. So you see Dylan I think I came here simply because I wanted to see where I was going” I look up at Dylan and he quickly averts his eyes for some reason. “I’m sorry I got all depressed on you” I say with a pout. Then he looks at me.

“Don’t say that. You can talk to me” and he bumps his fist against my knee making me smile. “So you’re saying that you’re moving to Denver?” 

“Oh yeah, I could never live with myself knowing my dad was unhappy. I wish I never heard their conversation. Then I’d be blissfully unaware. But my dad would have been unhappy.” I finish the rest of the cookie “these are very nice” 

“I think you’re an awesome person” Dylan says to me “and they are very good” he adds with a chuckle.

“Thanks, I think it probably helped that I landed in your family. Everyone is so nice” and I really, really want to tell him how crazy I am about him but I don’t. What if he’s really just being nice, maybe it’s all in my head. 

“Really? You have met Byron, right?” he asks making me laugh.

“Hey you wanna follow the water for a bit?” I ask him. He answers by getting up and extending his hand for me to take. With a smile I take his hand and get up. “Awesome” I say back on my feet. “Have you ever followed it before?” I ask him as we start walking right next to the water. Dylan next to the stream and I’m on his left side. 

“No, we just come her to fish. So we settle in one place and that’s about it” Dylan tells me. 

“Hmm, well this will be the first time for both of us then” I say as I bump into Dylan with my shoulder against his arm. He loses his balance only a litte. “Oh man attempt one, failed” I say pretending to write it down on a notepad. 

“That was an attempt to get me in the water?” Dylan asks surprised. 

“Pssh no” I say looking the other way.

“It so was. Seems there is nothing to fear” he says cocky. I gasp and pretend to be offended. 

“Dammit Dylan” I say smiling, he looks at me and jumps to the right out of nowhere.

“Oh wow, delayed reaction to your push. Shit that hurt my arm and I almost fell into the water” he says with big and playful eyes. 

“You’re adapting quite well to my silliness, I’m impressed” I tell Dylan. 

“You are?” he asks with a chuckle.

“Yeah and it’s not the first time that I am around you” I let him know. He looks at me and I continue “seriously, Dylan you’re amazing” he looks like he didn't expect me to say something like that. So he shies away and looks at the water. 

“So are you telling your parents you want to move to Denver or are you not sure yet?” he sounds a little apprehensive or maybe even fearful when he asks me this.

“I’m working on my way of telling my dad and then I’ll just email him” I tell Dylan. “I know he can be transferred for his job easily” I say thinking out loud more than talking to Dylan in this instance “I wonder how long it will take to actually move here” 

“I think I’d like it a lot if you lived around here” Dylan says out of nowhere. I turn to look at him and find his eyes. 

Everything in me tells me to take his hand in mine, but it’s too scary and I wimp out. “Isn’t it funny that Byron said me staying depended on my experience with you guys and how it would mostly depend on you? ” I say with a chuckle. 

“Yeah I guess” he says a little more shy and definitely insecure. 

“Because without you it would be horrible and I’d hate moving here but now it’s a lot easier” I say looking at him. His cheeks are crimson and he looks very uncomfortable. “Hey I’m sorry if what I said made you uncomfortable” I quickly apologize. 

_ Dylan’s POV _

_ “No don’t worry it wasn’t like that” I say quickly not wanting to upset her “I mean I was a bit but uhm” I want to tell her, confide in her but I feel blocked again “nevermind it’s not important”  _

_ Her hand goes up to my arm and I feel the warmth from her hand spread into my chest “please tell me, you can talk to me you know. I promise” she says looking into my eyes. I believe her, I can talk to her. She’d never laugh at me.  _

_ “I just get shy because I don’t get much compliments from girls” I tell her with my heart beating like crazy and my mind telling me she’s gonna laugh at my pussy ass.  _

_ “You don’t?” she asks sounding almost surprised. I shake my head no. “Well I think that’s stupid” she says as if it’s a fact. “You know what I think?” she continues as she lets go of my arm. _

_ “No what do you think?” I ask her looking straight into her eyes. It’s the perfect place to get lost in.  _

_ “That if you stick around long enough you will get more compliments” she says looking at me before she shies away. I feel like my stomach just dropped down.  _

_ “I really like you Y/n” I blurt out. Oh fuck. Why did I say that, she’ll think I’m stupid. One compliment and I start to throw crap like this at her. Dylan you’re an idiot.  _

_ “I really like you too, Dylan” she says in a soft sweet voice.  _

_ What? I have to really look at her and take it in. Did she just tell me she likes me too? Say something you idiot!  _

_ “Good” is all I manage to say to her. She smiles and turns to look around her. Enjoying the scenery _

_ “When is your birthday?” she asks me.  _

_ “September 11th and yours” I tell her and she stops walking. _

_ “Are you serious? Mine is September 14th” she says enthusiastically.  _

_ **  _

“No way, you’re only 3 days younger than me?” he asks me.

“Yeah why?” I ask not seeing what I set myself up for here.

“I figured it was at least 8 years” he says laughing. I stop walking. He keeps walking until he sees I’ve come to a full stop.

“What the hell was in your cereal this morning? You’ve been brutal all day so far” I ask him with a smile on my face. He licks his lips and looks at me. 

“Truth serum” he says dead serious.

“Oh my god he looks so sweet” I say placing my hands in front of my face pretending to sob. He just laughs and we keep walking after I finished my childish session of fake crying. We walk for a good hour and a half. I take a few pictures here and there am that’s when hunger kicks in. 

“I need to eat before I fall over” Dylan says looking for a good spot to sit. 

‘I’ll catch you if you fall” I say standing behind him with my arms wide open. 

“You’ll end up falling yourself” he says looking back at me. 

“Well at least my body will have broken your fall” I say shrugging. 

“True, you stay where you are” he says with a chuckle. 

“Yes, sir” I say teasingly. We walk over to a good place to sit. One very big rock that will easily fit both of us besides the stream. Dylan takes out the sandwiches and as I sit down beside him he hands one to me.

“Thank you” and as I take the wrapper off I say “looks good” 

“Let’s hope it tastes that way” he says before we both dig into our food. 

“Oh disgusting” I say after I’ve swallowed the first bite. “Absolutely horrible” and I continue to eat it. Dylan just shakes his head. 

“You really do have character enough for 10 now do you?” Dylan says smiling. 

“What? Who said that?” I ask him.

“I did, just now” and he starts to laugh. I join him and we eat our food. Comfortably next to each other on the big rock. When we’re done we decide to start on our way back. The air is soft and not cold at all. After a bit of walking I wrap my jacket around my middle letting the fresh air hit my skin. We talk animatedly about several different things. The mood is good and mellow. At one point I give Dylan a playful push towards the water.

“This again?” he asks laughing.

“No” I say lying as I walk up against him with my hands extended. He grabs my wrists. “Oh no” I say looking at his hands over my arms. 

“What now?” he says challenging. 

“Uhm Dylan you need to understand that I have tears and I’m not afraid to bawl them all out. In front of you. Loudly. With snot and everything” I say nodding. He pulls me a little closer and says.

“I don’t believe you” an evil smirk on his face. 

“Oh crap” I say laughing.

“Try crying on commando” he says jokingly. I pull my arms back a bit but to no avail. His brows rise up.

“Okay you win” I say with a pout. He lets go of my arms and I wanna charge at me but somewhere it all goes wrong and instead of pushing him I end up with my arms around him, crashing my face onto his chest. This has me laughing so hard no sound comes out. 

“Are you okay there?” Dylan asks sounding a bit shocked. I nod still with my head against his chest. 

“Yes” I say hardly getting the words out. I try to calm myself enough to talk “oh god” I say still laughing. “I’m just going to pretend a hug was my plan all along” 

“You tried to push me and failed miserable didn't you?” Dylan asks sounding very amused. 

“No no I just wanted to hold you” I say finally coming to my senses again. And then I look up at him feeling my stomach twirl like a ballerina again. “No I tried to push you and failed” I admit. He just smiles a little shy. 

“Doesn’t matter” he says.

“It doesn’t?” I ask him as my breath starts to get stuck in the back of my throat. 

“No” he says as he looks down on my face, his cap with a red B on his head hiding his soft looking curls tucked nicely underneath it. “This isn’t too bad” he says sounding a little nervous. I smile and break eye contact. 

“It isn’t at all” I say as I place the side of my head against his chest. His heartbeat is screaming out my name while mine is trying to say his name softly, having trouble beating all together. When I feel the side of his head resting on top of mine I just want to yell out how crazy I am about him. That I think about him constantly, wanting to hold his hand every second I can. How I imagine about what a first kiss would be like. But I’m scared so I don’t. Not knowing how he’s struggling with wanting to tell me the same exact same things. Even though I’m scared to say all those things I can’t always control my mouth “your heart is beating like crazy” and I regret it the second I say it. Silence follows. 

“Your fault” is what he says. Not knowing if he’s going for a joke or not I say to him.

“I take full responsibility” the most nervous chuckle rolls over my lips.

_ Dylan’s POV _

_ The scent of her hair is controlling my mouth. Otherwise I’d never have said something like that. Her arms around me closely control the beating of my heart. Imagining my lips on hers has full control over the rest of me. I take my head off of hers and without a sound, barely touching a few strands of her hair do I give her a small kiss. I let my hands rest on her sides as I hold her tight. I close my eyes and take it all in. Because this moment will pass.  _

_ **  _

With racing thoughts do I pull myself away from his chest. “We should probably keep walking back” I say looking up at him. 

“Probably” he says as reluctantly as I feel about it. “You know uhm, you can always get a hug” he says sounding extremely nervous. We both turn around to walk back.

“Watch out, I’ll hold you to that” I say not looking at his face. 

“Good” he says as we start to walk back to where we came from. 

Not too long after I exclaim “Oh my God, I’m dying, Dylan. Really I think my soul is leaving my body through my feet” I say feeling a little tired. 

“Through your feet?” he asks smiling. 

“I don’t know they feel a little tired so it would seem the most logical place for it to escape” I say waving my hand.

“That didn't even come close to being logical.” he looks at me “in any way” and he chuckles “but it’s not far anymore” 

“I’m not that tired I just tend to exaggerate” I say hoping over some stones that are in a semi direct line in the way we’re walking.

“Tend to or just always do?” Dylan asks with a smirk on his face.

“Hey now” I say trying to look all stern at him “okay I could tone it down, I guess. It worsens when I’m nervous” I admit

“Don’t worry about it” Dylan says smiling “look see that small rock formation on the left?” 

“Yeah, hey wait that’s where we came from right?” I say walking up to Dylan. 

“Yeah” as he answers I can feel his eyes on me so I decide to just go ahead and keep walking. It’s a little more chilled outside so I put on my jacket. 

“Time flew by” I tell Dylan as he catches up with me. 

“Sure did and we didn't even eat everything we brought” Dylan tells me. 

“We didn't? Oh I forgot all about the chips” I say looking at Dylan. “Well something for later I guess”

“Yeah for the awful movie you’re going to make me watch” he says laughing.

“Hey now” I say laughing as well “be nice” 

“I’m sorry” he says sounding a little guilty. 

“Dylan?” I ask.

“Yeah?” 

“This has been awesome, we should come here more often” I say looking at him as we’re about to approach the dense treeline again. 

“I agree, we should” he says smiling “hey we can go around so you don’t have to go over that little hill” 

“Oh no don’t worry I have got that all figured out” I say feeling my heart pound in my chest as I think about what I intend to do. 

“You have?” he asks.

“Yeah you’ll see” I say smiling as we go through the trees. 

“Okay” he says walking up close behind me. Then we get to walking up there and I’m fine but then we stand on top and I can look down. “Are you okay?” Dylan asks me.

I take a deep breath and reach out for his hand. He looks at me and then down to our hands as I lace my fingers with his and stand next to him. Close next to him. “I am now” I say with a wavering voice. Dylan just looks at me and the corners of his mouth twitch up. So we start to walk down and I squeeze his hands when I get scared to fall. When we reach the bottom I let out a big sigh. “That wasn’t too bad” I say happy I didn't break my leg in three different places. But I don’t let go of his hand as we walk to his car. Neither does he. I take his hand closer in mine even, deciding I don’t want to let go at all. Softly I feel Dylan’s thumb moving as we keep close together while we walk. When we get to the car he opens the door still holding my hand and only when I take a seat does he let go. My hand feels empty but my lungs can finally absorb the oxygen and my heart can have a small rest after beating harder than it usually does. 

“We can go rent a movie with your hero if you want and watch it tonight?” Dylan asks as he’s about to start the car. 

“I don’t think I can say no to that” I say looking at his profile. He nods and buckles up. After a tug-o-war of my heart and head my heart won. I get up a little and lean into Dylan so I can place a small, soft kiss on his cheek. He stops moving all together. His hand still on the keys and the other on his steering wheel. I keep looking at him, afraid I messed it all up. After what feels like forever he turns to face me. In his eyes I see a sparkle that I haven’t seen before. With a breathless voice I say “thank you so much for today, I loved every bit of it” 

A smile forms on his face and he says “you’re welcome, it was perfect” 

_ Oh thank god. _

As he starts to drive us to the place where we can rent a movie we talk about which movie we want to see and decide on Awakenings because it’s based on a true story. That catches at least some of Dylan’s interest. And it has Robert De Niro in it, so at least one badass actor. I was afraid the atmosphere would become heavier and more awkward after I gave him that kiss but the opposite is true. He seems even more comfortable. So when we walk into the video store and he places his hand on my back it feels so right to the both of us. 


	10. Awakenings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful readers :)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please let me know in the comments <3
> 
> \- X

“Mom, dad” Dylan yells out as we step into the house. 

“Mr and Mrs Klebold?” I yell out enthusiastically. Dylan looks at me and laughs. We walk in after shedding our shoes and jackets. Walking further into the house it becomes obvious we’re home alone. 

“Guess they’re out” Dylan says and on the kitchen counter he finds a note. “Oh they’re gonna be home late, they’re having dinner with friends and drinks afterwards. Dinner is in the oven” Dylan lets me know. 

“Oooh no, poor Dylan” I say walking behind him, softly running my hand over his shoulders “a whole day with just me” I say with a chuckle as I make my way to the fridge. 

“I might live, I’ve build up a little tolerance in the past days” he says looking at me with a small smile. Hiding the nerves created by my touch.

“I’d be insulted but I get it” I say laughing “do you want something to drink?” I ask.

“No thanks, I’m good” he says still laughing. “Listen I have a little bit of homework I have to do before we have dinner otherwise my parents will eat me alive” 

“Yeah of course, I want to work on my lily story as well” I tell him taking a bottle of water with me. 

“Lily story?” Dylan asks curious.

“That’s how I’m telling my dad we should move here. When we made that origami lily together I figured I’d make a story about a lily. The meaning behind a lily is rebirth. So I thought that would be perfect” I say looking up at Dylan. 

“You’re telling me you’re writing a whole story just to let your dad know about moving here?” he asks sounding a bit odd. 

“I know, I know it’s very over the top. I could have just emailed him saying yo dad lets pack our bags” I say laughing a little bit. 

“No not at all. I think it’s sweet” Dylan says looking at me with eyes that pierce right through me, it makes me feel a little vulnerable and I can’t quite place why that is. I feel like making a silly joke out of what he said, to ease this feeling but somehow that feels stupid.

“Thank you” I say with little butterflies dancing around in my belly. 

“You’re welcome” he says looking at the kitchen counter. “Anyway I’ll see you for dinner and we’ll watch the movie after we eat” 

“See you in a bit” I say but then we proceed to walk to the stairs together. We walk up in silence and the air feels a little thick. On top of the stairs he smiles at me and then we both enter our own rooms. 

_ Dylan’s POV _

_ I let myself drop down on my bed, flat out on my back. My hand goes up and touches my cheek. She kissed me. She kissed me. The smile on my face is so wide if anyone saw me they’d think I’m insane.  _

_ “Thank you so much for today, I loved every bit of it” her words sound in my head. She loved it. I held her soft sweet hand in mine and she didn't let go. When she hugged me I felt invincible, oh God I’m so in love. I hope I get to hold her close during the movie. I turn around and lay on my stomach. Her sweet eyes looking into mine, those beautiful brown eyes. Fuck homework. I close my eyes and relive her kiss over and over again. I thought I was gonna explode, if a kiss from her on the cheek has that affect how on earth will I survive a real kiss with her? I have no idea but it doesn’t stop me from imagining a perfect first kiss. I want to hold her head in my hands and bend down, brush our noses together. My heart would be in my throat the whole time. Then I’d gently place my lips on hers. Her hands would go up to my chest as she tip toes up to press closer against my lips. How amazing would it feel when her lips part. The taste of her would be like that of an angel. Fuck homework I have more important things to think about.  _

_ ** _

Finishing up my lily story I close my notebook and decide to drop down on my bed for a little while. It’s close to dinner time, I think. I’m not sure if Dylan will come to get me or if I should just go to him because I’m getting a little hungry. I struggled to keep my head in the story so it does not surprise me that right now, on my bed my thoughts are all over the place. He said he really likes me and I said it back. His hand always feels so big in mine. I raise my hand up and look at it, mentally placing his in mine again. I smile so wide it makes me feel silly. I still cannot believe I kissed his cheek. It’s like my heart took control over my body and I just did it. No second thoughts, it just felt right. I was dead afraid he didn't like it but he seemed to be fine with it. His cheeks were so red, I really hope he didn't mind. I can’t wait to sit in his arms again during the movie. What if he doesn’t want that though? Somehow I doubt he doesn’t want to sit with me like that, what does scare me is the idea of crying during the movie. Anxiety creeps up in my head and the longer I think about it the worse it gets. “Nope” I say as I sit up straight.

Time to get out of this room.  _ Change your clothes _ .. that small voice tells me again. “Oh no” I say with a sigh. I lick my lips and look at my closet.  _ But it’ll be so obvious.. _ I try to fight the idea of needing to change  _ but you went hiking..take a shower..change your clothes.  _ A pout forms on my lips as I think that it doesn’t even seem like a bad idea. So I gather my things and go take a shower. I don’t hear any game noises coming from Dylan’s room so I assume he’s busy with homework still. What I do not know is that he is taking a shower as well with the same exact idea as me. So after a quick shower I get dressed in that red floral dress I wore to the mall that day with high black socks that stop just under my knees. When I’m all done I knock on Dylan’s door. 

“Yeah come in” he says. So I open the door and see that Dylan’s hair is wet. He is now wearing his grey Chemical Brothers shirt. He doesn’t say anything as I come in he just stares at me. So I break the silence.

“So I’m getting a little hungry” I say looking at the posters on his wall pretending I didn't see him stare. 

“Me too, let's eat” he says as he walks towards me and we go down stairs. He walks to the oven, opens it and says “lasagna” and he sighs. 

“What you don’t like lasagna?” I ask interpreting his sigh like that. 

“No it’s not that I don’t like it, but every week” he says complaining about it. He heats it up for us and then we plate up and sit at the table. Sitting at the table together the atmosphere changes a little bit. For some reason it makes me think about a date for the entirety of dinner.

“It’s really good though” I say when we’ve nearly finished. “Your mom has some serious cooking skills” 

“Yeah she does. She always encouraged me and my brother to cook. So sometimes with Nate I try to recreate dishes we see on cooking shows, usually in the middle of the night.” Dylan says laughing.

“Oh wow and how does that turn out?” I ask trying not to laugh at the idea of them cooking in the middle of the night.

“Well the food is fine but let's not talk about how the kitchen and pantry look when we’re done” he says laughing heartily. 

“I think I can imagine what that would look like” I say laughing while I look at him, smile still on his face. His plate is almost empty and when he brings the fork back to his mouth I can’t help but think how cute he looks.

“What?” he asks while taking his last bite. 

“Nothing” I say as I quickly look down on my plate, feeling the blush form on my cheeks. 

“No tell me, why were you looking at me like that?” he asks.  _ Oh no. _

“I was just thinking something” I say hoping he will drop it.

“What were you thinking?” he asks.  _ Oh no. _

“I don’t wanna say” I say sucking in my lips, afraid that I’m going to have to actually tell him. 

“Was it something bad?” he asks sounding actually worried it might be.

“No” I almost yell out in shock, his eyes grow a whole size “no, Dylan why would it be bad?” I ask sad that he’d think it was. 

“I don’t know I just” Dylan says and I can see he’s not comfortable sharing what he thought. 

“Fine, I’ll tell you” I take a deep breath “I thought you looked cute eating. Which is weird so I didn't wanna say that” and I start to chuckle with a nervousness to it. 

Dylan looks at me with a small smile that reaches his eyes. “Oh” he says looking down on his plate which is empty. 

I smile wide and say “yeah oh”. Our eyes lock as we look at each other. Dylan’s head tilts slightly to the right and he looks like he wants to say something but changes his mind at the last second. He gets up and says “let’s clear this stuff and see if your hero is any good in this movie” 

“He really is, Dylan. Watch my words. This movie is beautiful it has everything to be a good movie” I tell him as I follow him with my plate. 

“Which is?” he asks clearing the plates so he can put them in the dishwasher. 

“A strong storyline, good actors obviously” I say as I go to get our glasses, missing Dylan’s eyes on me. “We’re about to watch it, you’ll see” I tell Dylan. 

“Fine, lets go waste my time” he jokes as he gets us a drink to take with us and the chips we didn't eat earlier. 

“You’re saying watching a movie with me is a waste of time?” I ask a little provocative. 

“A full 100 percent yes” Dylan says enjoying my offended look. 

“That’s it, tomorrow I’m taking some of that truth serum as well” and we get to the living room. Dylan places the snacks on the table.

“So you can tell me how cute I look all day long?” he says biting his lip as he puts the video in the recorder with his back towards me. I start to laugh because of how forward that was.

“You know what, never mind” I say pulling my left sock up that slid down as I sit in the middle of the couch. I figured this was the most neutral place to sit. Dylan looks at me with a smile and he goes to sit in the corner, exactly where he was the last time we watched a movie. 

“If you’ll stay there you can’t reach the snacks” Dylan says sounding a lot more nervous after his cocky comment just now. I look at the snacks that he carefully placed right before the corner he is sitting in. 

With a smile on my face I scoot closer to him, so close our legs touch. “That would be a shame” I say looking at Dylan whose eyes never leave my face. 

“Yup” he says as he places his arm on the rest behind me. I rearrange my dress a little.

“Time to start the movie” I’m excited for him to see it. 

“Here goes nothing” he says as he presses play. The movie starts and I squeal softly. “Oh no” he says laughing. I throw my head back bumping his arm and I turn to face him.

“Don’t say oh no” I say excited but Dylan has a whole other expression on his face. I see his eyes go over me and I turn back to the screen “I just think you’ll like the movie if you can just give Robin a chance” I say laughing. 

“Okay I will” he says as he turns back to the screen. He’s shifting quite a bit in the beginning, I imagine it’s harder for him to get into. When the movie gets a little more serious I peek at Dylan and see he’s definitely getting into it. “Wait did he do that? Was that Leonard?” he asks. I look at him and I’m so happy.

“You’re into it” I say with a big smile.

“I wouldn’t say that” he says trying to play it cool.

I playfully poke at him with my elbow “yes you are” I whisper. 

He starts to laugh “ssh” he says pushing my elbow away. I keep poking at him and he takes this opportunity to place his arm around me and pulling me closer to him, with my back against his chest. “Now you can’t poke anymore” he says holding me tight. I get settled against him, in his arms and Dylan gets sucked back into the movie. “Shit he’s giving them too much of that drug” I chuckle and place my head against his chest. 

“You are so into this movie” I say to him. 

His face close to my ear when he says “De Niro is a good actor” just to tease me. But all I feel is how the air thickens around us as he speaks. 

“Yeah right that is the only reason” I whisper to him. He chuckles but doesn’t respond. The movie continues and we both get sucked into it. “Oh I love this part” I say as I subconsciously take Dylan’s hand in mine. I really didn’t notice it in the beginning, when he laces his fingers through mine and softly caresses me with his thumb that’s when I feel what’s happening. It makes me nervous, excited and happy.

“This is a good scene” he says softly against the side of my head. 

“The whole movie is good” I say to him. 

“I’m not convinced yet” he says softly as we keep watching. I look at our hands together and can’t help but smile. 

“Yes you are” I say sure of myself. Then when Leonard goes into the water and stands on the rock I feel the emotions build up in me. I place my head back on Dylan’s chest. He gently lets his head rest against the side of mine. Making it difficult to breath. For the both of us. The second Leonard starts to deteriorated again I feel tears coming up but I keep pushing them away. 

“Oh shit that’s not gonna be good” Dylan says when it’s getting bad. Then the most romantic part of the movie begins. When she helps him dance with her. 

“Oh I love this part” I say all dreamily with a few tears rolling over my cheeks. “She’s so sweet and I just” but then the feelings get stuck in my throat so I try to clear it. “Imagine being stuck in your body like that and then this. Leonard must feel so many things right now” I continue as I use my free hand to wipe the few tears out of my neck. 

“Are you crying?” Dylan asks.

“No just a few tears” I tell him.

“Are you okay?” he asks sounding worried. So I turn to face him and he even looks worried.

“Yeah I just thought the moment was so beautiful” I say to him while I can’t stop thinking how sweet his reactions are. “Let’s keep watching” and he nods yes and I swear I could see his eyes linger on my lips but I try to ignore it. 

“Oh fuck” Dylan says as Leonard falls off his chair “shit sorry” he ads apologizing for his language. All I manage is to shake my head, hoping he’s taking it as a sign I do not mind. Tears stream silently down my cheeks as I pull up my knees. Completely forgetting that I am wearing a dress that falls down exposing a whole lot more of my legs. Not to mention that I naively place our hands together against my bare legs. Pressing our hands down I can no longer pretend I’m not crying when my shoulders start to shake a little. Dylan moves forward so he can look at my face.

“No don’t look” I say laughing in between sobs “it’s embarrassing”. 

“Don’t cry” Dylan says pulling me even closer “I’m sure Robert is fine” he says with a chuckle. I try to wipe the tears away but they’re not done flowing. “Wait I’ll get you some tissues” Dylan says trying to get up. 

“No no, don’t worry I’m fine” and I turn my head with a silly face pulled. 

Dylan’s head falls back when he sees me sticking out my tongue with a tearstained cross-eyed face. 

“Oh God that’s awful” Dylan says laughing.

“What?” I ask still looking cross-eyed. “You don’t think I’m beautiful” I ask stretching out the last word. “Am I not gorgeous” stretching out gorgeous while I turn on my knees and start shaking his shoulders. Dylan’s hand fell down my leg and is now resting on the couch while he’s holding my knee so softly it takes a while for me to notice.

_ Dylan’s POV _

_ She gets on her knees with that awful face she pulls shaking me and I cannot do anything but laugh. She’s so ridiculous and it’s amazing. My hand falls down, sliding down her leg and that’s when I stop laughing. Her leg is so soft and she just continues to pull her weird faces at me. She is so comfortable with me that she doesn’t mind my hand resting on her naked knee. How can it be that after such a short time she’s so close to me that I think she may actually feel for me like I do for her. She’s done making faces with her hands still on my shoulders. She sits back on her knees next to me and her hands fall in her own lap. Pulling her dress down, covering more of her beautiful legs.  _

_ “You are beautiful” I say to her because I have to let her know. _

_ She looks at me with those magnificent bambi eyes and starts to chuckle. Wiping her hands over the last of her tears.  _

_ “When I look like this” and she pulls the face again “you think I’m beautiful?  _

_ Oh fuck now I have to see this through. Just fucking breath dude.  _

_ “Well yeah, you always are” I can’t breath. She bites her top lip and has that perfect little smile on her face. My hand is still against her knee. Her eyes fall on my hand. Shit.  _

_ Then she sets fire to my heart when she places her hand over mine, taking it in hers as she slowly turns around on the couch. Pulling my arm around her like before. Pushing her dress down a little.  _

_ “Thank you, Dylan” she says as she settles against my chest. “You are really sweet to me”  _

_ “So are you” I tell her placing my head against hers. If only I had the guts to kiss her, on her head or anywhere else.  _

_ “We missed lots of the movie” she tells me as she focuses back on the television.  _

_ “Hold on let me rewind a bit” I say leaning forward to get the remote, she leans forward with me instead of leaving my side. This makes me laugh. Getting the remote we sit back and she pulls her knees up placing them flat on the couch. So she’s laying on the couch against me. “Okay this is where we left off” I say before letting the movie play again.  _

_ “Yes after my ugly crying session” she says laughing. I take her hand in mine, placing it over her hand. Lacing my fingers through hers. She is the one to pull my hand up, placing it on her waist. Having no clue what she’s doing to me. _

_ “You didn't cry ugly” I say and she gasps out.  _

_ “Oh yes finally, the truth serum is losing effect” she says laughing.  _

_ “Stop that, lets just watch the movie” I say poking her side. She giggles and pulls my hand down placing it on her abdomen. I feel my eyes roll back a bit, my body is reacting to her. Fuck.  _

_ “See you like the movie” she says before turning silent to watch the movie. It’s almost over.  _

_ **  _

“This movie sucked, absolute waste of time” Dylan says making me gasp out loud. I let go of his hand playfully throwing it away.

“I beg your rude pardon” I say turning to him, sitting beside him closely with one leg underneath me. “This movie is amazing” 

“Nope, it was stupid” he says and my mouth drops open. “Robin was once again awful. Trying too hard to be serious”.

“Oooh you’re lying” I say pointing at his face. “You just want me to owe you” I say laughing. Dylan’s cheeks are a little red and he has an evil smile on his face. “Soooo busted” I say booping his nose. He grabs my hand and pulls it down. 

“No you just need to face facts here” he says laughing. I pull my hand back and say.

“Fine” I cross my arms real quick. Dylan’s head tilts slowly as he looks at me. “So I guess I owe you” his one brow shoots up.

“Really just like that?” he asks. 

“Ha!” I say getting up on my knees as fast as I can. Close to his face I say “I knew you were just trying to get a reaction. You just gave it away” 

Dylan has a small grin on his face but he doesn’t give up easy “no not at all, I was just very surprised that you’d give up so fast.” 

“So you’re trying to tell me that this amazing movie did nothing for you?” I ask him while I never break eye contact. “It didn't make you feel anything?” Dylan looks at me with these intense blue eyes of his, although for some reason they seem darker right now. 

“When Leonard jumped into the sea to feel the water, it didn't do anything? Or when he danced with her, like this” and I pull Dylan forward with a smile, so very close to me and place his arm around my waist while I take his other hand in mine and place the other around his neck. “You felt nothing?” I ask mere inches from his face. The smile slowly fades off my face as he looks at me. I can feel my heart beating like crazy. How perfect would a kiss be right now. Then Dylan averts his eyes and looks the other way clearing his throat. But he looks back at me. 

“I wouldn’t say it didn't make me feel anything” he says smiling at me so sweetly. “It was very nice to watch this movie with you” he says still holding me as if we’re dancing. Our hands move over each other and we lace our fingers together. 

“Robin is a good actor” I say watching him silently wet his lips a little. 

“Robin turned out to be okay” he says as he comes even closer to me. I nod my head yes. Unable to speak. If you’d see us from the side you may think our noses are touching but they aren’t. His arm goes around my entire back and he’s holding onto my side now. Dylan tilts his head and slowly moves closer to my lips with his. 

Then the front door opens and we both jump up to our feet, quickly letting go of one another. “Helllooooo children” Byron yells out.

Dylan’s eyes close and he looks like he’s ready to throw his brother out of the house before he even sees him. Due to nerves I place my hands in front of my mouth trying not to burst out laughing. Then Dylan catches me struggling not to laugh and he looks unsure of how to feel about it. I can see it in his eyes. So I run up to him and whisper in his ear “way to ruin the moment” simply because I want him to know that I feel that way. Perhaps it’s more for me, now I can’t chicken out on him knowing how I really feel about him. I can almost feel the relief coming off of Dylan.

“You can say that again” he says a lot more secure now that he knows I feel the same. I wave him down onto the couch to sit with me and he does so. Just as Byron starts walking in. “He’ll suspect something if we stand there awkwardly like we just did” I whisper and Dylan nods “fast thinking” he says before grabbing the chips off of the table. 

“What are you doing here?” Dylan asks his brother.

“Is it me or are the hello’s really deteriorating around here?” Byron asks looking at us. 

“Well that depends, Byron have you come to eat our chips?” I ask without a proper hello. 

“Not the chips I’m here for the lasagna. Mom said they were out and that she made a big ass lasagna” Byron says letting himself fall down on the couch next to me.

“Mrs Klebold said big ass lasagna?” I ask jokingly.

“Not in those exact same words” Byron says with a grin. 

“So she send you to spy on us?” Dylan asks suspiciously.

“No dude why would you think that? Oooh is there a reason she would need a spy?” Byron asks pointing his finger at me and then Dylan and back. I roll my eyes at him. 

“Honestly Byron. I’m about to become rude” I say laughing as I take my soda from the table, careful to avoid Dylan’s eyes. Just for now, until my nerves about my almost first kiss have settled down. 

“You, rude? Now I’m curious” Byron says laughing. 

“Shouldn’t you eat your lasagna in the kitchen?” I say watching Dylan’s hands open the chips. Dylan chuckles. So does Byron. 

“Yeah I will and after that we should play a game” he says getting back to the kitchen.

“Oh yeah let's play chess, you and me.” I say loudly.

“You play chess, that’s awesome. Yeah let’s do that” Byron says enthusiastically before going into the kitchen to eat. 

“Wait I thought you said you didn't play chess?” Dylan asks.

“Oh I really don’t so I need a crash course on the basic moves” I say shrugging while I start to laugh. Dylan looks at me like he can’t believe me. 

“Sure a crash course in chess, he’s not that good so you may even win” Dylan says laughing as he quickly tells me what I need to try and pull Byron’s leg. 

_ Dylan’s POV _

_ Byron is sitting on the table ready to start their  _ game of chess.  _ Clever as Y/n is she asked him to set up the board while she had to go to the bathroom. She winked at me as she walked past me. I’m watching him set up the board in order for them to play. Fool has no idea what she’s setting him up for.  _

_ If he hadn’t shown up like he did, I would have kissed her by now. I was so fucking close. I hate him for ruining this for me. She would have kissed me back. I’m sure she would have, she likes me back. He ruined our moment, she said it. This assholed ruined our first kiss.  _

_ “Alright boys, here we go” she says as she comes walking back in. That dress. Fuck me, that dress. The color and her body in it is really making it hard not to stare. She sits down doing something with her hands like she’s folding her dress nicely underneath her ass and legs. Her body is so good. _

_ “Dylan?” Byron says. _

_ “Sorry what?” I ask looking at him very happy they both can’t read minds. _

_ “I asked you if you’ve played with her before, wake up” Byron says looking at the board. She looks at me and barely visible does she nod her head. _

_ “Oh yeah twice by now was it?” I ask her going along with her.  _

_ “I think so, but Dylan is definitely too good for me” she says shooting bullets through my chest. _

_ “I wouldn’t say that” I say laughing. _

_ “Oh cut the crap you know you’re good” Byron says. He is so annoying.  _

_ “Alright you’re white” Byron says.  _

_ “Nope” she says twisting the board carefully “you are, because white begins but black wins” _

_ “Oh shit I’ve started a game with the devil” Byron says “fine I’ll start” and he makes his first move. She makes her counter move and this goes back and forth 3 more times.  _

_ “Wait, that’s not how the horse moves” Byron says unaware of her plans. _

_ “What? What are you talking about, this is the exception rule” she says frowning at Byron. _

_ “The what rule” Byron asks confused. _

_ “Oh shit” I say playing along “you didn't explain that to him before playing”  _

_ “Explain what? The rules to Chess are internationally the same” Byron says still confused. _

_ “True, but in Europe there are exception rules” she says with a beautiful poker face. “There is one exception per pawn per game”  _

_ “Sounds like a load of bull to me” he says sitting back, crossing his arms.  _

_ “No really it isn’t but it’s fine if you don’t want to use them” she says waving it away. _

_ “You’re serious?” he asks.  _

_ “Yeah but I get it, you guys don’t use them. Dylan never wants to use them either. It’s fine” she says trying to set him up. _

_ “They are absolute shit” I say playing right along with her. She looks at me and shakes her head.  _

_ “Told you he didn't like them” she says shrugging “my turn right, I’ll change my move” she says to him. _

_ “No dammit, fine just explain as you go along” Byron says starting to fall for her game. _

_ “Sure?” she asks placing her hand on her thigh. Shit don’t look too long.  _

_ “Yeah yeah, I’m no loser like my kid brother”  _

_ “Hey asshole” I say flipping him off. She chuckles, looking at me with her sparkling eyes. _

_ “Let’s continue” he says ignoring me. So they play. A few more regular moves. Byron is starting to become more dominant on the playfield.  _

_ “You’re a lot better than me” she says laughing as she makes another fake move.  _

_ “Is that another one of those bullshit moves?” Byron asks confused. _

__

_ “Oh yeah, sorry next time I’ll tell you before I do it” she says sounding so innocent, she’d be a master con-artist. _

_ “No it’s fine” Byron says looking at the board “why do these moves make actual sense” he asks making a fucking fool out of himself.  _

_ “Well I mean they’re suppose to otherwise it wouldn’t make sense to add them” She says slaughtering him with her sweet innocent voice.  _

_ “I guess, I’m never playing with these again though. It changes too much of the game” Byron says. _

_ “Fair enough, you’re used to playing without them so I get it” she says. “Hold up I’m getting my drink” and she gets up, as soon as he’s in her back she looks at me laughing without making a sound. I turn around to get the chips so I won’t blow her whole game with my own laughing. When we stand next to the table she bumps into me. “Whoopsie” she says and then she starts to laugh. Perfect excuse for her to let it all out. I start laughing with her.  _

_ “I can’t believe you” I say taking the chips with me to my seat.  _

_ “Yes you can” she says laughing. Then she takes place but doesn’t swipe her skirt underneath her legs. Which makes sure a big portion of her thigh is visible. I’m really trying not to stare but I’m failing miserable.  _

_ Byron clears his throat, shaking me out of my thoughts. About her and me. I look at him and he shakes his head laughing. _

_ “Come on” she says “let’s get this game going again” and they continue again. _

_ “Okay I’m using that weird rule for the horse you did” Byron says adamant on it. I see her looking down, sucking in her lips. She did it, she fucking did it. He takes the horse and wants to make the move. _

_ “What are you doing?” she asks him.  _

_ “The exception rule” Byron says looking at her like it’s dawning on him. He leans back in his chair.  _

_ “Exception rules? Sounds like something only a fool would buy into” Y/n says shaking her head. _

_ “I hate you. And you the same” he says looking at me “I’m never playing a game with you” he adds before he starts to take the pieces off the chessboard. “Fuck” Byron says before he starts to laugh “you really got me, the whole entire time I keep thinking this must be bullshit but you’re so weird that it started to make sense” he says still laughing. She turns to look at me, her smile so radiant it makes the sun look bleak.  _

_ “Got him” she says laughing as she comes my way. _

_ **  _

I raise my hand for a high five and Dylan does the same. “I cannot believe you fell for it, it was so fake. Exception rules” I say laughing “this was my first time playing chess, ever.” I say laughing.

Byron gets up and walks up to me really quickly “what are you doing?” 

“I’m going to kick your ass” Byron says with a huge grin on his face.

“I don’t think so bro” Dylan says from his chair. I see Byron looking at Dylan trying to access how serious he is. “I already broke her heart today by disliking her hero” Dylan says making a joke out of it but something tells me he was pretty serious. 

“What, which hero?” Byron asks.

“Your brother doesn’t like Robin Williams” I say crossing my arms.

“Oh Robin Williams yeah he sucks” he says making my jaw drop on the floor. From that moment on it’s them against me in a playful manner. Joke after joke about Robin until finally I start to fake cry about it and they’re both laughing so hard it’s embarrassing for me. 

“Completely heartless” I say and at that moment their parents come home. They take off their coats and walk in happily chatting away. When they see us three in the family room they greet us heartily. 

“Did you two have a nice day?” his mom asks Dylan and me. 

“It was amazing, the place we went was gorgeous and I had the best time ever. Dylan only cried three times” I say laughing. 

“Exactly” he says with a smile. 

“We even rented a movie” and then I turn to his father “a serious Robin movie” 

“You got him to watch a Robin Williams movie?” his dad asks impressed “without whining the entire time” 

“Well there was a little whining but eventually he even sorta liked the movie” and we talk about Awakenings. His mother loves that movie as well, she agrees that he is a great actor. 

“Byron and I played chess” I say with a smug smile looking at Byron. 

“You stop talking right now” he says pointing at me. 

“Byron” his mom says unappreciative of his tone. Dylan informs her about all the exception moves. Her hand goes over her mouth, trying to hide her laughter. Their father however openly laughs about what happened. 

“I must say that I am quite disappointed” he says laughing as he looks at his eldest son.

“She’s wicked” Byron says pointing at me. Making everyone only laugh harder. Their mom makes us all tea and gets some cookies to go with it and we all sit together. I’m very distracted as I think about the entire day. All the physical contact between me and Dylan sends my heart into flutter mode and my stomach keeps twirling everytime I think about how close we got to that kiss. It’s gotten quite late and I figure I go to bed because there is school tomorrow.

“I think I’m going to bed” I say looking at the family. 

“Already?” Byron asks.

“Yeah, tomorrow is a school day” I say with a small smile. I raise my hand and wave at everyone, trying to keep my eyes from lingering on Dylan. I get ready for bed in no time but when I walk back from the bathroom to my room I run into Dylan who storms up the stairs. 

“Oh Dylan” I say startled.

“Sorry” he apologises quickly. 

“No it’s okay” I say smiling. “It’s good that I ran into you” 

“Why?” 

“So I can thank you for today, I really had an amazing time. Everything was awesome” I say holding on tight to my toiletry bag. 

“No need to thank me, you made today perfect” he blurts out. Now he’s looking at his feet and I can’t help but find it endearing that he is so shy at times. I walk up to him and give him a kiss on his cheek just like in the car. A little longer this time, with my hand on his shoulder. He looks up at me with crimson red cheeks.

“Sweet dreams, Dylan. I’ll see you tomorrow morning” I say taking a step closer to my door but then I feel Dylan’s hand on mine followed by his lips on my cheek. A warm, soft, small kiss. For a moment I fear my heart will never start beating again.

“Good night, Y/n” he says as I look up into his eyes. 

“Good night” I say before walking into my room. I close the door quickly and run over to my bed and let myself fall down flat on my face. He kissed my cheek, he kissed me. Shy sweet, funny Dylan kissed my cheek. Mine. This would keep me up for hours, this day was perfect. When I finally start to fall asleep my last though would be me deciding that tomorrow I’ll be sending the lily story to my dad.

The next morning I wake up not even dreading going to school that much. I wake up easy and get ready early. Finish the last things in my lily story before I go down for breakfast. Dylan isn’t there yet. Which saddens me a little but I know he has to follow soon enough. I wasn’t wrong because maybe 5 minutes after I got down Dylan gets there too. He’s wearing the same shirt as during the movie and his hair looks damp. 

“Good morning” he says smiling. 

“Morning to you too” I say with a coy smile from over my cereal. He comes to sit next to me with his bowl of cereal and together we eat before school. His mom joins us this morning.

“How is school going, Y/n?” she asks me and I’m glad my mouth is full so I can think about my answer for a bit. 

“Hmm” I say chewing away “it’s okay, just very different then back home and I really do miss my friends but there is one girl, Jennifer who’s okay and Nick from calculus so that is good” I say smiling, trying not to think about the rest.

“If there is anything just come to me, I’m here for you okay” she says placing her hand on my wrist in a loving manner. 

“Thank you, I will keep that in mind” I say smiling, very appreciative of her words. “I think it’s almost time to go”

“Yep” Dylan says chugging his orange juice “it is”. 

So we go to the front door and get ready. 

“Hey do you think I could check my email somewhere today?” I ask Dylan. 

“Of course” he says handing me my jacket.

“Thanks” I say putting it on. “You’re welcome” he says as he opens the front door so we can leave. 

“Oh I forgot, I told Nate I’d pick him up” he says as he goes to open his door.

“I’ll climb in the back” I say with a smile but Dylan isn’t having that.

“No, you’re not sitting in the back right away” and so I sit down in the passenger seat. 

“As you wish” I say tuneful. He gets in the car and smiles. We talk about different things and time flies by so before we know it we are at Nate’s house. Dylan parks the car and turns to face me.

“Before Nate comes in with his usual bullshit I just wanted to tell you to be careful around those assholes in school okay” he says looking at me very serious about his words. 

I nod my head “I will do my best to stay clear from all of them” I tell him and he looks at me with a sweet smile. 

“Good, oh and uhm Nate sits in the back” Dylan informs me before he honks the horn twice.  _ He wants me to stay seated next to him.  _

“As you wish” I say thinking that the start of this day is perfect.


	11. What rhymes with bliss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dearest readers <3 
> 
> I present to you another chapter. Please let me know what you guys think!
> 
> \- X

I make my way to my locker talking happily with Nick. When we get there I open it and put away the things I do not need anymore. “Monday is over just need to leave the building” I say as I close my locker. In the distance I see Jason coming this way. He’s alone. “Oh no” I say closing my eyes. Nick turns his head.

“Shit” is all he says.

“Yeah, shit” I say looking at him coming this way. When he’s close enough he doesn’t waste time telling me what he wants to know. 

“Who was the guy you where with in the store?” Jason asks curtly. 

“Dylan” I say in a hushed tone.

“And Dylan is?” he asks visible annoyed.

“I’m staying with his family” I say a little frightened by his dominant posture.

“I saw you two hugging” he says and Nick turns to look at me. I don’t know how to respond to that. “So what, you fucking him too?” Jason asks coming to stand really close to me, I try to back up but he turns me so my back is against the lockers.

“No” I say shocked at his insinuation. 

“He looked at you like he wants to” Jason says towering over me. I don’t answer him. 

“They are friends man, just back off” Nick says trying to help. 

“I’m not talking to you” Jason says not even so much as glancing over at Nick. “You know, before you know it you have a reputation around here” he says with a malice grin. 

“I really don’t understand why you hate me so much” I say looking up at him. The grin falls off his face. He shakes his head and licks his lips.

“Hate?” he says starting to laugh now. 

Having no idea what he means I stay quiet again. 

“Tell your boyfriend to watch his back, I always get what I want” he says before walking away. When he’s out of my space I breath out. Finally able to get some actual oxygen in my lungs again. 

“What is his problem” I say as we make our way to the exit.

“Really?” Nick asks squinting his eyes “you don’t see what his deal is?” he asks.

“I really don’t but I’m sure I don’t want to know” I say as we walk outside. 

“Don’t let him get to you, okay” Nick says trying to calm me down. 

“What did he mean tell Dylan to watch his back?” I ask him.

“Nothing, he just wants to play big. He’s not gonna do anything to Dylan” Nick says looking at me, I must not look too convinced because he continues “really he’s not. Jason’s pride is hurt and he’s a whole dick about it” 

“Pride is hurt?” I repeat but then I see Dylan’s car and him outside leaning against the side of the car. 

“Yeah, wait is that Dylan?” Nick asks pointing at Dylan who stands up straight as he sees me and Nick looking at him. 

“Yes, why?” I ask him. 

“He’s definitely not hurting Dylan. He’s huge” Nick says chuckling making me smile. “Stop worrying, they usually only go after smaller guys, like me” Nick tells me.

“You’re not small” I say looking up at him.

“Yes I am, you’re just smaller” he says laughing “go he’s waiting and don’t forget to ask” Nick says pointing at me and him. 

“I won’t, bye” I say making my way to Dylan who is watching Nick walk away.

“Hey” I say feeling anxious still. 

“Hi, how are you?” Dylan asks before opening my door. 

“I’m okay” I say with a smile as I get in the car. Dylan closes the door and walks over to his side to find his door opened. 

“I figured you’d bring Nate home as well” I say as Dylan starts the car.

“Nope, he’s with a friend” Dylan tells me. 

“Ah, so how was your day?” I ask him. 

“It was good I guess. Time passed quicker then usual so that’s good. How about yours?” he asks me.

“It was fine I guess. Jason found me right before I got out of the building” I say trying to sound casual about it. 

“Shit, are you okay?” he asks worried as he glances my way every now and then while he drives.

“Yeah he was just being weird, he said some things about seeing me with you but that was about it” I say pushing my bag between my legs on the floor.

“What did you say?” Dylan asks.

“I told him your name and he said some stupid things. Nick stood up for me though” I say trying not to go into details.

“Oh that’s cool of him” Dylan says sounding a lot different then when he first greeted me just now. “Did Jason hurt you?” he asks after a small pause. 

“No, he was just being stupid. I didn’t even understand what he meant with what he said ” I tell him. Dylan looks a little unsure as he looks at me “I promise” 

“Okay” he says as he stops before a stoplight, my thoughts go back to yesterday when he held my hand before the red light and I wonder if he’s thinking about it too. “You can use the computer right when we get home, if you want” 

“That would be awesome, thanks. It may take a while before I’m done though because I want to type out the lily story. It’s almost three pages.” I tell him.

“That’s fine. You can take all the time you need” Dylan tells me sweetly as he starts to drive again. When we get home and into the kitchen I’m surprised to see both his parents in there. 

“Hi” I say to them as I walk in. His mom, I assume, made us lunch and we eat it the four of us. “Mrs Klebold can I ask you something?” 

“Of course” she tells me. 

“I wanted to ask if it was okay if my classmate, Nick could come over and do homework with me sometime?” I ask with a smile. 

“Sure that would be fine. Tom is home so he can meet Nick. Since we don’t know him I’d want you to do the homework here in the kitchen and not in your room. At least not the first time he comes over.” she tells me.

“That’s fine, here is perfect” I say happy it’s okay. “Does it matter what day?” 

“No, dear. Any school day is fine” she tells me. After that we finish our lunch and when we are done I go with Dylan to use his computer. 

“I’m going to put my stuff in my room and get my story, oh and I want to show you something else as well” I say looking at Dylan. 

“Sure” he says shortly as he continues walking into his room. I’m a little set back by his attitude, he seems distant or upset even. I go to leave my bag in my room and get my things. Walking back to Dylan’s I see his door is closed. Knocking on the door it opens shortly after. Dylan has a small smile on his face. I walk in and place the notebook next to the keyboard before I open my sketchbook. 

“Look it took me a while but it’s finished” I say walking to Dylan. 

“Wow, that is awesome” he says looking at his car, with him in it. “Is that me?” he asks taking a step closer to me.

“Yeah, hat and all” I say smiling wide at his reaction. 

“This is really good” he says still looking at it “all from memory” he asks.

“Well yeah, I don’t have a picture of you or your car. Wait I don’t have a picture yet” I say looking up at Dylan who is standing so close our arms touch. “We should take a picture together” I say while going over his facial features. 

“As long as I get one as well” Dylan says before he walks over to his computer so he can start it up. 

“Of course you get one” I say putting my sketchbook on his bed before picking up my notebook, opening it on my story.

“Almost done” Dylan says typing away on the keyboard. 

“Take your time” I say as I place my hand on his shoulder. He looks at my hand and then up at my face while I go over my Lily story, smiling. Hoping my dad will like it. Dylan is already done for a little while before he tells me. Watching me from the chair as I read. “I’m done” Dylan says almost whispering his tone is so soft. I look at him and his eyes never leave mine. Not even when he gets up from the chair. I shy away for some reason as he’s standing so close to me, with his eyes on me so intensely. Dylan walks away and I take a seat behind the computer. Ready to log in and type out my story in an email. 

“Alright, this is going to take me forever” I say as I look at the emails I received. “Four emails from Kevin and two from my mom” I say laughing. “I’m typing this story out first and then I’ll see about those” 

“Really you have all the time, don’t worry” Dylan says from behind me. I look back and see his eyes are already on me. 

“Thank you” I say before I finally start to type away. 

_ Dylan’s POV _

_ “No problem” I tell her.  _

_ Why does Nick have to come do homework here? They see each other in school, isn’t that enough? He’s sticking up for her now, why? I didn't like the way he pointed at me. _

_ Looking at her typing away I feel so fucking jealous over a guy she hardly mentioned. I’m not taking him in my car. I swear I won’t. I see her sketchbook right next to me. She looks focussed on the screen. I let my hand go over her sketchbook and I open it without a sound. The first page I see is an old lady’s face, with a big smile. Taking a few pages in my hand I come to the page that has my hands on it with one of those heaven cookies. My heart skips beat after beat when I think about her drawing anything related to me. I flip another page and see my car, with me in it. I wonder if there is more in it. Carefully taking one page in my hand do I flip the page. That’s when my heart stops beating all together. It’s us, our hug in the store. She drew my face in detail even my eyes look exactly the same. My hands on her back, with my ring. I can’t breathe, she drew us holding each other. I turn the page and see that one is empty, this is the last thing she drew in it. My eyes go over to her and she’s still typing. I close the sketchbook and get my book out trying to read the chapter I have to read.  _

__

_ ** _

“Okay I’m finally done with this story” I say feeling so done with this. “Now I just have to say hi to my dad and I can send this email” 

“Only took you twelve weeks” Dylan says and I look back at him. He’s settled against his wall, reading but there’s a cheeky grin on his face.

“Aren’t you hilarious” I say laughing.

“You’re laughing” he says smugly. 

“So mean” I say turning back to the computer. “Alright let’s see what my mom has to say” and I read her email, it’s lengthy. “My mom is the sweetest but if she thinks I don’t see through her words, she’s delusional” I say reading her email.

“Why what is she saying?” Dylan asks interested.

“She’s asking if things around me are fun and stuff but what she means is if I already know what I want” I say smiling “well my dad may still check his email, he always goes to bed super late so who knows” I say before I start to respond to her email. 

“So you’re gonna do homework with Nick” Dylan asks sounding really strange. I suck in my lips trying not to laugh at how weird he sounds. 

“Yeah, we thought we’d do some homework and hang out a little” I say turning back to look at Dylan who looks away. “He’s really nice, I think you’d like him” 

“Sure” is all he says. I open Kevin’s email and start to laugh loudly after reading the first sentence. “Why are you laughing?” Dylan asks sounding a little insecure.

“I’m reading Kevin’s email and his hello is hilarious. He wrote and I quote ‘to the asshole that always responds six weeks after I send her emails’ I turn to look at Dylan whose eyebrows are raised high with a smile on his face.

“What a sweet guy” he says laughing.

“Yeah, Kevin lives on that truth serum you took the other day” I say back to Dylan “I better respond before he comes here to drag me home”

“Yeah hurry that doesn’t sound good” Dylan says smiling. 

I respond to all his emails and when I’m done I turn around on the chair. “So that only took me forever, did you read the whole book?” 

Dylan smiles “no not the whole book” he says followed by a knock on the door. “Come in” Dylan says.

His mom walks in the door and looks at me “your dad is on the phone” and I jump up.

“Really” I say smiling wide, I start to squeal and tell Dylan “come on, he read the story” I say as I quickly go downstairs.

“Don’t run on the stairs” Mrs Klebold says right before I wanted to sprint down the stairs. I force myself to go as normally paced as I can but once I’m down I run towards the phone.

“Papa” I yell out through the horn. Dylan and his mom join me near the phone. Excitedly I tell Dylan “he read the story, he loved it”. A conversation between me and my dad in Dutch follows. He asks me if I’m sure a million times, tells me to think it over some more. I tell him I really have and he said he’d talk to my mom as soon as she wakes up. Then I explain that I knew I’d want to move here before I came here, I don’t tell him why but I do so he knows I’m serious about this. We hang up a lot sooner than I wish we did but it’s really expensive to call internationally. 

“He loved the story and he’s gonna talk to my mom in the morning” I say to Dylan and his mom.

“The story?” his mom asks. I fill her in on everything around the lily story and about moving here.

Dylan’s mom tells me she thinks I’m a wonderful daughter before she leaves for groceries. 

Dylan places his hands in his pockets “so you’re really moving here” he says with a small smile. I look at him and nod, yes before I walk over to him. 

“Thank you for making it so much easier” and I look up at Dylan. I let my hands go around his waist and he responds immediately by pulling me in quicker. 

“You’re welcome” he says into my hair. I let my eyes close for a second as we stand there hugging. 

“I’m going to miss Kevin so much” I say the second I realize this is all becoming real. 

“You’re just going to have to respond to his emails faster” Dylan tells me.

“Yeah that’s a start” I say with a small smile. I’ll really miss my best friend. 

“Are you okay?” Dylan asks while he’s still holding me.

“I am really happy about it on one side but on the other hand it makes me sad for what and who I’ll miss” I say pressing my head against his chest. Listening to his heart rate increasing. Dylan then leans a little forward, placing his head almost on my shoulder.

“Let’s go out and eat ice cream” Dylan says softly. I turn my head and look at him.

“Just before dinner?” I ask smiling.

“You are too pure, time to ruin that” he says taking my hand as we walk to the front door. “Here” he says letting go of my hand to hold my jacket up. “Let’s do this wild and crazy thing” he says mocking me. I flip my hair over my jacket smiling at him. Dylan opens the door and we go out to his car. He opens the door for me but then says “shit I forgot my wallet, I’ll be right back” and he shuts the door before I can tell him I have no money with me either. I open his door for him. I look around his car and sit here feeling a little awkward but Dylan is already coming back outside. He smiles as he comes back to the car. He gets in and says “man I had to break my piggy bank” 

“Stop, but I still need to get my money” I tell him.

“Nope, my treat. To cheer you up” he says casually. 

“We’re breaking the no desert before dinner rule because you want to cheer me up?” I ask while I buckle up. 

“Yeah so when we become hardcore criminals after this it’s all your fault” he says starting his car. I start to laugh. 

“All my fault” I say laughing while he brings us to an ice salon not too far away. Where we both get a cone with two scoops. Dylan has chocolate and vanilla and I pick strawberry and banana. 

“Come on, I wanna show you something” Dylan says as we walk outside. “This way” he says leading me to the backside of this mall where the view on the mountains is incredible. 

“Oh my God” I exclaim looking at the view “if we go behind the mall where I live we just find more garbage and creepy men drinking alcohol” I tell Dylan. “This is amazing”

“I thought you’d like this” he says smiling at me. 

“You were wrong again” I say with a smile “I love it” and I walk over to Dylan and take his hand in mine, just like he did before we got out the door. We stand there, holding hands and eating our ice cream. “Can you feel it” I ask him looking up at him. 

Dylan swallows hard when he looks at my face “feel what?” he asks sounding nervous. 

“Us turning into criminals” I say deadly serious.

“Oh jesus” Dylan says laughing. “No I didn't feel that” he says still laughing. 

“What did you feel then?” I ask him with nervousness washing over me. Dylan looks at me but keeps eating his ice cream. His thumb runs over my hand. 

“I feel happy, especially when you take my hand” Dylan says not looking at me. He is so sweet and I just want to be close to him. So I place my head against his shoulder. 

“Holding your hand makes me happy as well” I say softly “Dylan, thank you for cheering me up” 

“You’re welcome” he says followed by a small kiss on top of my head making me smile like crazy. “We should head back soon and get our stories straight” 

“Oh yeah we should, we’re outlaws now” I say taking my head off of his shoulder.

“Exactly” he says turning around, not letting go of my hand. We walk back to the car and he drives us back to his house. Parked we stay seated and he turns to me “alright, so we got gas so we don’t have to stop and do that tomorrow morning, which we will have to do in the morning” he says smiling.

“There is no way back after this” I say as I unbuckle my seatbelt. 

“I know but together we will be fine” Dylan says laughing now. 

“Just me and the general” I say getting out of the car. We go into the house and follow our noses into the kitchen. When we get there ready to start our hardcore lies his mom looks at us and her eyes linger on her son.

“Ice cream before dinner?” she asks with a small smile. I look at Dylan and he looks a little confused. Then I see his shirt. 

“Oh no” I say dramatically and point at his shirt. Dylan looks down.

“Shit” he says looking at the stain before the three of us start to laugh. 

“I’m sorry” I say to his mother who just shakes her head.

“Nonsense it’s fine. Just don’t do this everyday” she says as she plates our food up. 

“I’m sorry” Dylan says mocking me as he walks past me. I look at him with my mouth open in shock.

“You are horrible, absolutely despicable” I say as I take my plate and follow him to the table. 

“You’re breaking my heart” Dylan says already starting on his food when his dad comes in to join us. 

“Fight me” I say jokingly as I sit down. Dylan laughs with his fist before his mouth.

Mouth full of food he says “you tried that, didn't work remember”. 

“You tried to fight Dylan?” his dad asks looking impressed.

“Well not fight” I say laughing a little embarrassed “Dylan why did you have to say that” he just laughs. “I tried to push Dylan in the water yesterday but failed miserable” I say thinking about the first and second attempt. “But that didn't stop me from trying again” I say laughing now as well. Dylan stops laughing.

“The second time wasn’t bad” he says looking at me and I know exactly what he means, his parents don’t. Dinner is over before we know it, his dad still has work to do and his mom is going out for a walk. She asks us to join but I decline saying I have homework to do. Dylan doesn’t even answer her. I clear the table with Dylan and we walk upstairs together.

“I’m gaming with a friend later so I guess I’ll see you in the morning” Dylan tells me.

“Yeah, see you then, Dylan” I say waving “good night” 

“Good night, Y/n” he says and I walk into my bedroom. I do all my homework, draw some more on my last drawing and decide to start writing a sort of diary. I’m tired so I take a long shower before I go to bed early. 

“Noooo” I yell out waking myself up. I’m panting and look around the room with the terror of my nightmare still pounding through my body. I kick off my blanket and jump out to flip the light switch on. My room is empty aside from all my stuff but that doesn’t calm me down at all. “Dylan” I say trembling so hard I have chattering teeth. I open my door as soft as I can hoping not to wake his parents even though they are sleeping down stairs. Once I’m out in the hallway I run over to Dylan’s door, knocking on his door. I hear some noise from inside the room and before I know it his door opens. He’s wearing his grey sweatpants and a green shirt but I hardly notice because I speed walk into his arms. I’ve caught him completely off guard. 

“Y/n, what happened?” he asks sounding worried.

“I had a nightmare but it was so real” I say still shaking in his arms. I wrap my arms around him as tight as I can. He does the same.

“It’s okay, it wasn’t real” he says trying to ease my nerves. I shake my head and take a step back.

“No you don’t understand, he was coming after everyone. And I couldn’t find my mom or dad” I say placing my hands before my face “I’m so sorry for coming here but I didn't wanna be alone” 

“No, don’t apologize. Come here” he says pulling me close to him again. My hands are still in front of my face. His hands are rubbing my back “it’s okay, you’re awake now” he tells me. I nod yes and let my arms run up and I wrap them around his neck, pulling him down to me. Placing my face in his neck I keep it there because his scent calms me. His arms wrapped around me so closely he’s holding both of my sides in his hands as his face is settled in my neck as well. I feel his nose against the crook of my neck and that’s when I stop shaking. Peace spreads through my body again and my breathing changes again. “You’ve stopped shaking” Dylan states. I nod yes. “That’s good” he tells me. I nod again. 

“I don’t wanna be alone” I blurt out, still in his arms. 

“You don’t have to leave” he says sweetly. 

“Thank you, Dylan” I say looking up at his face. He stands up straight and locks eyes with me. “You’re amazing” I say breathlessly. 

He smiles wide with crimson colored cheeks when he says “you’re perfect” making me shy and looking to the side. A perfect moment for Dylan to plant a kiss on my cheek, but in the very last moment I turn my head back oblivious to his plan which makes his kiss land on my lips. He pulls back quickly and he looks a little shocked just like I imagine I look. We smile at each other and then Dylan lets his nose run down against mine before he kisses me again. Planned this time. His hand goes up to my face and he holds my cheek so sweetly as his lips softly press down on mine. I let my hands rest on his chest as I get up on my toes. I can almost hear Dylan swallow as he opens his lips and lets his tongue run across my upper lip. My whole body reacts to the kiss and I meet his tongue with mine. Having no idea what I’m doing.

_ Dylan’s POV _

_ Her tongue goes over mine and I feel like I’m shaking. I feel completely helpless. I pull her closer to me with the hand still on her back. She gives in with ease, moving her tongue over mine, gentle and timidly. I have no clue what I’m doing but it feels better than anything I’ve ever experienced in my life. The taste of her lips is heavenly. Then her lips close and she pulls back. Resting her forehead against my chin.  _

_ “I didn't expect this to happen when I came in crying” she says softly.  _

_ “Me neither but it was okay right?” I ask her afraid I fucked up. She lifts her head up and smiles. _

_ “It wasn’t okay, it was perfect” she tells me looking at me with her beautiful eyes.  _

_ “Oh good, I was afraid I messed up” I blurt out, shit.  _

_ “No you didn't mess up anything” and she gets up on her toes with her lips close to mine “you made everything good again” and then she kisses me. Short but sweetly.  _ “You are my first kiss” she tells me smiling. 

_ “You are mine too” I tell her not taking in account that one tiny kiss I received before. This one was real, perfect and with her. _

_ She creates a little distance between us and I’m starting to sweat, afraid she’ll see the reaction I got from our kiss. She keeps looking up.  _

_ “I don’t want to be alone, I’m scared” she tells me. _

_ “You don’t have to go, you can stay as long as you want, or I can come to your room if that makes you feel better? I say to her. Sweating like a fucking pig. _

_ “Oh would you come to mine and maybe stay until I fall asleep?” she asks closing her eyes “I sound like a toddler, I am so sorry I won’t keep you up anymore” and she turns to look at the clock “it’s almost 1:30, I am so sorry” she repeats. _

_ “Stop apologizing, you’re not a toddler. I’ll go with you and leave when you fall asleep” I tell her adamantly.  _

_ “I can’t thank you enough” she says. _

_ “Yes you can and you have. Come on let’s go” I turn her around and she starts walking to the door. I quickly correct myself in my pants and follow her as I’m finally able to breath again. I walk behind her careful not to make a sound as we go into her room. She quickly jumps on her bed and I follow her. I sit down next to her on her bed and settle against the wall. She comes to sit close next to me, her knees pulled up with her feet almost touching my leg. She has tiny soft looking feet. I want nothing more then to pull her close and place my hand on her foot. But I won’t, she’ll think I’m a freak. I will pull her close to me though. I start to smile at the idea alone.  _

_ “Why are you smiling?” she asks. _

_ “Because I was thinking about doing this” and I pull her close next to me. Her body against my chest, my arm going around her knees. Once again her face is so close to mine and I want nothing more then to kiss her. “Y/n?” I decide to ask.  _

_ “Yes” she says looking at me with those sparkling, gorgeous eyes.  _

_ “Would it be okay if I kiss you again?” my heart in my throat. She starts to smile even wider and she comes even closer. _

_ “Definitely” she says setting my soul on fire. I lean in on her and the anticipation to taste her lips again is enough to make me lose my mind. Kissing her is the most beautiful sensation in the world. But when her lips part it gets even more devine. Feeling her tongue against mine, drives my heart insane. Her hand goes up to my neck and I feel like I’m losing my sanity completely. I place a hand on her face and when my thumb accidentally touches her lip I pull back from the kiss. I’m about to explode, literally. I give her a short kiss before I pull her against my chest. Licking my lips as she settles against me I look down on my pants and see that there is nothing to see thank God. I try to make my heart and body calm down but it’s not working when her hand settles on my lower abdomen. Oh Jesus Christ if she goes too low I’ll die from embarrassment. Placing my head on hers I close my eyes. Hoping I’ll settle down on the inside while at the same time enjoying this moment. _

_ ** _

My heart rate won’t go down, not in a million years if he’s holding me this close. My hand feeling his abdomen go up and down as he breaths doesn’t make it any easier. As much as I want to stay like this I can feel myself getting very sleepy.

“Dylan” I say softly.

“Yeah” he answers.

“I’m getting really sleepy and if you keep holding me like this I will fall asleep against you” I say chuckling. 

“I don’t mind” he says sweetly. I look up at him and see his amazing blue eyes looking back at me.

“You’re so sweet” I say letting my finger run over his nose. “But I think I should get under the covers and try to sleep again” 

“Okay” he says as he gets up and oddly enough turns around with his back towards me. When he faces me again his cheeks are a little red. I’m not sure why. I get under the covers and feel my heart beat even faster. So afraid my nightmare about Jason will continue if I fall asleep again. But there isn’t much I can do about it being so tired. I scoot back and pat the bed besides me. Dylan slumps down on the bed and I take his arm and place it around me. 

“Thank you for staying with me” I say feeling my eyes close. The first thing I see is us kissing again and I need to really try not to smile like a goof. I feel Dylan’s hand go up over my arm, softly caressing it. 

“Just go to sleep, I won’t leave until I’m sure you’re asleep” he says softly. 

_ Dylan’s POV _

_ I see a smile come up her face and she tells me “you’re my favorite boy in the whole wide world”  _

_ My chest puffs up to two times its size “you’re my favorite girl anywhere” I say leaned down next to her ear. She turns her head and opens her eyes.  _

_ “Dylan” she says as her hand goes up to my cheek, leaving a mark there for life.  _

_ “Y/n” I say still close to her face. _

_ “May I kiss you” she asks setting my soul alight.  _

_ “Always, you don’t ever have to ask” I whisper as she closes the gap between our lips. Her soft full lips kiss mine so softly it’s beyond beautiful. Her hand still on my face as I let mine run up to hers as well. This time she opens my lips with her tongue. Pressing it against my upper lip. My hand goes into her hair as if I’ve never done anything but hold her like this in my life. Then her lips form into a smile against mine before she pulls back.  _

_ “Sweet dreams Dylan” she says looking into my eyes, starting straight into my whole inner being.  _

_ “Sweet dreams, Y/n” I say watching her lay back on her bed, closing her eyes. It doesn’t take long before her breathing becomes heavier. “Good night, beautiful”. I let my fingers caress her hair and face while I stay a little longer just to be sure.  _


	12. Heartbeats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi beautiful readers,
> 
> Please let me know what you think <3 You all matter to me!

My alarm clock wakes me up slowly. As my eyes get used to the light a wide smile is already plastered on my face. We kissed and then he stayed with me. I place my hand on the exact spot he sat on. His scent still fills my nostrils and mind. Closing my eyes the first thing coming to mind is how perfect our first kiss was. Like everyone else I’ve thought about my first kiss a whole lot. When I started falling for Dylan it was practically all I could think about. But it was never as sweet and perfect as it really went. That first accidental kiss. I chuckle out loud while my hand goes up to touch my lips. When he started to brush his nose against mine I thought I’d never recover if he kissed me, but he did and so did I. At first I was so scared to mess it up but it was like a sort of natural instinct takes over. My heart almost failed me when he pulled me close against him on my bed. And when he asked to kiss me again I felt like the luckiest girl in the world. His perfect, large hand on my cheek. When he touched my lips I nearly choked on the last bit of oxygen I had left. Unfortunately it is time to get up, I would have much rather stayed here and relive every moment. A thousand times over. Swinging my legs out of the bed I realise that in not too long I will see Dylan again. That sparks my fire to get going. Almost 30 minutes later I go down to have breakfast.

_ Dylan’s POV _

_ Leaning against the wall with one hand I let the other run through my hair, rubbing out the rest of the shampoo. Her beautiful eyes looking up at me as she asked if she could kiss me. Not only did I kiss her, twice, she asked to kiss me. The most beautiful girl in the world asked to kiss me. When she let her tongue ran over mine I felt invincible. Nothing could have gotten me down in that moment. The water is warm and I’m so tired. I couldn’t sleep and I will never tell her but I looked at her sleep for almost two hours. She looked like an angel I couldn’t bring myself to leave her. I kept stroking her hair and she made the cutest sleeping noises. A sort of hmm escaped her lips every now and then, which was the reason I left. It all became to much to keep in. After all the pressure building up my body was screaming for a release. I felt so guilty but it had never felt so intense before. Thinking about her, our perfect kisses and what followed after in my own bed my body reacts immediately. Letting my hands run over my face, washing it with water I can’t stop myself from letting my hand run down, thinking about her again before I get ready and see her at breakfast.  _

_ ** _

As I walk down the family of three is already sitting there. “Good morning everyone” I say before grabbing my own breakfast. 

“Morning” his parents both say.

“Good morning” Dylan says as I take a seat next to him. I smile at him and try to look as normal as possible with his parents here. 

“Morning, General” I say before I start to eat. “I think maybe my parents will call again today or they send an email. Can I please check my email today if they haven’t called, Dylan?” I ask him.

“Sure, he said he’d talk to your mom right. I’m sure they will call if it’s important but you can check your email no problem” he says as he’s close to finishing his cereal. 

“Awesome, I’m also telling Nick we can meet sometime this week if that is still okay” I say looking at Dylan’s mom. Beside me Dylan drops his spoon in his cereal a little loud before putting everything away in the dishwasher. His mom just followed him walking to the kitchen counter and answers me.

“Of course” she says with a smile. I nod and follow Dylan as I put everything in the dishwasher as well.

“We should go, I need to fill the tank before we get to your school” Dylan tells me with a small smile.

“I’m ready when you are” I say to him. 

“Okay then let’s go” Dylan says walking to the front door after he says bye to his parents. I greet them as well and walk up to Dylan. When we’re alone in front of the door the vibe between us changes. Dylan’s eyes become softer and my whole body tingles. I put on my coat and want to take my bag off the floor but Dylan is one step ahead of me. He picks it up for me making me blush instantly. 

“Thank you” I say as he opens the door for me. When I walk past him he says “my pleasure” which I think is sweet, who says that  _ my pleasure _ . Dylan does. Dylan also opens the car door for me and closes it for me. He gets in through the door I already opened. Once he’s in the car not only the vibe but the entire atmosphere changes. He looks at me before he starts the car and a smile appears on his face. 

“Hey” I say breaking the silence.

“Hey” he says back. I shy away and he starts the car. “Did you sleep alright?” 

I look back at him “I did, thank you for staying until I fell asleep. I didn't even notice you leaving. Did you stay long?” 

“Just a bit to be sure you were asleep” he says driving us to the gas station. “I left when you started to snore” 

“Noooooo” I say looking at him with big eyes “please tell me that’s a joke” and Dylan starts to laugh. “Was it a joke?” I almost beg him to say it was.

“You don’t snore” he says laughing.

“Oh thank God, that would have been awful” I say placing my hands before my face. When I let them drop down in my lap I see Dylan looking at me with a serious face, throwing me off a bit. 

Then he slow but steady takes my hand in his and says “you looked like an angel”. I look at him and he raises my hand up and presses a kiss on the back of my hand. Thoughts race through my head and only my heart is going faster. 

“No I don’t” I squeeze out of my throat. His brows raise up.

“Yes you do” he says giving another sweet kiss on my hand “had some more of the truth serum this morning” he jokes as he has to let go of my hand to drive his vehicle. 

“Oh well in that case I’ll have to believe you “ I say smiling, placing my right hand over my left, feeling the warmth spread through my whole body that his lips started on my hand.

“Yep” he says with red cheeks as he wipes over his bottom lip with his right hand. We stop at the gas station. “I’ll be right back” Dylan says giving me a smile before he leaves the car. 

“I’ll be here” I say feeling so light-hearted and happy. Dylan goes to fill up the tank and when he comes back his hand is behind his back. He climbs back into his seat.

“Here you go” he says casually as he places chocolate chip cookies in my lap. I pick up the package and feel my cheeks burn. 

“Oh dear lord” I say looking at them and then at Dylan. 

“What, not good?” he asks insecure.

“Quite the opposite. It’s perfect, thank you” I say bursting with happiness. “Please stop assuming the worst when I exclaim stupid things or noises” I say laughing. 

“Sorry, I’ll try” he says with a chuckle.

“Stop, don’t apologise. God, you're so sweet” I say biting my lip looking at him. 

“I’m not sweet” he says licking his lips as he drives me to my school. 

“Excuse me what I meant was, God, you’re so horrible” I say laughing. He joins me.

“That’s more like it” he jokes. We talk a little about different stuff and then Dylan asks me “so when is Nick coming?”

“I don’t know, I’ll see today. I really think you’ll like him. You can join us when he comes over” I say to him.

“No” he says as if that is impossible “you do your homework with him, chill and stuff. I’m not gonna intrude” he says but the tone in his voice sounds like he’s definitely not joining us. 

“Sure, we’re doing calculus. You’ll miss out on all the fun” I say pulling a disgusted face. He chuckles but not as whole-heartily as before. “Anyway look there it is, my own private little hell on earth” I say looking at the school. “I hope my dad or mom calls me today” I add quickly. 

“Hey you have a private hell? So do I only it’s called Columbine” he says with another chuckle. “I hope for you that they call as well. Otherwise you can check your email as often as you want” he tells me. He drives up to where I always get out. “You be careful around that asshole Jason and the rest of them” he says looking quite worried. 

“I will” I say looking at him a little unsure of what to do next but luckily it’s like instinct takes over again. I unbuckle my seatbelt and lean up to him to give him a kiss on his cheek. Not brave enough to kiss him on his lips just yet. “I need you to know that despite what I said earlier you really are the sweetest guy I’ve ever met” I pull my bag up from underneath my legs and open the door. “Also the best looking guy in the history of ever” I say a little overdone but meaning it nonetheless. Dylan laughs with red cheeks. 

“Have a good day and I will be here when you’re done” he tells me as I get out. “Oh and Y/n” he says making me stick my head back in the car.

“Yes” I say looking at him.

“You look beautiful today, always of course but I just wanted to say that you look beautiful” he says sounding a little embarrassed about what he’s telling me.

“Thank you, Dylan. Told you, you where the sweetest” I say smiling as I close the door and wave at him one last time before I get into the building. 

Nick and I decide to lunch outside today. The weather is perfect and there will be less assholes there. This morning wasn’t fun. I was left alone but Nick wasn’t. So here we are, outside eating our food together. “So you can come over whenever you like, they said it was fine” I tell Nick.

“That’s cool, I can come today or tomorrow, whatever you like” he tells me. 

“Today is fine with me” I say excited to spend some more time with him. 

“Is Dylan okay with that?” he asks wondering about the fact.

“Why wouldn’t he be?” I ask confused. 

“You’re quite oblivious when it comes to the boys around you aren’t you?” Nick asks bluntly put.

“Well since I have no idea what you’re talking about I guess so” I say feeling puzzled about what he meant. 

“I kinda feel like he likes you from what you’ve told me” he says opening his sandwich.

“Well I would hope so” I say thinking about last night and this morning. 

“Oh” Nick says smiling “why is that?” 

I shrug “I don’t want to talk about it” I say feeling like it’s too private and I don’t want him to say something that would make Dylan feel embarrassed or make his parents suspect anything. 

“Ah I see, so you like him too” Nick says with his mouth full.

“No” I say before I take a bite out of my apple. 

“Oh you just gave it all away” he says laughing.

“I took a bite out of my apple” I say with my hand before my mouth to conceal the chewed up apple inside.

“Your cheeks are so red they almost look like they’re bleeding” Nick says laughing. My hand shoots up to my cheeks. 

“Crap” I say laughing “I still don’t want to talk about it” I repeat.

“That’s fine” Nick says continue to eating his lunch. 

“Wait you said boys, that’s plural” I say to him.

“Your English is outstanding” he says mocking me a little. 

“Stop that, just tell me why you said boys” I say to him.

“You’re not going to like what I have to say” he says making me even more curious.

“Oh no” I say hoping it’s nothing to do about him.

“I’m convinced Jason likes you” he says taking another bite while he doesn’t look at me. I just start to laugh but when I see Nick looking at me with a serious face the laughter dies down.

“No, you’re kidding” I say unbelieving of what he said. 

“First he insisted on buying you lunch, first time he meets you. Then you refuse and you said he kept trying to sit next to you and walk you to class that day. All typical I really like this girl behaviour” Nick says seriously.

“You really are serious” I say with my apple before my mouth. 

“He said that he’s used to getting what he wants” Nick continues “right after he asked about the guy you where with” 

“I really don’t like the sound of this, you were right. Let's forget we ever talked about this, yes” I say taking a bite out of my apple.

“Sure but I’m right” he has to add. I look at him with a face that says really-you-had-to-add-that. We eat our lunch and when we’re both finished we go back inside for the rest of the day. 

_ Dylan’s POV _

_ Sitting in the commons with Nate and the others all I can think about is her. Still so much of the day left before I can go get her.  _

_ “Dylan, hey Dylan” Nate says waving his hand before my face. _

_ “Yeah what?” I ask annoyed. The rest leaves and it’s just Nate and me now.  _

_ “Wanna come by after dinner and watch a movie?” he asks. _

_ “I don’t know dude” I say thinking about her. _

_ “Bring her” he says as if he can read my mind. _

__

_ “What?” I ask trying to pretend I don’t know what he’s talking about. _

_ “Shut up, just bring her. I’ll put on a scary movie and y'all can hug like there’s no tomorrow while watching it” Nate says grinning. “Come on, my parents are out” he ads. _

_ “Yeah okay maybe” I tell him. _

_ “What’s up with you two?” he asks me. I’m tempted to tell him. _

_ “None of your business” I tell him smiling like an idiot.  _

_ “Oh shit, what happened?” he asks having no feeling for personal boundaries. I tell him about what she pulled with Byron and the chess game. _

_ “Jesus this girl is insane, she’s hilarious” Nate says listening to everything I have to say. So I tell him what happened before Byron came in and he hits me on the chest, so hard it makes me cough. “Shit man, you almost kissed her and she said it was a fucked up timing. So she wanted you to kiss her” Nate says enthusiastically. That’s when I spill it all out. _

_ “I did kiss her” I say smiling wide like a fool. _

_ “You’re fucking with me. When?” Nate says with huge eyes. _

_ “Last night, she had a nightmare and came bursting through my door” I tell him.  _

_ “No fucking way, that’s some movie bullshit dude. So tell me” Nate says scooting closer making it awkward. _

_ “I don’t know what you want to hear man but it was a good fucking kiss” I say bobbing my head to the thought of it again.  _

_ “Shit I’m sure it was, tell me you frenched her” he ads. I don’t say anything but my brow shooting up and my cheeks feeling like they’re burning tell him for me. “Hell yeah” Nate says smacking his hands down on the table. _

_ “Yeah it was” and I keep thinking about her “fucking hot” I say feeling a little bad for talking about her like this but it was too good. “Don’t you dare let her know I told you”  _

_ “No? I can’t ask her how one of my best friend kisses?” Nate says teasing me. _

_ “Dude don’t even joke” I say to him. _

_ “Don’t worry but last question did you get to touch her” and he pretends to be touching boobs with his hands. _

_ “Fuck off you asshole” I say throwing my book at him. “Don’t talk about her like that” and that’s when the conversation is over. Later he asks if it was just the one kiss and I can’t help but tell him it wasn’t and how she even asked to kiss me again. Nate goes wild and is saying all these ridiculous things but it’s making me feel good because he keeps saying she’s in love with me and shit. If that is true, I can finally be happy. She is my dream love. _

_ **  _

“So you can just drive up behind us” I tell Nick as we walk outside. 

“Yeah tell him to wait, I’ll get my car and park behind his car. I’ll honk when I’m there so we can go” he says before walking off to his car. Dylan isn’t here yet so I walk up to the spot where he always picks me up. I place my bag on the floor between my legs and wait for him to come. When I see his car come from around the corner I get really excited. 

He comes to park the car with a big smile on his face and when he gets out to come greet me I almost start to fangirl. 

“Hey, I’m sorry I made you wait” he says coming up to me and stops right before me.

“Nonsense, I’ve been here a minute or less even” I tell him smiling. Somehow I feel like going in for a hug. “Can I give you a hug?” I ask him feeling really stupid about it. He tilts his head.

“You don’t have to ask. The answer is always yes” Dylan says with those signature sweetly colored red cheeks. He doesn’t have to tell me twice. I walk up to him and into his open arms. My head resting where it feels absolutely at home, his chest.

“Hey you” I say holding onto him tight. 

“Hey” he says into my hair “how was your day?” he asks with his face still in my hair, his hands on my back. 

“It was fine for me, no Jason or anyone else. Nick had a rough day though” and I pull back “he’s coming today, he’s getting his car and will follow behind you” I tell him. His expression changes, it’s less soft. 

“Okay, Nate invited me to come watch a movie after dinner, you’re invited too” Dylan tells me.

“That sounds fun. If you don’t mind me coming” I say breaking the hug. He shakes his head and takes my bag off of the floor. 

“Awful, please say no” Dylan tells me before opening the car door.

“Sorry but I want to come, you’ll have to deal with it” I say getting in the car. He gets in next to me. “Nick will honk if he’s behind us” I tell him.

“Sure no problem” Dylan says smiling at me. 

“How was your day?” I ask him while we wait.

“It was good” Dylan says looking at me like he wants to say more but he doesn’t.

“Did you miss me” I ask jokingly with a big smile. 

“What do you think?” he asks with intense eyes. The air thickens and I see him lick his lips. I want to tell him that I don’t know but he comes closer, leaning his arm behind my headrest and just as I lean into him for the kiss a car honks behind us. Dylan’s eyes close and he looks through the back window. Raises his hand up and pulls back. “Seems it’s time to go” Dylan says sounding unhappy.

“It seems so because that is Nick” I say looking back, waving at him. Dylan starts the car and drives off quickly. “So is Nate picking the movie again or do we bring one? I could rent one this time” I ask Dylan as he drives to his house. 

“I’ll give him a call, see what he wants” Dylan says a little withdrawn. “He did say something about a scary movie” he ads.

“That’s alright, a scary movie is fine with me” I say looking ahead of me.

“Really?” Dylan asks wondering when that changed. 

“Oh yeah, you’ll be right next to me right” I say looking at him. He looks like he didn't expect me to say something like that at all.

“Right” he says looking at me “of course. Nate might behave like a dick thought” he ads.

“I’m sure I can handle him” I say laughing “and otherwise I’ll just play some chess with him as well” 

“Well that may not work because I told him about your game off chess with Byron” Dylan says laughing “he thought that was hilarious” 

“If I’m honest, that really was one of the best jokes that ever worked. It usually doesn’t work but it did this time” I say laughing with him as well. I look behind me and Nick starts to make funny faces behind the wheel making me laugh.

“What?” Dylan asks curiously.

“Nick is making funny faces at me when I look at him. He’s a little like Nate, nice and stuff but also a bit weird” I say with a chuckle. 

“Well I guess I’ll find out soon” he says as we drive to his home. When we get there we go out of the car and Nick gets out of his car behind us. 

“You didn't say you where staying in a castle” Nick jokes as he walks up to me and Dylan. “Hey I’m Nick, how are you” he says walking up to Dylan with his hand out. 

“Dylan” he says shaking his hand shortly “I’m good thanks, you?” 

“Yeah I’m good. Love the car dude” he says friendly as we walk up to the door. Somehow it feels a little awkward stepping into the house the three of us. 

“Thanks” Dylan says as we walk further into the house after taking everything off. Then we see Tom. 

“Hi, son, Y/n and you must be Nick” he says walking up to Nick, after putting his newspaper down.

“Yes I am, sir. How are you?” he asks.

“I’m well thanks, so you know Y/n is an exchange student which means that I am not a parent so I have to be extra careful with who I let around her.” he says to Nick in a serious tone.

“I understand” he says. 

“So, homework at the table and you two can chill in the living room” he says, turning to me.

“Yes sir, that is understood” I say smiling as I look at Nick and Dylan. 

“Eat something first” he tells us all before he goes back to his newspaper. So the three of us walk into the kitchen for some food. 

“That is not true” I say pointing my finger at Nick when we’re almost done eating. Dylan looks at the two of us while we talk, he’s already done but stays seated. “I wasn’t that helpless in school the first days” I say.

“Yes you were, you got into a fight with your locker” Nick says getting up with his plate “where can I put this?” he asks Dylan.

“Just put it on the counter,” he says shortly. 

“I’ll put it in the dishwasher,” I say as I get up with my things. Getting that all done Nick is standing next to me kinda watching me do it, having no idea what to do. Dylan comes to help me. With him I put everything away. “Thanks, Dylan” I say when we’re done. He nods.

“No problem, I’ll see about Nate and what he wants with the movie” he tells me.

“Sounds good,” I say to him. Then I turn to Nick “I’ll get my calculus stuff” I say grabbing everything from upstairs. When I’m back I see that Dylan has left. Nick and I settle on the kitchen table with all of our stuff and diligently start on our homework. After about 40 minutes we are as good as done. Then we go to the living room after I’ve put all my stuff back and just sit and talk. It feels good to just hang out, outside of school. The mood is mellow and we’re both just laughing and feeling good. 

_ Dylan’s POV _

_ Walking into the kitchen for a drink after I’ve been trying to tell myself I’m not trying to spy on them I can hear them laughing. She sounds so happy and it makes me smile but then he starts talking and everything inside me wants to strangle him. It’s not even his fucking fault. He seems fine. I just hate him. The past hour or so I’ve been trying to convince myself I shouldn’t but there she is. Hanging out with him instead of me. Even thinking it feels ridiculous but I can’t fucking help it. And coming up behind me honking just as I’m about to kiss her, that shit was planned. No one can convince me it wasn’t. I hear someone walking this way and I hope it’s nobody but her. When she turns around the corner and sees me her smile softens the anger. But it’s still there.  _

_ “Hey are you joining us?” she asks hopeful and God knows I want to but I’ll ruin everything if I do. She’ll see how fucked up I am and run the other way, or worse to him.  _

_ “No, I came to get a drink” I tell her with a smile but it feels so forced. Her head tilts to the left as she looks at me, then a pout forms on her lips making me laugh whether I want it or not. “I’m sorry” I say laughing, she comes my way making her eyes look huge. “Stop doing that, I’ll see you at dinner and then we go to Nate’s” I tell her.  _

_ “Fine” she says dragging the word out “it would be so much more fun if you were with us though” she ads looking at me with her normal, sweet eyes.  _

_ “Really?” I am trying to sound sarcastic but I’m dying for the confirmation. She walks up to me and whispers “where is your dad?” I lean down a little and say “lost in his newspaper”. She looks at the door opening and then hugs me tightly. I feel her body pressed against mine and I wish I could control my body more. I lean down and place my head in her neck for a split second before she pulls back. “Yes really” she says before grabbing two drinks. Smiling at me before she walks out of the kitchen. Making me feel extra stupid for thinking what I just did.  _

_ ** _

When Dylan’s mom comes home she invites Nick to stay for dinner. Who in return asked to make a call to his parents to ask for permission. So he did and it was okay. Here we are ready to go eat.

“I’ll get Dylan,” I say before walking up.

“Thanks, dear,” his mom says while Nick is already seated at the table as she’s putting the plates down. 

Running up the stairs I knock on Dylan’s door and when he opens a big smile is on his face.

“It’s dinner time” I say smiling.

“Finally” he says with a chuckle.

“Yeah and Nick is staying” I tell him. 

“Oh is he? Cool I guess” Dylan says sounding a bit irritated. Which I find very weird. So I just smile at him wondering what that is all about. We get down stairs and settle at the table. Like parents always do they start to ask Nick all kinds of questions. He answers them happily and they seem to like him. 

“He reminds me a little of Nate,” Dylan’s dad says to Dylan. 

“Ha, I told you he was like Nate” I say tapping Dylan with my elbow.

“You did, and I can see why” Dylan says smiling. 

“Uh oh, is that a good thing?” Nick asks, a little insecure. 

“Nope,” I say jokingly, making the Klebold family laugh and Nick blush. “Just kidding, relax” I say as I see Nick’s cheeks. “Nate is alright, he’s forward and feels comfortable easily like you” 

“Oh well he sounds alright then I guess” Nick says finishing what is on his plate. 

“Yeah one big difference though, Nate’s eyebrows are so much better than yours” I say jokingly making Dylan laugh hard. 

“I’m not sure that’s a compliment” Tom says taking his plate to the kitchen adding fuel to the fire. Dylan and I are laughing and Nick looks a little lost. 

“Sorry about that” I say following Tom with my plate, Dylan then follows me and so does Nick. 

“Did you take some of the truth serum?” Dylan asks me then. 

“Ooh that is so mean” I say smiling. 

“Well it seems that it’s time to go” Nick says looking at me and Dylan. “If you could just give me some directions before I go” he asks Dylan.

“Actually Y/n and I are going to Nate’s in a bit. You can drive up behind us again if you want” Dylan says trying to look a little better than he did before. 

“Sounds good,” he says.

“Oh are you two going to Nate’s?” his mother then asks us. 

“Yeah he invited me and Y/n if she wanted to come to watch a movie” Dylan says adjusting his hat “I figured that would be alright” 

“Sure, just don’t make it too late and come straight home after the movie” she says now opening the newspaper her husband finished while me and Nick were sitting here. 

“So around midnight?” Dylan asks her, receiving side eye from his mother. He just laughs.

“Okay I just wanna go change my clothes real quick and then we can go” I say leaving Dylan and Nick standing together in the kitchen.

“No, I can’t allow that,” Nick says playfully. 

“Pssh watch out the executioner is in the living room” I say going up stairs.

_ Dylan’s POV _

_ Great, she’s leaving me here with him. I smile uncomfortable as she walks away. _

_ “We’ll be outside” I say to her and I grab my coat and so does Nick. Closing the door behind me Nick starts talking. _

_ “So Y/n told me she’s probably staying here. Well not at your house but in Littleton” he says.  _

_ “Yeah” shit she forgot to check her email.  _

_ “That would be cool, she’s nice. Not like most girls.” Nick says making my blood boil if he’s stepping out of line I don’t know how I’ll react.  _

_ “She is definitely that” I say to him. He smiles. _

_ “Yeah she’s a cool friend. She really cares about shit” he says. _

_ “Is there a point you’re trying to make here?” I ask him growing really tired of him talking about her like this. _

_ “I just think she’s a great person. A friend nothing more” Nick says making me wonder how big of a fucking fool I’m making here of myself. “She’s crazy about you, that’s for sure” he ads. _

_ “She said that?” I ask him. _

_ “Basically yeah and the fact that she tries not to talk about you all the time but fails miserable” he says, making me smile.  _

_ “Well it’s mutual” I tell him.  _

_ “Yeah that is quite obvious man, relax I’m not trying to be a dick. I’m not like that” he says, dammit she was right I could like him.  _

_ “Sorry I didn't” I start but then the door opens and I stop talking. She comes out in a pair of jeans I’ve never seen before. They’re dark and a little tight. With a plain white shirt on it, showing her perfect body. I can’t even look at the cleavage she is showing a little. Fuck she looks amazing.  _

_ “Sorry to keep you two waiting” she says, placing a strand of hair behind her ear, looking like an angel. _

_ ** _

“That’s okay” Nick says “Dylan is a cool guy, like you keep saying” 

“Nick” I blurted out looking at Dylan who has a small smile on his face “what did you say to him?” I ask worriedly.

“Nothing Dylan didn't know already” Nick says walking towards me. “I’ll see you tomorrow, I had fun. Thanks for having me over” he says, giving me a short hug. 

“Yeah it was fun, so much I forgot to check my email” I say looking at Dylan. 

“We can do that when we get back or tomorrow before we go to school” Dylan says with a smile. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Nick. Thanks for hanging out with me” I say waving at him before he gets in his car. 

“Don’t mention it. Dylan maybe I’ll see you around” he says waving at the two of us walking to Dylan’s car. 

“Yeah, see ya” Dylan says before opening my door. 

“Sorry for making you two wait like that” I repeat as Dylan gets behind the wheel. 

“No it was fine, Nick really does seem like a nice guy” Dylan says with a smile. “Nate picked out some shitty scary movie so we can just go to his place” 

“Okay, then let's go” I say looking forward to it. Being close to Dylan more so than anything else. We drive there and when Nick passes us to go to his place he honks the horn and waves before he goes on his way. “So what did Nick say to you?”

“All kinds of horrible things” Dylan says with a smirk on his face.

“Don’t be mean, what did he say?” I ask him again. Then he looks at me and continues on a more serious note as we drive up to a stoplight.

“He said” and Dylan takes my hand in his making my heart jump up and down “that you are a great friend, not stupid like other girls” he says before looking at me “and he also said that you can’t stop talking about me, which I didn't know actually” 

“Stupid Nick and his mouth” I say feeling embarrassed.

“Don’t be mad at him he didn't mean it in a bad way” Dylan says pulling my hand up to just before his mouth placing several kisses on the back of my hand. I feel like I’m floating on air as he kisses my hand again. 

“Well, maybe he really isn’t such a stupid guy after all” I say feeling my cheeks get red. 

“Nope” Dylan says before letting go of my hand. Only because he has to. 

“I don’t talk about you that much” I say swallowing hard. Dylan looks at me. “I mean I don’t say private things” I add.

“Like what?” he asks knowing full well what I mean.

“Well that we kissed for instance” I say feeling really strange but in a happy way to say that out loud. 

“You didn't tell him we kissed?” Dylan asks with a smile.

“No” I say with a coy smile.

“But we did kiss,” he says, having to repeat that we kissed before he parks the car in front of Nate’s place. 

“Yup we did” I say smiling as I look at him “and I can’t stop thinking about it” my mouth decided to say to him. Dylan looks at me and places his hand over mine, taking it in his. 

“Me too” he says chuckling and when I think he might lean in he says “well there is Nate” making me turn my head. 

“That is Nate” I say before unbuckling my seatbelt.

“His parents aren’t home so we don’t have to worry about that” Dylan says looking at me “would you mind if I held your hand in front of Nate?” 

“No” I say, shaking my head no as well “would you mind if I sat close to you on the couch before it gets scary?”

“Not at all” Dylan says unbuckling his seatbelt with the biggest smile. 

“Good” I say as I exit the car. So does Dylan. 

“Hi Y/n” Nate says loudly, I start to wave at him and when Dylan takes two big steps he catches up with me. Smoothly taking my hand in his. Nate looks at it but doesn’t say anything, with his mouth at least. He’s pointing at our hands. I’m ecstatic to be walking with Dylan’s hand in mine.

“Hi, Nate,” I say to him. He comes in for a hug and Dylan lets go of my hand so I can hug him. “My blow dryer sends you her love” 

“Ew, let go of me” Nate says, making me laugh. “What’s up bro?” he says turning to Dylan.

“Shut up” Dylan says, making me wonder if maybe I missed an exchange behind my back. 

“Man I said nothing,” Nate says laughing as we walk up to his house “yet” he adds when we enter. His house is a lot darker than Dylan’s. The woodwork is darker. “I’ve put everything in the basement” 

“The torture devices?” I ask thinking it’s odd to go watch a movie in the basement. Nate looks at Dylan and they both chuckle. 

  
  
  


“No, there is a whole room there set up with tv and everything” Nate says laughing as he walks to the stairs leading down.

“In the basement?” I ask in a tone that wonders if they’re insane. “Where all the monsters live in the scary movies, one of which you’re going to make me watch. In a basement" I say now pulling on Dylan’s hand as he keeps walking towards the stairs after I’ve stopped. 

“Are you serious?” Nate asks with a wide smile on his face.

“Stop smiling it’s not funny, is this a thing in America?” I ask looking at Dylan whose eyebrows raise up fairly high.

“What? A second family room in the basement? Yeah actually” Dylan tells me softly pulling on my hand. 

“No way, where do all your monsters sleep then?” I feel like I should start to joke about my apparently irrational fear.

“In your room” Nate says before walking down. I tilt my head with a pout.

“Come on, you’ll be fine” Dylan says as he walks back to me, towering over me as he places his arm around my waist. Making it difficult to still be scared. 

“Alright but if I get attacked mid movie” I say pointing my finger at him. He grabs the finger and says.

“I’ll shield you from any monster coming at us” Dylan starts to pull me with him “I’m the general, it’s my job to keep you safe remember?” 

“This is very true” I say as we begin walking downstairs. Once we’re there I look around and realize it’s nothing how I thought it would be. “Oh this actually looks nice” I say shocked.

“What did you expect?” Nate asks while he puts in the video “water on the floor, a couple of dead bodies in a corner?” 

“Not exactly but that would have come closer to what I thought it would be like then what I’m seeing right now” I say chuckling. 

“What movie are you putting in?” Dylan asks his friend, taking the box from Nate’s hand “oh shit” he says looking at me with big eyes.

“Oh no, that bad?” I ask, feeling my soul leave my body. 

“I’m afraid so” Dylan says showing me the box making me gasp.

“Have you lost your mind?” I yell out to Nate. “I will never sleep again in this lifetime, do you understand?” getting up to take the box from Dylan’s hands. I look at it and then back to Nate. “Pet sematary, are you kidding me. I’ve been avoiding seeing anything of that movie like it’s the plague”. My hand goes up to cover my eyes. “Well rest in pieces me” I say as I hand Nate the box. Dylan goes to sit down on the couch and shamelessly I take place right next to him. Dylan places his arm around me and I cross my arms. Making the both of them laugh. Not even that long into the movie and I’m settled against Dylan’s chest with his arms around me. The kid dies and the man decides to bury his child in the cursed cemetery.

“See this is just” I say, shaking my head. Nate laughs as he throws a cookie my way. “Nate” I say angry “no joking because I swear I will cry, loudly” The movie continues and horrible things start to happen. It doesn’t take long before I’ve placed Dylan’s hand over my eyes. 

“It’s just a movie” Dylan says just above my ear.

“Oooh it’s just a movie” I repeat after I’ve been looking for a few seconds. I take Dylan’s other hand and place it above my breast “does that feel like just a movie to you?” I say letting him feel my heart making overtime to make it through.

“Shit” Dylan says with a chuckle “it’s gonna come out in a bit” 

“Just a movie” I say again as I take his hand off of my chest. A few minutes later I pull my feet up on the couch and when the little boy jumpscares out on someone I turn around completely. Pressing my face in Dylan’s chest. “Nope, nope, nope” I say actually scared. Dylan’s arms pull me close to him.

“I’ll tell you when this part is over” he says, sounding like he’s really into the movie. 

“Why don’t you tell me when it’s all over” I say absolutely terrified. He chuckles and I feel the vibration of it in his chest. I turn around thinking I should give the movie another try but when the little kid bites his grandfather's throat out I’m done. “Jesus Christ” I yell out as I turn around with my arms around Dylan’s neck. Making the two of them laugh. “Yup, I am out. I cannot watch this” I say clinging onto Dylan’s neck for dear life. His arms are tightly around me and that’s when I feel how pressed up against him I am with my chest. Dylan doesn’t say anything.

_ Dylan’s POV _

_ She’s pressed up closely against me and I know I’m fucked. My eyes close for a second and I just hold onto her tightly, feeling how scared she really is. When I turn to look at my friend I see that Nate is playing out some very graphic scenes for me. Burning the mental images of me and her together into my brain. I flip him off making him laugh. _

_ “Are you laughing at my misery?” she asks with her face on my shoulder. _

_ “No Dylan’s actually” Nate says ready to be put in his coffin. He is right though, I cannot handle her so close against me, at all. Nate places his hand before his mouth, dying with laughter and points at my crotch making it painfully obvious he knows exactly what’s going on. Fuck me. “I’m going to get another soda,” Nate says, giving me room to correct myself. I look up at him with my teeth clenched when he starts making hump movements as he goes up the stairs.  _

_ “Dylan” she says softly. Making me feel so guilty for adjusting myself in my pants. _

_ “Yeah” I say, rubbing her back a little.  _

_ “Could you pause the movie for me please?” she asks me. _

_ “Of course” I tell her and she lets go of me as I move forward to grab the remote and pause it. “It’s on pause” I tell her. She opens her eyes and looks at the screen and me as she sits on her knees on the couch. _

_ “So this movie is awful” she says looking at me with big eyes.  _

_ “We can shut it off if you want” I tell her.  _

_ “No, I just need to find a way to not be scared as much in the next two minutes before Nate comes back” she says with a giggle as she sits down next to me again. Her knees pulled up, like how she was in her bed. I wrap my arm around her legs and the other around her shoulders.  _

_ “Can I help you with that?” I ask her, feeling almost desperate to kiss her again. She looks up at me and wets her lips just a little. “I think you can,” she says, sounding so innocent. There is no stopping me now. I lean down and kiss her lips again. It feels even better than what I remembered of the first kisses. My hand goes up to her face, I need to hold her. Her lips curl up in a smile for a brief second. That’s when I hear Nate on the stairs. She pulls back and instantly says “Nate did you bring me a soda as well?” silence follows, not a single footstep.  _

_ “No, do you want one?” Nate asks from on top of the stairs. _

_ “Yes please” she says looking at me while her lips soundlessly find mine again.  _

_ “Alright, be right back” Nate says, unaware of what’s happening here. I let my tongue press past her lips, completely aroused by the fact she sent Nate away to kiss me even longer. Her hands go up to the back of my head and she pushes my hat off of my head. Her fingers go through my hair making it impossible to breathe. She’s sparking a fire in me that makes my hands move on their own. New footsteps. “Dude, sorry get me one as well” I say with a voice that doesn’t even sound like mine. Now Nate definitely knows. “You know what, I’m making popcorn” he says and I can hear him smile, knowing what’s up. I’ve been on his end of this moment so many fucking times. But I couldn’t care less because both my hands are on her lower back now. She places her legs over mine and pulls herself up against me. My arms hold her so tight and when a soft gasp rolls over her lips I feel like I’ll lose myself completely, to her and in my pants. I pull her even closer which brings her in my lap. Her fingers caressing my head, going through my hair as her tongue is dancing with mine. My hands run up and down over her back, feeling her bra and when one goes down to just above her ass I pull her so close not thinking about anything. That’s when her thigh barely touches me through my pants. Fuck, I hope she didn't notice. Faster than I should have I push her off of my lap a little, so her ass is half on my leg and half on the couch. The kiss slows down giving it a whole other intensity turning it into a slow dance and when one of her hands runs down into my neck I don’t think I can continue without going absolutely insane. So, painful as it is I pull back, breaking the kiss.  _

_ ** _

Our eyes lock and his hand goes up on my back again. 

“I’m sorry, I had to stop,” he says while he’s trying to catch his breath.

“Don’t apologise” I say while my hand goes up behind his head again. Letting my fingers run through his hair again. His soft, beautiful curls. He looks at me with his amazing blue eyes and I can’t help wanting him to be all mine. “I’m not scared anymore” I say with a nervous giggle. 

“Good” Dylan says with his hand on my cheek again, kissing the other. “I will be right back” he says before he lifts my legs off of his. 

“Okay” I say, knowing why he has to get up. When he pulled me on his lap so closely against his chest I shortly felt him against me. I didn't mind or anything, my body reacts to him as well. Watching him go up the stairs I bite my lip and then I cover my face with my hands. My heart is having so much trouble keeping up with every feeling inside me. I went from absolutely terrified to overwhelmed by how much I wanted to touch and kiss him. I hope he didn't mind me sending Nate away for a soda like I did. There was just no way I wanted to stop kissing him already. Everybody thinks about this stuff, kissing and more. What I never felt possible was wanting it all so fast with someone. It felt so right, holding him so close, his hands all over me. Hadn’t he stopped me, I’d have let him kiss me even longer. And that makes me feel guilty. What if he thinks something bad off me. Like being too easy with this? The longer I sit here alone the worse my thoughts get. So when I hear footsteps coming down again I’m glad I don’t have to be alone with them anymore. It’s Nate, making me feel another type of guilt. His arms are full with different things. Quickly I get up to help him.

“Wait let me get some of those things” I say as he’s almost at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Thanks,” he says, handing me two empty bowls and the bottle of ketchup.

“Wait, Nate, did you just?” I say looking at the things in my hands. 

“Yeah” he says enthusiastically “we’re having our popcorn with ketchup” 

“That is awesome” I say, putting a bowl for us out on the table. “I’ll go get the drinks” I say ready to jump up the stairs. 

“You mean these drinks?” Nate says looking down on his pants and I see three cargo pants pockets filled with a can. I smack my hand against my forehead making him chuckle “where is Dylan?” he asks.

“Oh he said he’d be right back, I kinda assumed he’d go to you” I say semi lying. 

“Nope, must be in the bathroom then” Nate says with a weird grin on his face. “Let’s start the movie again,” he says teasing me.

“No such thing” I say adamantly. 

“Why not?” he pretends to want to argue over it. I cross my arms and that’s when Dylan comes down the stairs. He looks at the two of us. “She doesn’t want to watch the movie anymore,” Nate says to his friend.

“I didn't say that'' I retort “I just wanted to wait for Dylan'' I say feeling a little self conscious right now. 

“Fine then we can watch now” Nate says sitting down ready to press play.

“Yup, I just need to go to the bathroom real quick” I say going to the stairs.

“We will wait for you” Nate says tunefully. 

“Please, do not” I say running up the stairs. Walking up the stairs I realize I have no idea where the bathroom is. So I find a hallway and open the first door. It’s the bathroom. I get in and look at myself in the mirror. My cheeks are red and I start to smile like an idiot. Splashing some water in my face the insecurity comes rising up to the surface again so I quickly freshen myself up and go back down stairs. I hear Nate and Dylan talk in a bit of a hushed tone and I know I shouldn’t eavesdrop but I can’t resist.

“You kept me up there because you were making out with her on my couch” Nate says laughing “alright man, big fucking score” and the smile falls off my face. Does Dylan think I’m a score?

“If you don’t stop talking about her like that I will rip off your arms” Dylan says making me suck in my lips “she’s not a fucking score, she’s not like the girls you date” Dylan bites at his friend. 

“Jesus christ, no need to bust my balls like that” Nate says, still chuckling. “Look at Dylan, you’re in fucking love aren’t you” Nate says making my heart sink into my shoes. Please answer him Dylan. I beg in my head.

“Shut up man” Dylan says but I can hear a smile in his voice.

“Dude you so fucking are, I’ve never seen you with a chick. Let alone so close like you are with her, protecting her playing your retarded general jokes with her” Nate goes on and then it all becomes too much for me. To hell with finding out if Dylan feels that way or not I go down the stairs right now. I hear them shushing. When I get down the stairs I can’t stand the tension as Dylan looks at me so I do what I do best.

“Nate I am so sorry I don’t know what happened but your toilet is like filling up and spilling over. I didn't do anything” I say trying to him trying to sound panicky. 

“Fuck, not again” Nate says looking angry making it even better. He runs past me and I start to smile at Dylan.

“Oh Jesus,” Dylan says, understanding what just happened. I run over to the couch and sit down close next to him. His arm finds a way around me as if it’s his second nature. Together we watch Nate coming down the stairs. Both of us are smiling. 

Nate shakes his head “you’re pure evil” 

“Says the guy that will give me nightmares for weeks, months even. I hate this movie” I say as Nate presses play again.

“Shh, not another word from you. Eat your popcorn” Nate says with a big smile. I do as he says happily digging into the popcorn. 

“Want one?” I ask Dylan, knowing the answer. 

“No thanks” he says looking disgusted. I pout at him and he starts to chuckle.

“Ssssh” it sounds from the other couch. 

Dylan leans into my ear and whispers “if I eat one of your revolting, ketchuped popcorns will you let me watch this movie again?” 

I get closer to him as well “you don’t have to eat one” I whisper in his ear before I plant a kiss on his cheek “just watch this awful movie” When I pull my head back I see Dylan looking at me and his eyes melt my whole inner being. We turn to watch the movie, or well Dylan does. My eyes and ears are closed for most of the time. But Dylan’s arms are around me and he presses soft kisses above my ear every now and then making the scariest movie I have ever seen almost bearable simply because it’s Dylan that’s holding me.


	13. Selfies in 1997

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi beautiful readers,
> 
> I managed to get a new chapter of this up before the weekend <3
> 
> Let me know what you all think please!
> 
> \- X

His door is already open for me to walk in. 

“Good morning, Dylan” I say as I see him sitting on the chair behind his computer, starting it up for me. His head turns and he has a big smile on his face already.

“Good morning” he says still smiling “come in, it’s almost ready for you to check your email” he informs me.

“Thank you” I say as I walk in and for some reason it feels a bit different to walk in his room after what happened at Nate’s yesterday. The ride home from Nate was very comfortable and a lot of sweet things were said. Dylan’s attitude towards me made the anxiety a lot less. He was too kind to be thinking anything negative about how I gave into that kiss. Dylan even told me how he felt when I asked Nate for that soda I didn't need. So I feel assured that he’s keen on me as I am off him. It’s still a little strange to be feeling this way about someone. But last night in bed when I had a big cry over everyone I’m going to miss I decided that I’ll let it happen, I won’t deny myself the chance of something really sweet and beautiful with Dylan. If he really does like me the way I do him. 

“All ready” he says getting up from the chair and as I walk closer to sit down on the chair he takes a hold of my hand and pulls me in for a sweet morning embrace. Soft and flighty. Looking up at him with heart-eyes I turn around to sit down. I take a seat and go check my email. My heart rate spikes when I see an email from my dad and my mom. 

“Two emails, one from my mom and one from my dad” I tell Dylan excitedly. Turning back to screen I say “I’m opening the one from my dad first” 

“Okay” Dylan says from behind me. 

I read the email as fast as I can only to start reading it again. “Okay I need to read my moms as well” I say before I tell Dylan anything else.

“Is it good news?” he asks. I turn to look at him.

“I think so,” I say, a little uncertain. Reading my mom's email I understand it all a little better. “Okay” I say breathing in deeply. Turning around to face Dylan I see he’s eager to find out more. “So my dad is starting the procedures at work to be transferred to the office in Denver” I say with a smile.

Dylan gets up “well that’s uhm really good right? I mean that makes you happy or?” he says insecurely. 

“I guess, it’s very uhm” and I can’t find the right words for some reason “I’m very happy to be closer to you all the time, that is for sure” I tell him. “But my mom told me that it may take some time for us all to move here. They need to find a house and arrange for our things to be shipped here and such so my dad may go as soon as he can be transferred and it may take a while before my mom and I move here as well” I explain to him. 

“So how long would that take?” Dylan asks with his hands in his pockets.

“They expect my dad to come here about a week or so after I go home, so I’ll see him for just like a week and then he leaves. And after that it can take up to two months before my mom and I get here” I say to Dylan getting up from the chair. “So I’d have like two months with my friends and family before we leave Amsterdam behind for good” Dylan looks like he’s thinking very hard what he wants to say next. After a silence that lasts too long Dylan says.

“That’s two months you should fill with as many happy things with everyone as you can” he says with a little smile “and it won’t be for good, I’m sure you will go on holidays there, right?” 

“Right,” I say, trying to think of the good things instead of the sad parts. “I’m going to respond real quick, saying I read the emails” and I sit back down to do just that. After a few minutes I tell Dylan I am done and that he can shut off the computer. He does so and we walk down to have breakfast. His parents are sitting at the table.

“Did you receive an email?” his mom asks.

“I did, one from my mom and one from my dad. My dad is going to be transferred to Denver and will leave a week after I am home and then it will take a while before me and my mom move here as well” I tell her. 

“That’s all very exciting, it would be lovely to meet your parents” she says smiling “since I have a feeling we will see more of you when you’ve actually moved here” she says looking at her son with a brow raised and a smile. Dylan looks like he’s ready to dig his own grave. 

“Oh for sure, everyone here will get sick of me eventually” I say laughing, finally feeling a little more excited about it.

“Only if you force that awful ketchuped popcorn down my throat” his father says from behind his paper. Making us laugh. We eat our breakfast and then we’re ready to go on our way. When the both of us are in his car and ready to go Dylan turns to me and says.

“You know I’d never get sick of you right?” he says, looking a little hesitant as he does. 

“Really you won’t?” I ask him, smiling at him.

“Never” he says “well unless you force more Robin on me” 

“Oh that is so mean, you enjoyed that movie” I say to him getting a little heated. This only makes him smile.

“You look cute when you get defensive” he says looking out on the road. 

“I’m not sure if that’s a compliment” I say laughing but I continue “I won’t force Robin on you, I’d have my dad to watch Robin movies with” 

“There you go, I’m saved” he says making a cross on his chest with his hand. 

“Dylan that is awful” I say but I’m laughing so it doesn’t have any effect. 

“Awful?” he asks “me?” he says pointing at his chest.

“Yes, the absolute worst” I say with a chuckle. Then he looks at me with that sweet smile on his face. “Not really though”. Soon after we’re at my school and Dylan parks the car. He gets out of the car with me. 

“I will see you later” he says standing before me a little awkwardly. “Be careful please” he tells me before he wraps his arms around my neck, pulling me in a tight embrace. 

_ Dylan POV _

_ My face resting on her head I feel absolutely complete. I can’t help but smile. But then I see him standing there. Jason, he’s looking right at us. Almost looking angry, what the fuck. Is he angry that I’m holding her? I don’t look away from him. And he keeps staring right back at me. Hoping I won’t regret this I loosen the hug a bit and with my fingers I lift up her head. Maybe if he sees she’s with someone he might leave her alone. _

_ “Can I give you a kiss or would you rather I didn't outside?” I ask her, smiling down.  _

_ “I think one kiss is okay” she says with the cutest smile on her face. So I lean down and give her the sweetest little kiss I can give her. Her cheeks are bright red when I pull back.  _

_ “Be safe okay?” I tell her as my eyes look for Jason again. He’s seriously looking pissed, fuck. What if it has the opposite effect? If he hurts her because of me I’ll never forgive myself. I smile at her before she walks off. I get in my car and watch her get in the building. Soon after I see Jason going in as well. He looks back at me with that same angry face. “Fuck” I yell out in my car.  _

_ ** _

Sitting out on the grass with my lunch before me I’m so glad half this day is over. Stretching my legs out in front of me I do not notice that I’m being approached from behind. Until he’s right next to me and comes to sit down.

_ “ _ Sun is nice today,” Jason says looking at me with a smile. I’m panicking, what does he want?

“Yeah it is” I say shortly. 

“I heard what happened to your friend Nick,” he tells me.

_ “ _ Yeah, it was awful” I say, still sad and angry about it. 

“Really? I thought it was rather funny” he says laughing. 

“Funny? What kind of view on funny do you have? Nick got hurt” I say frowning at him.

“Eh” he says “just a little” making me scoff. 

“Jason why are you here talking to me?” I ask, hoping he will leave soon.

“I saw you with your friend, Dylan” he says pronouncing his name with disgust in his voice “this morning. Is that how you say bye to all your friends?” he asks scooting closer to me. I say nothing because I have no idea what to say. I look around me to see who is around but it’s just kids having lunch. No teacher or adult. This guy scares me.

“I’m guessing Dylan is more than just a friend because you don’t really have the right qualifications to be a slut” he says, sounding angry. 

“He is but I don’t understand why you care” I say to him. Afraid that Nick was right. Jason’s hand goes up to my hair and he places a strand behind my ear. 

“I think you do, Dylan certainly knows. He made sure to let me know where I stand this morning” he tells me as he retracts his hand.

“What do you mean by that?” I ask him. 

“Doesn’t matter, I told you I get what I want” he says smiling.

“What do you want?” I ask him. He tilts his head.

“What Dylan has,” he says, taking my chin in between his fingers. I pull my head back and get up on my feet. I’m not listening to him any longer. 

“Leave me alone, you can’t have what Dylan has. Like you said I’m no slut” I say angrily as I start to walk away but he’s quickly up on his feet to follow me. 

“I know you aren’t, that’s why I want you to go out with me” he says smiling as if this is somehow a pleasant moment. 

“That’s not gonna happen, please just leave me alone, Jason” I tell him trying really hard to walk away from him. Then he finally stops chasing me.

“It will happen” he yells after me. I hold my bag before my chest, clutching onto it as I speed walk away from him. 

All I can think about is what he said about Dylan. About how Dylan was showing him something this morning. 

When it’s finally time to wait outside for Dylan I feel myself looking around me a lot more than before lunch. Hoping Jason is nowhere to be found. He isn’t and when Dylan comes around the corner I’m so relieved to get in to the car with him. I give him no time to get out of the car.

“Hey” Dylan says with a smile.

“Hi,” I say, sounding incredibly uptight and nervous.

“Are you okay?” he asks me. I avoid looking directly at him.

“Yeah uhm I just didn't manage to avoid Jason fully today.” I say looking at him for a brief moment.

“Did he hurt you?” Dylan asks, sounding terrible. I shake my head no. “Are you sure?” he asks, trying to find eye contact.

“I’m sure, don’t worry” I tell him, turning to him. His eyes look very worried. He’s looking at me like Kevin did after we collided with our bikes and I almost broke my arm. I feel myself soften up and I smile at him. He smiles back and starts the car. After a bit of driving in silence I ask him “can we maybe stop somewhere before we go home? Like park somewhere for just a bit?” 

“Yeah sure” Dylan says looking at me. He then goes to drive us to a bit of a secluded parking spot. “Are you sure you’re okay?” he asks again. 

I unbuckle my seatbelt and turn to look at Dylan “I don’t know. Jason said some pretty weird stuff and I don’t know what to do” I admit.

“What did he say to you?” Dylan asks unbuckling as well. 

“He said he wants me to date him” I say to Dylan watching his eyes go big and he sucks in his lips pressing his fist against his mouth. “He said and I quote I want what Dylan has” I tell him. Dylan’s mouth opens.

“He said that?” he asks defensively. 

“Yeah” I say to him “he said something else that didn't make any sense at all” 

“What was it?” Dylan asks.

“I said that I didn't understand why he kept bothering me and he said, and I quote. I think you do, Dylan certainly knows. He made sure to let me know where I stand this morning. End quote.” I say looking at his face. Something changes in his eyes. “You know what he means by that don’t you? What did he mean you showed him where he stands” 

“Aah I uhm” and he scrapes his throat avoiding eye contact at any cost. 

“Please just tell me, Dylan,” I say, placing my hand on his. He looks at me, still avoiding my eyes. 

“I saw him looking at us this morning. When we were standing next to my car” Dylan says with a waver in his voice.

“Oh” and it’s dawning on me “is that why you asked to kiss me?” His head lowers. “I see” I say knowing what that meant.

“I am sorry, I didn't” but he doesn’t finish that sentence “do you want me to start driving?” he asks instead. 

“Yeah I just wanted to ask you about that so” I say looking out of the window. The ride home is silent. Not per se a bad silence but I can see that Dylan is uncomfortable, I’m just not sure if he is on his own or due to the silence. When we reach the house he still hasn’t said anything. As we go in he finally speaks but it’s not much. 

“I’m going upstairs, I’ll see you later I guess” and he has trouble keeping eye contact. 

“Sure,” I say smiling timidly, not sure how to feel about all of this. When I get into the kitchen I see a note from Dylan’s parents. They are both out but will be back just before dinner. I make myself a sandwich, eat it quickly and then go upstairs as well. I figure I might start on my homework. Sitting at my desk I realize that is not gonna happen. Dropping my books on the desk my thoughts wander off to everything that happened. Dylan kissed me to show Jason who’s boss basically which makes me feel quite crappy. But those are Jason’s words “showing me where I stand”. Dylan just had a guilty look on his face. I’m so confused, I wish I had a friend or my mom even to ask for advice but I don’t. Throwing myself on my bed I get a little overwhelmed by this whole thing. Jason touching my hair and face being jealous apparently. Dylan who kissed me on purpose in front of Jason for whatever reason and Nick wasn’t even in school. Turning on my belly to try to make sense out of it all I start to feel incredibly sad. That’s when I’ve had enough of it. I get up from the bed and knock on Dylan’s door. 

“Come in” he says and when he sees it’s me he looks a little uncertain. 

“Dylan can you please tell me why you kissed me in front of Jason?” I ask walking over to sit next to him on his bed. 

“I thought or hoped uhm” and he rubs the back of his neck as he gets up “that if he saw you were with someone, even though I’m not even sure you are with me” he rambles “I thought that maybe he’d leave you alone then. But I fucked up and he made you sad because of me” he says looking like he’s carrying the weight of the whole world on his shoulders. 

“Oh” I say getting up as I walk over to him. His hands are in his pockets again and I push my arms though his. “I should have told you that he had said something that made him sound a little jealous before but I just didn't think anything off it until Nick said something about it” I say looking up at Dylan.

“I’m confused,” Dylan confesses. I close my arms around him and he immediately holds me back. 

“Jason had said something like he’s used to getting what he wanted after asking me about you that one time. I didn't think anything of it but Nick knew” I explain to Dylan who is looking right at me now. 

“I’m still confused, why are you not mad at me?” Dylan asks.

“What? Why would I be mad?” Now I am genuinely confused.

“Because I made a wrong choice and got you hurt” he says frowning.

“Didn't you do it to try to protect me?” I ask him.

“Well yeah but it backfired and he was an asshole to you” Dylan says looking really upset about it. 

“You did it to protect me, that it didn't work is all on that jerk. He made me uncomfortable, that was all him. Not you” I say looking up at Dylan. His eyes soften a bit. 

“I guess that’s true,” he says looking at me. 

“Maybe I should have told you I wasn’t upset in the car, I’m sorry.” I say looking up at him. He places his forehead against mine.

“Don’t apologize. I’m sorry I reacted the way I did, I’m not very good at this” he says with a soft chuckle.

“Well I’m kind of new to it as well” I say smiling. 

“I just really like you but I’m a little shitty when it comes to talking and stuff” Dylan tells me honestly.

“Yeah I’m not much of a talker either” I say jokingly, Dylan playfully scoffs at me. Making the two of us laugh. “You know I’ve been thinking about something” 

“About what?” he asks, still holding me. 

“That I’m going to really miss you when I’m back home” I say to him with a pouty face. 

“I have a theory,” Dylan says with a cheeky grin on his face.

“Oh do you?” I ask him.

“Yeah, if I pretend you’re not leaving you really won’t. I’m currently testing that out. So let’s just pretend together” he says sweetly. I can’t believe how sweet he is. 

  
  


“Dylan” I ask him, feeling a blush come up.

“Yes, Y/n” he says sweetly and I look up at. My arms are now making their way around his neck. 

“Can I maybe kiss you?” I ask him with anticipation for his answer. He lowers himself, his arms as well. Now holding me tight around my lower back.

“My parents” he says looking at the door.

“Aren’t home” I say biting my lip.

“Oh then yeah absolutely” he says with a wide smile. I push up on my toes to kiss him. Our lips collide and he opens them within seconds. Our tongues twirling around eager to be together. But then I pull back because that ugly voice is back in my head again. “What’s wrong?” he asks me. 

“Nothing, nothing is wrong it’s just. I let my hands run up to the back of his head, my fingers running through his hair again. “I just need you to know that I have never wanted to do any of these things with anyone before and it’s so strange that it feels so right with you. It makes me scared” I admit.

“Scared of what?” he asks, letting one of his hands run up to my face “hey look at me please, why are you scared? If you don’t want me to kiss you like this” he says and I interrupt him. 

“No it’s the opposite, I want this, to kiss and hold you. Be so close to you and I’m afraid you’ll think badly of me because of it” I say looking down but Dylan’s hand brings my eyes up to meet his immediately. 

“Never, I would never think badly of you. Not if you want or do not want something” Dylan says with a sweet timid smile. He leans down and right before my lips he says “okay?” 

“Okay,” I say back to him. He kisses me but differently this time. His lips place smaller kisses on mine making me smile. His lips curl into a smile as well. Then he opens his lips and lets his tongue run over my lip before I let him in again. His arms pull me closer to him, barely standing on the tip of my toes. I let my hands go through his beautiful hair again. The kiss intensifies the longer it lasts. This time I am the one that stops it. “I think maybe we should have lunch or something” I say to him not hungry at all but I’m scared of how this will go with no one around. He said he wouldn’t think badly of me but I don’t know how far I’d let this go and if I’m really ready or just want him so bad because of hormones. 

“Yeah I could eat” he says holding my sides before he kisses me again “but I could also keep kissing you” he says smiling. I chuckle.

“Me too” I say letting my hands run down out of his hair and place them on either side of his face. He gives me a kiss on my cheek. Then another just half an inch away from the first and he repeats that until he reaches my lips again. He pulls back a lot sooner than I want him to.

“Come on, let’s eat” he says smiling at me. So we go downstairs and have lunch. I’m making us an omelet with cheese, unions, tomato and some herbs. Dylan has cut all the veggies and I bake them. Sitting on the kitchen table we start talking about a lot of things. My life in Amsterdam mostly.

“You met Kevin when you went sledding? That’s kinda cool” he says smiling. 

“Yeah we were 8 and 9 I think and it turned out that his little brother was in pre school with my little sister” I say realizing that’s the first time I’ve mentioned her. 

“You have a sister? Is that the girl in the picture in your room?” he asks me.

“The girl in the picture is my cousin, she’s one of my best friends. No my sister passed away, years ago” I tell him while I look at my plate.

“Shit, I’m sorry I didn't know” he apologizes quickly.

“It’s fine I know you didn't because I’ve never mentioned her before. I don’t really talk about her much. Just can’t” I say taking another bite. 

“That’s okay, if you wanna talk I’ll be here” he says smiling at me as I look up at him. “If not then that’s cool too” 

“Thank you, Dylan,” I say appreciatively of his words. “I’m going to force Kevin to come here soon when I move here. And then you can meet him as well. He’s hilarious” I say changing the subject. 

“I’m sure he is. You two seem really close” he says smiling “and for so long, that’s cool” 

“Yeah he’s my brother” I tell him nodding. “I can’t wait to introduce you to my mom and dad” 

“I can” Dylan says chuckling “not that I don’t want to meet them it’s just that I’m so fucking awkward” and he looks at me “sorry about that, didn't mean to curse” 

“You broke my delicate heart, Dylan” I say laughing. 

“I don’t think I’ve heard you curse” he says looking at me “jerk is probably the worst thing you’ve ever said” 

“Well in English you haven’t heard me curse, let’s not talk about my Dutch” I say smiling.

“I’m gonna make you curse in English soon,” he says determined. I gasp out. 

“Dylan, are you trying to corrupt me? My poor innocent heart” but I chuckle I can’t even joke about that.

“You’re laughing but you’re the most innocent person I’ve ever met” he says biting his bottom lip. 

“Yeah well I’m not doing drugs but I’m not as innocent as you might think. Oh no” I say placing my hands before my face.

“What?” Dylan asks, a little worried.

“You’re gonna get to know me when I’m not a guest. When I’m more myself when I live here and you’re gonna be so disappointed” I say slightly worried. 

“What? Are you kidding me?” Dylan asks, taking my hands from before my face. He places a kiss on my hands. “You’re already so disappointing, it can hardly get worse” 

My head shoots up and he’s trying really hard not to laugh. “Well then I’ll just take these back” I say pulling my hands back but he won’t let me. 

“No way, mine,” he says holding onto my hands. I get up from my seat and start to walk backwards. “Na uh” I say pulling my hands back but Dylan janks my hands back one time and I’m falling into his lap. “Nope, no escaping” Dylan says laughing as I sit on his knees, looking down on him. The air thickens between us immediately. 

“Y/n” Dylan says.

“Yes,” I answer him. 

“I can’t wait to find out everything about you and I’m going to really fucking miss you when you’re not here” he says looking up at my face. “If anyone will turn out disappointed it’s going to be you, I’m not half as sweet as you think I am” 

“First off, we’re pretending I’m not leaving, remember” I say, raising my eyebrows.

“Of course, yeah, slipped my mind just now” Dylan says smiling.

“Second off all, I’m going to miss you even more” I say, lacing my fingers through his. “And lastly you’ve taken your truth serum from time to time, I think I’ve seen a glimpse of it” 

“That’s not even half of how I can be,” he says now looking embarrassed. 

“Dylan if you’d be as sweet as you truly are all the time it would be a bit strange. Believe it or not I can be one cranky, annoying, whining person from time to time” I say to him, this makes him smile. 

“From time to time?” he says. I sigh.

“You were right, I don’t wanna know you anymore” I say pretending to get up but Dylan places his arm over my legs. 

“You’re the most beautiful girl in the world” Dylan then tells me. Making my heart jump around in my chest. His hand goes up to my cheek and this time neither of us asks for a kiss but we just kiss. I shift a little in his lap to get closer to him as I lean down on him. His lips softly caress mine as he kisses me a little different then before. I’m not sure what the change is but there is no way I can pull back from this kiss. My hands go up and I let one rest on his chest. The other one goes into the side of his neck as I hold onto him. Our lips open to each other and the sweet taste of his tongue is sending my heart into a frenzy. His hand lowers from my face to my side, pulling me closer to him. Dylan lowers his hand even more and lets it rest on my thigh. While I lose myself completely in the kiss he pulls back. “Is this alright?” he asks, biting his bottom lip. “Yeah” I say smiling at him, this time I keep eye contact as I lower my lips back onto his, watching his eyes close makes me very heated. I let my tongue run over his lips before I take his bottom lip in between mine, my hands now both resting on his chest. I can feel his chest through his shirt and it’s enough to make me lose my mind. His heartbeat screaming my name underneath my hands. Our breathing becomes louder throughout the kiss. Then Dylan’s hand starts caresses my leg. The kiss seems to last forever until the phone rings. We both start to smile as Dylan says “shit”. He looks at me “I should probably get that” I nod yes and get off of his lap. Licking my lips I start to put our stuff in the dishwasher. I’m done by the time Dylan is back.

“You didn't have to do that,” he tells me as he walks up to me. 

“It’s fine, don’t worry. Just give me your laundry next” I say laughing. Dylan laughs too.

“No, I have been doing my own since I was like 12 or something, I’m going to keep doing that if you don’t mind” he says laughing still.

“Ah man, I really wanted to do your dirty laundry, especially gym socks and stuff” I say pouting. 

“You’re insane” he jokes.

“If I am then so are you” I say smiling as I walk over to him. 

“Most likely, yes” he says leaning against the counter. I stand next to him and cross my arms.

“Are we gonna email when I’m back home or how do we keep in touch?” talking about leaving really made me wonder. 

“We should make you an AOL account,” he tells me.

“What is that?” I ask him. Dylan goes on to explain it to me and I’m intrigued. “Sounds good, we should make one. Soon.”

“Definitely” Dylan says smiling. When I look at the clock I see there is still some time before dinner. 

“Do you want to go walk, climb some rocks, make some pictures perhaps?” I ask him. 

“Sounds good to me,” he says smiling.

“Awesome, I’ll go get my camera then” and I run off to grab it. When I’m back Dylan is already in his shoes and jacket. I get in mine and off we go. The weather is lovely and we really get to talking during our walk.

_ Dylan’s POV _

_ She’s the sweetest girl ever to have walked the earth. I feel so comfortable around her. When I think about her leaving it really breaks my heart, once again I’ll be alone.  _

_ “What are you thinking about?” she asks me as she climbs up next to me. I extend my hand so she can take it “thanks” she says getting up beside me.  _

_ “Just things” I tell her, slightly embarrassed she caught me thinking about her. _

_ “What kind of things?” she asks, smiling. I go to sit on the edge of this rock and let my legs dangle over.  _

_ “Actually I was thinking about you” I admit to her as she sits down as well. She looks at me and points at herself with her eyebrows up high and a smile on her face. “Yes that you” I say smiling. Looking in front of me I realize it’s actually really beautiful here. Why haven’t I ever noticed before? _

_ “Do you wanna tell me what you were thinking or not?” she asks me.  _

_ “I don’t know” I say honestly.  _

_ “If you don’t know then you probably shouldn’t until you do know” she says.  _

_ “Look at you Socrates” I say laughing. She scoffs.  _

_ “That is so mean” she says laughing “I just meant, you know what never mind” and she keeps laughing. _

_ “So close I almost had you” I say looking at her profile, she’s looking out at everything in front of her and she looks so peaceful. Happy.  _

_ “Almost” she says looking at me. “I’m leaving just before our birthdays and I’ll be back in winter” she continues “that’s crazy”  _

_ “Yeah I can take you sledding when it starts to snow if you want” I ask her. She turns to look at me. _

_ “I’d love that” she says with a smile “I’m really glad we met”  _

_ “Me too” I say, taking her hand in mine. _

_ “Are you sure? What if your parents see?” she asks apprehensively.  _

_ “They come from the otherside so they won’t pass here” I explain to her.  _

_ “Oh in that case” she says, placing her head on my shoulder.  _

_ And for a while we just sit there, not really talking just looking at the view before us. I wrap my arms around her and hold her close to me. Knowing it’s going to be a long two months without her. We still have about two weeks so we better make the most out of it. I can’t believe that the girl I love doesn’t even live on the same continent as I do. Well for a little bit longer at least. “When you live here I’m taking you out on a date” I tell her “as soon as possible”  _

_ “I’d love that. You’d be my first date” she tells me. _

_ “Are you serious?” I ask her and she raises her head to look at me. _

_ “Yeah, I’ve never been interested in anyone like this before” she tells me. “You’re my first of everything” she smiles. _

_ “Everything?” I ask her. _

_ “Yes, first hug, kiss, sitting together like this, seriously everything” she explains. “I mean I’ve hugged boys that are friends but never someone I liked the way I like you” _

_ “I’m honored” I tell her with a chuckle. _

_ “Yeah we should get married, so you’d be my first husband” she says laughing. _

_ “Your first? How many do you want?” I ask laughing. _

_ “Well we could get one of those messy divorces, where people saw the coffee table in half and stuff like that. Only to find each other again after a while and then you can be my second husband and I think I should keep it at that” she says laughing at the idea. _

_ “I think that happens in movies only,” I tell her. _

_ “What the getting back together again?” she asks. _

_ “No sawing the coffee table in half” I say to her with a chuckle. _

_ “Yeah I knew you meant that” she says as we both start to laugh.  _

_ “We should probably head back it’s close to dinner time” I tell her. She looks up at me with her perfect sparkling eyes.  _

_ “Too bad, this was nice,” she says to me. _

_ “It really was” I tell her. “Hey can I take your picture?”  _

_ She looks at the camera that’s hanging on her neck. _

_ “Sure,” she says, handing it to me as she explains what to do. We get up and I take a few steps back and snap two pictures of her. “Can I take yours?”  _

_ “Yeah that would be okay” I tell her. And so we switch places and she takes my picture a couple of times and from different angles. “See that’s not fair I don’t know how to do that” I say smiling at her. The smile on her face gets wider. _

_ “Here you take the picture now, with the camera turned towards us” she says as she comes to stand in my arms before me. I’m holding on to her waist and take another picture, of us together now. She then looks up at me and as if I’ve never done otherwise I lower my head and kiss her again. Not even thinking about it I take more pictures making her laugh. “You took a picture of us kissing” she says laughing.  _

_ “Yeah how else will I remember anything was ever real” I say joking but on the inside I fear I’ll lose every sense of what was when she leaves.  _

_ “Alzheimer's light?” she asks, making me laugh so loud I bend forward a bit.  _

_ “Something like that” I tell her as we start on our way back. She’s such a vibrant enthusiastical person it’s almost unreal at times. She balances on rocks on the ground, hopping around like a happy bunny making me smile every second I’m with her. When I see the house I feel a familiar sadness creep up inside me. It’s going to be a very long time without her. _

_ ** _

“Ah I’m starving” I tell Dylan as we get inside “oh that smells so good” and we walk in to find Byron on one of the couches.

“What are you doing here?” Dylan asks Byron.

“Yeah I missed you too bro” Byron says offended. Then his father walks in.

“Where have you two been?” he asks curious. 

“We went for a walk, climbed some rocks, snapped some pictures” I say smiling wide. “Just going to put this back in my room” I say, holding my camera up. When I come back the family is already in the dining room. I greet Dylan’s mom and we talk a bit about the walk. I tell them how I dramatically escaped death.

“You slipped right above the ground, had you fallen you would have, at most, scraped your knee” Dylan says with a smirk on his face. 

“Or” I say giving him my best death stare making the whole family laugh “I would have slipped and fell backwards, hitting my head against the rock. Bleeding out” I say in the same dramatic way. 

“Nah, you would have scraped your knee” he continues and I can’t help but laugh. Dinner is cozy and we’re all asked to watch a movie together. Which we do. And while we’re watching together I’m overcome by a feeling of belonging. This family is kind, funny and has taken me in so nicely. Then my eyes find Dylan who is completely immersed into the movie. I look at him and can’t help but be excited about that date. It’s a little strange to me how we’ve kissed before we’ve dated but I guess falling for someone and bonds forming doesn’t go by any rules. It just happens. I for one am glad it works like this, because looking at Dylan in this moment I feel like everything will turn out just fine. 


	14. Can you find me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :)
> 
> I am so sorry it took me so long to update this story, I try to upload a chapter a week to this one but I was away last weekend, having girls weeked with my best boo! 
> 
> So here it is now, let me know what you all think <3
> 
> \- X

**One week before departure**

A week has flown by, time passing by faster with every hour it seems. School has been reasonably uneventful. Dylan and I have been spending as much time together as we can. Doing homework together in the kitchen, going on walks to end up on what we’ve officially dubbed our spot. Another movie has been watched with Nate and a few other friends of Dylan. My parents are already working hard towards our emigration. I have yet to come to terms with the fact that I can only see my dad for a week before he has to leave. That is perhaps one of the most difficult parts. I’ve already missed him so much, but the thing I dread the most is telling my friends I’m not only moving but leaving the country all together. The continent even. It’s Tuesday and on Sunday my flight leaves to go home. Which feels bittersweet because I want to see everyone back home but the idea of missing Dylan for so long is really making me nauseous. My mom said she doesn’t think it will take two months but much less because everything has been going really well so far. That makes me feel glad but also sad. I feel a lot of guilt for missing Dylan in that time because I’ll be saying goodbye to my friends that have been like my family for as long as I can remember. 

A knock on my door makes me drop the pen on my notebook. “Come in,” I say, turning towards the door. Dylan opens it with a big smile on his face. 

“Hey” he says quite cheerfully, “my mom needs some stuff from the King. Do you want to join me?” 

I scoot my chair back and he takes one step into my room “of course I do” I say with a big smile as I get up from my seat. He leaves the door open on a small crack as he comes in and gives me a kiss. Flighty but sweet. We’ve been so careful but it gets harder every day. We’re both excited to start dating as soon as I’m settled somewhere in Littleton. 

“Let’s go,” Dylan says, walking back to my door. We walk out and go to his car. On our way over to the store we start to talk about Sunday. “I can’t believe my theory hasn’t worked,” he says with a small smile.

“Yeah, I’m suing” I say looking outside. “Before you came in just now I was writing in my notebook. I’m so super conflicted all the time” I say to him.

“About leaving or coming to live here?” he asks me with his eyes out on the road.

“Both. I am going to miss you so much” and I chuckle “but then I feel guilty because I know I’ll be coming back to you but then I have to leave my friends that have been my friends for as long as I remember” I say scratching my arm. “It’s going to be a strange time” 

We’re stopped before a red light and he takes my hand in his “I can’t even imagine but I do know that we can still talk on AOL Miss_Queendom” he says making us both chuckle.

“Yeah” I say smiling. “We should plan the best times to meet up and have a few days a week that we meet up on online” 

“Sounds like a plan” Dylan says kissing my hand briefly before he lets go. “Even though I want to talk to you all the time I think you should spend as much time with your friends as you can,” he adds.

“Yeah, I’ll be spending all my time with them. I’m dreading having to tell them I’m moving, to another continent no less” I say letting my head drop back. “My mom did tell me that she thinks it will be much less than two months before we will move here” and I look at Dylan who is smiling wide. But his smile falls off his face when he sees me looking at him.

“I’m sorry, that must be tough with leaving I mean” he says, sounding guilty.

“It is but that doesn’t mean you have to hide that you’re happy to see me again” I say chuckling “I think that’s cute and it only makes it easier for me to come here” 

“In that case, I’m fucking excited it’s gonna be less then two months” he says laughing. I laugh as well. We’ve reached the store and he parks close to the door. “Can’t believe you’re already leaving in 5 days” he says as we exit the car.

“Shh I don’t want to hear it” I say, panicking slightly at the idea. 

“Pardon me” he says with a small smile “I was thinking we go back to where we went walking that one time next Saturday” 

“That sounds perfect” I tell him “absolutely perfect” 

“Good, we can get some snacks right now” he says as we walk in to get his mom some vegetables for dinner. 

“Yes we should” I say as we walk into the store. We get what we need first and then go to the snacks. “Alright so cookies for sure” 

“Chocolate chip again?” he asks me. I look at him and smile wide. “I’ll take that as a yes” and he puts them in our basket. Then we go get some chips and it’s as if the devil is at play. 

“Oh no, it’s Jason” I say looking up at Dylan. Who turns to look past me. 

“Just ignore him” Dylan tells me but his arm goes around me. So much for ignoring him, he’s coming this way. I feel my heart trying to escape out of my body.

“Y/n” Jason says happily. I turn to look at him.

“Jason, what do you want?” I ask him, placing my own arm around Dylan who looks at Jason with a lot of anger in his eyes. 

“Just wanted to say hi and meet your friend” he says casually. 

“You’ve done both now, we need to go” Dylan says with venom in his voice. Jason has a spiteful smirk on his face.

“Your friend is a bit rude, Y/n. Never figured you to be hanging around people like that” Jason says trying to get a rise out of Dylan. 

“We really need to go, bye” I say to Jason hoping he will leave it at that. 

“Just one question before you go” Jason says with a wide smile as he steps closer and just before me. Dylan’s hand is holding me tighter now. “When are we going on that date?” he asks, looking at me. Completely ignoring Dylan now.

“Jason” I say ready to tell him no such thing will happen but Dylan takes a step forward and cuts me off.

“Over my dead body, she’s not going anywhere with you” anger dripping off of his words. Jason takes a step closer to Dylan but he’s just a little taller than me so he doesn’t have anything on Dylan. Who looks down on him with disgust on his face. Jason just chuckles and then takes a step back.

“I’ll see you in school tomorrow,” he says looking at me.

“Leave her alone” Dylan tells him, pulling me closer to him. Jason smiles at me and then turns around. I let out a loud breath. 

“I hate him, I really freaking hate him” I say looking at his back.

“He’s a fucking asshole” Dylan says sounding angry. 

“He sure is” I say turning around “can we leave, please” 

“Of course” Dylan says and we walk to the register. We pay for everything and walk back to the car. When we are both in the car Dylan turns to me “are you okay?” 

“Yeah, not really looking forward to school tomorrow though” I say as I buckle up. 

“Fuck” Dylan says still angry. I take his hand in mine and he looks at me. 

“It’s going to be fine, I’ll be fine” I say smiling at him. Dylan’s eyes soften but I can see he’s still upset about it all “thank you for taking a stand against him” I say to Dylan. 

“I just hope it doesn’t backfire again” he says looking away. 

“Wouldn’t be your fault if it does” I say to him “oh there is something I haven’t told you yet” 

“What?” he asks, looking at me as he holds my hand, resting on his thigh. 

“I asked my mom to enroll me in Columbine” and Dylan’s eyes turn big.

“You did?” he asks with a small smile. 

“Of course, I’m not hanging around Jason besides that way I’d see you even more” I say smiling wide. 

“Columbine is a shitty school though, jocks are insane there” Dylan says warning me. 

“Well they are in this school as well. I wasn’t there so I didn't see but Nick told me they threw a guy out of the locker room, naked yesterday” Dylan’s eyes get huge.

“Jesus that’s messed up” he says.

“Yeah, poor guy” I agree with him. He starts the car and I look around me. “Dylan” I say and he turns to look at me. Quickly I lean over and kiss him. When I pull back he smiles with that little red blush on his cheeks whenever I catch him off guard with a kiss. “Now you can drive” and he laughs before he starts to drive off. 

That evening we had dinner and I needed to work on homework while Dylan was gaming online with friends. This morning when I woke up it dawned on me that it’s already Wednesday and everything that happened with Jason yesterday made it a rude awakening. I get up to take a short shower. Today I make a bun out of my hair and I get dressed in my dark blue jeans and a black sweater. Taking my bag with me I go downstairs and find Dylan’s parents already having breakfast. 

“Good morning” I greet them. They greet me back and tell me they’re going to friends before we get back from school and have dinner with them and will be leaving me and Dylan money to order food with. Sounds great to me, that means we have the house to ourselves. When Dylan comes downstairs I put on a dramatic voice. 

“I have some terrible news” I say to him, his face turns pale “we will have to order in food and eat it just the two of us”

“Jesus, I thought something was wrong,” he says to me.

“Language” his father says. “I apologize” he says as he walks in to make his cereal. 

“I am the one with actual terrible news” he says to me. 

“Oh no, you’re resigning as my general. Can’t say I didn't see it coming” I say dramatically making his mother chuckle.

“It’s actually worse than that,” Dylan says taking a seat next to me.

“Worse?” I say wide-eyed. 

“Nate is coming over and wants to stay for dinner” Dylan says looking at his parents.

“I’ll leave you guys enough for him to eat here as well” his father says smiling. We all eat our breakfast and Dylan asks his parents where they’re going for dinner. Before we know it, it’s time for school.

“Alright, so I lied,” Dylan says as soon as he starts the car. 

“About what?” I ask him, frowning. 

“Nate coming over” Dylan says, smiling as he drives off.

“What, why?” I say laughing. 

“Because, my parents aren’t stupid” Dylan says looking at the road ahead. “I think they’re aware that we uhm” and he stops talking.

“Oh” I say stretching it out “do you think they’ve seen us?” 

“No, if they had seen us kiss or something I would have been lectured like hell” he chuckles “but I do think they know that we uhm, you know like each other at least” 

“Hm makes sense because we’ve been together as much as we can” I say laughing. 

“Yeah so I figured if they thought we weren’t alone they wouldn’t send Byron over or something” he continues.

“Smart thinking, very evil but smart. So it will be just us” I say biting my bottom lip as I look outside. 

“Yeah with extra money to get some dessert” he says laughing. 

“I love the way you think,” I say as we approach my school. 

“Do you remember what you said the second day I drove you to school?” Dylan asks.

“Hmm” I think about it “I’m not sure, I say a lot” and I chuckle.

“You said we should just skip school, keep driving, forget about college and you made a big joke out of not wanting to go to school” Dylan tells me.

“I remember, but I can’t believe you do” I say looking at him with big eyes. It’s amazing to me that he remembers. So much has happened since. 

“Well if you want we can skip school today, just drive somewhere, maybe not skip on college but” he says smiling at me. 

“Because of Jason?” I ask him. He looks down. 

“I hate that guy, if he hurts you again. I don’t know what I’d do” Dylan says now looking up at me. I unbuckle my seat belt and move closer to him. His arms react out of instinct as he wraps them around me. “I’ll be fine and later we can hang out together all day, order food and get dessert” I say smiling at him. He’s still not happy but he is smiling as his face gets closer to mine. “Can I kiss you?” he asks since we’re outside. I nod yes and he instantly lowers his head to place his lips on mine. Softly and he pulls back too fast.

“Be safe” he tells me before he pulls back. 

“I will” I say before I get out of his car and into the school. 

_ Dylan’s POV _

_ Finally back in my car ready to go get her. I couldn’t focus for shit in school. Jason kept creeping around in my thoughts. Driving up to her school I hope she’s okay. If not I might lose my shit. Jason wasn’t the only thing that made it impossible to focus. She’s leaving Sunday early. Which means I have four whole days left before she leaves and on three of those we have school. Well today school is already done but still. Close to her school I see her standing there. She has a smile on her face. Thank God. Parking the car she comes to the door. _

_ “Hi” she says as she gets in.  _

_ “Hey, you look happy” I say to her, looking her over. Those jeans look so good on her. _

_ “That’s because I am,” she says smiling. “Jason decided he wanted a popular girl on his arm and he has been showing her off to everyone all day”  _

_ “Interesting” I say, wondering why the sudden change in him.  _

_ “Yeah he walked past me and said loudly to his girl that I tried to date him since I arrived here” and I started to laugh again. “Which is so sad if you think about it, he must feel stupid when he says it and I couldn’t care less”  _

_ “What a dick” I say, getting us both out of here. “And he didn't do anything else?”  _

_ “Nope, just made fun of me and the girl laughed at me, having no clue how stupid they all are and then they left” she says smiling. _

_ “You really don’t mind them doing that?” I ask her a little confused. _

_ “No, not at all. I know the truth and he does too, he knows how ridiculous he is to me now so I hope he will leave me alone these last few days” she says to me. _

_ “Good point” I say, admiring her attitude in all of this. She could have easily gotten upset because it was such a dick move to do her like that but she chooses to not care. _

_ “But I will admit” she continues “it helps that I won’t be in this school for long” and she chuckles “otherwise I probably would have been upset about it as well”  _

_ “Ah so you are partly human and not just a perfect angel” I say as we drive up to my place.  _

_ “Oh, God. When would you have ever thought I was an angel” she says laughing.  _

_ When you were asleep that night, or when you kiss me, as you run your fingers through your hair, catching sunlight in your eyes. While you touch me, in your drawings.  _

_ “Always” I say with a playful tone but meaning it with all I have in me. _

_ ** _

“Stop, I am no such thing” I tell him feeling all warm inside that he called me an angel. “How was your day?” I ask looking at him. 

“It was fine,” he tells me. “Nate says hello”.

“Well tell him I said hello back” I say smiling as I see the house “the whole house to ourselves” 

“Yeah” Dylan says with a chuckle as he parks. 

“We should play hide and seek” I say, getting all excited about it.

“Hide and seek? What are you ten?” he asks, getting out of the car.

“Rude” I say looking at him like what-the-hell “and for your information, I am twelve, okay. I’m a big girl” but I can’t keep a serious face and I start to laugh. 

“A big girl” he repeats, opening the front door for me. 

“We all know that twelve is like the turning point, then you are no longer a child but practically an adult” I say laughing as I take off my jacket and shoes. 

“What in the world are you talking about?” Dylan asks laughing as we make our way to the kitchen. 

“Oh is that a European thing?” I ask him as he opens the refrigerator to get us drinks.

“I’m thinking that’s a Y/n-thing” he says laughing. 

“I see someone had some truth serum sprinkles on his breakfast again” I say jokingly as I take my drink from his hands.

Dylan’s head goes up a bit and he comes closer to me, his hands go around me and he pulls me into a hug “I’m sorry, I don’t wanna be mean” 

“What?” I ask letting my hands go around him, resting on his back “you’re not mean, I think you’re funny” I say chuckling. 

“Really?” he asks with his brows up. I tip toe up and kiss his cheek.

“Absolutely” I say smiling “now let's eat so I can beat you at hide and seek” 

“You’re serious?” he asks letting go of me.

“Of course, come on this house is built for hide and seek” I say as we start to make a sandwich. 

“I haven’t played hide and seek here since I was like nine” he says laughing with his sandwich in hand. 

“Is that when you started to get so tall? Because that is going to be a disadvantage for sure” I tell him before starting to eat mine.

“But I know this house like the back of my hand and you do not,” he says challenging me. 

“Very true, but I’m so much smaller I can fit in more places” I say, wiggling my eyebrows. 

“I’m not gonna be able to escape playing this am I?” he asks. 

I shake my head no “I’m afraid not” I say to him.

“Well then I’m curious to see what kind of hider you are'' Dylan says smiling softly. And we eat our lunch, clear the plates and walk into the living room. 

“Alright, so my parents room is off limits, of course and I kinda want mine to be as well” Dylan says looking at me. 

“Sure, mine is fine to go in if you want and I’m taking off my sweater. Less volume to take with me hiding” I say smiling as I take off my sweater being left in my pink tank top. Showing some cleavage but not too much. I pull it up slightly and say “ready to lose” and when I look up he looks away quickly. 

“Sorry but I won’t be losing,” he tells me.

“We always have the rule that it’s okay to move from your spot as long as you stay in the same room before you run to the safe spot. Which would be the living room, is that okay with you?” I ask him. 

“Moving in the room, living room safe spot. Sounds good” Dylan says smiling at me. I place my sweater on the couch. “One, two” Dylan starts and closes his eyes. And off I go. I run up the stairs as softly as I can after making some noise in the kitchen and into my room where I arrange my pillows to look like someone is underneath the blanket and then I crawl under my bed with the dark colored bed spread I have. I place that over me and settle way back against the wall after I push the suitcase underneath my bed up. Smiling like an idiot I wait for him to come look. 

Quick enough do I hear footsteps on the stairs and I figure he’s working his way from top to bottom of the house. He starts in the bathroom but there isn’t much there. I can hear him open his own door just to be sure. But I would never go in there because he asked me not to. Then the obvious choice would be to come into my room and I’m beginning to feel like I’ve made a mistake that this is too easy. The door opens and I suck in my lips trying not to make a sound. He steps in not saying anything and I see his feet through the blanket walking closer to the bed. He leans down and I’m sure he touched one of the pillows. “That would have been too easy,” he says turning back around and leaving the room. But he leaves the door open, which will make my idea a lot harder. After a bit I hear him walk downstairs and that’s when I, as quietly as I can get out from underneath the bed. Taking the pillows, placing them underneath my bed before I take place under the covers. A good while passes before I hear Dylan come back up again. The first door he opens this time is to my room. 

He doesn’t say anything but I hear him walk and wonder where he’s going. “Hmm is that her journal?” he says and my mouth opens wide.  _ He wouldn’t.  _ “I shouldn’t but damn I wanna know” he says.

“No” I exclaim and before I can come up from under the covers I feel two hands on my sides, tickling me.

“I knew it,” Dylan says letting his hands tickle me. “No stop” I say laughing as I start to kick trying to get away from him. “I don’t think I will,” Dylan says laughing. I throw the covers off and see him laughing. My hands are grabbing his shoulders as I get up “stop, Dylan, please” I take his hands in mine and push them down as much as I can while I sit up on my knees. 

“Sorry what?” he asks, holding his hand behind his ear and I see this as an opening. I push him back on his shoulder and with all I have in me I get him to land on his back laughing. But his one arm is still on me and so I go down with him. Landing on top of him, our faces so close neither of us has to think about what comes next. Dylan’s eyes change and he stops laughing. “See you stopped” I say to him as tension increases tenfold. He nods yes as he’s laying on his back underneath me. I let my hand move from his shoulder to his face. Tracing the lines of his nose and jaw. My face lowers slowly as I look into his eyes. “I’m going to kiss you, if that’s okay” I say to him. He nods “always”. And I lower my lips onto his. The kiss starts soft and sweetly but when Dylan wraps his arms tightly around my upper body, pressing me down on him, the whole atmosphere changes. His hands run over my back and one goes further down than ever before. Resting his hand just above my ass. My hand still on his face as our tongues dance around each other, building up that wanting feeling inside me. Then Dylan moves his body up a bit and I am unsure of what his intentions are at first but when he keeps pushing himself up without breaking the kiss I understand his actions. Dylan slowly turns us around on my bed. He leans on his elbow as he bends down on top of me and breaks the kiss. Looking right into my eyes he kisses my lips again, placing the next kiss on my cheek, another kiss on my jawline and then he places his lips in my neck. Opening his mouth so his tongue can leave a soft trail in my neck. Kissing and licking the skin. It’s so sensitive I feel my body respond and know his does too. My body is on fire especially between my legs. There is nothing more that I want but for him to touch me there but I’m scared he’ll judge me for it so I say nothing. When he stops kissing me to readjust himself on the bed I see how heavy my breathing is. His as well. Dylan’s eyes are darker and I see him thinking about his next move. He pulls up a little higher so he’s back on top of me again but his legs look a little awkward beside me. I place my arms around his neck and pull him a little closer, too hard on purpose. “Oh sorry” I say absolutely nervous about everything. “It’s okay” he says and he goes up. “Where are you going?” I ask him, desperate to keep him close. “Oh I thought, maybe” but he didn't finish his sentence “was that all okay?” he asks me and I want to tell him how I want even more but I won't. “It was perfect,” I tell him, smiling. That’s all he needs to know as he lets his hand find my face, running his thumb over the side of my face as he starts to kiss me again. Going into my neck again, this time he sucks down on the skin softly making me moan out for the first time ever. He stops what he’s doing in my neck and for a second I feel like I’ve ruined everything. But instead he gets bold and he pushes down on my knee and settles himself between my legs. His crotch is not touching me at all. He looks at me and starts to kiss me in my neck again, leaving no spot unkissed. My arms go around him and as if they move on their own they go down to the hem of his shirt and I place my hands underneath his shirt on his bare lower back. He leaves my neck and looks at me. I want to apologize but no sound comes out. Dylan smiles as he leans down to kiss me on my lips again. My mouth opens for him at the first touch of his tongue but this time his kiss is followed by his hand on my stomach. His fingers softly try to find the bottom of my top and when they do he pushes it up with his hand, placing his hand just above my hip on my exposed skin. “Is it okay if” Dylan goes. “Yes” I answer him heatedly. “But I didn't finish the sentence,” he says into my neck. “It’s okay,” I tell him, biting my lip as he looks at me. His right elbow is leaning beside me as his left hand starts to caress my stomach. A gasp comes from deep within Dylan as I let my hands run up his back. Feeling his warm body on top of me. I want to take his shirt off, see him. “Can I” I start wanting to ask him and just like I did just now he cuts me off “yes” he says in between kisses. “But you don’t know,” I say, following in his footsteps. “You can touch me anywhere, I promise” Dylan says sounding extremely nervous. I take his shirt in my hands and push it up, feeling his shoulders under my hands and it’s driving me crazy. Dylan takes his shirt in his hand and pulls it over his head, casting it away on the floor somewhere. Looking at his body I feel like I can stare at him forever. He’s beautiful and I let my fingers trace the lines defining his abdomen and his eyes close as I do so. I lean forward and press a kiss on his bare shoulder and on that note his hand pushes up my top even further and just when he would reach my bra he stops “are you” and I say “yes I am” I say nodding as well. Dylan sits up on his knees and I lean forward so he can pull off my top, he swallows hard as he looks at me in my plain blue bra. It’s not a mature or sexy bra, just a plain dark blue bra. He comes down and gets on top of me again, his face close to mine he says “you’re so beautiful”. I shy away with my eyes and he starts to kiss my cheek and in my neck again. His hand moves up slowly over my belly and then finally he goes over my bra with his hand and places his hand on my breast. He moans softly in my neck as his hand slowly squeezes me through my bra. His thumb runs over the exposed part of my breast and when he lets it run down and slightly in my bra I too moan out. His finger grazed my nipple barely and it was enough to make me push myself up against him, his crotch coming in full contact with me between my legs. Dylan jerks back looking at me with worry. “Okay” I say nodding “maybe we should slow down just a bit” afraid I’ll give in to more then I’m ready for. He looks overcome by lust and I pull him down to kiss him again. His hand squeezes my breast as he fully enjoys this last moment this close together. I buck up against him and feel him being hard against my core. This makes Dylan moan and then he pulls back “you’re right”. Panting he settles beside me. Pulling me in his arm. I look up at him and start to chuckle. He places his forehead against mine “that was amazing” he says letting out a nervous chuckle. Still very heated I say to him “it was, I’ll never be able to stop thinking about this moment” I say laughing as I press a kiss on his lips, my hands still on his bare upper body. “God, me neither” he says laughing as well. I let my hand run over his bare skin and enjoy it so much. His hand goes over my arm. “Are you sure this was all okay?” he asks me, sounding a little worried.

“It was, I promise. I would have said so if it wasn’t” I tell him. “If you don’t want something you should tell me as well” 

Dylan has a smirk on his face “I promise you that there is nothing I don’t want with you” he says in all honesty as he looks down on me in my bra. He licks his lips before he kisses me again “I think” he says between kisses “that maybe” another kiss “you should put your top back on”. 

I chuckle softly “okay” I say as I get up. But Dylan pulls me back.

“Don’t go,” he says smiling, making me laugh. I still get up and lean over him as I push him on his back. “I should put my top on” and I press a kiss on his shoulder. Then one on his chest, his heart beating so fast I can feel it against my lips. “So should you” and then I get up off the bed and take my shirt off of the floor, put it on and give him his. Dylan is now sitting on the bed and puts his shirt on. He gets up and puts his hands in his pockets and for a second it’s a little strange to look at him after what just happened. So, I walk up to him “I can’t believe you saw me without a shirt” I say feeling slightly embarrassed now afterwards. He crosses the last bit of distance. “I never imagined this would happen with someone so fast” I tell him as his arms go around me. “Are you sorry that it did happen?” he asks looking at me with that same worry on his face. 

“No not at all it just really surprised me that it did. And now that I’m dressed again it feels a bit strange that we’ve seen each other like that” I admit to him as I let my arms go around his neck. “But I’m not sorry at all, I promise” 

“Okay as long as you’re sure,” he says holding me so close, his eyes on my buste making me shy away with my eyes. A kiss on my cheek pulls my eyes back on him. “I’m going to really miss you. A lot.”

“Me too” I say looking up at him letting my hands go into his hair. “Just a few more days” I say to him, he starts to kiss me again. 

“But then you’ll come back and we have all the time in the world” he says smiling. “Let’s go watch a movie together, now that we’re still alone” 

“Sounds like a plan” so we go downstairs and put in a movie. We order pizza for dinner and have an amazing time. We laugh, talk about anything and obviously kiss some more. Time flies by and before we know it his parents are home while we are folding origami on the kitchen table.

“Folding together” his mother says sounding happy “that’s nice, what are you making?” she asks, placing her hand on Dylan’s shoulder.

“It’s a surprise for Y/n, she usually finds out along the way as we fold” he says with a soft voice. 

“That is lovely, do you have an idea what it is this time?” she asks me. 

“An animal, I think” I say, squinting my eyes at Dylan.

“Yep” he says smiling. And so we continue to fold until a beautiful bear starts showing. 

“This was the most difficult one we ever made” I say as I place my bear next to Dylan’s. 

“Yeah but you did really well, better than I expected” he says with a chuckle.

“Oh thanks” I joke with him. 

“No I don’t mean it like that” and he laughs nervously “it’s just a very difficult one” and then he sees my face “I hate you” he says looking at my wide I-got-you smile. 

“My heart, it’s burning, he hates me” I start to fake a heart attack. His parents chuckle as they’re getting tea and what not. Turns out they made the tea for all of us. With just a few days left the conversation was bound to stumble upon my departure. 

“So I was thinking” his mother starts “I could bring you to the airport on Sunday, that way you don’t have to go by yourself in a cab” 

“Oh that’s very nice but if you don’t mind I’d rather go with the cab. I’m not a star at goodbyes so I’d rather be alone when I leave” I say to her as nervousness and sadness washes over me. 

“Are you sure? It might be nice to not be alone?” she says. 

“I am sure,” I tell her while drinking the last of my tea before I go up for bed. After a short shower I get settled in bed and I fall asleep a lot faster than I expected. 

A hand on my shoulder, shaking me softly. I feel my eyes open but I can’t place everything that is happening right now. Only when my night light switches on do I see it’s Dylan next to me. 

“I’m sorry” he says quietly.

“Dylan?” I ask him as I sit up in my bed “are you okay?” 

“Yes, I’m fine but listen I couldn’t sleep. You know I don’t hate you right?” he goes and I rub my eyes.

“What? You came to tell me what I of course know?” I ask him still trying to wake up.

“No, I know you don’t think I hate you but I couldn’t sleep and I had to tell you” he says in a hushed tone. 

Finally with open eyes I look at him with a smile “I know it was a joke, I promise” I say still smiling. 

“Okay good, but that’s not exactly why I came, I’m sorry I should have waited until we were in the car alone before school but I couldn’t wait” he says as I make proper space for him to sit on, on the bed next to me. 

“It’s okay, tell me, what’s on your mind so much it’s keeping you up at” and I turn to the clock “holy smokes, it’s 4 in the morning” 

“I know, this is going to be a bitch in the morning but I just, I had an idea. You said you’re not good at goodbyes, I don’t think I would be a star, especially not with you but I was thinking” he goes and I look at him curious as to what he had in mind. “Why don’t I bring you to the airport?” 

“What?” I ask him a little confused. “The taxi is coming to get me” 

“Yes I know, but why don’t you let it bring you to like the king and then I’ll collect you there and drive you to Denver Airport” he says looking at me like he really wants this. I feel a stinging sensation in my heart as I look at him. It’s going to be awful having to say goodbye to him at the airport. But he wants it so much. 

“Let’s do that” I say smiling as best as I can, tears burning in my eyes.

“Yeah?” he asks with a smile on his face. I nod yes and hug him, his arms around me tightly. “Yes, I want you with me” I say to him. For a bit we sit there holding each other, tears silently falling from my eyes. I dry my face before I turn to look at him. 

“You should go sleep now, you’ll be exhausted tomorrow, or later” I say smiling at him. He nods yes “I should” and he places both his hands on my face and gives me a kiss. The darkness of the room creates a whole other sensation and he lets go sooner than he normally would. “Sweet dreams, Y/n” he says before walking out of my room. 

_ Dylan’s POV _

_ Happy and relieved she allows me to take her to the airport. I go back to my room, on my toes as silently as I can. Closing the door behind me I feel overwhelmed by everything. Her leaving, the way she looked in the dim lights just now. I walk into the shower and look at myself. Frowning as I see that my shirt is wet on my shoulder. Pulling the sleeve forward I recognise it as tears. My mouth opens and I feel awful for not noticing. She cried on my shoulder. Closing my eyes I feel tears well up in my own eyes. This will be one fucked up goodbye. But it’s not forever, I try to tell myself she’ll be back soon enough but I can’t fool myself. Walking back to my bed I pull my shirt off and drop on my bed. Holding the part that she cried on close to my face as my own tears started to flow. I’m going to miss the girl that owns my heart so fucking much. _


	15. Right before goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> So sorry to keep you all waiting like I have with this story! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this story <3 let me know!

**Saturday morning**

“Did you pack everything?” I ask Dylan as we stand in the kitchen ready to leave. 

“Yep, I’ve got snacks, drinks” and his father walks into the kitchen “cigarettes, alcohol, we’re all set” he adds jokingly. Making me suck in my lips.

“That’s my boy” his father says ready to get his breakfast.

“Come on let’s go” Dylan says as he takes his backpack off of the counter and we go to the front door. We walk out to his car and Dylan opens my door so I can get in. In return I open his, like I have been doing since the beginning. He gets in and starts the car. “So I also packed a blanket this time” 

“Ah great now I can go practice being homeless” I say randomly.

“What?” Dylan asks laughing “how do you come up with those things?”

“I don’t know, why did you bring a blanket?” I ask him in return.

“To sit on” he says looking at me like I’m stupid. “But I guess I’m dropping you off at the homeless shelter with your blanket” 

“If you can just take me to that beautiful place where we will go swimming next summer that would be great” I say to him as we get going on our merry way. After a little bit of driving I say to Dylan “so my parents and Kevin are coming to collect me from the airport tomorrow evening. Kevin wasn’t allowed to come pick me up but apparently he convinced his parents to let him go. He’ll spend the night at my house and I have to actually go to school immediately the day after which will be awful” 

“Did you check all your emails just now?” Dylan asks me.

“Yes, my dad is leaving on Saturday so I won’t even see him for a full week, Kevin just wanted me to know that he’ll be coming and my mom wrote me a lengthy email about being careful tomorrow” I tell him.

“Are you glad to see your family again tomorrow?” Dylan asks.

“Yes, I really missed them and I’m glad Kevin is spending the night so I won’t get too sad I hope” I say thinking out loud.

“Too sad?” Dylan asks and I turn to look at him with a small smile.

“Yeah, for some reason I think I’ll miss you” I say shaking my head “don’t know why” 

“You’re not gonna miss me, there’s no time,” he says looking out on the road. “You’ll be with your friends and everyone, having the best time ever” 

“Dylan” I say hoping he’ll look at me and he does.

“Yeah?” and he does look at me.

“I will miss you so much even though I want to enjoy the last weeks with my friends” I admit taking a deep breath in. 

“I’ll miss you too, Y/n” he says turning his attention back on the road “but, I will thoroughly enjoy telling my parents I’m taking you out the first free moment you have when you come back. I can already imagine what that’s gonna be like” 

“Yeah that will be fun, hey mom, dad remember me telling you about the two boys in the family?” I say before putting on a low baritone voice to play my dad “yes dear, why?” making Dylan chuckle “well one of them is suuuuuper cute and I’m going to be dating him”

“Oh they are gonna love me” Dylan says taking a left turn. 

“Don’t worry, they will. Once the shock wears off” I say to him.

“I hope so” he says before stopping at a stoplight. Remembering the teasing from the first time we went here I click open his seatbelt. He starts to laugh and clicks it back in. Then we make our way back to the parking lot and get out of the car.

“I’m excited,” I say to Dylan as we make our way to the same path we walked the first time.

“I can see that,” he says watching me as I walk up to him to take his hand. Holding my hand in his he pulls me closer and stops walking “you look nice today” he says before he kisses me. 

“Thank you” I say smiling as we continue walking. “So I tell the cab driver to bring me to the King and you’ll be waiting there right?” I ask as we start to walk up a bit. 

“Yeah, and I’ll tell my parents I’m going to Nate’s” he says as we walk up hand in hand. “You have a few hours to wait at the airport right, before your flight goes?” 

“Yes but I have to go through customs on time so I’m not sure if we have that time together” I say to Dylan.

“Oh we’ll see then” he says looking at me. And we walk up to the top where I got scared the first time. “Are you scared again?” he asks.

“No, you’re holding my hand, I’ll be fine” I say smiling up at him, we go to the other side and this time I feel a lot less scared.

“We made it,” Dylan says dramatically.

“Hey, don’t mock me” I say laughing as I speed walk my way to the water. 

“Too late” he says as he comes up behind me. “Whaa” he says shaking my shoulders.

“No” I say afraid I’ll fall in “don’t do that, my heart is in my throat” 

“Really?” he asks, placing the back of his hand on my throat “hmm I can’t really tell, let me try this” he says before leaning down to place a kiss there making me smile. 

“Dylan, did you bring me here just to make out?” I say smiling.

“No, I also brought cookies to eat,” he says, placing his arms around me. Making both of us smile. 

“Ah, that’s good then” and I place my head on his chest “what if you’ll like someone else in the time that I’m gone” I ask looking at him with a pout. 

“You’re joking right” he says with big eyes “I don’t even want to look at someone else” 

“I mean you can look at other girls, just don’t like them as much as you like me” I say smiling.

“Come on, who says I like you?” he jokes before he tries to pull me in for a kiss but I resist.

“No, no you’re mean” I say as I move my head from side to side making him smile. 

“I’m so sorry, please forgive me, my queen” he says with a small pout. I stop resisting and one brow rises up.

“Well alright then, since you asked so nicely” and I kiss him. He pulls me closely against him.

“My life is complete again” he says smiling. And I have no idea to what extent he means that.

We start to walk in the other direction this time, holding hands and every once in a while he pulls me in for a hug or I jump up against him for one. After we’ve been walking for a little while Dylan pulls out the cookies and we find a spot to sit. Placing the blanket on the floor we sit down to have some of the cookies. 

“I’m bringing lots of stroopwafels when we move here, I’m filling two moving boxes full of them” I say to Dylan as I start to eat my cookie. I’m sitting closely next to him, facing him. So my legs are behind his back and vice versa. 

“Sounds like a good plan” he says, eating his cookie in two bites with a big smile. When his mouth is empty enough he asks “so what do you want to do on our first date?” 

“Hmm good question, let’s go see a movie. We can hold hands in public, share popcorn and all that cheesy stuff you do at the movies” I say looking at his face.

“Sounds good, only no ketchup. Don’t bring like a bottle with you or something” he says jokingly.

“No, don’t take that from me” I joke along with him.

“You’d have me squirt ketchup on popcorn at the movies?” he asks with a pained face.

“Don’t make it sound so disgusting” I say with a pout.

“But it is, it is so very disgusting” Dylan says, not holding back.

“Dylan, you’re breaking my heart here” I say fake crying “do you hear that?” I say suddenly.

“That’s the pieces of your heart falling on the floor, am I right?” Dylan asks with a smile.

“Oh man, you’re beginning to see what’s coming. Soon I’ll be boring and annoying” I say leaning against his shoulder.

“You, boring? Never” Dylan says throwing his arm around me. “Annoying, probably a little” 

“It’s mean mode again” I say laughing. And he kisses my head.

“I’m sorry” he says to the back of my head.

“Don’t be, I’m surprised it took you so long to start getting annoyed” I laugh. 

“Stop that” he says with a chuckle “if you know something that is a surprise can you still act surprised about it?”

“What do you mean?” I ask him, looking at his face now. 

“If I tell you something that is supposed to be a surprise can you still act like you don’t know?” he asks again. 

“Oooh what do you know?” I ask excitedly.

“A certain set of parents are going to surprise you with going out to dinner tonight” Dylan tells me.

“You’ve got to be kidding me? Your parents are going to surprise me? Why?” I ask him.

“As a farewell thing” he says.

“I think that is really sweet” I say looking at him “little do they know they will never get rid of me” and I start to laugh.

“God I hope so” Dylan says looking at me with the sweetest expression. I chuckle and plant a kiss on his cheek.

“Where are we going to eat?” I ask him.

“Outback probably” Dylan says starting on another cookie.

“Is that place good?” I ask him.

“Yeah, the steak is great” Dylan says looking like he is all ready. 

“Well that’s good, steak it is” I say to him but sadness creeps over me. 

“Don’t be sad, please don’t be sad” Dylan says seeing it happen on my face. 

I tilt my head to the right and look at him “I can’t help it, I’m so sorry” I say looking down but his fingers catch my chin. 

“Don’t be sorry, I just dislike to see you so sad. I want you to be happy” he says looking at me.

“It’s so weird because you make leaving home so much easier. And it actually scares me” I admit to him “everyone and every place that I love I will have to leave behind and that makes me so sad but then I think about being with you and it all seems less horrible” 

“I think I know why that is,” Dylan says looking at me with a soft smile.

“Tell me” I say smiling back at him.

“When you’re all settled here and you still like me then I will tell you” he says, placing his hand on my cheek. 

“Dylan, I already like you more than I have ever liked any guy, any friend even” I tell him. He smiles shyly and looks down. 

“I really like you too” he says as he looks back up again his eyes on mine.

“Is it bad that I wish we could move here like in a week? I’m dreading all the goodbyes” and I feel my eyes well up. I carefully take Dylan’s hand off of my cheek and place my head on his shoulder.

“No, I understand. Besides if I’m being honest and very fucking selfish I want you back here in a week as well” he chuckles, making me smile. I don’t want him to think I’m a cry baby but I also don’t want to break my promise to him.

“Dylan, I’m sad” I tell him since he made me promise not to silently cry on his shoulder, he wants to comfort me. Be there for me. His arms wrap around me.

_ Dylan’s POV _

_ “I know” I tell her nuzzled in her neck. I am too but I will never tell her. I need to be strong for her. “But” and I pull back and see the tears she’s trying to hide on her face. Letting my hands wipe the tears off of her cheeks “before you know it, the general can start picking you up in the morning again to take you to school”  _

_ “Oh did I tell you? I completely forgot” she says excitedly. _

_ “What?”  _

_ “My mom enrolled me into Columbine high school. I’m going to be a junior with you when I start school there” she says smiling wide. _

_ “Holy shit” I say smiling at her “that’s awesome, I can pick you up and take you to school with me”  _

_ “Perfect” I say smiling “I’ll be the only person without their drivers license there” she chuckles. _

_ “You don’t need one, you have me” I tell her and I see her eyes wander down to my lips, so I lick them. She respons silently with her eyebrow jerking up. Leaning towards her she crosses the last bit of space between us and my heart skips several beats when her mouth opens for me. I can’t help it, I feel driven by a primal need to be as close to her as I possibly can. So I sit up on my knees and push her down on the blanket. She doesn’t object at all. Leaning over her I let one knee get between her legs as she kisses me with a passion I never thought anyone could have for me. Her arms close around me as she pulls me closer to her. Our tongues have found a dance they feel confident with and it’s sending flames all through my body. I’d become one with her, completely if she’d let me. My leg presses down on her and she gasps out making me burn for her. But she pulls her head back looking at me.  _

_ “I think maybe, we should take it a step back” she says with uncertainty in her eyes.  _

_ “If that is what you want, then of course” I say, pulling back a little. _

_ “Yeah” she says with a smile. _

_ “Did I do something wrong?” I ask her. _

_ “No” she says immediately as she takes my face in both her hands “it’s just, I don’t want to take it too far but I’m also not sure I can stop myself if we continue”  _

_ She wants more too, oh my god. She could be my one, my first. “Then we stop” I tell her as I sit back up. She follows right after.  _

_ “I’m sorry” she tells me and I can’t help but laugh a little. “Laughing at me, nice,” she says with a big smile. _

_ “Of course I’m not laughing at you, there is just nothing to apologise for” I tell her. “Too bad you’re not here on your birthday”  _

_ “Or yours” she says “But I will be here before December, so Christmas and new years” and she wiggles her eyebrows.  _

_ “Yeah, Christmas and new years are eyebrow wiggles?” I ask her.  _

_ “Stop” she says laughing as she stretches her legs. “Come on let's start walking again”  _

_ “Yes my queen” I say as we get up and I take the blanket off the ground.  _

**

We walk for a good hour. Avoiding the subject of me leaving but talking about Columbine. He wants me to know what I’ll be getting into. 

“So what you’re saying is, if I see a white cap I should just run the other way” I ask him, holding his waist. His arm over my shoulder as we walk close together.

“Well don’t run, you’ll look ridiculous but just stay out of their way” he chuckles. 

“So are you going to do all those things the American boys do in the movies? Carry my bookbag and walk me to class and such” I ask him.

Dylan starts to laugh “well some couples are like that but we’re not exactly a couple” 

“But we will be, I mean if we start to date then” and I stop talking. Shying away from what I just said. 

“If you’re gonna make me put ketchup on your pop” I place my hand before his mouth making him laugh against my hand. 

“Stop talking” I say loudly making him laugh even louder “if I take my hand away will you stop?” a very muffled “maybe” follows. So I take my hand away.

“Popcorn then” and with big eyes do I cover his mouth again. 

“You know what” and I take my hand away and place my mouth on his “will you stop now” I say against his lips. His cheeks turn a beautiful red color and he nods yes. I pull away.

“No I will start all over again if you stop kissing me” he says with a smirk. 

“Well then there is only one thing to do” and I pull him closer to me and continue to kiss him. But when I pull back I do so even more reluctantly then I ever have before. “God, I hate this but we have to go back”

“What? It’s still early” Dylan says looking a little upset about it. 

“I’m sorry but I still have to pack everything and I don’t wanna do that at the last second” I tell him. 

“Aaah fine” he says as he lets go of me. Both of us are dreading everything that is to come when we get back at his house. So badly that the last 5 minutes of the drive Dylan started to drive so slowly we’re almost standing still. 

“Dylan” I say with a chuckle.

“Yes,” he says pretending to not have any idea what I’m going to say. 

“You’re pretty,” I say smiling. He looks at me with a strange expression. 

“I have no idea how to respond to that,” he says.

“What I wanted to say was something else but that stone cold yes you gave me like you always drive as fast as a dead turtle walks really set me off” I say laughing.

“As fast as a dead turtle walks” he says laughing. “Fucking hell, life is going to be so boring when you’re gone” 

“Just rest up so you can keep up when I’m back” I say to Dylan.

“Yeah I feel a lot of depression naps coming up” he says chuckling as he drives us up to the house.

“Depression naps?” I ask him worriedly. He looks at me and he swallows hard “do you feel depressed?” 

“Aah that’s not really important” Dylan says parking his car. 

“But it is, Dylan” I say, taking his hand in mine right in front of the house. He looks down on our hands and I know he’s worried “I don’t care if anyone sees, I’d hold the hand of anyone I care about that said something like you just did” 

“Maybe we'll talk about it some other time?” he asks.

“We had a class about depression not too long ago in our health and social class. Promise you’ll talk to me some other time?” I ask him, feeling immense worry. 

“I promise” he says “really” 

“Okay, in that case you may exit the vehicle” I say smiling softly.

“You’re too gracious, your highness” he says as he opens his car door to get out. I follow him and the painful realization that this is almost the last time that I will exit his car washes over me. Crushing me like a tidal wave would. Doing my best to not show it as we walk into his house. His parents greet us as we walk in.

“Did you guys have fun?” his mom asks us.

“No it was awful, thank god she’s leaving tomorrow” Dylan says as he walks to the fridge to get us a drink. 

“Can’t stand the sight of him anymore, Mrs Klebold. I’m sorry to say this but that kid is horrible” I say taking a seat at the kitchen counter. His father looks at us and shakes his head.

“That’s too bad because we thought it would be nice to have dinner. The five of us” his mother says to us.

I point my finger at everyone in the room “does anyone here have another personality I don’t know about?” I ask his mother.

“Not that I know of but there is another son that we have” she says smiling. 

I frown at Dylan and he looks at me like he’s very ready for what’s to come. “Sorry who?” I ask his mother. She looks at her husband and then back to me.

“We call him Byron, better known as stinking brother” Dylan’s mom says.

“Doesn’t ring a bell,” Dylan says, handing me a Dr Pepper. 

“Wait, is he sorta tall, a little funny but not too much?” I say looking at Dylan’s mother. 

“We’re probably thinking about the same guy,” she says smiling. 

“No, that’s Nate” Dylan says looking at me.

“Then which one is Byron?” I ask frowning. 

“Oh my dear” his mother says as she walks out of the kitchen “it’s going to be a long dinner” 

Dylan and I look at each other and high five on our joke. 

“You two are really something together” his father says walking away as well. 

“Well that was fun but now I have to go get my things in order” I say fastly hoping it doesn’t trigger any sadness. 

“Alright, come find me when you’re done” Dylan says with a small smile on his face. I nod and leave him behind in the kitchen. 

With my big suitcase almost filled with my clothes and shoes I leave one outfit out for dinner and my comfortable outfit to wear in the airplane. Then all I need to leave out is my pajamas and toiletries. Closing this suitcase I put it back under the bed and think about how I hid there during our game of hide and seek. Which leads to some serious thinking back to that moment. I can still feel his hands on my bare skin, his fingers going over every inch of my upper body. I feel myself blushing as I think back to that moment. But when I start to feel a rush of sadness over tomorrow I get up from my bed immediately. Time to pack all my school stuff. I decide to leave my gym clothes and shoes here, I don’t need them at home and can pick them up when I get back here. 

After my school stuff is all packed I go on to my creative things. Placing the breakable items in their own packages I save my sketch book for last and look at the recently filled pages. Dylan’s hands holding the stroopwafel, him is his car and us holding each other. I’ve carefully folded the origami Dylan made me in such a way they won’t be ruined. I’d hate to see them ruined. My filled photo rolls are all ready to be developed when I get back home. So that doesn’t take too long to pack. Leaving just my discman out. Packing the rest of the stuff in my hand luggage. My notebook to write, tomorrow I will pack my discman and food I will take with me for the journey back. Everything looks quite ready. A paper falls out of my notebook. I pick it up and see it’s the paper on which Dylan wrote everything for the AOL account he made me. It’s making me laugh. The username is Miss_Queendom and the password is GeneralRulez. It made me laugh so hard when he told me he made me an account with that username and password. I carefully place the note in my notebook so it doesn’t get lost and then I am all done with packing. The rest is for tomorrow morning. I decide to take a quick shower and put on my clothes for dinner. I’m putting on the red dress with my open vest, it’s what I had on when I went shopping with Dylan. I hope he’ll like the outfit. When I’m all done I see there is still some time before dinner. So I go do what I said I’d do and knock on Dylan’s door.

“Come in,” he yells from the otherside. Opening the door he looks up at me and pauses his game. “Y/n” he says swallowing visibly “you look beautiful” he says in a hushed tone. 

“Yeah?” I ask letting the fabric of the dress run through my fingers. Closing the door before I get in.

“Are you kidding? You look amazing” he says smiling. 

“Thank you, I always think you look handsome” I say to him as I walk over to him and sit on his bed to watch him play his game. He always makes me smile with how deep he’s in the game after a little while he always starts whispering profanities beneath his breath and they make me giggle.

“Sorry about that, sorry” he always says without fail as he hears me giggle. Making it even funnier to me. Then there is another knock on the door. And in comes his mother.

“Are you two ready to go have dinner?” she asks us. I nod as I come off the bed.

“Yes ma’am” I say leaving his room. 

_ Dylan’s POV _

_ “You’re going to miss her aren’t you?” my mom asks when she hears Y/n walk down the stairs. I just look at her. If she thinks I’m telling her she doesn’t know me. “I know you are” she says with a smile “come on let's go eat and send her off with a warm memory to this evening” she says breaking my heart in a million pieces.  _

_ “Yeah, I just want to change my clothes, I’ll be right down” I tell her shutting my game down.  _

_ “Alright” she says finally leaving. When she closes the door I catch my head in my hands. I’m going to miss her so much. Pulling myself together I put on a clean shirt and use my cologne before I go downstairs. The three of them are waiting, she’s talking to my mom making their interaction seem so natural as if they’ve known each other for years. _

_ “Ah let’s go” my mom says and we all walk towards the door.  _

_ “Can we go in my car?” I ask mom. _

_ “If that’s what you want” my dad says getting in their car. I look at her and she has a small smile on her face. We walk towards my car and I see my moms eyes on us. I know what she’s thinking. I always do. Opening her car door I am painfully aware that my father is looking at me. When I walk over to my side I try to ignore his eyes but he has a look on his face that annoys me. He knows.  _

_ “Are you hungry?” I ask her as I follow my parents car.  _

_ “Uhm, a little” she says biting her bottom lip. “You?”  _

_ “Yeah I can eat” I tell her smiling. _

_ “You usually can,” she says with a laugh.  _

_ “True” I say as I stay behind their car. Suddenly the car fills with a strange silence. Neither of us are sure what to do with it. I see her running the fabric of her dress through her fingers as she looks outside. “So on Thursdays we meet early my time and on Monday early your time” I say, having no idea what else to say. “On AOL I mean” _

_ “Yes, put it in your planner and we can email as much as we want” she says smiling at me.  _

_ “You already wrote it in my planner, remember,” I say to her “but don’t worry. I’ll remember anyways”  _

_ “Oh yeah I did, I almost forgot” she tells me.  _

_ “We’re almost there,” I say, feeling awful for how this ride went. She nods and when we’re able to get out of the car I feel a great relief. My parents walk up to us. _

_ “We’re meeting Byron in the parking lot. He will be here any minute now” my dad tells us. At the same time Byron’s car pulls up. He comes out of the car. _

_ “Hey, sorry I’m late” he says smiling. _

_ “No, you’re right on time” mom tells him. Then Y/n walks up to Byron with an extended hand. _

_ “Hi, we haven’t met before, I’m Y/n, how are you?” she says, making me smile within seconds.  _

_ “You’re introducing yourself to me on the goodbye dinner?” Byron asks her. _

_ “I’m sorry, have we met and did I forget?” she asks, turning to me “do you know him?” _

_ “This is the first time I have ever seen him” I tell her, so happy to see her a little more like herself.  _

_ “Can I go back home, I can’t deal with these two” Byron then asks our mom. Making her and dad laugh.  _

_ “Wait, I remember” she goes and she puts her finger before her mouth, thinking. “You’re one that was confused over the chess rules” Byron just looks at her.  _

_ “I hate you so much” he says laughing, making her laugh as well. After that we go inside and are pointed to the table that was reserved for us. I make sure I sit right next to her, Byron on her other side. We give our order and wait for the food.  _

_ “It was just lovely to have you stay with us” mom says to her.  _

_ “Thank you, I really liked staying with your family. It was so much easier to be away from my family then I thought it would be” she says, taking a sip of her water.  _

_ “So you're really moving here?” Byron asks her. _

_ “Yep, my mom said it would be less than two months” she tells him “and she enrolled me into Columbine so I can go to school with Dylan” she says looking at me with a big smile.  _

_ “Oh that is nice” mom says looking at me with that look on her face, like in my room before.  _

_ “Yeah, I’m excited about that,” she says happily. Then our food arrives and we all start to eat. “This is really good, thank you so much Mr and Mrs Klebold” she says sweetly as she does. _

_ “You’re welcome” mom tells her “I think it would be lovely to meet your parents once when you are all settled here” _

_ “My mom mentioned that as well, it must be a mom thing” she says making the whole table laugh as she shrugs so carefree with her words. _

_ “It absolutely is,” dad says laughing still. “A father thing to say would be that you should invite that boy we had over to your own house so your parents can meet him too” dad says, making me chuckle.  _

_ “Really dad?” I ask him.  _

_ “You mean, Nick? Oh yeah I planned on doing so, since I have AOL now I exchanged it with his so we could keep in contact” she says making my heart stop beating. Why the fuck would he want that? I take a deep breath in but I don’t like this at all. She’s too sweet. Too fucking sweet.  _

_ “Good” dad says making things worse. Then I feel an elbow poke me in the side and I turn to face her. She has a beautiful smile on her face. _

_ “Nick said my username is hilarious” she tells me smiling so wide.  _

_ “It suits you just fine,” I say smiling back at her. Fuck, what is wrong with me. Look at her, she doesn’t wanna do shit besides be his friend.  _

_ “It’s perfect and Nick said you should make one that says something like Mr_General just to match with mine” she says laughing. _

_ “Oh Jesus,” Byron says and mom looks at him disapproving of his language. “Do I even wanna know what your username is?”  _

_ “It’s a perfect username, thank you very much. Miss Queendom” she says with a big smile. _

_ “Oh my God” Byron says laughing “yeah it does suit you perfectly”  _

_ “Thanks” she says to him and I watch her talk to him and my parents for a little bit. I’m not as hungry as I thought I was and the emptier the plates become the less hungry I get. This evening is passing way too quickly. She’s leaving in a matter of hours, it’s not even a day anymore.  _

_ ** _

When we’re all done eating Dylan’s dad goes to get the check. I forced myself to eat the food. It wasn’t bad food but I just wasn’t hungry. I’m leaving in less than a day. Everyone has put on their coats and we’re walking towards the exit of the restaurant. 

“I’m gonna go home from here” Byron tells us close to his car “Y/n, I can’t believe you’re coming to live here, poor people of Littleton” he says making me smile “all jokes aside, I’ll probably see you around the house sometime after you’re back” and he lifts his hand up for me to shake.

“Oh for sure, you’re not getting rid of me that easily” I say laughing. And then Byron goes in for a hug with Dylan and everyone is surprised but then Dylan exclaims.

“Dude shut up” and he pushes his brother off of him who has a huge grin on his face. 

“Alright, time to go home” their father says, knowing how his sons are together. 

“Bye Byron, you’re Chess Noob on AOL right?” I ask as I walk to Dylan’s car and Byron looks at his parents who are laughing but looking away so he gives me a middle finger. Making me gasp out in shock. 

“Dude” Dylan says loudly “what is wrong with you?” and Dylan keeps shaking his head as he opens my car door and walks to his own door. I’ve opened his door for him and as soon as he’s in I have to ask.

“What did he say?” 

“He was being a dick” Dylan says, still a bit angry.

“Oh come on, that bad?” I ask him.

“Well, no but just fucking annoying. I don’t understand why he has to be like that” Dylan says starting to drive. 

“Okay what did he say?” I ask curious now.

“He said that he knows I like you and that it’s mutual and that I should kiss you before you leave” Dylan says and a small smile appears on his face.

“Ah the bastard, trying to get you to date me. Your brother is awful” I tease him. “Totally right though, it is extremely mutual and you should definitely kiss me before I leave” and I start to chuckle. 

“Who knew he was right” Dylan says smiling as he brings us to his home. His parents are already going through the door when he parks us before the house. 

“Yes, I’m sure this is a huge shock to you but, Dylan. I really like you and if you go in for a kiss, I will not stop you” I say with a small smile. We exit the car. Again, I’m trying not to think about anything related to my departure. 

“That is good to know, I may act upon those words. In a little bit” Dylan says looking at me as we walk into the house.

“Excellent” I say as I take off my coat and kick off my shoes, take them in my hands “I’m going to put these in my suitcase immediately so that is done” and I do as I say, coming down with the shoes I plan to wear tomorrow. 

I get invited to drink tea with Dylan’s mom and I take the invitation. We sit together and talk about my experience here, the pictures I’ve taken, the one we took the other day of me with her husband, Dylan and her. It’s a comfortable conversation and I really like her.

“I really enjoyed my stay here” I say when the conversation is coming to an end. “Thank you so much for everything, I’m sure my mom will like you when she gets to meet you” and I take my empty cup and get up “I think I’ll go hang out with Dylan if that’s alright with you” I say with a smile.

“We’ve enjoyed your presence as well and I’d be delighted to meet your mom. Of course you can go hang out with Dylan. I’m sure he’s waiting” she says with a small smile. Oh Dylan is so right they know something is up. “It’s alright if you two want to hang out a little longer this evening but don’t make it too late. It’s an early morning for both of you” she says.

“Thank you and we won’t” I say to her as I place my cup in the dishwasher and head up the stairs. Knocking on Dylan’s door he opens it in seconds.

“Hey I was about to go see who held you hostage down there” Dylan says.

“Your mom but it was okay, it was a nice talk” I say to him. He closes the door and the second he turns around he hugs me. Pulling me into his chest. 

“I’m sorry I just wanted to do that all evening” he says into my hair. I look up and smile at him. 

“Don’t apologise, don’t you know how happy it makes me when you hold me?” I say and his eyes close. I can see he’s sad that I’m leaving. I see it in his eyes. But unless he says something I will not bring it up. “Let’s just not think about tomorrow as best as we can and just hang out,” I say to Dylan.

“Sure, let’s do that” he says “want to go down stairs and watch a movie?” he asks me. “That might make it easier to not get too distracted” 

“I think that’s a good idea” I say to him and we make our way down stairs and he pops in a movie. I can hardly focus, but it’s a funny movie so there is no need for real focus. I’m sitting next to Dylan with enough space between us so when his mom joins us for a bit it’s all good. By the time the movie is over I’m actually tired. So I tell the family I’m going up to bed. Dylan goes to his room as well and when we’re before our doors I quickly whisper in Dylan’s ear “come to my room when they’re asleep” he smiles and says “alright” with red cheeks. I walk over to my room that is now completely empty and get ready for bed. When I’m all done and in bed I wonder if maybe Dylan had gotten the wrong idea when I invited him to my room. This wakes me back up completely and I start to pace my room. What if he thinks I invited him for something I’m definitely not ready for, especially not the night before I leave. Panic washes over me and then my door opens softly and in comes Dylan. On his bare feet in his grey sweats and a plain white shirt. He looks at me and is surprised.

“I kinda thought you’d be asleep or close to it” he says with a chuckle.

“I didn't ask you here to have sex” I blurt out placing both hands before my mouth.

“Sex” Dylan repeats with helpless eyes and bated breath “no, I know I didn't think” he says looking mortified I said this. 

“Oh my God, I am so sorry” I say placing my hands before my face “I am so sorry, I didn't mean to say that” 

“Are you okay? I mean if you changed your mind and don’t want me here I will leave” Dylan says.

“No” I say a little too loud and I start to wave around with my hands panicking “shit, I’m sorry, God I’m nervous or scared, I don’t know what’s wrong with me” 

“Hey, Y/n” Dylan says “it’s okay” he nods yes and he comes closer “can I hold you?” he asks. 

“Please do” I say as I feel tears starting to flow. “I’m so sorry” I say with my hands before my face as Dylan hugs me tightly. 

“No, don’t apologise” he says, kissing my head repeatedly. “Y/n you need to know that I did not come here thinking we’d have sex or something” 

“I know, please forget I said that, I got all worked up in my head and I’m so thoroughly confused about everything” I say to him crying.

“Don’t cry,” he tells me. “Please, it’s going to be alright, everything will. Your best friends can come here and we can introduce them to the king together” Dylan says making me stop crying and listening to him “we can keep Nate away from them and have lots of fun” 

I chuckle “yeah we can do that” my cheeks are still very wet.

“Yeah, you can introduce Kevin to Nick and Kevin can judge if he's good enough to be your friend” Dylan says and I can’t see the disgust on his face in which he says this to make me feel better.

“Oh Kevin will love that” I say smiling as I start to dry my tears.

“You don’t have to be too sad about leaving here you know. Just focus on being with your friends and everyone. That way you don’t have to be confused” Dylan tells me as we walk to my bed to sit down. 

“It doesn’t really work like that but you’re sweetest in the whole world” I say looking at Dylan with newly dried cheeks. 

“I know I just don’t want you sad” he says looking at me. I put on a huge smile “no” he says shaking his head making me laugh “yes” he says placing his hand on my chin “yes” and I lean in to give him a kiss. His hand goes behind my head and without thinking about it I get up on my knees and push him down on his back. He lands with his head on my pillow and he looks a little confused. But I don’t stop. I place a knee on either side of him and lean down to kiss his startled lips. He kisses me back without hesitation. His hands resting on my knees, awkwardly. I place a kiss on his cheek, just like he did to me, and then one on his jawline. A sharp breath rolls over his lips as I place mine in his neck just below his ear. My hands resting on his chest. Another kiss in his neck and then I open my mouth to let my tongue caress his skin. His hands go up to my thighs and his grip is firm. His chest moves heavily up and down and when his hands go further up to my hips we both stop breathing all together. I move my hips a little and accidentally touch his crotch area. He holds my hips still and I look at him. “I’m sorry, is that too much?” I ask him, not being able to breathe still. He looks at me and shakes his head no “if this is all okay with you it’s fine with me.” I lean down with my lips on his and I lower myself on his body, letting our most private parts touch through our pajamas. The soft and little amount of fabrics that we both wear make it so much more intense. I can feel him, being hard between my legs. And his hands hold my legs down tightly now. But then one of his arms moves up and he comes up again like he did before. Ready to turn us around. I let him do so and it’s no effort for him at all. So now I’m pinned between Dylan and the bed. He looks down on me before he kisses me “are you sure this is all okay?” he asks. I nod “yes, I promise, I really want this” there is nothing more he needs to know and he lowers himself against me. The friction is almost too much on it’s own and he moans in my neck. Which causes my hands to move down to his shirt and I pull it up again to feel his bare skin. His beautifully defined shoulders feel perfect underneath my fingers and before long he pulls his shirt off over his head. Dylan’s hand on my stomach as he presses himself down between my legs. A moan escapes my lips but Dylan catches it with his own lips making him grunt as he pushes down again. “Oh this is something else” I say as he hits the most sensitive spot he could through our clothes. Dylan looks at me and presses down on the same spot again as he watches my reaction. My mouth opens but I allow no sound to come out. Dylan’s facial expression is unlike anything I’ve ever seen before. His hand on my stomach goes up underneath my top and then I stop his hand. “I’m not wearing” and I can’t even finish the sentence. “Oh I’m sorry I didn't know” and he looks down on my upper body biting his bottom lip. He kisses me again and places both his arms beside my head as he softly starts to rhythmically push down between my legs. Both of us, too far in our wanting each other. After a little bit his breathing becomes heavier “I think If I” he starts with a strained voice “I know” I say to him knowing what he means “is that, would you?” he says moaning softly below my ear. “It’s okay, I promise, you can” I say softly in his ear and he lets his whole body weight come down on me as he starts to thrust between my legs. His head in my neck, his lips kissing my sensitive skin every chance he gets. It doesn’t take long before he starts to pant and grind against me. A soft and stretched “ah” sounds from his mouth as he keeps pressing against me and I feel him twitch in his pants. He keeps his head buried in my neck for a good while. When he finally looks up he kisses my lips immediately. I start to smile and he looks at my face while my hands caress his naked back. “That’s a lot better than crying” I say biting my lip as I shy away to the side with my face. Dylan goes to lay next to me on his back, pulling me against him. “I wholeheartedly agree” he says with unsteady breathing. We lay there for a while talking. It all feels a lot less sad or afraid of what’s to come. We just talk about all the things we’re going to do when I get back. All the dates, all the kissing and Dylan at some point even mentions proms. It’s all perfect and we decide to set an alarm softly for 4 in the morning so he can go to his own bed before his parents wake up. Dylan changes his pants real quick before he comes back to fall asleep next to me. As close as we have been just now, this feels like the best way to end the last night together. 


	16. Behind closed doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :)
> 
> Here is the last chapter of the reader as an exchange student! 
> 
> The whole story still has a bit to go <3 let me know what you think!!
> 
> \- X

The soft beeping of my alarm wakes me up. Wanting to move my arm so I can shut it off I feel resistance. Dylan has me in his arms, his head resting on my shoulder. I get up slowly and press the button on my alarm. Then I start to nudge Dylan as I lay back down again.

“Dylan” I whisper while I shake his shoulder. He’s fast asleep against me. “Dylan, wake up” I say softly. I see his eyelids are starting to move a little. “Hmm” he hums sleepily. It makes me giggle as I look at him. Underneath my covers Dylan is still asleep in just his sleeping shorts. “Okay, you need to wake up” I say to him “come on, if your parents catch you here” and then his eyes open.

“I’m up,” he says, sounding so tired. He moves his upper body up and his eyes open. “I don’t wanna go,” he says smiling at me while his eyes close for a second. “I like this” and he pulls me tightly against him. I look at his face, his eyes closed as his face is right next to mine. 

“I do too but you’ll be grounded forever if someone catches you walking out of this room” I say feeling ready to fall right back asleep.

“So true and I hate it” he says as he actually starts to get up. Sitting on the bed leaning on his elbows I look at his back. I sit up as well and lean against his back, letting my face rest on his shoulder. “Me too” I say softly. His arm goes around me and he gets up, pulling me on my feet with him. All wobbly we stand there awake, at 4 in the morning. “I’ll see you in a little bit,” he says, placing a kiss on my cheek. 

“For breakfast” I say smiling and he starts to walk away “nooo” I say softly and he starts to smile as he speed walks right back to me. Bumping into me as he throws his arms around me. “Better” I say with my face buried in his neck. He smiles in my neck. After a hug he lets go of me and looks into my eyes as best as he can in this dark room. “Sleep some more, you’ll need it. It’s going to be a long day for you” and then he kisses me on my forehead before he turns around to walk out of my room. I go to sit on my bed and click on the light on my nightstand. The first thing that catches my eye is his shirt on the floor. The white shirt we took off in the heat of the moment before we started talking and fell asleep. Without really thinking about it I pick it up, press the soft fabric up against my nose and inhale his scent. Completely infatuated I hold it up against my face. After giving it a short thought I decide to fold the shirt up and place it in my big bag. I’m taking his shirt home with me. A little excited over what I just did I crawl back in bed with a racing heart. I decide to turn my back against the light and leave it on. It helps me focus on my happy thoughts instead of dwell on Dylan’s words about how I need my rest. Today is the day I leave. There is no escaping this fact. 

_ Dylan’s POV _

_ Closing the door behind me as I dragged myself out of her arms I let my drained body collapse on my bed. Laying here I’m thinking back about everything that happened before we fell asleep. All the talking about dating, telling our parents. How it will be when we, together as a dating couple are around our parents. She can’t wait, she’s such a positive spirit. I dread telling my parents. The questions and conversations that will follow after I tell them will be excruciating. But being able to not have to hide my feelings around anyone will be the most freeing thing in the world. Being able to just hold her, be with her. That’s the beauty, the perfection. My mind wanders off to other moments as well. How she sat herself down on top of me. I almost drowned in how much I wanted her in that moment. The trail she kissed in my neck is still there. I’ll treasure it forever. When she touches my bare skin I feel like I’m going to lose my mind. And when she moaned as I was touching her most private part between her legs with mine, I almost lost it in my pants then and there. Thinking about how I turned her on her back is more than enough to work me up all over again. The fabric of her pajamas was so thin I felt her against me so good. She’s perfect and I hope that she feels about me the way I feel for her. I love her. I know I do. And I think she could love me as well. God, I hope she loves me too. _

_ ** _

My alarm goes off for the second time. This time I hate it even more than the first time. I swing my legs out of bed and shut off the light on my nightstand. I get into action immediately, just like I did when I left home. No dwelling. Not now. So I take a shower and put everything in my big bag. Leaving out everything I will need in my hand luggage and nothing else. I place my big bag before my door and take the medium and smaller one and carry them downstairs. Walking into the kitchen I see Dylan’s mother making a big breakfast.

“Good morning” she says nicely.

“Morning Mrs Klebold” I say as I approach her “this all looks amazing” 

“I want you to eat up before the trip and take some good food with you on the plane. Did you leave space in your hand luggage for food, like I asked?” she says kindly. 

“I did, enough for a few sandwiches and a bottle of water” I say to her as I place my hand luggage bag on the counter. 

“Perfect” she says “Tom will join soon and I think Dylan is in the shower, he needs to be at Nate’s in a little while. But I’m sure he’ll be down to say bye in a bit” 

“He better” I say smiling “I’m not leaving without greeting the general” 

“Dylan wouldn’t miss it for the world” she tells me.

“I wouldn’t miss what for the world?” Dylan asks walking in here with us. 

“Saying bye to Y/n” his mom says as she loads our plates up with waffles and fruit. 

“Well, I figured since I have to be at Nate’s so god forsake early I might as well have an audience with the queen before she goes” Dylan says making sure I know he heard what I just said. 

“Audience granted” I say dramatically. The two of us take a seat at the table.

“Your taxi will be here in 45 minutes” his mother tells me “so that’s enough for breakfast and to check if you have everything” 

“Yes indeed it is” I say to her taking my seat at the table next to Dylan. He looks at me with a small smile and when his father joins we all start our breakfast. There is conversation as there always has been. Maybe a little less abundant but it’s still okay. After about 30 minutes Dylan gets up to put his stuff away.

“Okay so I have to go to Nate’s” he tells me standing awkwardly beside the counter. I get up and walk over to him.

“Well I guess we say bye for now” I say looking at him with his parents in my back. 

“Yeah, you’ll be back before I can even get ready” Dylan says with a chuckle.

“You’ll need the time to rest up properly” I say smiling at him “I’ll be back putting ketchup on your popcorn before you know it” 

“I’m not eating that, there is no way I’ll be eating popcorn with Ketchup” Dylan says laughing. 

“I will break you” I say but then I start to laugh loudly “that sounded awful, oh God” and then it’s starting to feel awkward. “Anyway” and I walk up to Dylan, giving him a hug, the first in front of his parents “I’ll see you again soon” Dylan’s arms feel quite awkward around me in this setting. 

“Yeah you will” he says rubbing my back shortly before he lets go. 

“Say bye to Nate for me” I say with a small smile.

“I will and I’ll talk to you on AOL” Dylan turns around and walks to the front door and I turn back to the table to finish my food with a huge lump in my throat. For a bit his parents are silent and when the front door closes I’m having a really hard time to get the lump out of my throat without crying. Pushing it down as far as I can with the waffles I had left. 

“I think it’s wonderful how good you two get along,” his mom says to me.

“I really like Dylan,” I say before I can think about it.

“We know” his mom says with a smile and I look up feeling incredibly shy. “I’m almost a full hundred percent positive he will ask you out on a date the second you set foot in this country again” 

Now I shy away from her eyes, my heart rate increases and my fork is a lot heavier all of a sudden. “If he does, then I do know my answer already” my mouth tells her without my consent. I want to hide away, afraid of her reaction.

“I know you do” she simply says “come on, give me your plate so you can check if the guest room is completely empty and you have everything” 

Looking up at her I see the kind smile of a sweet mother. I smile back at her and do as she told me. After having checked everything I get ready for the cab to come and collect me. Dylan has brought my big suitcase down and I just have to put my shoes and jacket on and we go to wait on the cab outside. 

“It was very nice to have you. Feel free to tell your parents you’ve been a wonderful guest” his father tells me before he shakes my hand. 

“Thank you Mr Klebold, I appreciate that. I had the best time ever” I say before he lets go of my hand. His mom stands tall before me with her hands folded together before her. Then I hear the sound of a car and when I turn around to see the cab. I feel my insides turn, making me sick to my stomach. 

“Guess this is bye for now” I say to his mom. She smiles kindly.

“We will see you again soon, it was a delight to have you here. Tell your parents I will send them an email to tell them what a wonderful daughter they have” and she gives me a hug. “Be safe and have a good journey home” 

“Thank you Mrs Klebold. For everything” I say with my head pressed against her shoulder. Letting go of her I dread having to step into the cab. My stuff is all loaded into the back of the car and then there is nothing left but the last words for now. 

“I’ll send an email when I get back home” and I manage to smile at them, holding back my tears. 

“Don’t forget, I want to know if you arrived safely” Mrs Klebold tells me.

“I won’t. I promise to send it as soon as I can” and then I walk to the cab and open the door. “Bye, see you soon” and with that said I get in the car.

“Bye, Y/n” his parents say simultaneously. I close the door and the cab driver starts to drive off. I look back at them and the house. I can no longer fight off the first tears when I can’t see the house anymore. 

“Denver airport is the destination, correct?” the driver asks.

“No, change of plans. King Soopers is where I need to be” I tell the driver who looks at me in the rearview mirror.

“My instructions where to take you to the airport, are you sure?” he asks.

“Yes, someone else will bring me to the airport. Last minute change” and I hope this won’t be a problem. 

“Miss, I need to make sure you arrive at the airport,” he says.

“And I will get there but someone else will bring me” I say to him, tears still rolling over my cheek one by one. The cab driver stops talking after that but I see him thinking and I hope he won’t make a fuzz out of this. When we get to King Soopers the parking lot only has a hand full of cars in it. “Could you drive up to that black car over there?” I say pointing past him as I see Dylan get out of his car. A big smile appears on my face as I see him. He’s frowning, blocking the morning sun out of his face with his hand. 

“I see the car and the boy,” he says to me. He parks close to Dylan and gets out of the car with me. “So here is what we’re going to do. I am instructed to bring her safely to the airport. I see what’s going on here but I can’t just let you two drive off without knowing where you’re taking her” he says looking at Dylan.

“I’m bringing her to Denver Airport,” Dylan says with a sharp tone.

“And I will follow close behind you to make sure,” the cab driver says as he takes my luggage out of the trunk. “There is no discussion” 

I walk up to Dylan and smile “I kinda understand what he means” 

“Yeah I guess” Dylan says with his eyes on the cab driver. 

“Besides, who cares if he drives behind us. We’re in your car, together” I say looking at him with a small smile. Dylan’s eyes soften.

“That is true” and he goes over to the luggage and places it in his car. The door already opened for me. I get into the oh so familiar car. Open his door for him and when he’s done he gets in the car with me. “Okay, there we go” he says and then he looks at me. “Did you cry?” he asks worriedly.

“I don’t wanna talk about it because then I’ll get upset again” I say to Dylan. He nods his head. 

“I understand,” he says, starting his car to drive me to where I need to be one last time. 

“So, something funny was said before I left” I say ready to tell Dylan what happened.

“What?” he asks, looking worried.

“Your mom said she was sure you’d ask me out when I set foot in this country again” I say looking at his reaction.

“She said what?” he asks shocked, as he looks at me for a moment. 

“Yeah but that’s not the worst” I say squaling a little.

“You’re kidding?” he says keeping his eyes out on the road.

“My mouth kind of took over and I am so sorry but I said I would definitely say yes if you asked me” and I bite my upper lip watching him for his response.

“You did? What did she say?” he asks curious.

“She said your dad and her knew I would. They know, Dylan.” I say to him. 

“How did she respond? Did she say anything else?” he asks. 

“They both gave me a lot of compliments about my stay and your mom said she’d email my mom to tell her how well I behaved and stuff. I’m sure she’ll say something about how well we get along but that’s all good I’m telling my mom about you immediately” I tell Dylan.

“What are you going to say?” he asks nervously.

“How I feel about you and that we want to date when I get back. I’m sure she’s going to question if you’re the only reason I said yes to the move but in the end it doesn’t even matter” I tell him. We stop before a stoplight and I quickly open my seatbelt to lean forward to him. Dylan sees what I’m doing and his arms go around me within seconds, knowing exactly what I’m about to do. Our lips meet and I feel a desperate need to be close to him. The feeling that’s left in my stomach isn’t as cheerful as it usually is after a kiss. I feel empty and sad when I pull back to sit down in my seat. I do manage to smile at Dylan and he looks sweet as ever.

“Do you want to stop somewhere for some snacks?” he asks as he starts driving again.

“No thanks, your mom made me take lots of sandwiches and snacks so I’m good” I say looking at him. We talk a little but the vibe isn’t as happy as it normally is. After a little while when we’re close to Denver I say to Dylan “I can’t wait to tell Kevin about you, he’s going to lose it” 

“Oh yeah, why?” he asks, smiling at me.

“Because I’ve never even been remotely interested in dating and such. One trip to America and I come back with a” and I stop talking. Not looking at Dylan at all. I almost said a  _ boyfriend _ . 

“A what?” Dylan asks, visibly confused. 

Panicking I say “a general that I like a lot”. Disappointed in myself for not being able to be more honest about what I actually almost blurted out here in his car.

“Oh” Dylan says, sounding somewhat disappointed. 

“Well I mean, I’m telling him that we like each other and I have a feeling I may even mention kissing” I say, feeling a great need to make him and myself feel better about this moment. 

“Yeah, you’re going to tell him about that?” he asks with a brow raised and a cheeky smile on his face.

“I think so” and I smile a bit more happy. When we start to see the first signs for Denver Airport we both kind of shut down at the same time. It’s hard to keep it out of conversation when it’s in your face like it is now. “Can’t believe we’re here” I say as Dylan pulls up in the parking lot of the airport. 

“In just a little bit of time I’ll be driving around with you beside me again” he says sweetly.

“That is absolutely true, I already can’t wait,” I say as I open the door for the last time during this visit. It breaks my heart but I push through, no dwelling.

  
  


After we get everything out of the car, Dylan takes my big and the medium bag. The cab driver pulls up behind us “alright, have a good flight” he says before he watches us as we go to the entrance of the airport.

“Do you know where to go?” Dylan asks.

“I think so, first I need to see if I can check in already” I say as we walk through the big doors. It’s not hard to find where to go and I can check in soon. Dylan is a lot more withdrawn right now. Not shy like he was in the beginning but definitely withdrawn. We put my luggage on the floor next to a little bench. We sit down together and I get as close to Dylan as I can. His arm goes around me and we sit in silence for a minute. “I’m logging in on AOL the second I get home” I tell Dylan.

“Sounds good,” he says shortly. 

“I have a feeling you won’t remember me by then” I joke with him.

“Sorry, who are you?” he asks and I look up at him with a smile. He smiles back before he kisses me. His eyes go over my head and the smile fades away “they’re opening the check in line”. Turning to look I see he’s right. My heart drops because I know what’s coming. However horrible it feels to have to wait by myself, I can no longer sit here with him knowing goodbye is around the corner. “I should go check in and go through customs” I tell him in the softest voice he has probably ever heard of me. His eyes show me how much he’s dreading having to say bye. 

_ Dylan’s POV _

_ “Okay,” I say, not even recognizing my own voice. “Promise me you’ll be careful” her brows draw together and the sadness in her eyes is hurting me deeply.  _

_ “I will, I promise” she says with that same small voice. She walks up against me and I hold her tight. Oh God I can’t let her go, how am I supposed to just let her go? I feel my eyes sting and it takes everything I have in me not to break down on her. I need to be strong, for her. I have to. “Good” I say softly into her hair. “Don’t worry about a thing, you’ll be back here in no time” I say with my eyes closed. Begging myself to believe it.  _

_ “Dylan” she says with her face pulled back so she can look at me, the sweetest of smiles gracing her face.  _

_ “Yes, Y/n” I say looking down on her.  _

_ “I am so happy I met you” she says smiling still “you are incredible and I’m going to miss you so much” she says. No longer able to fight off the tears. My head tilts to the side and I wipe off her tears. _

_ “You are probably the best thing that ever came into my life” I tell her “come on, no more tears. Kevin and your parents are waiting for you across the pond” I say trying to get her to smile. She chuckles. _

_ “Across the pond?” she says smiling.  _

_ “Yeah, that’s all it is between us. A pond” I say trying to shrug it all off. “I’m going to miss you so much more” I tell her with a smile on my face, hoping it will give her strength.  _

_ “No way, I’m going to miss you more” she says as she pulls out of my arms. Leaving me all empty inside. Getting her bags in order she looks up at me “for now we say bye but only for a little while” tears filling her eyes again and I know I can’t comfort her enough to make them stop. _

_ “Just a short time” I say hoping I can convince myself as well. Without a second thought I take her face in my hands and kiss her. A kiss that goes straight to my soul, I love her so much. I’m telling her as soon as she’s back. Breaking the kiss she doesn’t look into my eyes.  _

_ “Bye general” she says in a shaky voice.  _

_ “Bye my queen” I say knowing I have to walk off soon, I can’t hold these tears back forever. She smiles at me one last time with tears on her cheeks before she turns around. She walks to the line and stands there with her bags. Looking at her hands and the people before her. She looks so fucking lost on her own. Then her hand raises up and she waves at me. I do the same and force a smile on my face. For her. It doesn’t take long before she can check in her bags and walk off with her hand luggage. Before the last doors she has to go through to get to customs she turns around. She’s already so far away. She smiles wide and she gives me a hand kiss. I wave at her and blow her a kiss back and when she turns around and goes through those doors I feel my heart break into a million pieces. Tears threaten my eyes as I watch the doors being opened by other people going through and I can’t see her anymore. Turning around I feel emptier than ever before and I keep telling myself it’s temporary. Walking away from her is ripping me apart and the second I see my car I can no longer fight off the tears. Running the last bit up to the car I get in as fast as I can and a wimpy sound comes out of my mouth. Tears keep coming and I can’t seem to fucking stop them. God, she’s all alone on the other side of those fucking doors. I hate it. I hate it so much. Sitting back in my seat I press my hands in my eyes hoping to stop these damn tears. So I can go, I don’t want to be here anymore.  _

_ ** _

Boarding the plane I feel numb. I’ve cried so many tears after passing those first doors. When Dylan was no longer with me. The first hour of waiting was the absolute worst. Then I managed to strike up a conversation with an old lady that had visited her children and grandkids here in Colorado. Which distracted me a lot and I liked talking to her because she looked so happy. Even though she had to go back home, she had had a wonderful time and just focussed on that instead of leaving. The lady told me all about her grandkids who are younger than me. I had hoped she sat next to me or close to me but she’s seated way in the back while I’m in the front of the plane. So when it’s time to get on board I feel so empty and numb but it’s still better than the sadness I have felt. Taking my seat in the plane I buckle up immediately and place my bag where it’s supposed to be. Resting my head against the window I look outside. It’s a strange feeling, knowing I’m going to be taking off soon. Leaving Colorado behind. With one stop it will take me almost 13 hours to get home. When the plane is getting ready to go and fly me out of here tears start to make their way down my cheeks again. Dylan is now down in Denver while I am climbing up high into the sky. Denver now looks like a miniature version of itself and I keep looking at it for as long as I can. After a while I’m finally able to close my eyes and fall asleep.


	17. Time spend apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone :)
> 
> This chapter I tried something different. Hope you like it. 
> 
> If it's confusing or anything like it, please let me know! <3

**Your POV**

“So Dylan is your new best friend?” Kevin asks, offended after yet another story about Dylan the general as we walk in. My dad went in before us with my suitcases and my mom is behind us closing the door. 

“No, he is the general. Get with it dummy” I say smacking his head playfully.

“Oh, of course, how could I forget?” Kevin says kicking off his shoes at the front door like he has been doing for the past 7 years. I look around me and feel glad to be home, trying to ignore that nagging feeling of sadness when I think of Dylan.

“Nick is my new best friend” I joke to get a rise out of Kevin.

“See, I knew you were cheating on me” Kevin jokes. I laugh and walk further into the house. We all sit down in the living room and they listen to everything I have to say. Which is a lot. So much comes pouring out as I’ve missed talking to my parents and Kevin so incredibly much. After more then an hour my mom tells us it is most definitely time for bed now because I will have to go to school and so does Kevin. Finally up in my bedroom I jump towards my computer and Kevin comes barging in. “I don’t think so traveler, it’s my time now” Kevin says looking at me like he means it and there is no budging. 

“But I promised to send an email to Mrs Klebold and message Dylan” I say to him, shrugging. 

“Yeah but you’re moving there so they can wait” he says while he crosses his arms. I look at him and feel my stomach drop.

“You know?” I ask, stunned.

“Of course I do. I overheard your mom talking to mine on the phone. I cannot believe you’re moving to America” he says, walking over to me, pulling the extra chair up I have in my room next to mine. 

“I know, it’s crazy but I had to say yes. My dad is miserable here, I heard him talk to mom about it. I can’t let my dad be miserable” I say to Kevin and I see the confliction in his face. Like he can see it in mine.

“I’ve already talked a lot about it with my mom and she told me some things about that. Mom also said I can spend the whole summer vacation with you next year if I want” he says with a smile.

“The whole summer vacation” I say smiling wide “oh man that is going to be so cool, I can’t wait for you to meet Dylan” I say smiling as my computer is ready to log in.

“Yeah, so Dylan, tell me more. You haven’t said a thing about him” Kevin sarcastically says watching me log in.

“I have a crush on him, like I think I may be in love with Dylan” I blurt out, happy to finally say it out loud. Kevin’s eyes are huge.

“Are you for real?” Kevin asks, shocked “do you think it’s mutual?” 

“I sure hope so since we’ve been doing an awful lot of kissing for it not to be and we have spent almost every minute together after school” I say smiling like an idiot. Kevin is shaking his head in complete shock.

“You kissed the guy from your exchange family? Dylan is your first kiss? A lot of kissing? Are you two, is he your boyfriend?” Kevin asks all these questions in a single breath.

“Ssshh not so loud dude, my parents. They can’t know, we’re telling them we want to go out when I get back there” I say to him. “He’s not my boyfriend but he has said that I’m the best thing that ever came into his life” 

“Holy shit, you did the whole falling for someone, getting your first kiss and all that in like a speeddate’s time” he laughs “you two have been kissing and never had a date?” 

“Well no, not a real date. We went walking in this beautiful hiking spot with a river twice for a full day and we watched movies, with some of his friends and went for ice cream. But no real date” I say to Kevin.

“Holy shit” he says leaning back “I can’t believe this, you never even looked at a guy with interest before. Do you have a picture of this Dylan?” he asks.

“Of course, oh man, tomorrow after school we need to hit the mall so I can print all the pictures” I say focusing on the screen. “I really really need to send these messages and if my mom hears us talk for much longer she’s making you sleep on the couch again” I say laughing as I look at Kevin. 

“Whatever, I’m changing in the bathroom and I’ll be back” he says getting up “after I make a call” he says grinning.

“You’re calling Laura aren’t you?” I ask with a big smile.

“Why would you think that?” he says, almost breaking his face laughing. He leaves the room and as fast as I can type I log into AOL. Dylan doesn’t seem to be online and I’m struggling to not be upset about that fact but then I receive a message and when I see the username my heart starts to beat incredibly fast.

Mr_Kingdom: Y/n you’re here! 

Mr_Kingdom: Did everything go okay? How are you?

Tears fill my eyes while I respond.

Miss_Queendom: Dylaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!! 

Miss_Queendom: It was all good, I’m fine. Are you okay?

I can practically see him sitting before his computer, typing away. I wonder if he’s smiling wide like I am. I bet he is.

Mr_Kingdom: I’m fine, just happy that everything is okay. 

Mr_Kingdom: Happy to be home?

Miss_Queendom: If I pretend really, really hard not to miss you then I am definitely happy to be back home. Kevin is here and he already knew I was moving.

Mr_Kingdom: Oh, how did that happen? 

Mr_Kingdom: I’m sure it was a relief that you didn't have to tell him?

Mr_Kingdom: I miss you too!!! 

“God I miss you so much” I say to the screen. 

“I missed you too,” Kevin says as he walks into my room and drops his body on the mattress next to my bed. 

“I’m talking to Dylan,” I say excitedly. 

“Tell him I said hi and thanks for stealing my best friend” Kevin says laughing.

“Shut up, shouldn’t you be on the phone?” I say as I start to respond to Dylan.

“She’s asleep, I think,” Kevin says behind me.

Miss_Queendom: He said he talked to his mom and understands because of my dad, I was very VERY relieved to not have to tell him. 

Miss_Queendom: Kevin says “hi and thanks for stealing my best friend” haha! 

Mr_Kingdom: Tell him I regret nothing haha :) glad he is not too upset.

“He says he regrets nothing” I say with a big smile.

“Surprise, surprise you found a guy to match your evilness” Kevin says, making me turn around and stick out my tongue to him.

Miss_Queendom: According to Kevin we’re both evil. I wish I could say goodnight to you in person. I really have to go and sleep. I’ll be sending you a very lengthy email tomorrow!!! 

Mr_Kingdom: You should sleep! Can’t wait to read your email, tell me everything you want. I’ll respond to it all. 

Miss_Queendom: I’m super tired and Kevin is nagging so I’ll say bye for now. I miss you loads and loads!!! 

Miss_Queendom: I LOVE your username, I see what you did there <3 

Mr_Kingdom: Hehe I’m happy you love it and thank you so much!!! Go sleep, sweet dreams and we will talk again, soon! I absolutely miss you more, no argument there <3 <3 tell Kevin it’s just truth serum ;)

Miss_Queendom: If I’m not dreaming about you, I’m suing someone! You know I will argue… <3 <3 <3 Talk soon!!

I log off. “Alright just a short email to his mom and then I’m all set” Kevin starts to make fake snoring noises. Making me laugh. We end up talking for hours before we fall asleep and both of us get called in sick that first day. 

**September 10th 1997**

Everybody now knows that I’m leaving. It’s starting to upset me more and more. All my friends were so sweet about it, telling me what an adventure it will be but us leaving is coming closer and closer. Dad’s been gone for a bit and he keeps us updated via email. I don’t even want to write about it anymore. 

In other news, It’s Dylan’s birthday tomorrow, he will turn 16. Like I will in 4 days. I’ve sent him the picture of us kissing and another picture of us in the mail and it should be there tomorrow or in a few days. I hope he likes it. I really miss him, a lot and I’m slightly embarrassed to write this down but I also miss kissing him a lot. I wonder if he misses it too? I’m thinking he does. My parents have asked me what I want for my birthday and I said I wanted to call Dylan, but nope. It’s too expensive. So I just asked for money so I can put that towards my new bedroom. Whenever dad finds us a house that is. 

**September 18th 1997**

I miss my dad. I miss Dylan. I’m going to miss everyone and my home. I’m constantly upset.

I just want everything to be over, this working towards leaving is really stupid. I’m hardly feeling like myself these days.

I don’t know how I will be able to say bye. Ew this is too depressing, bye for now. 

  
  


**September 24th 1997**

When I started writing on September 10th I was so determined to write often and everything of importance that happened. I’m not sure why I failed to do so. 

Anyway moving on. 

Dad has been going to see a few houses the past week! I’m so excited, he sent mom pictures of the houses and we looked at them during dinner. Kevin was here as well and he kept pointing out nonsense that was supposedly wrong with the houses. It was hilarious “is that rust on the doorbell, big no for me on that one” even mom couldn’t stop laughing. There was one house that was huge, it had a living room type basement like Nate’s and mom said if we get that house I could have the whole basement. I’m voting that one up. Kevin said the house was built on indian burial grounds according to his source. I told him not to get nightmares then when he comes during summer. Safe to say he wasn’t amused. 

I talked to Dylan for soooooo long. It was amazing, I love how open and sweet het is when we talk online. Using lots of hearts and such. He is the sweetest. I miss him so much. It physically hurts sometimes and he even said that he can’t wait to kiss me again. I cannot lie, that created a storm of butterflies in my stomach. I told him I felt the same way. Moving and thinking about the move makes me sad when I’m around my friends here but when I talk to Dylan it also excites me. I wonder how it will actually feel once I’m there.

Enough writing before I get sad again.

**September 30th 1997**

WERE FLYING TO DENVER ON OCTOBER 10TH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It’s actually happening. Mom and I will fly to Denver in 10 days. 

I’m going to see Dylan again in 10days. Or 11 I’m not sure how late we arrive. I’m going to lie to him and say I’m coming that Sunday instead of the Friday before then. That way I can surprise him. I can’t wait to tell him.

I can’t think about leaving, I’m focussing on arriving there. Thinking about Kevin and everyone here breaks my heart. 

**October 1st 1997**

I told Dylan and he spit out his coke all over his keyboard when he read the message. I laughed so hard when he told me, but I didn't tell him because I didn't want to make him feel bad. 

He thinks I’m coming on Sunday but I will be meeting him the Saturday before. Mrs Klebold is going to help me do it. She will get him to King Soopers to get stroopwafels to give to me and I’m going to wait for him next to the stroopwafels!! I cannot wait. He is going to love it!! I also had to lie that I won’t be bringing stroopwafels but I think he will be okay with that. 

Now all I have to do is leave everyone and every place I love behind. Easy peasy… 

**October 9th 1997**

Not even the thought of Dylan can help me stay warm inside. I have never felt worse in my life. In two days I’ll be with Dylan. My room is empty, the house is empty and Kevin and I can’t even look at each other without bursting into tears. He’s not my best friend. He is my brother. 

Next time I write in this will be… I don’t know. 

  
  
  


**_Dylan’s POV_ **

_ Going up to my room I feel drained of every drop of energy I had in my body. I told mom about wanting to take Y/n out and she was all happy about it. Said she likes the idea of us together but all I can see and think of is those fucking doors close behind her. I can’t even bother with anything. I just want to sleep. When I see my bed I drop down on it and let my hands go underneath my head under the pillow. I feel something. Paper. I get up and pull the paper out from underneath my pillow. When I see it my heart drops. It’s an origami heart with text on it. _

_ “Sweet, amazing General. One half of this is my Queendom and the other half is your Kingdom. No matter what you say or think I will always miss you more than you can miss me. - Y/n” _

I turn around and open my drawer immediately so I can take out all the origami she made me. Placing them all on my nightstand. I place the heart in between the Lily and Fox. I cannot believe her. She left me a heart saying half is her Queendom and the other half is my Kingdom. Does that mean she loves me too? God, I hope it does! I look at my computer and know what I’m going to do. 

**_A week later_ **

_ Walking through the hallway in school I feel completely alone. Nate is talking to me but the words won’t come through. His hand lands on my chest. _

_ “Dude, what the fuck?” I yell out, louder than I should have.  _

_ “Have you heard anything I just said?” Nate asks, making me sigh.  _

_ “No but I bet you were bitching about something” I say without even looking at him. _

_ “Okay asshole. Well you’re right. I was bitching about you walking around like you had no fucking life before miss bambi eyes with her good ass came around the corner” Nate says ready to receive a fist in his face. _

_ “What the fuck is wrong with you? Don’t talk about her ass, are you crazy?” I say angry but his laughing makes me lose my anger a bit “ever mention her ass again or anything else that you shouldn’t and you will get hit in the face, asshole”  _

_ “Fine but please come watch a movie with me or something, you’ve been walking around being all moping dick since she left” Nate says making a point.  _

_ “Everything is so fucking boring without her” I blurt out. _

_ “Yeah no kidding, she can come up with some crazy shit” Nate says chuckling. _

_ “Alright I’ll come watch a movie” I say just to get rid of his shit. It’s Wednesday anyway and I have to wait to talk to her until tomorrow. I can respond to her email when I get home.  _

_ After I watch the movie with Nate I drive home as fast as I can without getting a ticket. She must have sent me an email. She does every day before she goes to school. Getting out of my car, my eyes always land on the empty seat next to me. I miss her so much. I can’t wait for her to be back. I’ll listen to everything she has to say to me but sometimes I need to really focus on her stories about Kevin and his girl, their shenanigans. I just want her back with me. I don’t even care if it’s selfish. Running up the stairs to my room I immediately start up my computer. She has sent me a long email. Filled with a lot of random things, references to things we’ve done and things she wants to do. Apparently Kevin will spend the whole summer here next year, that means I’ll have to do a lot of sharing. That sucks, but she’s happy about him coming. I love reading her words. I wish I could hear her voice. See her face. God, I miss her.  _

  
  


**_A few days after my birthday_ **

_ “Dylan, you have mail” my mom says as I come down to get a drink.  _

_ “Yeah right” I say laughing as I open the fridge. _

_ “It’s airmail,” she says and I quickly close the fridge. _

_ “Are you joking, cause that’s not funny” I say to her but she holds up an envelope. I recognise the handwriting from afar and speed walk over to my mom grabbing the envelope out of her hand and run back upstairs. Adrenaline racing through my body as I look at her handwriting on the envelope. I open it as I sit down on my bed. Out of it fall two pictures.  _

_ “The kiss” I blurt out into the silence of my room. She looks like an angel, I swear she is one. And the other picture is of us, together. Smiling wide, her arms around me. My heart is going crazy, I missed her face so much. Our lips connecting, I can’t get over this picture of the kiss. I miss her so much. Dropping back on my bed I grab the heart she made me and the picture and hold them up to look at both of them. She makes me so happy. I love her. _

**_Weeks have passed_ **

_ I surprised myself with how well I’m holding up. Time went by a lot faster than I anticipated it would. Nate made a great point that even when she moves here it’s not everyday that I will see her. Obviously as much as I can but it will never be like it was in my house. So I’ve tried to keep busy. Spent more time with Nate and rekindled my friendship with Brooks. I have to admit that she woke up a part of me that felt dormet for so long.  _

_ No miracles happened, I don’t like socializing too much. But it’s not as bad as it was before. Or at least it doesn’t always feel as bad. I don’t know. I keep missing her but she doesn’t miss a day of sending me an email in the morning. Even when friends stay over she sets an alarm to send me one in the morning. She talked about trying to keep up with a journal but said that somehow she can’t manage to keep up with it. I joke about her spending all her writing energy in me and she’s since been convinced that’s the actual reason.  _

_ It’s already the first of October and I’m about to connect with Y/n online. I have to admit that my patience is running thin. When is she going to be back? Her mom said she thought it would be faster then 2 months. Seeing that she isn’t online yet I run downstairs to grab a coke before I sit back at my computer again. Opening the can I see she’s online. Taking a big gulp I see she sent me a message. _

_ Miss_Queendom:  _ _ WERE GOING TO MOVE IN 12 DAYS!!!!! I’M FLYING TO DENVER IN 12 DAYS. WE CAN SEE EACH OTHER ON SUNDAY!!!! _

_ My coke flies out of my mouth and nose landing everywhere, all over my keyboard. “Fuuuck” I yell out and I jump up with my hands in my hair. She’s coming back. In less then two weeks. I’m going to hold her in less then two weeks. I can’t believe it.  _

_ Miss_Queendom:  _ _ Dylan?? General?? Are you here??  _

_ Mr_Kingdom: _ _ Yes, fuck. I got so excited I spit coke everywhere. My keyboard is a mess. Hold on I need to clean it.  _

_ So fucking annoyed with myself I want to run down to get stuff to clean this shit with but I sit myself down to tell her. _

_ Mr_Kingdom:  _ _ Oh my God I’m so happy you’re coming back, I’ve missed you like crazy, every second of every day. Now hold on I have to clean this shit. Don’t go anywhere!!!! <3  _

_ Can’t believe what a fuck up I am. Finally able to talk about her coming back and I have to clean my keyboard because I can’t even respond normally. When I’m done I can finally sit down and talk to her. We’re crazy excited, the two of us. I cannot believe she will be back soon. Holy shit. I’m so ready for her to be back.  _


	18. By my side again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sweet readers :)
> 
> I am so sorry for the delays in updates! Unfortunately some unknown person who either didn't keep his distance, or someone who refuses to wear their masks properly gave me their Covid-19.. Last week was really bad, now I am doing so much better already, I am just extremely exhausted and have no stamina to write whatsoever. 
> 
> I've written one scene in one chapter the past few days... So please bear with me while it takes longer to upload new chapters!
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this chapter :) 
> 
> \- X

Nervousness is running through my system and time could not go by any slower as I sit here in our new house. In my new living room with my mom and dad. The house feels new and strange but my dad really tried his best to make it look like a home before we came with the stuff that he already had here. Our things will arrive soon so right now all we have are the first things we need. 

“So, if I get this correct, we haven’t seen each other for weeks. Months almost. And the first thing you’re going to do in just a bit is surprise Dylan at King Soopers” my dad says looking at me with his signature fake stern look.

“Well yes” I say with a big smile. “Mom already said it was okay,” I add looking at mom. She nods her head yes as she looks at my dad.

“One thing, we want to see him” dad tells me.

“Well of course, I understand,” I say to him.

“Today” my mom adds.

“What?” and I turn to look at her. “Listen he is super shy” I say to them unsure if Dylan wants to meet them immediately.

“Not shy enough to want to ask you out” my dad says raising my brows with his words “listen, we want to meet the guy that already has a movie date planned for next Friday, before you even got to the country” he tells me and I can’t argue with that.

“Alright” and then our phone rings. I run to it knowing who it could be. “Hello this is Y/n” I say into the phone.

“Hello Y/n, how are you? Good to talk to you again” Mrs Klebold says into the phone “did you arrive well?” 

“Hi Mrs Klebold, yes I did, thank you. I’m happy to talk to you again as well” I say not wanting to be disrespectful and ask for Dylan immediately.

“I’m looking forward to having you over again but I called to tell you that Dylan will be going to King Soopers in about 10 minutes” she says making me so excited.

“Thank you so much, he may not survive because my parents want to see him as well but I’ll be sure to bring his body back to you” I say jumping up and down with excitement.

“Oh dear, welcome back sweetheart” she says chuckling on the other line. 

“He’s going in 10 minutes” I say, still jumping up and down. My parents look at each other and start to laugh. “I’m going to freshen up a bit and then go so I can wait for him” I say, already running up the stairs to my still very empty room. My outfit is already laid out. The red dress Dylan liked but with tights because it’s much colder now. I brush my hair quickly and change into the clothes. When I get downstairs I put on my shoes and jacket and excitedly tell my parents I’m done. My dad will drop me off and the idea of Dylan driving me home is enough to make me lose my mind. 

On the parking lot of King Soopers my dad says “we want”

“To see him, I know. I promise dad. Don’t worry, you will like him” I say looking at my dad.

“I’m sure I will,” he says looking at me very unamused. I kiss his cheek and run out of the car. Looking all over the parking lot I do not see Dylan’s car and I sprint towards the door, thinking about all the King jokes we made together. Walking in I see the register we stood before the first time we came here, when Dylan secretly bought stroopwafels. My stomach is turning around and I make my way to the foreign section so I can stand there and wait for him. Fidgeting with my jacket I keep my eyes out on the door. Waiting to see him walk through. Everytime a tall person walks in, my heart jumps out of my chest. Only to be so disappointed it’s not him. I take in a deep breath, wondering how it will feel to see him again. My eyes are glued on the door. You see these moments in movies and I’ve always wondered how a moment like this actually feels. When he walks through the doors. Will my heart stop or want to jump out of my chest? Is it going to feel like. 

But the thought gets cut short because the doors open and in walks Dylan. His NIN shirt on, jacket open, hat backwards on his head, looking distracted and somewhat annoyed. Holding his right hand with his left, up before his chest as he gets ready to make his way over to this section. I’m nailed to the ground. I can’t breath or think. All I can do is watch him get closer, he hasn’t seen me yet. But it won’t be long. He’s seconds away from seeing me. I try to remember how to breathe but when his eyes find me and his mouth opens I fear I’ll never remember how to ever again. My hand goes up and I start to wave. Dylan’s legs are sparked back into action as he speed walks over to me “hey general” I say joyful as he gets closer and I almost break out running to cross that last bit of distance between us.

“Oh my God” Dylan says as he places his arms around my waist, picking me off the floor as he holds me tight “you’re here already” I let my arms lock around him as I bury my face in his neck. “I thought you were coming tomorrow” he says and I can feel his heartbeat through his shirt as I’m sure he can feel mine. My feet are up in the air and I feel like the happiest girl in the world. “I’ve missed you so much,” I almost whisper in his neck. 

“I can’t believe you’re back,” he says holding me so tight. My feet are still not touching the ground. 

“I’m really here, holding you. I’m never letting go, ever” I say savoring his scent. Holding him, being held like this makes me realize how incredibly much I missed him.

“I won’t let you, there’s no way. Fuck I missed you so much” Dylan says squeazing me even tighter. 

“Can’t. Breath” I say with a big smile on my face. Then Dylan places me with my feet on the ground again.

“Oh, sorry” he says looking at me nervously with reddened cheeks “you look amazing, when did you get here?” 

“Don’t apologize” I say looking up into his eyes, losing myself in them completely. “We got here late last night and I emailed with your mom to surprise you” I say smiling wider than I have in the past weeks. “She would make sure you’d get stroopwafels so I could stand here, waiting for you” 

“I nearly had a heart attack when I saw you” he says with his arms still around me. 

“I could tell” I say chuckling before I hug him again “you have no idea how happy I am to be back”

“No? Because I think I do” Dylan says resting his head against mine. 

“Oh my God” I say excitedly as I pull back and start to jump up and down “I can’t believe I’m here again” Dylan starts to chuckle “aaah once again the general is on my right side” 

Laughing he says “well when we leave here it will be your left side” I think about it before I start to jump up and down again, pulling on his arm. 

“Your car” I squeal and I pull him with me “let’s go” and he takes my hand in his and like it was before and we walk to his car. Together again, finally. 

“You look amazing,” Dylan says with red cheeks as we go out to the parking lot. 

“Thank you, so do you” when I see his car I gasp out. “Your car” I say, placing my hands over my heart. Dylan laughs. 

“You missed my car?” he asks with his brows up. 

“Of course, I missed everything. I just love being in your car with you” and I hug him from the side “everything about you, I missed” His arms tighten around me.

“So have I and I also love being in the car with you, or anything else for that matter” he says and I don’t think much of it, missing his first hints of how he feels about me. Pulling Dylan along with me by his hand I run towards his car and when we’re standing before it he opens it. Smiling wide as he says “my queen” making me all giddy inside, before he opens my door for me. After I get in I quickly open his door as well before I buckle up. 

“How is your taste in music? Still shit?” he asks, starting his car making me laugh.

“Absolutely, what about you, are you still shy?” I ask him ready to tell him the exciting news that he gets to meet my parents today. 

“Uh I guess, why the question?” he asks a little apprehensive “where am I driving us to right now?” he asks probably knowing, deep down, what is to come.

“My new house, so you can meet my parents” I say smiling wide. His face drops and his brows shoot up. He turns to look outside and sighs.

“Shit, but I wanted to go hang out with you,” he says sweetly. 

“Ahw, that’s so cute” I say biting my lip “we can do that immediately after, I have nothing in my room yet so when the parents have been granted their wish we can go to your place and hang out. Like we used to. Oh I’m so excited, I can’t wait to see your house again. I missed everything” I say in a couple of breaths. 

“I am not cute” is all Dylan says smiling as he starts to drive us off the parking lot “so I know the address of your new house and I think I can find it” 

“I can give you directions, my dad brought me here so” I say sinking back in the chair while Dylan turns the radio on. 

“Fuck I’m so happy you’re back” he says smiling wide. 

“Me too” I say looking at his profile as he drives us towards my new house. “I can’t believe I’m here and that we are going to my home and not yours” Dylan takes my hand in his and his cheeks are still a beautiful red color. “You’re blushing” I say with a huge smile. He peeks at me from the corner of his eyes. 

“It’s been a while,” he says, having to let go of my hand to drive.

“Yeah it has” I say with my eyes glued on him.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” he asks with a small smile. 

“Because I’m trying to see if this is reality or a dream” I say chuckling “we’re almost here and I am so super sorry you have to meet them today” 

“It’s okay, I figured they’d want to meet soon enough” he says “we’re close right?” 

“Yeah it’s to the right and then one of the last houses” I say to him “this house is like a mansion to me, houses in Amsterdam are way different. There was another house that dad went to that had a Nate like basement with a whole living room. I hoped we could get that but they chose this one” 

“I’m sure this one is great as well” Dylan says driving up to the house “looks good on the outside” 

“Are you nervous?” I ask Dylan.

“No” he lies. 

“You’re lying” I say unbuckling my seat belt. 

“Yeah” he says doing the same, we both chuckle and go to the front door. I ring the doorbell. 

“Don’t you have keys?” he asks.

“Of course I do but now they’re wondering who it could be, so whoever opens will have a funny face” I say smiling.

“Oh my God, you really are back” he says laughing. The door opens and the smile quickly fades off his face. My dad opens the door with indeed a weird expression on his face.

“Hey dad” I say with a smile.

“Did you forget your keys?” he asks looking at me.

“No” I say walking in “your face was funny. Dad, this is Dylan” I add when the two of us are inside and I’m already taking off my coat.

“Hi Dylan, good to meet you,” my dad says shaking his hand. Dylan is taller than my dad and that makes for a comical sight. “Come in” 

“Hello sir, nice to meet you” Dylan says with the shiest voice. Making me suck in my lips. Dylan takes off his jacket and we walk in. When we walk into the living room my mom gets up from the couch. 

“You must be Dylan” she says a little coyly when she looks at him. 

“Yes, ma’am” he says shyly. 

“You just turned 16 right?” she asks with a frown.

“Yes, ma’am, September 11th” he says looking at me a little uneasy.

“You look a bit older” she then says but with a small smile.

“That’s because he’s huge,” I say chuckling. Dylan looks at me begging me with his eyes not to start something. Making me smile. “His whole family is, his brother is even taller” I say to my parents. 

“Good genes” my dad says walking over to the couch. My mom goes to get us a drink and I walk to the other couch with Dylan. Sitting awkwardly away from each other. “You two got along pretty well when Y/n was here” 

“Yes sir” Dylan says softly. 

“And now you want to take her out?” my dad asks calmly. Dylan swallows hard.

“Yes sir” he says again. My mom comes in with the drinks. She gives a lemonade to Dylan “thank you” he says, taking it from her hand.

“You’re welcome” mom says as she gives me my water. 

“I have to say, Dylan, that I wasn’t thrilled to hear Y/n talk about how she liked the boy from her exchange family. It made me wonder about the time you two spend together” Dad says and I know that’s mostly my mom talking. She disliked the idea a lot more. 

“Y/n always did everything for school first before we’d hang out” Dylan says and then he looks at me, the worry so visible on his face. 

“We know” my mom says looking at Dylan “your mother told me how Y/n really made sure school was a priority. She also told me about the walks you two would make, the origami folding in the kitchen” she looks at me. “We just want to get to know you, that is all. Y/n has never dated before” 

“That’s not embarrassing at all, mom,” I say holding my two thumbs up. Dylan has no idea where to look. “I’m showing him my empty room and then I’d like to say hi to his family and just hang out with him. Is that okay?” 

“We’d like to see you more often,” my dad says looking at Dylan.

“That won’t be a problem because he’s my ride to and from school” I say smiling at my parents. Dylan is trying to disappear by sheer will power.

“Until you have your driver's license” my dad says. “You can show him your room and hang out at his place. We’re having dinner with your parents soon” he says looking at Dylan who nods. Dad proceeds “curfew is dinner time” 

“Dinner time? But that’s only in a few hours” I say to my dad.

“Dinner time” he says plainly making me sigh “after a while we can look at that again but for now don’t test my patience, please” he says looking at me with a small smile. 

“Fine” I say rolling my eyes but I smile back. “Let’s go Dylan,” I say, placing my drink on the table. Silently we walk up stairs and when we get to my room I turn to Dylan “I am so sorry” 

“It’s okay” he says looking at me and around the room “it’s a little full” he jokes making me laugh. I walk up to hug him again. I can’t help it, I just want to hold him. It feels like it’s been forever. 

_ Dylan’s POV _

_ Her arms around me, her head on my chest. I feel better than ever. The scent of her hair is driving me nuts. I wrap my arms around her, feeling her being here. _

_ “My stuff will be here sometime next week, will you help me unpack?” she says, not moving away from me at all. It’s hard to focus on her words when all I want to do is kiss her. My whole body is craving to kiss her. Letting my hands run over her back I try to work up the courage to kiss her again but she hasn’t even hinted at wanting to kiss me. Her parents down stairs aren’t helping either.  _

_ “Yeah I’ll help, I’d love to” is what I say “do you want to go to my place since you have to go home again so soon?”  _

_ “Yes” she says, pulling her head back, looking up at me with her gorgeous eyes. “Let’s go”  _

_ “Okay” I say looking down, wanting to kiss her so badly, I see her eyes go over my lips and my whole body is screaming for me to kiss her. But she pulls back and walks to her door. My eyes close and I take a deep breath in.  _

_ “Mom, dad, we’re going to Dylan’s. I’ll be back before dinner” she says sweetly as we come down the stairs.  _

_ “Okay,” her dad says reading some papers on the couch. Her mother gets up and extends her hand to me.  _

_ “It was nice to meet you, Dylan. We’ll see you soon” she says kindly. _

_ “Likewise, thank you for having me” I say looking at her mom and dad.  _

_ “No problem” her father says smiling. I smile back and that is when Y/n grabs my arm and pulls me towards the door. _

_ “Bye” she says as we make our way to the front door. We put on our coats and head back outside again. She starts to jump up and down again, making her dress go up and I can’t pull my eyes away from her legs. “Back to your place,” she says as I open my door for her. “You were so cute when you got all shy around my parents” she says looking at me with those perfect eyes. _

_ “Stop, it wasn’t cute” I say to her “I felt completely embarrassed” _

_ “They liked you,” she says smiling. _

_ “You’re joking, I barely said a thing and when your dad said all that I panicked” I say feeling it creeping up in my chest again. _

_ “I heard them talking. Apparently your mom was very positive about my stay and had repeatedly said that she was absolutely sure there had been no dating or anything when I was staying with you guys” she says smiling but not looking at me. “That made them like you a lot because apparently it says something about your character that you wouldn’t do anything while I was a guest at your house” she says with a chuckle. I look at her and see her sucking in her lips.  _

_ “Shit” I say thinking about all that did happen “let’s make sure they never find out, your dad will hang me. He looks tough”  _

_ “Oh my God, no he will not” she says laughing “but yeah let's make sure they never find out about uhm” and she looks out the other window turning away from me. I’m too much of a wuss myself to mention anything just yet.  _

_ ** _

“Your house” I squeal as we pull up on the driveway “I cried so hard when the cab drove away and I couldn’t see it anymore”

“You did? You didn't tell me” Dylan says parking the car. 

“I’m sorry” I tell him as we exit the car. 

“Don’t apologize” he says smiling as we walk to the door. He opens it and I walk into the familiar house. 

“I can’t believe I’m back” I say smiling wide as we take off our shoes and jackets, yet again. Walking in I feel just a tad more nervous then I used to but not as much as when I first walked in. Then his mother comes out of the kitchen and she smiles sweetly “Mrs Klebold” I say enthusiastically. 

“Y/n, you’re back” she says kindly. 

“It’s so good to be back,” I say as I greet her with a hug. She tells us his father is out and we talk just a little bit before Dylan says.

“Come on let’s go up stairs” 

“Good idea since my curfew is in 7 minutes” I say rolling my eyes.

“7 minutes?” his mom asks.

“Dinner time” I say with a smile.

“We’re gonna watch a movie or something in my room” Dylan says to his mom. 

“Alright just make sure she’s home on time” she says rubbing his shoulder. 

“I will,” Dylan says as we walk towards the stairs. Walking up the stairs I move closer to Dylan and he wraps his arm around me, pulling me close to him. Looking up at him he stops walking as I do. A small smile appears on my lips and I see Dylan take a deep breath, slowly coming closer to my face with his. That is until we hear some sounds behind us and we quickly move up to his room. He opens the door and we speed walk in. I chuckle as I look around his room. I’ve missed this room so much. My eyes land on his nightstand. “Oh my God” I exclaim. 

_ Dylan’s POV _

_ “You’ve put our picture on your nightstand with all the origami” she says looking at it. I want to answer but when she turns to look at me, the expression on her face sets my soul alight. Without thinking about it I know I need to kiss her. Right now and she feels the same way because she’s walking towards me with the same haste. We bump into each other and I place my hands on her face and pull her into a kiss. Her lips taste heavenly and she’s sparking the burning desire I have for her. A soft hmm comes out of my mouth and the kiss deepens within seconds. Her arms go around my body and she places them on my shoulders, digging her fingers into my back as we hold each other. I let my hands lower onto her sides. Holding her tight against me. The kiss is incredibly hot, her tongue going over mine is driving me crazy. My hands go over her body and to her lower back but she pushes up further on her toes and my hands land on her ass. I want to pull back but she has placed her hand on the back of my head, pushing off my hat. Not complaining about the placement of my hands at all. She keeps kissing me. I allow my hands to feel her ass, placing them just a bit lower so she fills my hands making me ache for more. I softly squeeze her body and she gasps out and her arms lock around my neck as she pulls herself up against me. Then she closes both her lips over my bottom lip and sucks on it a little and I moan out because this is becoming too much. We both pull back in the same moment. I however haven’t moved my hands, I really don’t want to. The soft fabric of her dress, the only thing between my hands and her ass. It fires me up. She places her forehead against my cheek and is panting like I am.  _

_ “I really, really missed you,” she says in a voice I’ve never heard from her before.  _

_ “Me too” I say, turning her head so I can kiss her softly on her jaw. “So much” and I give her another kiss, she herself turns her head so I get better access to her neck. “Everyday” and I place a kiss on her neck.  _

_ “I have missed you more,” she tells me and her hands run down over my chest, resting them at the bottom of my shirt. _

_ “No way, I missed you more” I say, kissing her neck again, trying to ignore the building up lust in my pants. When I rub my thumbs over her ass I feel like I’m about to lose all my reserve. Her eyes close, I turn us around and walk her back to my bed.  _

_ “Not true, at all,” she says, placing her hands underneath my shirt. Resting them above my hips. “I did,” she says with a timid smile as she takes a step backwards, giving me the all clear to gently push her down on the bed. She scoots back on my bed and I crawl on top of her.  _

_ “Completely wrong” I whisper in her ear “you did not miss me more” my hand going down to her side again and she starts to move her hands up to my shoulders underneath my shirt. Moving a little under me I lift myself up so she has a bit more space and I watch her open her legs in the dress she’s wearing giving me access to settle between them. My hand moves down from her side to her leg. Pushing her head to the side I start kissing her neck again and when she moans out I don’t know what to do with myself anymore.  _

_ ** _

Dylan’s mouth in my neck is sending shivers down my spine. When he places himself between my legs I feel like we’re spinning out of control in what we’re doing. My mind is racing, is this too much? Will he think weirdly off me for allowing this? 

“You’re so beautiful, I can’t wait for Friday to come” he says, finding my eyes “I’m so happy you’re back” and the smile on his face is enough to push every bad thought out of my head. I press my knees together a bit, squeezing him in.

“I am even more happy” I say to him while I let my arms wrap around his neck. “Don’t fight me on this okay, I am so much more happy” Dylan starts to smile and presses a sweet kiss on my lips. 

“You’re happier” he says making me smile “aren’t you, baby” he says biting his bottom lip. I smile so wide it hurts my cheeks. 

“Yes I am” I say and my eyes well up for some reason. He notices and moves his body up a bit.

“Are you okay? Was this too much?” he asks, moving his hand from my leg to my face. 

“No, not at all” I say leaning up to kiss him. “I promise, you always take my fears away when I feel weird” 

“Feel weird?” Dylan says looking at my face. 

“Yes, when I fear you’ll think I’m weird for wanting this” I admit to him. He looks shocked and starts to shake his head.

“No, I would never” and he kisses my cheek “either you want this and it happens or you don’t and we wait” he says sweetly. 

“You’re perfect” I say smiling “and you called me baby” 

“Is that okay?” he asks with big eyes. 

“Absolutely, so much more than just okay” and I kiss him again, this time I let my lips linger on his and pull him down on me again. Making sure there is no space left between our bodies. “I really do want this” I say before he kisses me on my lips. Then moves to my cheek, under my chin, one kiss in my neck and one lower, just underneath my collarbones. The small amount of skin exposed is enough for Dylan to plant a lot of warm kisses on. 

“Dylan, your dad is home, come say hello” his mother yells from the bottom of the stairs. Dylan nearly flies off of me and I jump on my feet, correcting my dress and vest. Quickly grabbing the scrunchie I have on my wrist to put my hair in a bun, trying to hide the fact that I was laying down. I can’t believe I thought of that so fast. Dylan is turned to me with his back and I can imagine why that is. When he turns around and my hair is in a bun he looks a little surprised.

“Hey that looks nice” he says quite calmly. Making me giggle. 

“Thank you” I say “we should say hi to your dad” 

“Amazing timing” he says bitterly.

“How else would we have stopped?” I ask, biting my lip. Dylan’s eyes close. 

“Don’t say something like that, I’m trying not to” but he stops talking.

“Not to what?” I ask smiling. He looks at me, takes a deep breath and walks up to me. Hugging me. 

“Let’s go down stairs” he says into my ear and I can hear him smile. “Oh you’ll have to think of something witty to say to them about what we did here because my mind is consumed with other things” he says with a shy smile.

I laugh softly “I think I’ll manage” and then I take his hand “I’m happy to see you lose the shyness around me again” 

“I’m sorry, it’s just” but I interrupt him with a kiss.

“It’s absolutely fine, you’re shy and that’s okay” I say looking at him shaking his head.

“You’re perfect” and he kisses me again ending the kiss with a smile against my lips. “Let’s go make the parents happy” and we walk out of his bedroom and before the stairs we let go of each other's hands. I do so with a glorious pout making him laugh. We walk into the living room and his father raises his hand as he sees me.

“You’re back,” he says with a smile.

“Yes sir, I am” I say, going to shake his hand. Dylan’s mom is sitting with a book in her hands and tea on the table. There are four tea glasses in total on the table. 

“I heard where your parents bought a house, nice area. Good neighborhood” his dad tells me.

“Too bad” I say shaking my head, then I turn towards Dylan “guess we’ll have to go to the alcohol hot spot where your parents met to support our habits” 

“Alcohol hot spot your parents met?” his mom says looking unamused.

“Big joke you weren’t a part of” his dad says laughing as he sits down. 

“Sounds like I missed all the fun” she says with a skeptical frown. 

“Yes, you did Mrs Klebold” I say smiling. 

“What movie did you two watch?” she asks with a smile.

“Oh we didn't even get to a movie, I couldn’t stop talking” I lie with a huge smile on my face. Hating it but the alternative is worse.

“It was bad” Dylan says as he walks off into the kitchen “really bad” he says when he gets there. 

“Yeah thanks” I yell after him as I make my way over to his parents to join them for tea. Dylan comes back with cookies in his hands. “Oh we forgot stroopwafels” I say looking up at him.

“We did,” he says sitting down while he opens the cookies.

“Doesn’t matter I’ve filled two big boxes with them and they will come with the rest of our stuff next week” I say to them.

“Two boxes?” Dylan asks. 

“Yeah, big boxes and then Kevin can take some with him when he comes here” I say. 

“Summer vacation right?” Dylan asks.

“Yes, for sure but he might come during Christmas for two weeks, depending on how it all goes” I say trying to block out the pain in my chest. Dylan just nods.

“Was it hard to say bye?” his mom asks.

“Hm” I say thinking back on those last few days “it was so much worse then I imagined it would be” I say to her “we’d been best friends since we met in the snow 7 years ago, 8 this year” 

“You two met in the snow?” his dad asks and I tell him everything that happened that day in detail. From the fun, to the crashing into trees with the sled and my drenches pants at the end of the day. It’s fun to think and talk about while we drink our tea. His mom tells me about how we’re going to have dinner with them soon, my parents and I. Like it was before I left, the mood is good and conversation comes so easy. 

“We have got to go” Dylan then says and I look at the time, frowning “we’re making a very important stop” 

“Sounds good to me” I say ready to get up.

“And Friday will be the first date right?” his mom says making his face drop.

“Mom, really? That’s really necessary?” Dylan says not amused.

“Ugh, embarrassed about me before we even go out” I say dramatically. “I guess we’re not going then. If anybody wants me on Friday I’ll be eating all the ice cream the King has to offer” I say walking towards the coat rack” 

“Stop” Dylan says but he’s smiling. His mom drops the subject and when I have my coat and shoes on I walk back in to thank them for having me again and that they get to breath now in between my visits since I’ll be sleeping at home.

Walking back to the front door we hear his father say to his mother. “For however long that will take” and his mom responds “Tom” in a shocked voice. “What, look at them, they’re hot and heavy before you know it” and he starts to laugh. Dylan and I look at each other with big eyes, trying not to burst out laughing. Well I am, Dylan just looks shocked. When we step out I look up at Dylan.

“Well that was interesting” I say to Dylan.

“I can’t believe that” he says as he walks over to his car to open my door.

“Yeah, I can’t believe he’d let me sleep over ever again” I say jokingly. Dylan smiles and gets in the car. 

“He said hot and heavy, what the fuck” Dylan says shocked still, I’m sitting next to him, laughing.

“If only he knew” I say, sucking in my lips. Dylan looks at me and takes my hand in his. “So what is the stop?”

“Oh I didn't have anything specific in mind. I just wanted to be alone with you some more” he says with red cheeks.

“That is some seriously smart thinking” I say happily. We end up driving around for a bit, talking, laughing. Holding hands and giving kisses where we can. Then it’s time to get me back home. 

“I’m sorry you have to miss Kevin so badly” he says at some point.

“Yeah me too, thanks” I say looking out. “If I didn't have you, I’d go insane” but then I turn to look a him “I mean, I don’t have you, but you understand what I’m saying” 

Beside me Dylan just smiles and says nothing. When we reach my neighborhood I start to make weird noises.

“I can’t believe this, finally together and then we have to say bye again” I say annoyed with the idea. 

“Agreed only now we can call and we can meet up again tomorrow right?” Dylan says looking at me.

“Absolutely on both things” I say smiling wide. 

“Good,” he says as we exit the car he parked on my driveway. Dylan walks me up to my door. I shamelessly walk up to hug him. He holds me close as he says “you do have me” softly in my neck. “Good” I say in return “I’m also keeping you, just for your information” and I feel a smile from ear to ear on his face.

“You’re never getting rid of me, baby,” he says joyful as he pulls back, looking at me with red cheeks looking insanely cute to me. 

“Good because I’m not going anywhere either” and I smile at him while I go to open the door. “Call me tonight?” I ask him. 

“I don’t have your number” he says with his hands in his pockets. 

“I’ll send you a text on AOL” I say with a smile. 

“Perfect” and he looks down, hands still in his pockets “I can’t tell you enough how happy I am to have you back here, with me” eyes still on the ground. 

“You don’t have to tell me, because I know. I feel the same way, having you back” I say as I open the door even further. Dylan looks up at me and nods his head before he turns around to walk to his car.

“Send me your number so I can call,” he says opening his door.

“Yes sir” I say playfully. 

“See you tomorrow” he says getting in.

“Bye, general” I say walking into my house, already waiting for his call.


	19. Settling into a new life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone :)
> 
> Here is a new chapter, hope you all like it!!
> 
> <3

Walking to my locker I’m pretty happy with how today went. It’s not like my first week at the other school at all. No rat-pack has stopped by or showed any interest in me whatsoever. I’ve gone quite unnoticed by the majority of those I met. Dylan immediately started introducing me to his friends. We spend every minute together outside of classes. And now we’re supposed to meet at my locker. He’s coming with me to my place today to help me unpack everything that arrived yesterday. Turning the last corner I see Dylan already waiting for me next to my locker with another guy. He’s tall like Dylan. When our eyes meet we both break out in huge smiles, we’ve been so happy to see each other again every day since last Saturday. Close enough to greet him he stands up straight “hey you” I say walking up against his side for a short hug. His arm rests on my shoulder as he hugs me back “hey, how are you?” Dylan asks me.

“I’m good, today wasn’t half bad” and I turn to his friend “hi I’m Y/n” I say extending my hand.

“Hi, I’m Brooks, you must be the girl that’s taking up all his time” and he smiles at me.

“I’m afraid I’m guilty of the charge made against me” I say looking up at Dylan with a smile. 

“Brooks and I go way back,” Dylan tells me “are you ready to go?” 

“Just need to get something from my locker” and I try to open it “oh man, I wish there were keys here as well instead of these combination locks” I say concentrating on opening it. 

“Dude I have to go, I’ll catch you later” Brooks then says to Dylan “nice to meet you, Y/n” and I turn around.

“Likewise, Brooks” I say with a smile before looking back at my locker. Dylan greets his friend and then leans on the locker besides mine. 

“Are you okay there?” he asks with a gleeful smile.

“Don’t look so excited over my struggles” I say laughing.

“But you look super cute when you get frustrated” he says with that same smile on his face. My eyes close and I count to ten.

“I don’t want you to see me angry on day 5 that I’m back” I say laughing. “We need to have had at least 12 dates before I can start to introduce you to that side of me” 

“Oh man now I’m curious, how do you get when you’re angry?” he asks with a chuckle.

“Stop, Dylan, please just help me” I say with a pout as I try not to let my frustration get the better of me.

“I’m sorry” he says getting up straight “I’ll show you how it works, but I’ll need your combination” 

“Thank you, it’s 19-37-9” I tell him looking at the lock in his hand. 

“You’re fucking with me” he states deadly serious.

“What? Of course not” I say frowning as I look at the shock on his face “are you alright?” 

“I just, are you serious? Did you see it in my planner or something?” he asks me, looking really confused.

“I am serious and I did not see anything in your planner. I’m confused Dylan, what should I have seen?” I ask him.

“That is my locker combination as well,” he tells me in disbelief. 

“No it’s not” I say laughing “you’re messing with me” 

“I will open your locker and then show you the combination on mine” he says as he opens my locker for me.

“You are really serious aren’t you?” I ask as I put away what I don’t need and grab what I do need.

“I’m going to show you,” he says as we start walking towards his locker. “Look closely at the numbers” he says and I do so. He puts in the combination and it opens.

“How is this possible?” I say wide eyed and very excited about this strange coincidence. Dylan looks at me and shrugs.

“I have no idea” he chuckles and closes his locker back up. Hand in hand we walk to his car and keep talking about how strange it is that we use the same code. When we are seated in his car I look at Dylan and watch him drive us off school grounds.

“It’s a sign,” I say nodding my head with a smile on my face. Dylan looks at me but only shortly because he’s driving. 

“A sign for what?” Dylan asks as he makes his way to my new house.

“That we’re just super good together” as I say this I look away, a bit shy. 

“That sounds about right,” Dylan says and I look back at him to see a huge smile on his face. Not long after we’re back at my house. 

“It’s so strange that this is now my home. It doesn’t feel like home at all. Feels like a vacation house or something” I say as we exit his car.

“We’re unpacking your stuff now so that might make a change. To have your things and such” Dylan says smiling as we walk to my front door. 

“Probably, that’s what my mom said as well this morning. I’m excited to unpack everything” I say to Dylan. Opening the door we step in and start to take off our shoes and coats. As we walk in my mom is unboxing things in the kitchen. 

“Hello mother” I say to her and she looks up from the boxes with a smile.

“Hi honey, hey Dylan” she says walking our way.

“Hello ma’am” Dylan extends his hand and she takes it. Shaking hands my mom looks at him with a kind smile while he looks a little unsure of himself. 

“Go take a seat around the kitchen table” she tells Dylan who looks at me and sees I’m already seated there. He walks up to the table and I pull out the chair next to me. My mom makes us tea and then comes to sit with us. “Here you go” she says handing Dylan a cup of tea and chocolate, for me the same and she just has tea. “How was your day?” she asks me looking at me. 

“It was good” I tell her and then I look at Dylan who is holding his cup and looking at it. “You’ll never guess what Dylan and I found out just now” 

“Probably not, tell me, what did you two find out?” she asks me with a smile that she gives Dylan as well when he looks up at her.

“Mom, first tell Dylan what my combination was for my bike lock since I was allowed to think of one myself” I say looking at Dylan closely to see his reaction.

“Oh I remember clearly because you had the sweetest but strangest story about how you got up with the combination, or more so what it meant” she says and then she turns to Dylan. “Her combination was 19-37-9” Dylan turns to look at me.

“That’s crazy” he blurts out and I’m shaking my head yes.

“I know right” I say to him before turning to my mom “that’s Dylan’s locker combination as well, in school”

“Well” my mom looks surprised as she sits back in her chair “that is quite extraordinary, even more so when you think of the story behind the combination” and she has an amused smile on her face.

“I honestly have no idea what that is. Tell me” I say excitedly as I start to eat my chocolate.

“I’m not sure you want me to tell that story in front of Dylan. You might get embarrassed or at least a little flustered by it” she says with an even bigger smile as she blows on her tea before taking a small sip. 

“Now I’m a bit curious,” Dylan says looking at me in a soft, shy voice.

“Aah fine just tell us, I can handle being flustered” I say to my mom.

“Alright, but I warned you. So, you were absolutely convinced you’d find your soulmate before age 19. Hence the 19” my mom tells us making my eyes go really wide and Dylan is now eating his chocolate very slowly with small bites. Very unlike him. 

“How old was I when I made that up?” I ask my mom. She thinks about it and shakes her head.

“I’m not sure but I think 10 or, maybe 11. The 37 is even funnier because apparently you figured he’d propose to you after 37 dates” she says making Dylan almost choke on his tea. “Are you alright?” she asks him concerned. He shakes his head yes as he tries to cough away the effects of the choking.

“I’m fine, sorry about that” he says looking a little red.

“You just showed her how I feel on the inside. Like I’m dying” I add feeling very embarrassed right now. 

“Last but not least, and in my opinion the most interesting part, considering” my mom says with a little smile as her eyes alternate between me and Dylan. “You were adamant that his birthday would be in September like yours” Dylan’s face drops and my heart is beating so fast I’m afraid it might pop. 

“You have got to be kidding me?” I say to my mom “that’s what I made up when I was 10?” 

“Honey, you have been making up stories and coming up with the most elaborate ideas about all sorts of things since you could speak” my mom says, making Dylan chuckle. She laughs as well. 

“Well” I say before taking a sip of my tea. “You haven’t been bored at least” but I’m trying to hide the fact that my mind is racing. Finding my soulmate before 19 and his birthday being in September, the coincidence seems too weird and I’m scared Dylan is going to think I’m crazy or that it freaks him out. So much that he perhaps doesn’t want anything to do with me anymore. The relief feels great when my mom turns to Dylan.

“I heard you’re doing sound in the school theater” she says to him.

“Yes but I’ve only just started, my friend Zack does lights and he kinda got me interested” Dylan tells her and a conversation follows about that while we drink our tea. For some reason the story behind the combination got me very quiet and I’m very happy neither one of them calls me out about being so quiet. When they are talked out I get up.

“Time to get started in my bedroom” I say, wiggling my eyebrows at Dylan making him smile. We put our cups in the dishwasher, Dylan thanks my mom again and we go up the stairs. When we get into my room Dylan has his hands in his pockets and I feel just as awkward. “Alright there is enough stuff, where the hell do we get started” and I chuckle. Dylan raises his shoulders up, hands still in his pockets.

“You know, it’s a little strange to see you so quiet” and he chuckles a little nervously. I rub my forehead and nod yes. 

“Yeah I guess I got a bit more embarrassed then I thought I would” I say smiling as I finally look up at Dylan. 

“Because of the story behind the combination?” he asks me and I nod yes again. “Wanna hear something crazy?” Dylan asks as he comes a little closer to me. I feel that sweet desire to kiss him rise in my chest again.

“Always” I say with a smile. 

“My combination meant the exact same thing” Dylan says looking serious “finding my soulmate before 19, proposing to her on the 37th date and she had to share my birth month” but he can’t keep a straight face and it makes me chuckle. He takes my hands in his and raises one hand to his mouth to place a kiss on it. “Come on, let's unpack your stuff”

“Thank you” I say walking up closer to him with a big smile on my face. Dylan takes my face in his hands and he gives me a kiss. He licks his lips as he pulls back and I get on my toes as high as I can and kiss him again. His arms go around my waist and he pulls me up off the floor. 

“I’m so happy you’re here” he tells me before placing my feet down on the ground again “let's unpack your things” and then we get started. All my furniture is stacked up on one side of my room and we begin by placing that where I want it. My mom had set up my bed yesterday so it’s easy to start shaping my room by placing the larger things where I want them. 

“Okay, now we just have 12 million boxes left” I say, picking one up looking on the sides to see what’s in it. “Cd’s and videos” and I walk to the cd rack besides my tv and start putting the cd’s in. 

“Books go over there right?” Dylan asks and I look at him. 

“Yes, they don’t have an order, put them in as you like” I tell him before I get back to my box. When we’ve put away all the boxes that were labeled properly there are still a lot of boxes left that do not have anything written on them.

“So this is gonna be fun” I tell Dylan as I go to stand next to him. 

“Should I be scared as to what I’ll find in these?” he asks laughing. He places his arm around my shoulder and pulls me close. In return I place my arms around his waist.

“Very” I say laughing. There’s a knock on my door and we let go of each other. No one comes in. “Uhm come in?” I say wondering why someone would be waiting at the door. My mom opens the door with a tray in her hands. “Mom?” I’m now very confused as to why she waited to come in.

“Yes, I’ve brought you two sandwiches and drinks,” she says, placing the tray on my desk. She looks around her “you two have made great progress” 

“Yeah seems like we’re a good team” I say smiling at Dylan as a blush forms on my cheeks. 

“It seems so” he says with red cheeks and a shy smile on his face. My mom looks at us and takes a deep breath. 

“Oh hemel, jullie twee” she says to me making me blush even harder. “Bring the tray back down when you guys are done” and she turns around and walks out. 

“What did she say?” Dylan asks the second the door closes. I suck in my lips and walk over to the nearest box to open it. 

“What I wanna know is why she didn't just walk in after knocking like she always does” I say in return after finding my stuffed animals in their own box. Dylan walks over to me and repeats his question. 

“Okay but what did she say?” he asks and I think it’s cute because he looks really nervous. 

“Did it make you nervous that she spoke in Dutch?” I ask him, looking up at his face. 

“I think you know the answer to that,” he says and then his eyes fall down and he pulls out one of my Care Bears. “Really?” he asks with squinted eyes. 

“They keep us safe” I say, taking my purple Care Bear from his hands. He just takes out the blue one with his little dark cloud on his belly and starts to laugh. “Hey, don’t mock my Bears” I say laughing. He tilts the Bears head from side to side as he holds it up before my face.

“Have no fear, your Care Bear is here” he mocks in a high pitch voice. My jaw drops open before I give him my best angry face and Dylan starts to laugh. “Ah, pretty girl don’t be angry at the boy” he continues. 

“Stop,” I say laughing. 

“But you’re smiling, and you look so good when you do” he says in the same voice before he starts to press fake kisses on my cheek with my Bear. “So cute, so sweet” he adds. 

_ Dylan’s POV _

_ “Oh my God” she says laughing looking adorable.  _

_ “So adorable” I say in the same stupid voice.  _

_ “Okay you asked for it” she says holding up the Bear in her hand “Muwha” and she presses the Bear on my lips making me laugh. We start a fake kissing war with the Bears and I feel so happy. Everything inside me is bubbling when she tries to push the Bear in my face and I block her making her try even harder. I place the Care Bear in her neck and tickle her with it. She’s laughing abundantly making me do the same. But then I stop and she looks up at me with her big beautiful eyes. She stops too and I raise the Bear up again.  _

_ “Don’t be mad at the boy for mocking, he just wants to make you smile and happy” I say to her and her expression changes.  _

_ “I’m not mad” she says, throwing the Care Bear back in the box, taking the one I have from my hand. “The boy succeeded, I’m smiling and very happy” she says holding the Bear up to my face and rubs it over my nose before she places that one in the box as well. “The stuffies stay in the box, I haven’t quite figured out where they go” she says closing the box again.  _

_ “Okay, let me put the box next to your bed” I say and she hands me the box.  _

_ “Thank you, Dylan,” she says as she opens the next. _

_ “You’re welcome” and I drop the box next to her bed. “But what did your mom say” I have to know. She chuckles.  _

_ “Oh you’re still curious” she says playfully. “Look at what I found in this one” I walk up to her and my eyes go big. _

_ “Wow, that is a lot of heaven cookies” I say, placing my hand on her waist. And I tickle her. She gasps out “what did she say” I repeat “I will tickle you for all eternity in the next couple of minutes if you do not tell me” she starts to laugh and I start to tickle.  _

_ “No, stop Dylan” she says but I show no mercy, I lock her in my arms and keep tickling her. She tries to get away but to no avail. “Okay,” she says, gasping for breaths between tickles. “Okay, I’ll tell you”  _

_ “Yeah? Are you sure?” and I tickle her some more “because I can keep tickling you” she shakes her head yes and I stop.  _

_ “She said oh goodness you two” she says taking my hands in hers.  _

_ “What?” I ask her. _

_ “That is what she said, I think she said it because we were both blushing at the same time while we were looking at each other” she tells me pulling me closer to her by my hands. Making our upper bodies touch. Then a knock follows and the door flies open so I pull back immediately. It’s her dad and his eyes fall down on our hands but she isn’t letting go. _

_ “Hey, I’m home” he says to his daughter “Dylan” he says with a short nod of his head. “Looks like you two are busy unpacking” he says with raised brows as he looks at us not unpacking anything. _

_ “Listen, he was trying to kill me so I’m holding onto his hands so he can't,” she says, making me break out in nervous sweats.  _

_ “No sir, I was” and I’m blank. I can’t think of anything.  _

_ “Mocking my Care Bears, killing my soul” she says with the most innocent eyes.  _

_ “Oh, Dylan. Rookie mistake, don’t mock her Care Bears” he says pointing his finger at me but with a smile on his face “she’s very serious about those Bears, they protect us you know” he says making gestures that she’s crazy, making me chuckle.  _

_ “I will keep that in mind, sir” I say to him and he nods.  _

_ “Hou je het netjes hier?” he says looking at our hands and then at her. _

_ “Pap, ik heb zijn handen vast niet zijn billen” She says bringing back the nervous sweats, what are they talking about.  _

_ “You’re going to be the death of me, young lady” he says to her “good luck with unpacking all her stuff” he says smiling at me before he leaves the room.  _

_ “Jesus, what did you guys say?” I ask quickly “and I will break out the tickling weapon again if I have to” She starts to giggle.  _

_ “Dad asked if I was keeping it decent up here and I said Dad, I’m holding his hands not his” and she starts to laugh, not finishing her sentence. _

_ “What, not his what?” I ask, bending my knees looking at her face as she keeps laughing. “Tell me you didn't say what I think you said” but she only laughs harder.  _

_ “I’m not telling you this is too much fun,” she says a little loudly. _

_ “Y/n” I almost shriek out. She’s holding her stomach laughing. Then there’s another knock on the door and her dad gets back in laughing as well. _

_ “Seems she’s going to be the death of you too” he says looking at his daughter. “She didn't say anything bad, she made a joke that was on the edge though” he says looking at us. _

_ “Sorry dad” she says and she starts to laugh again.  _

_ “New rule, no Dutch in front of Dylan” her dad says. _

_ “Nee dit is veel te geinig” she says. _

_ “He said no Dutch” I say laughing and she just starts to laugh harder. _

_ “However funny you think it is I don’t think Dylan feels the same way, am I right?” her dad asks me. _

_ “Not one bit, sir” I admit to him. He pulls a face only parents can to her and she rolls her eyes.  _

_ “Don’t forget to eat” he says looking at her desk and he leaves again. _

_ “I can’t believe my dad came in here to stick up for you,” she says.  _

_ ** _

“Yeah, me neither but that was cool” Dylan says before walking to my desk “let’s eat” he says leaning on my desk. I walk over and do the same.

“Yeah, I’m hungry too” we sit down on my desk and eat the sandwiches. Just as Dylan is done I tell him “I said ass, I’m holding his hands not his ass” 

“Baby, don’t say stuff like that to your parents, please” he says melting my heart. 

“I love it when you call me baby” I say to him and walk over to stand before him. Standing between his legs I wrap my arms around his neck. He places his drink on the desk and holds me just above my hips with both his hands. 

“Yeah?” he asks, pulling me closer. 

“Definitely” I say before kissing him. He opens his mouth and takes my upper lip in between his for a bit. I do the same with his bottom lip and before we know it the kiss gets so heated that when he pulls me even closer I can feel him through his jeans against me. His hands move to the back and he places them on my ass, I do not mind at all and when he squeezes my body a sharp, wanting breath escapes my lips. I break the kiss and pull back. “I can’t wait for Friday to come” 

“Me neither” Dylan says and quickly kisses me again but just as quick he pulls back “we should unpack the rest of your stuff” but he doesn’t move his hands. 

“Yeah we should because if my parents walk in now they  _ will _ see ass in hands” I say smiling. 

“Shh don’t say that” he says, placing his hands on my lower back as he chuckles. I kiss him one more time and we both start to smile in the kiss. “Alright just a couple million boxes to go” 

I walk over to another box and together we start unboxing most of what’s left until I’ve had enough. “It’s over, I’m done” I say before I dramatically throw myself on my bed. Dylan closes a box.

“Thank God, you’ve got too much stuff,” he says coming to sit on the foot of my bed.

“Yeah and those boxes hold all my drawing, painting and creative stuff so that’s gonna be annoying to unpack. I’ll do that tomorrow, by myself” I say getting up as I look at Dylan. I get up on my knees and throw myself around his neck. “Thank you so much for helping me, it would have taken me at least 2 weeks on my own” I say smiling in his neck. His arm goes around me. 

“You’re welcome, it was fun and I’ll send you the bill for the labor later,” he says joking. I chuckle and sit back down next to him. 

“How about three packages of stroopwafels?” I ask him while I walk over to the box. 

“I don’t think I can refuse, they’re too good” he says walking over to me. Handing him the packages there’s a knock on the door. Again they wait to come in.

“Come in” I say and Dylan creates just a little more distance between us. My mom opens the door.

“It’s almost dinner time. Are you staying, Dylan?” she asks him kindly. Dylan turns to me and I give him a wide smile that practically begs him to stay.

“Yeah if that’s okay with you? And I’d have to call and see if it is alright with my parents” Dylan says smiling shyly at my mom.

“Of course you can stay and Y/n can show you where the phone is” mom says before closing the door and leaving us again.

“Are you sure you want to stay? Because if you don’t want to that’s perfectly fine” I say to Dylan. He smiles and nods his head.

“I’m sure, more time with you, I’m all in” he says making me blush “you’ve been blushing a lot today” 

“No, I'm not,” I say, trying to deny it.

“You blushed in the car. Again like crazy during tea. Also during the Care Bear kiss off. You always blush when we kiss and now you’re blushing again” Dylan says smiling wide. 

“Aah but you wanna hear the best part of that all?” I ask him.

“What is the best part, baby?” he says, emphasizing on the word baby. I place my arms around his waist and his arms go over my shoulders where he keeps his arms. They are heavy and make me feel safe. 

“In every single moment of me blushing, you were blushing just as hard” I tell him and he starts to smile. 

“Absolutely not” he says laughing softly. 

“You are blushing right now” I say laughing as well.

“No I am not” he says obviously knowing that he is. I trace his cheeks with my finger.

“Yes you are” then I place my head on his chest and we just hold each other for a moment. “We should go down stairs so you can call your parents” 

Dylan kisses my head a couple of times “yep” and then we let go of each other and go down stairs. I point Dylan to the phone and he calls his parents. They say yes and so when it’s ready we have dinner together. Seated next to each other on the table with my parents on the other side it feels a tad awkward at times. 

“It’s so strange to have you eating with my parents here” I say to Dylan.

“It is a little weird” he says while looking at his plate “the food is really good” 

“Thank you” my mom says smiling “I’m glad you like it” 

“Dylan is not picky at all” I say to my mom.

“Oh, how wonderful, take some notes will you?” she says looking at me.

“You haven’t been very picky when you stayed with us” Dylan says frowning at me.

“Because I was trying to be polite, besides I couldn’t not eat for weeks” I say with a chuckle. “But your mom is a super amazing cook and she made lots of things I did like” 

Dylan looks at me and then turns back to his food. I do the same feeling shy again. Why is it so odd to eat with him in front of my parents. 

“It was very nice of you to help Y/n with all her stuff” my dad says to Dylan. 

“She’s still making new friends and I wouldn’t want her to have to do it alone, sir. ” Dylan says with a small smile not looking at me.

“You should check out my room after dinner, dad. I just have to unpack all my creative stuff. We got a lot done” I say happily.

“I will, we will,” he says elbowing my mom.

“Absolutely” she says smiling.

“And I’ve already paid Dylan with cookie currency” I say nodding my head.

“Ah, stroopwafels. I can’t believe you talked us into bringing two whole boxes full of them” my dad says laughing. 

“Ja, ze is ongelooflijk” my mom says laughing.

“Mom, no Dutch in front of Dylan” I say to her “dad made that a rule” my mom looks at my dad.

“I had to make that a rule. I’d said some things in Dutch and she made him suffer. I couldn’t let that happen” he says looking at Dylan. 

“Thank you, sir, I appreciated that,” Dylan says, placing his cutlery on his empty plate.

“No Dutch it is” my mom says starting to get our plates, Dylan offers to help but she refuses and tells him to stay seated. 

“Dad, have you unpacked your folders of drawings yet?” I ask my dad.

“Yes, I just did, why?” he asks me.

“I want to show them to Dylan. Because he thinks I can draw well, he should see your drawings” I say already getting up.

“Of course you can show him but the black folder” and I cut through him.

“Only, yes I know dad. Come on” I say to Dylan. 

“They’re in the dresser in our bedroom” my dad tells me.

“Make yourself comfortable on the couch, I’ll go get it” I say to Dylan.

“Alright,” he says, looking a little uneasy as he sits down on the couch. When I’m back I see my mom has put tea before him on the table for us with cookies. He smiles when he sees me. I jump next to him on the couch.

“Okay are you ready?” I ask Dylan.

“Absolutely” he says looking at me with sparkles in his eyes. 

I open my dad’s folder and show him the first drawing. “Wow, that’s amazing,” Dylan says, taking the folder from my hand “it looks like a photograph” I place my hand on his shoulder and sit there with him. Looking through my dad’s drawings with him. The moment is sweet and we start to talk about the drawings and some of mine. I promise Dylan to show him my book full of drawings next time because it’s still in a box somewhere. We enjoy our tea together and start to talk about our date on Friday. Just two more nights left and we’re equally excited, to a point where we forget my parents are in the kitchen. We certainly miss the conversation between them as they look at us and have a pretty big feeling we will not be calling ourselves just friends for much longer. 


	20. Life is good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone :)
> 
> Here is a new chapter, sorry they're not updated as frequent as they have been! 
> 
> Let me all know what you think <3

_ Dylan’s POV _

_ After a quick shower I dry myself down and my mind keeps wandering off to our date. It’s the first date I’ve had in a long time and it’s making me so nervous. Even though we’re already so much closer than just friends I can’t help but be afraid that tonight is going to be a full disaster. “Hat or no hat” I say insecurely as I pull my shirt over my head and pull it down. She says she likes my curls so much so maybe no hat tonight. I nod and spray some cologne under my shirt, deodorant for the nervous sweats and then there isn’t anything left to do but put my socks on and try to suppres these fucking nerves. I walk to my door but turn around in the last minute to pick my hat off my bed. Putting it on my head I feel much more comfortable, I can always leave it in the car later. Bouncing down the stairs my heart cannot settle down and I feel like it’s going to jump out of my chest. I make a quick stop in the kitchen to get a glass of water before I go. Mom and dad are both in the kitchen, great.  _

_ “You look good, honey,” my mom says, making me even more nervous. _

_ “Ready for the big date?” my dad says feeling so funny I bet.  _

_ “Can we not do that?” I ask him, trying to avoid eye contact. _

_ “What?” he says as his hand falls down on my shoulder “fell in the cologne, did you?” and I shrug my shoulder so his hand falls off.  _

_ “Stop, it’s not funny,” I say putting the glass down before I turn around to walk out of the house. I pull my shirt up to smell it, maybe he’s right. “Fuck” I whisper annoyed.  _

_ “Relax, just have fun” my dad yells out after me, I can hear my mom's faint voice telling him to stop. _

_ “Just have fun” I repeat as I throw on my jacket and grab my keys. Blowing out a deep breath I’m hoping my body can calm the fuck down before I reach her place. Driving up in her street I’m nowhere near calm. Parking before her door I take another deep breath in. Leaning my head back. _

_ I see her everyday. I pick her up and bring her back home after school. How can I be this nervous? It’s always good, every day. Has been since we met. I look at her door and think about what she said this morning “school will last 12 years today, I just want to go on our date” and I smile. She wants this as much as I do, there is nothing to be afraid of. Holding on to that thought I throw my hat on the backseat and get out of my car. Ready to pick her up. _

_ ** _

The doorbell rings and I yell from on top of the stairs “I’ll get it” and with a huge smile on my face I fly down the stairs ready to open the front door. When I do I see Dylan standing there, looking all handsome. 

“Hi Y/n, you look beautiful,” Dylan says smiling wide with cherry red cheeks as his eyes go over me. I look down on the soft pink wrap dress I’m wearing. 

“Thank you, so do you” I say smiling equally wide “I just have to put on my shoes and I’m ready” I say to him. Behind me the door opens and my dad steps in. 

“Hey Dylan, how are you?” he asks him. 

“I’m good, sir. And you?” Dylan asks with his hands in his pockets. 

“I’m fine, thanks. Have fun tonight” he tells Dylan and then turns to me “you know your curfew and the rules” he says with his brows up high.

“I do, dad. Don’t worry” I say skipping his way while putting on my jacket. I give him a kiss on his cheek “bye, see you around midnight” and I turn around.

“Excuse me?” my dad says quite loudly, making me laugh.

“Or ten,” I say joking with him. He is not amused. “Dad relax, I will be home on time and follow your rules” 

“I know you will,” he says to me in a trusting manner. “Bye Dylan” 

“Have a good evening” Dylan says shyly, my dad waves at him and we can finally head out to his car. Dylan holds my door open and I get in, opening his door for him. “Thank you” 

“You’re welcome” I say looking at him as he starts the car. We’re both just a little more quiet then we usually are. But when he parks the car and we get out that changes almost instantly. I walk over to him and take his hand in mine, he looks at me and smiles so sweetly.

“We’re a little early for the movie, do you want to get some ice cream?” Dylan asks me.

“I’d love to” and so, we go to get some ice cream at the same place we did before when Dylan wanted to cheer me up. “Remember when we had ice cream before dinner and we were so ready to become hardened criminals because of it?” I joke as we walk to a bench this time to sit down.

“I do, I’m glad you’re not sad this time” Dylan says leaning back, his legs widely open and he smiles. 

“Of course not, we’re on a date. Finally date night had come” I say giggling. “You’re my first date and I think it’s a little funny” 

“What is funny?” he asks as he comes to sit closer to me.

I take a deep breath “well I mean we’ve kissed before we’ve dated, we’ve been together so much” and I feel my cheeks burn a little. “Still I was so nervous for this date” 

“You were nervous too?” Dylan asks with big eyes as he looks at me.

“Were you nervous?” I ask him, scooting even closer to him.

“You have no idea,” he says laughing.

“Okay, but why were you nervous?” I ask him curiously.

“Well, I mean, I don’t know. It’s weird but I was afraid that maybe you didn't like me or that I would mess something up” Dylan admits.

“See, I felt the same way, which doesn’t make any sense” I say looking at him “I mean I would never kiss someone I don’t care about, let alone” and I look around me, but we’re alone “ let them see me without my shirt” I add with a chuckle. 

“No I could never be so close to just any girl, no way” Dylan says looking at his ice cream “and we get along perfect, I love spending time with you” he looks at me with a sweet smile “I don’t know why I was so nervous, I’m not anymore” 

“I love spending time with you too, more than I ever have with anyone else” I smile as I lick my ice cream. “Me neither, there is nothing to be nervous about” and I scoot closer to Dylan.

Who places his arms around me, now holding his cup before me as I’m locked in his arms. He takes a bite of his ice cream. I see his foot tapping relentlessly “I thought you weren’t nervous” I say looking up at Dylan to find his eyes are already on me.

“Well I wasn’t but I uhm” and he looks at my face.

“You’re not wearing your hat,” I say to him, making him smile. My hand goes up and I let my fingers go through his fluffy curls. His foot stops tapping. 

“Y/n, I don’t just like you” Dylan’s says looking at me “I think I’m in love with you” 

My hand stops moving and I look at him completely stunned. He smiles nervously as he watches my face closely. “Are you serious?” I ask him. He nods his head.

“Yeah only I don’t think so, I know that I am” he says, swallowing hard, sounding more nervous than I’ve ever heard him before. “In love with you, I mean” and he chuckles while he struggles to keep eye contact.

I take a deep breath “I’m absolutely sure I’m in love with you too” saying it out loud makes me giggle and wild dragons roam free in my chest as I finally tell him this.

Dylan sits up more straight and chucks his cup of ice cream on the floor. We both turn to look at his cup on the floor. 

“I have no idea why I did that,” Dylan says dryly before he takes my face in his hands and kisses me with great force behind it. My heart is in my throat as Dylan pours all his feelings for me into this kiss. His hands start to tremble on my face and I place mine on his shoulders, pulling him close. When he pulls back we look at each other with our faces so close to each other. He starts to laugh.

“Why are you laughing?” I ask him, still feeling the tremble in his hands.

“Because I’ve thought about how it would go if I told you but I never once figured I’d be throwing ice cream on the ground” he says laughing, making me laugh as well. 

“That never happened in any of my daydreams about this moment either” I say to him.

“You’ve dreamed about this moment?” he asks, sounding surprised.

“Yes” I say with a big smile “countless times, it’s what kept me going the first few days when I was back home. Or well you know, in Amsterdam”

Dylan tries to give me another kiss but the smile on his lips is too big and then he pulls back “wait, you knew you were in love with me before you got back here?” he asks surprised.

I bite my bottom lip “remember that day when I told you I didn't trip, that it was Jason who had hurt me?” 

“How can I forget. That son of a bitch” Dylan says making me chuckle a little with his angry eyes.

“I realized I was falling in love with you that day” I tell him looking at my ice cream. 

“But that was really early on,” he says looking like he’s the happiest guy alive.

“Yeah, why? Did you fall in love with me this morning?” I ask him with an observant look.

“Are you kidding? I think I fell in love with you when I heard you stumble over your stuff in the hallway that first day” he says so enthusiastically it makes him shy within seconds.

“No you didn't” I say bringing the ice cream up to my mouth but when I look into his eyes I forget to take a bite.

“Consciously I knew I was in love with you after you put my glasses back on my face that night. You were so sweet” he reminisced “but I think it was love at first sight” 

“This is amazing, do you know that?” I ask Dylan with a smile from ear to ear.

“I do, but tell me what is your reason behind it being amazing?” the sparkles in his eyes make it hard to concentrate on my words.

“Who can say they knew they were in love with each other on the first date?” I ask him “I mean this is just amazing” and my eyes land on Dylan’s ice cream. “Well aside from your aggravated assault on the ice cream” 

“Yeah what the fuck was that all about” he says laughing “I got too excited I guess, it was in my hands but I needed those to hold you so it had to go” I’ve never heard Dylan talk this goofily before and it makes me smile.

“Sounds absolutely fair” and I look up at Dylan “I’m so happy you are my first date” 

“I’m the luckiest guy that you’ll have me as your first date” he says, placing a small kiss on my lips.

“Are you insane? You’re never getting rid of me” and the dragon is bursting out of me. 

“I’ll hold you to that, you know” 

“Good,” I say, placing my hand on his chest “we should go though, the movie will start soon” Dylan nods his head and gets up from the bench. I do the same and want to pick the cup off the floor because it’s closer to me.

“No no” Dylan says grabbing my arm and pulling me back up “that’s a general’s job, not that of a queen” 

“Oh my God, you’re crazy” I say giggling as he throws it in the trash. 

“About you, yes” and he takes me by the hand so we can walk to the movie theater. It’s always good between us but right now, it’s beyond perfect. We talk, hold hands and the mood is joyful. When we get seated in the back row and look at the big screen before us, Dylan puts his arm around me and we start to eat the popcorn well before the movie starts. 

“I’m a real big fan of these dates” I tell Dylan as the lights are turned way low. 

Placing his mouth right next to my ear he tells me “me too” and leaves a soft kiss exactly underneath my ear. My eyes fall shut and my favorite feeling runs through my stomach, the one I always have when we start to make out. We turn towards the screen and watch the movie. The end credits start and Dylan moves a little more beside me. When I turn to look at him the corners of his mouth curl up and a radiant smile follows. “Did you like the movie?” he asks.

“I did, you?” I ask in return.

“It was okay, I couldn’t focus too well though” he tells me as he gets up and puts his coat back on.

“Me neither, poor ice cream was on my mind, I mean can you imagine, finally it’s your turn, you are being scooped up. Only to be chucked on the floor, unloved, uncared for. It was sad, really” I say as we walk through the doors. Dylan’s hand is settled on my waist. 

“I’ll never be bored in my life again” sounds Dylan’s response to my silliness. I smile at him as we continue to walk outside. It’s when we are away from most people that Dylan stops walking.

“Why are we stopping?” I ask him.

“Are you my girlfriend? I mean do you want to be my girlfriend?” he asks, looking at me with a serious face. 

“Hm I have to think really hard about that one” I say and he pulls me in by my hand.

“Don’t play with me, please” he says in the same serious manner. 

“Of course, I’d love to be your girlfriend” I say with a wide smile and Dylan wraps his arms around my lower back and lifts my feet off the floor again, making me giggle. A beautiful kiss follows and when he puts me down on the ground again I say “oh, what are our parents gonna think if we come back from one date as boyfriend and girlfriend?” 

“I kinda have the idea that they’re probably expecting that to happen. Mine do at least” he says with a chuckle before he kisses me again.

“Well, well will you look at that?” Nate’s voice sounds from behind Dylan. We both look at him and Dylan has a huge smile on his face. “If it isn’t the queen and her general” 

“Hey what’s up” Dylan says, greeting his friend. 

“Are you two here on a date?” Nate asks us even though Dylan told him already.

“Yeah” I say with a big smile. Then another guy I hadn’t met before comes to stand next to Nate. 

“Hey Dylan” he says and then he looks at me “oh you must be the exchange student, hi, I’m Eric Harris” and he extends his hand to me.

“Hi Eric, nice to meet you I’m Y/n. No longer an exchange student though” and I smile at him not surprised he called me that since that’s how all Dylan’s friends call me still.

“Oh that’s right. You were supposed to move here, did you already?” he asks with a friendly smile.

“Yeah, last Saturday” I tell him.

“And they’re on a date now, ” Nate informs Eric.

“Great” Eric says but his tone is rather uncaring. 

“Second date planned already, I bet,” Nate says, teasing Dylan. 

“Well” Dylan looks at me with a shy smile “since she’s my girlfriend, I think the odds are in my favor for a second date” and with that line, his and my cheeks start to burn bright red. 

“Wait, hold the fuck up” Nate says raising his arms up “you mean to tell me you hardly ever fucking date. Then you go on one date with a girl, that in my humble opinion, is way out of your league and she’s your girlfriend? After the first date?” he asks with wide eyes and his thick eyebrows up in his hairline.

“One, you’re an asshole and two” Dylan looks at me and smiles “yeah, she’s my girlfriend” 

“That’s bullshit” I say turning to Nate, surprising everyone “I’m not out of his league what does that even mean?” I ask him with a frown.

“Did you just curse?” Dylan asks, looking way too excited about that fact. 

“Well he was” but I can’t finish that sentence in front of them. Looking at Nate’s very amused face I continue “offending the general?” I say questioningly. 

“Oh right that was punishable by death” Nate says laughing, Eric looks at him with a frown “yeah she’s a walking, story producing machine, you’ll find out” 

“General? That’s how you call Dylan?” Eric asks me, sounding amused.

“It’s a long story,” Dylan says with a small smile. 

“Yeah it is but if you’re wondering, in that story, Nate is the court Jester” I say nodding my head at Eric, whose mouth turns into a gleeful grin.

“I'm what now?” Nate asks offended “hell no, I’m no Jester” 

“Dude, you are an absolute clown” Eric then says, making me laugh.

“Yeah he is” I say to Eric who smiles at me. Missing Dylan’s jealous eyes on me and him. Eric sees though, but doesn’t care. 

“I like the way you think, do you have AOL, maybe we can come up with a story about this fool” Eric says with a chuckle.

“I do actually” and I move a little closer to Eric and pretend to whisper “but I can’t tell you right now because then Nate knows my username too” 

“Alright, folks, it’s been nice, fuck you all” Nate says with a big smile and his hands in the air. “I’m out, Eric, let’s go” 

“Yeah, bye” Dylan says immediately. 

“It was nice meeting you” Eric says to me before he turns around and follows Nate “wait up, fool” he says laughing.

I turn to look up at Dylan with a smile on my face “Nate is funny” I tell him. 

“He certainly thinks he is,” Dylan says while he pulls me a little closer to him. 

“Eric seems nice too” I say as we make our way to his car.

“Yep, he’s fine” Dylan says flat-voiced and this time I am the one to come to a complete stop, making Dylan stop as well “are you okay?” he asks immediately.

  
  


_ Dylan’s POV _

_ “Oh, my God. Dylan” she says starting to smile really wide “you’re my boyfriend”  _

_ The discomfort I just felt when she was talking to Eric disappears like snow before the sun at her words.  _

_ “Yeah I am,” I say smiling equally wide as I place my hand on her cheek. She comes up and kisses me and I feel like the happiest man alive. After the kiss we walk towards my car where we just sit for a moment before I drive her home.  _

_ “You know” she starts “we just had like, ten dates in our first one with everything that happened” and her smile is more gorgeous than ever.  _

_ “I guess you’re right” and I lean towards her for another kiss. “I loved every single one of these ten dates” I say not even caring about how stupid I may sound.  _

_ “Me too” she says enthusiastically “this was the best night ever, but so is every other night with you”  _

_ “If you keep talking to me like that, how am I supposed to stop kissing you and drive you home?” I say leaning all up against her, pushing her back in her seat as I place my hand on her stomach while I kiss her soft, beautiful lips. “You’re the prettiest girl in the world, no in the universe” I tell her as I pull back but her hands grab a hold of my head and she gives me another kiss. _

_ “Do you know what I also am?” she tells me. _

_ “No, tell me” I say to her. _

_ “The luckiest” she says in a very excited high pitched voice “oh my God, I love how cheesy this is” she adds, making me smile so wide I fear the corners of my mouth will rip at any moment.  _

_ “I hate that I have to tell you to let go of my head” and she kisses me again. _

_ “No” she says laughing as she keeps kissing me, making my heart burst out of my chest with happiness.  _

_ “Your curfew, I have 15 minutes to bring you home” I say smiling against her lips.  _

_ “Stupid reality” she says as she lets go of my head making me laugh so hard as I start the car.  _

_ “Yeah, stupid reality” I say before driving her home. We exit the car and I walk her up with her to her door. She looks so pretty in her pink dress. “Tonight was amazing” I tell her as I take both her hands in mine.  _

_ “It so was” she says looking so happy “you know, I have a boyfriend”  _

_ “You do?” I ask her playfully.  _

_ “Yeah and he’s the most handsome guy in the whole wide world “he has beautiful blue eyes and the softest curls” and she bites her bottom lip “and he’s huge like a tree” she adds with a chuckle.  _

_ “Shit, he sounds intimidating, I better leave before he shows up” and I laugh abundantly. I take a step closer to her and say “how about we go on our eleventh date tomorrow afternoon?”  _

_ She starts to jump up and down “afternoon date, that means it can last a lot longer than today, yes, yes let’s do that” and when she stops jumping she places her hands on my sides and takes another step closer to me.  _

_ “That’s a date then” I say before leaning down for that perfect movie like goodnight kiss before her front door. It doesn’t last long because the light before the door flicks on and I let go of her as fast as I can. Making her chuckle with her hand before her mouth. “Goodnight, baby” I say knowing how she likes it when I call her that. _

_ “Goodnight, boyfriend” she says with twinkles in her eyes, that’s when the door behind her opens and I’m thankful that there is already more space between us. It’s her dad. _

_ “Ah Y/n and Dylan, I thought I heard voices” he says, classic dad move, too late buddy I already kissed her. _

_ “Hello, sir” I say to him with a small smile.  _

_ “Hi dad, I was about to step in, nicely on time huh” she says before she turns around and gives me an actual wink. Oh my God, I love her. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Dylan” she says with a wave of her hand.  _

_ “Goodnight Dylan” her father says with a smile before she closes the door behind them. Slowly walking to my car I couldn’t be more happy. She’s my eternal bliss, tomorrow I’ll take her to our walking spot beside the water that she loves so much. My girlfriend, I’ll take my girlfriend there tomorrow. Sitting down on my seat, I start the car and take my hat from the backseat. Put it on my head, drive back home and whisper “life is good”  _


	21. Dinner with the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> Here is a new chapter! 
> 
> Let me know what you think, I appreciate it always <3

Miss_Queendom: Hey hey :)

Miss_Queendom: Are you here??

Miss_Queendom: You’re teasing, pretending to not be here to see what I send, aren’t you?

Mr_Kingdom: Maybe =)

Miss_Queendom: Mean!! So very mean :( 

Mr_Kingdom: I’m disagreeing with that statement, I feel it’s funny hehe. So dinner today. With two sets of parents. 

Miss_Queendom: Ah yes, it will be fun, besides I like that my parents will meet yours. 

Mr_Kingdom: Fun for you maybe, I’ll be crippled by my stupid shyness.

Miss_Queendom: Being shy isn’t stupid!!!!!!!!! It’s just something you are. Besides you just stop talking, I make up the most ridiculous stories when I’m nervous.

Mr_Kingdom: I like your stories! Especially the one where the general got promoted <3 <3

Miss_Queendom: Well yes, that is a personal favorite as well. After years and years of a lonely reign the queen realized it was time the general got the title he deserved. 

Mr_Kingdom: King Dylan. Sits on the throne next to his most precious queen. What did Kevin say when you told him you needed a new general, since I moved up the ladder? 

Miss_Queendom: Hahah king Dylan, I love that!! Kevin told me to go f- myself :-) he says he’s the rightful heir to the throne as my brother. And then he started saying weird things haha.

Mr_Kingdom: He’s funny! What did he say though?

Miss_Queendom: He said really weird stuff haha, like how we can’t have babies so he stays heir to the throne.

Mr_Kingdom: Is he on drugs? Babies, God no…

Miss_Queendom: Hahahahaha I don’t think so but I told him he doesn’t have to worry about that. OH BUT GUESS WHAT??

Mr_Kingdom: What????

Miss_Queendom: He booked a ticket to come here in winter break <3 I cannot wait to see him again. Introduce him to you!! We’ll have so much fun <3 <3

Mr_Kingdom: That’s cool, is he staying the whole break?

Miss_Queendom: Yep, I’m going to be exhausted when he leaves again, I won’t have time to sleep when he’s here hahaha make the most out of the days. 

Miss_Queendom: I can’t wait, seriously!!

Mr_Kingdom: I’m happy that you’re happy, just ask him not to bite my head off for stealing his best friend haha.

Miss_Queendom: He won’t! I promise, besides he said that he really likes you from what I’ve told him about you. Maybe I should have asked you first but I told him how you threw the ice cream at our tenth date (only him, I promise!!!!) and he said that was the only response he accepts from someone hearing that I am in love with them hihi. 

Mr_Kingdom: Oh my God you told him that? 

Miss_Queendom: I’m sorry!!!! I’ll promise to ask you first, if next time you throw a sandwich in response to something I said okay?? 

Mr_Kingdom: I’m not going to be throwing any sandwiches. It’s okay, as long as it’s just Kevin… 

Miss_Queendom: I really am sorry! 

Mr_Kingdom: Stop apologising, although… maybe a kiss to perfect the apology? =)

Miss_Queendom: Alright, next time I see you, an apology kiss will be given at the first opportunity that presents itself! 

Mr_Kingdom: See, now I’m more excited about dinner tonight!

Miss_Queendom: Me too… and I already was excited. Sooo I was thinking, let's not tell them we’re a couple tonight.. I mean I’m sure you weren’t planning on making a huge announcement about it hihihi but still thought I’d mention it!

Mr_Kingdom: I planned on yelling it off the roof tops tonight, guess that’s not happening anymore… ;-)

Miss_Queendom: You funny one, I’ll see you tonight, homework is yelling at me :(

Mr_Kingdom: Alright, baby!!! I’ll see you tonight <3 

Miss_Queendom: See you then, hunky piece of man…. (okay that hurt to even type out hahahaha)

Mr_Kingdom: Oh my God… don’t call me that haha.. (good, cause it hurt to read hehe) 

Miss_Queendom: I’ll see you later <3

“Can you both promise me to not embarrass me tonight?” I ask my parents as we drive over to Dylan’s house.

“How would we do that exactly?” my dad asks.

“I don’t know, start about that story you both find so hilarious from when I was 5 where I pulled my pants down to take a wedgie out for example” I say making eye contact with my dad in the rearview mirror. 

“Fine, we will leave that story out” my mom says before my dad can make fun of me. 

“Thank you, you are gonna love his house. It’s a tiny castle” I tell them.

“His house huh” my dad says.

“Oh you know what I mean” and I chuckle “his parents are so nice, you will like them” 

“It’s really important to you that we like them isn’t it?” my mom asks and I start to smile from ear to ear.

“Yeah” I say missing my parents looking at each other, fully realizing that Dylan and I are not just dating. They know, just like Dylan’s parents know. The rest of the drive is in silence and I’m getting a little nervous but when I see his house that all fades away.

“It’s even bigger than it looked in the pictures” my dad says parking the car. 

“It’s huge, but everytime I mention hide or seek, Dylan asks if I’m 11” I say with a fake pout as we go to the front door. I ring the doorbell and soon after it opens. Dylan’s mom opens the door “hi Mrs Klebold” I say and I step in, take off my shoes, jacket and go in the house to leave my parents to greet her.

“And she’s gone” I hear my mom say before they greet Dylan’s mom. Walking in I see Dylan get up from his chair looking incredibly nervous. 

“Hey Dylan” I say as I walk over to give him a short hug. 

“Hi, how are you?” he asks me as I greet his dad.

“I’m good, you?” 

“Yeah I’m fine” he says with a small smile. Then my parents and his mom come in. The three of them talking already, walking over to his dad to meet him for the first time. 

“Can we go up stairs until dinner time?” Dylan asks his mom whose eyebrows rise up to way past her hair line. 

“Is that a no?” I ask her, sucking in my lips. She looks at my parents.

“It’s okay with me, I had tea ready but if your parents are okay with it you two can go” she says kindly. Making me instantly look at my parents with weird big eyes and a slightly deranged smile.

“Oh dear” my dad says laughing “go” he simply says making me silently clap my hands as Dylan and I make our way upstairs. 

“I can’t believe you got us out of that” Dylan says laughing as we go up the stairs “if it was up to” and I almost make him crash down on the stairs when I walk up to him and press my lips on his. But he grabs hold of the banister and keeps the both of us up as he holds onto my waist. Soundlessly I kiss him, even letting my tongue run over his lips before he pulls back because we thought we heard something. “Let’s go” he says as I let go of him and finish the last steps and walk straight into his room. “What was that?” he asks with exciting eyes as he sucks in his bottom lip.

“The perfection to the apology” I say “first opportunity, remember”

“Yeah, I remember, but I didn't think you meant it that literally. Not that I mind any of it” he smiles. I shrug and start to chuckle. 

“What do you think they’re talking about?” I ask him as I sit on his bed crossed-legged. He comes to join me there and leans against his wall. 

“Ah, I don’t know. Probably your stay here, that would be first on the list of things that need to be discussed this evening” he says looking at me. 

“Yeah that sounds about right” and I chuckle “it is a bit strange to see them all in one room, right?”

Dylan’s expression looks almost comical “to say the least” but then he takes my hands in his. “But you know I think your parents are quite nice. Your dad really tries to make me feel welcome” 

“They like you, just like I said they would” I say scooting closer to him so I can sit next to him. 

“Guess so” he tells me and a voice sounds from down the stairs. 

“Dylan, Y/n come down stairs, dinner is almost ready” his mom tells us. He rolls his eyes and plants a kiss on my cheek before we get up and go down stairs to join the parents. 

“Two sets of parents” Dylan whispers, sounding like he dreads dinner already. 

“But I’ll sit next to you” I tell him and he squeezes my hand.

“I do like that” and he smiles as his eyes are on me. Our parents see his eyes on me and when he looks at them his cheeks look like they’re on fire. 

“We’re having beef stew,” his mother tells us all. 

“Sounds great” my mom tells her and then the table needs to be set. 

“We’ll do that” I say and without waiting for an answer I drag Dylan with me in the kitchen. “We will?” he asks, wondering.

“Yes” and we start to get everything out and ready to put everything on the table. 

His mom walks in and tells us “set one extra plate, your brother is on his way” 

“Great” Dylan says sarcastically, making me laugh. Once we’re done setting the table our parents walk in and get the food on the table. Dylan goes to open the door when the bell rings. And when the brothers walk in together I see a very unamused look on Dylan’s face and a big grin on Byron’s.

“Look who's back in town” Byron says coming my way “the queen, how are you?” and he comes in for a hug. I didn't expect that. 

“I’m good, you?” I ask him. 

“Just fine” he says before he walks over to my parents and introduces himself. We all take a seat around the dinner table and start this dinner off with a comfortable conversation about our move, my start at Columbine and other topics. Well into our dinner Byron decides to make his brother uncomfortable.

“So, are you two still joined at the hip?” he asks with a huge smirk on his face. I see Dylan’s face fall and wonder why he’d put his brother on the spot like that. So I do what I do best.

“Yep, doctors are convinced that separating us will lead to serious damage. So we have decided to keep our hips conjoined” and I flash him a wide smile. Byron chuckles “anyway why don’t you tell my parents about our game of chess?”

This time it’s Dylan that chuckles. My father looks very surprised “you played chess?” 

“Oh she did alright” Dylan’s father adds with a smile while he cuts into his final piece of meat. Byron’s expression is amazing.

“Mr Y/L/N, I have to tell you that your daughter could possibly be evil” Byron says looking at me. I suck in my lips to prevent myself from laughing.

“What did you do with that horse again, Byron?” Dylan asks looking at his brother. Byron then goes on to explain the exception rules that I made up. My mother looks at me and shakes her head with a small smile and I suspect she’s slightly embarrassed. My father looks at me and I know he’s trying really hard not to start laughing.

“I can’t believe the extent of your capability to make things up” my father says looking at me. “And so easily” he shakes his head “and you are all positively sure her stay here was a good one?” 

“I’ve never heard such a variety of strange things in such a short time period, that is for sure. Her stay here was wonderful nonetheless” Dylan’s mother says so kindly. 

“Thank you, I really liked staying here, it made everything so much easier for me” my eyes wander off to Dylan for a moment. 

“And now you two are dating, who could have seen that one coming” Byron says, out for good-natured revenge. 

“I was in complete and utter shock, I tell you” I say before I take the last bite of my dinner. “I wasn’t even sure he liked me before I left”

“Yeah, that is not the truth” Byron states. “Well, it’s only a matter of time before someone here asks a certain lady to be his girlfriend” he says teasingly and their father is about to cut Byron off when I blurt out.

“Someone already has” 

All parents stop eating at once. My father drops his utensils on his plate and Dylan is staring at me with bewildered eyes. I am looking back at Dylan with bated breath, realizing what I just did. My mouth takes over and does what it does best.

I lean into Dylan whose eyes are bigger than I’ve ever seen them “do you think they heard me?” and I look at my parents and his parents. “Chances are they have” he says softly.

“We already knew” my mother then says, making Dylan and myself turn to look at her. “What” I spit out in shock.

“Yes, we had a feeling” his mom says. “The confirmation is nice” she adds with a small smile. Dylan and I look at each other without a single clue of how to respond or act. Then my father starts a very random conversation with Tom about sports. Our mothers join them and they don’t even look at us any differently than before. Byron however has the biggest grin on his face. I sit back in my chair looking at my plate, wondering where to go from here.

“I’m clearing the table” Dylan then says.

“Let me help you” I say quickly getting up with my plate and when I walk up to my mom to take her plate she looks at me with these strange eyes and when she hands me her plate she takes my hand and softly squeezes it before she lets go. Walking towards the dishwasher I open it without thinking about it twice.

“I’ll do that,” Dylan says walking past me. 

“I can help,” I say to him.

“You don’t have to, you’re not staying here remember” he says shyly. 

“Doesn’t matter, I’ll still help you” and I place the plates in the dishwasher. I look over at our parents and see they’re still deep in conversation. So I quietly tell Dylan “I am so sorry, I didn't mean to blurt it out like that” 

“It’s okay” Dylan says with red cheeks and sweet eyes. 

“Are you sure because I know you don’t like being on the spot like that and I truly didn't mean too” but he cuts me off.

“I promise, it’s fine, I kinda had a feeling they already knew so it’s totally fine” and he smiles so cutely before he leans in a bit closer to my ear “besides now I can start shouting it off the roof tops” 

My mouth turns into a mega-wide smile when he says that “yeah you do that” and we get the rest of the stuff into the kitchen. The both of us are less anxious when we sit back down on the table again. 

“Thank you two for helping clear the table” Dylan’s mom says kindly “why don’t you all go sit in the living room and I will come in a bit with dessert. We all do as she asks and Tom and my dad are still talking sports, baseball. Byron and Dylan join them as well and they are all very much caught up in the conversation so I get up to see if I can help Dylan’s mother. 

“Can I help you?” I ask her when I get into the kitchen, she looks at me and smiles.

“That’s very sweet of you to ask, you can help me scoop the ice cream on the pie” she says while she gets the coffee ready for the adults. 

“Alright, one scoop?” I ask her.

“Yes, but if you want more, go ahead” she says sweetly. 

“One is enough for me, thank you” I say starting to scoop the ice cream “Mrs Klebold, I’m very sorry I blurted that out on the table earlier” 

“Don’t be, sweetheart. Tom and I think you’re a wonderful girl and I think you and Dylan are a very nice match. Or well couple” and she chuckles. Rubbing my back a little as she comes to stand next to me. “You’re really sweet and I see how much he likes you” 

“I really like him too,” I say smiling at her while we both pick up two plates and walk back into the living room.

“Pie and ice cream” Byron says as we walk in and I give him the first plate and the second one to his dad before I turn back into the kitchen to get two more plates. Sue walks in and tells me she will bring in the rest with her husband who follows in right behind her. I walk up to Dylan and sit down next to him and I give him the plate. 

“Thank you” he says sweetly and I keep looking at him until he shies away in the company of the rest. 

“You’re welcome” I say and look at my parents who are looking at me and Dylan. It makes me very aware about how I’m sitting across from them next to my boyfriend. But when Dylan’s parents come in, that all fades away into the back of my head and conversation comes just as easily as it did before. 

“Hey let’s go take a walk, like before” Byron asks Dylan and me. 

“Oh, we are actually about to leave” my dad tells him.

“That’s a shame, another time then” he says with a smile. My mom looks at my dad and then looks at me.

“Do you want to go take that walk?” she asks me.

“Of course but we’re going so” I say shrugging. My mom then looks at Dylan.

“Well, maybe Dylan can bring you home after the walk? If that’s okay with you” she says looking at Sue. Dylan looks at me with a crooked smile. 

“Fine with me, tomorrow is a school day though so don’t make it late” she says looking at Dylan.

“No later than nine” my dad says “and this is an exception on a week day” he adds.

“No later than nine” I say “exception, I got it” and I shoot up “let’s go” I say excitedly. The three of us get up and Byron tells us.

“I’m quickly parking the car somewhere else so I don’t have to walk the whole way back” his father tells him that’s smart and we put on our coats and go out for our walk. Right before Byron gets in his car he tells us.

“You two have fun on that walk” and he opens his car door with a smirk.

“You’re not coming?” I ask him, missing what his intention from the start was.

“Nah, too cold for me” and he winks at Dylan. 

“Thanks, bro,” he says taking my hand in his.

“Goodnight, see ya later, sis-in-law” Byron says laughing as he starts to drive off.

“Sis-in-law” I repeat laughing “Byron’s alright” 

_ Dylan’s POV _

_ “He is,” I say to her while putting my arm around her before we make our way back to our spot. She’s already starting to get less and less scared as we climb, walk and jump over the rocks. “You’re becoming a badass”  _

_ “A badass” she says with a chuckle “I am so far from one”  _

_ “Well I said you’re becoming one” and I smirk at her.  _

_ “I do have the best protection with me there is” she says looking at me so sweetly.  _

_ “Oh yeah?” I ask her flat out fishing for compliments. _

_ “The Care Bears, duh” she says smiling as we reach our little spot. _

_ “Right, the Care Bears, they can all hold hands, form a big cushion and catch you at the bottom when you fall”  _

_ “I’m so happy you’re starting to see how important they are” and we sit down “Oh this is cold, so much colder then back in August”  _

_ “It’s gonna get a whole lot colder, lots of snow” I tell her as I pull her closer to me. “And it’s very important to me that you know” and I pull her face up by her chin “I still couldn't care less about your Care Bears”  _

_ “Baaaaaaaaaaabe, you’re breaking my heart” she says, pouting. _

_ “I’m sorry, it is the truth” I say kissing her pouty lips. She doesn’t kiss back but I know she’s trying not to laugh. “No kisses anymore?” I ask close to her lips. _

_ “None, you don’t care about my bears”  _

_ “Aah, maybe so but I care about you, more than anything in the world” I kiss her again but this time she kisses me back with her sweet lips. “That’s better” I say as I keep kissing her. _

_ “It went a lot better than I thought it would. After I almost ruined everything” she says coming to sit so close to me it makes my heart the happiest.  _

_ “You didn't do anything wrong, it’s fine. But they did react kinda, well they didn't react much at all”  _

_ “Yeah what was that all about?” she asks me, looking up at me “they looked like they were surprised but it was almost as if”  _

_ “They already knew” I say to her “shit, I’m sure of it now, they reacted way too cool. I bet they heard me talk on the phone with you or something. They knew”  _

_ “They knew” she says nodding her head “Well I don’t care what the reason is I’m glad they reacted like this. Didn't make me feel uncomfortable or anything”  _

_ “Same, holy shit when your dad dropped his knife and fork into his plate I was ready to bolt out of there” and the expression on her face makes me laugh “well maybe not for real but if suddenly a hole appeared out of nowhere, whoop gone” I say making a jumping gesture with my hand. _

_ “Thank God there was no hole then” and she kisses me just above my jaw and then another on my jaw. Fuck how I wish we were on my bed right now. “I like it better when you’re close to me and not far away in a hole or whatever”  _

_ “You are made out of sugar aren’t you, you’re so sweet” and I drag her even closer in my arms, making her smile. It’s amazing to sit here with her like this. I could be around her all the time, no exceptions. I love her so much. I should thank Byron for his quick thinking. We sit here for as long as we can until it becomes too cold and we make our way back to my car.  _

_ Driving her home, it makes me feel amazing. She’s chattering on about Kevin coming soon during winter break and I just listen to her. Music in the background, this is the life! _


	22. New friends make for jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> Here is a new chapter in this story. She went from an exchange student to his girlfriend and now the story will change a bit in the way it's written. We've followed them closely for a while now and it's time to change it up a bit. 
> 
> There will be more time skips, so we can watch their relationship develope, see how and where life takes them until it's time to wrap this story up! 
> 
> I hope you all like it so far and how I will go from here, I sure love writing this story, don't worry it's not over yet! <3

“I did not know one person could know so much about one game” I say to Eric as we sit in the commons.

“Oh there is more where that came from” he says laughing.

“Yeah because he doesn’t do much else besides play that game” Nate says throwing something at Eric.

“Thanks asshole,” Eric says looking a little angry. Nate gets up and flips Eric off. 

“Anyway, I have to go. Tell your  _ boyfriend _ I said hi, remember me, your friend Nate” and Nate waves ready to walk off. 

“I won’t because then he might actually spend time with you instead of me” I say with a big smile.

“Hey, stop hogging one of my best friends” and Nate looks around “Dylan isn’t here so I can do this to you too” he winks as he flashes a middle finger to me as well. 

“But I am here, don’t do that to her like that” Eric says defensively “Jesus, don’t you have a little decency in you?” 

“I’m leaving right now” Nate says before he turns around and walks away.

“Can’t believe him” Eric says but he starts to laugh.

“It’s fine, I do not mind at all. I have been hogging Dylan, shamelessly even” and I start to chuckle.

“Well somehow I don’t think Dylan would mind you doing that” Eric says smiling. “Oh btw what is your AOL? I keep forgetting to ask but it would be nice to chat sometimes” 

“Oh yeah, but you’re gonna laugh at my username” I say sitting back with a pout.

“I won't, I promise” he says smiling.

“It’s Miss Queendom with an underscore between the words” I say.

“Oh Jesus” he says laughing.

“You’re laughing, you said you wouldn’t” 

“I lied,” he says, still laughing, making me laugh as well.

“You’re awful,” I say, laughing.

“No your username is awful” and Eric places his bag on the table pulling out a notebook. He writes down REB DoMiNe. “This is mine, I don’t have to write yours down thats scorched into my brain forever” 

_ Dylan’s POV _

_ Why is she sitting alone with Eric? Walking into the commons that’s the first thing I notice. Look at them, laughing together. She hits his arm and he pretends to be hurt. He’s fucking flirting with her. That son of a bitch.  _

_ She takes a piece of paper from his hands and says “you’re so mean, my username isn’t that bad. It’s a cute joke between me and Dylan”  _

_ They’ve exchanged usernames? I feel my blood starting to boil, I don’t want him near her, I know how he gets around girls. He can’t get close to her. I walk over there as fast as I can without running.  _

_ “Hey Dylan,” Eric says with a smile.  _

_ “Hi,” I say, barely getting it out of my throat, she turns around and gives me a wide smile as she gets up from her seat.  _

_ “Dylan” she says excitedly as she hugs me. When she looks up at me I give her a kiss. I don’t care about all the eyes here, not right now. _

_ “Are you ready to go?” I ask her, not even looking in Eric’s direction.  _

_ “Yes” she turns to Eric “you can’t criticize my username, as the queen I do not allow it”  _

_ “That doesn’t sound too democratic” Eric says smiling at her, thinking about her body, I’m sure of it. I know how he thinks about girls. _

_ “Who says we run a democracy?” she says jokingly. _

_ “We? I thought he was the general?” Eric says thinking he’s so smug. _

_ “Well, Dylan is the king now,” she says raising her hands before she looks at me. I try to smile but I don’t think I’m capable of it right now. _

_ “Let’s go” I say shortly “bye Eric” and I start to walk away after I put my arm around her shoulders. She frowns and turns to Eric. _

_ “Bye, Eric, talk to you later” not if I can stop it. _

_ ** _

“Dylan?” I say as we sit in his car and he’s ready to drive off. 

“Yeah” he says, still a little distant. 

“Are you okay?” I ask him. He doesn’t look at me and starts his car.

“I’m fine” 

“Are you sure?” and I shift a little in my seat, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

“Yeah” and so he drives us to my place where we’re going to do some homework and hang out. When he gets there he parks the car and quickly gets out of the car. 

“My parents aren’t home so let’s chill first and do homework when they get home” I propose to him as we kick off our shoes and place our coats on the rack. 

“Okay” he says with a small smile. He walks into the living room “do you wanna hang out here or in your room?” 

“My room because I want to show you something” I say, feeling a pit form in my stomach, he’s never been this distant in the past weeks. When we get to my room I decide to just ask “Dylan, why are you so distant?” 

He looks at me and closes the door behind him “distant?” 

“Yes, you haven’t said a word to me aside from short answers” I tell him. He places his hands in his pockets and looks at the floor.

“Eric isn’t always nice,” he tells me.

“What do you mean?” I ask him.

“Sometimes he gets really angry over nothing” Dylan tells me “and I don’t want you to get hurt” 

“What? I’ve never seen him angry” I say to Dylan. 

“I just, I know how he can get and with girls” he starts to shake his head, turning around so I’m looking at his back. That’s when it hits me.

“Dylan, were you jealous?” I ask him. 

“No,” he says, convincing no one. 

“Really?” and I walk over to him, placing my hand on his shoulder “because I think maybe you were” 

“Okay” Dylan says turning around “but I know how he thinks about girls, what he thinks more specifically” 

I can’t help but feel a smile creep up on my face. Dylan can’t even look at my face “it doesn’t really matter what it is Eric thinks about, you know” I tell him. He looks up at me “he was just being friendly and that’s all that matters” Dylan rolls his eyes.

“Friendly my ass, I bet he was flirting” Dylan spits out making me chuckle “don’t laugh at me, please” 

“I’m not laughing at you, I would never” I say walking even closer to him. “Even if it was flirting, that doesn’t matter” and I place my arms around his neck. Like it’s the most natural reaction his wrap around my lower back.

“You think so?” he asks with his brows raised.

“I know so, I’m not interested in Eric. I like him, as a friend. Nothing more” and I pout my lips, asking him to come down and kiss them. A small smile on his face when he does. 

“Are you sure?” Dylan asks insecurely.

“I promise” 

“I’m sorry” Dylan says and I give him another kiss.

“You’re forgiven” I say smiling.”Now look in that direction” and I point at my nightstand.

“The picture Nate took of us with your camera last week. You got it developed” he asks surprised.

“Yes, I had a feeling it would be a nice picture so I had to see. I was right” and we look at the picture where Dylan gives me a kiss on my cheek while I pull a silly face.

“The faces you can pull” he says laughing. “I love that picture,” he says smiling. 

“Good” I say letting go of him and pick up an envelope “here you go, I got one for you and look at this one” and I pull out another envelop “this one is for Nate” and I show him a picture of Nate tightly hugging four of my Care Bears at once with a huge smile on his face. 

“Jesus” Dylan says laughing “that looks awful” 

“Nah, it’s a good picture” I say looking at it before I put it in the envelope and when I put it down to give to Nate tomorrow, Dylan notices what I wrote on the envelope.

“Jester” and he starts to laugh “he will love that” 

“No, he won’t” and I smile, wiggling my eyebrows.

“What did your dad think of Nate?” Dylan asks as he sits down on my bed.

“He liked him, said he was very outgoing and he could hear all three of us laugh downstairs, he liked that” 

“Yeah it was fun, even though” 

“Nate was there” I finish his sentence smiling as I walk over to him. I take Dylan’s face in my hands and place a kiss on his lips “you were jealous” I can’t help but smile.

“Stop,” he says embarrassed.

“No it’s okay, don’t worry about it, you apologised” and I go to stand right before him “just so you know, there is no one I could ever like as much as you”

“Really?” he asks with a smirk as his hands settle just above my behind. I nod yes. Before I know what I’m doing I place one knee beside him on the bed, he watches it happen with intense eyes. I sit down on his lap, straddling him. His hands immediately find my ass, like they often do when we get closer to each other then just a kiss. 

There have been quite a few make out sessions in the past weeks, with only 10 days left before winter break we’ve been spending a lot of time together. We have even given each other a short goodbye kiss in front of his and my parents, on the cheek though. At the door after a date or after spending time together. 

Dylan kisses me and it takes us about 10 seconds before his hands start to roam over my body. Our mouths connected, tongues slowly dancing around each other Dylan places his hands on my bare back, his fingers are cold. I hiss out “oh that’s cold” he chuckles.

“Yeah?” and he presses them down on my skin to get a reaction out of me. I buck up and sit back down again but with a little bounce to it, this changes everything. He stops chuckling and I feel him harden underneath me. I’ve felt him through his pants more than once, palming him over his jeans and even sweats once at his place. The both of us have felt each other over our clothes and Dylan has touched me over just pantyhose under a dress. But the two of us have been wanting more. I know I have and there is not a doubt in my mind that Dylan wants more as well. As the heat spreads all the way through my body, Dylan locks me in one arm and turns me on my back on the bed. Swiftly and eager he climbs on top of me, letting his hand run up under my shirt. He’s seen me in my bra and his shirt usually ends up on the floor as well so it’s no surprise that he pulls my shirt off over my head.

He looks at me with a sweet smile before he places his lips on my boobs. Lots of kisses everywhere, then he does surprise me by pulling the top of my bra down. He gives a kiss there and I breath out loudly. He looks up at me and without thinking about it I pull my straps down over my arms. His eyes go wide as he watches me reach behind my back. Neither of us say a word. When I take the front of my bra in my hand Dylan places his hand over mine. Slowly pulling the bra down, revealing my body to himself. For a second he just looks at me but surely after he lets his hand find my exposed breast. When his fingers brush over my nipple I moan out. He comes up and kisses me on my lips “are you sure about this?” he asks me, always afraid to cross boundaries he shouldn’t. “Yes” I say quickly. He kisses my chest but it doesn’t take him long to go exactly where he wants. With his mouth over my nipple he moans out driving me crazy. Seeing him touch me with his mouth like that is sending me in complete overdrive and all the doubts I always have are nowhere in sight. Not even a hint of them. My hands go down over his sides and when he moves up a bit to kiss me in my neck my hands start to act on their own as they reach for his jeans. He looks down and then at my face. I open his zipper while we lock eyes “is this” and Dylan kisses me “yes” his tongue is caressing mine in my mouth and somewhere in between kisses he says “please, yes” and my brain stops working. I push his jeans down but not only that I also take his briefs down at the same time. This causes Dylan to look down on himself in shock and up to me.

“Is this not okay?” I ask him as both our eyes go over my exposed upper body and his almost complete naked body. “I’m sorry if it’s not” I quickly add. 

“It’s okay” and he pushes his jeans and briefs down to over his knees before he kisses me again, showing me it’s alright. Our lips sweetly locked together as I let my hand run down all the way down to his manhood. He instantly stops kissing me as I touch him for the first time. I let my hand slide over him before I hold him. When I reach the bottom I lock my fingers all the way around him and softly squeeze him but then the insecurity comes back again. “Is that, does it hurt? I have no idea what I’m doing” I say nervously. Dylan looks at me with an expression I’ve never seen on him before and when I slowly move his, head tilts to the left and his eyes close. 

“You uhm, ah it’s” and I’m afraid to move again “you’re” and he can’t seem to form the words.

“Am I doing this right? Because I have no idea and if I su” but then Dylan kisses me hard, pressing my head back into the pillow, his hand starts to squeeze my boob as he keeps kissing me. I move my hand up and down thinking I’m doing this right because he doesn’t stop me. When Dylan starts to lick and suck on the skin around my shoulder my hand tightens a little more around him.

“Fuck that feels good” he moans out into my neck “please keep doing what you do” and so I do. I steadily go up and down, holding him in my hand, firmly. “Ah, baby this” 

“Is this good?” I ask him fairly certain I know the answer. 

“So good,” he says kissing my neck. Then we hear the front door open and we look at each other in shock. 

“Fuck” I say softly as Dylan pulls his pants and briefs up in one go and I frantically look around me for my bra and shirt. Finding them I hurriedly put my bra on. I take my shirt off the floor and pull it over my head. My hair is a mess and I run towards my vanity and find a scrunchie, quickly creating a bun on top of my head. When I turn back around I see Dylan working on hiding his hard on in his pants. When he’s done we look at each other with horror in our eyes. Both of us are breathing like we ran a marathon. 

“Y/n, Dylan” my dad yells up, all the color has drained from Dylan’s face. I walk over to my door, softly clear my throat and open it. 

“Hey dad,” I yell out to him.

“Hey honey, did you two eat?” he asks. 

“Ah no not yet, why?” 

“I brought Chinese home for dinner but we can have it for lunch if you two want?” he asks us and I place my hand before my mouth as I start to laugh. 

“Chinese sounds good” Dylan says softly but then he looks down “but uhm” and I know just what he means.

“Yeah that would be awesome but I was just pulling out my sketch books to show Dylan” I lie so swiftly it scares me a bit.

“Okay, well come down in 5 minutes then” he says.

“Thanks dad” I say “yes, thank you sir” Dylan adds. 

“You’re welcome, Dylan,” my dad yells up.

“Just him?” I yell down. 

“You’re welcome too, pesky little daughter of mine” he yells, making Dylan and myself laugh. I close my door and we just look at each other. 

“So” Dylan says with a smirk “did you just say the f-word?” he says smugly. I want to answer but I can’t. “Not only that but a hardcore lie as well” 

“Stop it” I say to him, feeling very self conscious.

“I told you I would corrupt you in no time” he says laughing but then the smugness falls off his face when he comes closer to me. He takes my hands in his “just now that was uh” 

“New” I say with a smile.

“Yes, new” and he gives me a kiss “and amazing” 

“Yeah it was” I say smiling wide.

“Too bad it ended in pure fucking terror” Dylan says making us both laugh. I place both my hands before my mouth, laughing so hard. Letting the side of my head rest against his chest. 

“I felt like my soul was about to sprout wings and fly straight out of my window” I say laughing still. 

“Hand in hand with mine” and he closes me in with his arms over my shoulders. Close to my ear he whispers “you’re so beautiful, always” 

“Thank you,” I tell him. “You should know that I think you’re very handsome and beautiful. It’s stupid, because, in the moment I didn't have any doubts or fears but now I’m afraid you’ll think I’m weird or a slut or something again” I admit to him.

“What? Are you out of your mind? I would never think any of those things about you, ever” he says looking mortified that I would even think something like that.

“You don’t think I’m a slut if I want to touch you and stuff?” I ask him. He blows out a stunned breath.

“Hell no, what would give you that idea? I love it when you want to touch me” he blurts out a little loud. Making me shush him. 

“Oh my God, Dylan” I say panicky. 

“Sorry” he says looking at the door with big eyes “I’m sorry but please, baby don’t ever fear I would think anything bad about you” he says giving me a kiss. “We have to go down stairs though, we’re taking too long” 

“I agree, but thank you for always making me feel so good and special” I say as we walk to my door.

“That is because you are special, you’re everything to me” he says seriously. 

With bright red cheeks I tell him “so are you, to me” and we walk downstairs. Just before the last few steps, Dylan takes his arm off of me and we step into the living room. My father is sitting on the couch with the newspaper in his hands. 

“Miss pesky and Dylan” he says teasingly, making me chuckle. 

“Do you see what’s happening here?” I say to Dylan as we walk into the kitchen.

“No, what?” he asks me.

“He’s beginning to like you more then me. Soon I’ll be put up for adoption and they will just raise you as their son” I say getting us all plates.

“His parents will love that plan” dad says as he gets out placemats and the food.

“Sir, they may not mind” Dylan says with a chuckle “I eat a lot, they might be able to let me go on that account” and it makes me so happy to see him starting to open up to my parents. Well my dad more so than my mom, she’s more serious.

“One that eats a lot or one that talks a lot” and my father pretends to weigh the scales with his hands. “Easy choice” 

“That’s nice,” I say, setting the table.

“Son, can you get us all a drink” my dad jokes, making Dylan chuckle. 

“Yes, sir” Dylan says, getting us all a glass of water.

“See, he comes in raised all nicely. Great deal” my dad says as we all sit down and he gives us all a full plate of food.

“This looks amazing and I’m going over that joke now” I say as I start to eat. The mood is mellow, everyone enjoys their food and the conversation is going really well. Dylan is very talkative and especially when the topic lands on baseball. I see the chopsticks that came with the food and decide to give that a try since I have no way to include myself in this conversation.

“What are you doing?” my dad asks as he sees me fumbling with the chopsticks. 

“Teaching myself how to eat with chopsticks” I say full of confidence.

“Really?” 

“Yes, really. I can do anything I set my mind to” I say looking at my dad with an insulted face.

“Alright, good luck with that, if you’d have started with noodles it might be easier, rice might prove a bit more tricky” my dad advises me.

“Psh, noodles, that’s for weaklings, beginners” I say trying to concentrate on getting those veggies. But after a while of trying, my hunger gets the better of me and with a growl of disappointment I put the chopsticks down. 

“What is the matter?” my dad asks gloating a bit, Dylan is also enjoying this very much.

“Nothing, for now I have just” and I think about my words while I wave my fork in the air “unset my mind on it” 

“Unset your mind?” Dylan says “sounds a little like, giving up” 

“Why the negativity? Huh? I’ve just paused my mind in this matter, that is all” I say not looking at him as I take a big fork load full of food and raise it up to my mouth. My dad and Dylan are laughing softly. 

Dylan leans in a bit closer and says “you should admit defeat” I look at him in shock.

“Defeat? Dylan have you met me? I will do no such thing, I’m disgusted by you right now” I say trying to hold back laughter “disgusted I tell you” 

“Oh no” Dylan says dramatically, mocking me. My father observes our interaction with a small smile. 

“Sir, your son is mean” I say to my dad who shakes his head and looks away.

“I am not getting involved in this” he picks up his plate to clear it “I have some work to do” and my dad leaves us at the table together. 

“Kevin is coming soon” I say with a big smile.

“Yeah he is, did you make a list of everything you want to do with him, while he’s here?” Dylan asks while he finishes the food on his plate. 

“You bet. Prepare yourself because it’s going to be a very full winter break” I say with a big smile.

“Surely I’m not involved in all the activities?” he asks. My smile becomes wider. “Kevin will murder me in my sleep if you drag me along everywhere. Or at least I think so from what you have told me about him” 

“Well, what then, we can’t not see each other for almost 2 weeks” I say to him. Dylan chuckles.

“You know you actually could” my dad pitches in before he leaves for his study. 

“Excuse me?” I yell out making Dylan almost spit out his drink. 

“Dylan this has nothing to do with you of course but Y/n, you can’t expect Kevin to want to hang out with someone else there every moment. Sure you can do things, the three of you but you know Kevin is only here for a limited amount of time” My dad tells me.

“Yeah you’re right” I say thinking about it “well then we plan things with the three of us every couple of days, so we see each other a little spread out” 

“Fine with me, just let me know,” Dylan says with a small smile.

“That reminds me, Nate said to tell my boyfriend hi, remember me Nate” and I start to laugh “he says I’m hogging you”

“I don’t mind you hogging me” Dylan says laughing.

“That’s what Eric said as well” I say smiling.

“What did Eric say?” Dylan asks.

“When I said that I was indeed hogging you, Eric said that he was sure you wouldn’t mind me doing so” and I get up with my empty plate in my hands. 

“He’s not wrong” Dylan says shortly as he follows my example. When he’s next to me I see him looking into the living room, but my father is already upstairs. Dylan places his arms around me. “I hate the idea of not seeing you everyday, seriously. But your father is right, Kevin should be your priority” if only I knew how much it killes Dylan to say this to me.

“I know, I do but I don’t wanna not see you everyday. I love seeing you every day” I say leaning back against Dylan.

“I do too” and he gives me a kiss on my cheek. “I’m getting my bag for homework, I left it by the front door” 

“Oh that’s where mine is too” I say laughing.

“Then I’m getting both bags” Dylan says walking away to get them. I load up our things in the dishwasher and start to think about how it’s gonna be when Kevin gets here. Fantasizing about what we can do, where we can go with just him and me and filling the days that Dylan can come with us makes me smile so wide, I feel so happy. I’m still adjusting to the move, I miss my friends and family so much but being around Dylan all the time and making new friends is exciting as well. I hope Kevin and Dylan get along, but I know they will. They have to, they’re my two best friends in the whole world. I love Kevin to death and I’m not ready to tell Dylan but I love him so very much as well. When Dylan walks back into the kitchen with both our bags he smiles so sweetly at me it makes me fill up with happiness and I can’t help but think that life is absolutely wonderful.


	23. It's all about friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readerds :)
> 
> Here is another chapter! 
> 
> Let me know what you think <3 
> 
> Next chapter will be Christmas, so I hope you all can look forward to that now that December is here!!

“Do you see him?” I ask Dylan as I try to look over all the heads at the airport, waiting for Kevin to walk through those doors. 

“No, not yet” Dylan says while resting his hand on my shoulder. 

The day has finally come. Kevin will be here any minute now and Dylan was kind enough to collect him from the airport with me. All these people block a good view on those doors. 

“I think I’m going to die from excitement when I see him,” I say nervously as I keep getting up on my toes hoping to see him. A new rush of people comes through the doors and I scan every face, no Kevin. But the crowd before me thins out so we can walk forward and get closer to the gates behind which we have to wait. 

“Can’t believe you cheated me out of this” Dylan says and I look up at him.

“What do you mean?” I ask him.

“Well coming to collect you from the airport, I mean” he tells me.

“My mom was there with me” I remind him.

“Shit yeah, never mind” he says laughing but I hardly hear him because one of my favorite faces in the whole wide world just came walking through the doors.

“Kevin” I yell out as I start to wave my hands like crazy, he sees me and starts to run in my direction immediately. I do the same and we crash into each other's arms. The both of us spewing out a string of Dutch words only the two of us understand.

After a good while of holding onto each other I pull back “you’re here” I yell out and he turns his face away. 

“Loud, you’re loud” Kevin says laughing with tears running down his cheeks “I missed you so much” he says hugging me tightly again. 

“Me too, oh my God, I missed you every day” I say as we let go of each other, I take Kevin’s hand “come on you have to meet Dylan” and I drag him along with me, leaving him to struggle with his suitcase. “Dylan” I say excitedly as we approach him. Dylan has a smile on his face and is standing there with his arms crossed. I fail to read his body language due to my excitement.

“Let go of me, woman” Kevin then yells yanking his hand away from my grip “my bag is heavy” he whines, making me laugh. 

“Kevin, this is my  _ boyfriend _ Dylan” I say smiling wide as I jump up and down “I’m so excited for you two to meet” 

Kevin comes walking up to Dylan after having dropped his bag to the ground “who are you, I have absolutely no idea who you are, never heard your name before” Kevin says sarcastically while he extends his hand. 

“I’m Dylan” he says softly “you must be, Kevin” he says looking at me with a tight lipped smile.

“That’s right, I am Kevin” they shake hands and he says “so you’re the one that stole my best friend away from me?” 

Dylan chuckles but before he can start to talk I say “we’ve been over this” 

“It was your parents, blabla” Kevin says walking a bit back to get the bag he dropped. I give Dylan a quick hug.

“I can’t believe he’s finally here” I say looking at Kevin as I hold Dylan.

“I’m happy for you, baby” Dylan says kissing my head. A second after the kiss I run out of his arm and towards Kevin, hugging him from the side. Kevin wraps his arms around me and we start hugging all over again. 

After the first hello’s, hugs and Kevin rambling about how dollars have way more notes in the money then Gulden’s do, we head out to the car, the three of us. Dylan kindly took Kevin’s bag off the ground and so Kevin and I walk arm in arm to Dylan’s car. 

“That’s your car, right?” Kevin asks pointing at the black BMW.

“Yes it is” Dylan says, opening the trunk to place in Kevin’s bag. 

“That is one epische car” Kevin says full of confidence. 

“Epische?” I ask with a great malicious pleasure on my face.

“Yeah” Kevin says “what?” 

“It’s epic in English not epische” and I start to laugh. Dylan opens the doors for us and has a small smile on his face.

“Oh excuses me your highness” Kevin says pulling on my earlobe making me cry out in pain “my English isn’t as perfect as yours” 

“Klootzak” I say as we get in the car.

“Trut” he says, making me laugh.

“Not even fifteen minutes in the country and you’re cursing at me” I say and Dylan looks unamused by my words.

“You called me an asshole,” Kevin says indignant. 

“Excuse me?” Dylan says surprised “what did you call him?”

“I didn't say asshole exactly” I say looking away.

“No, not exactly” Kevin says and he starts to think “nutsack is the literal translation” 

“What?” Dylan asks laughing as we go on our way.

“Have you been pretending you don’t curse around him or something, oh miss angel you’re such a fake” Kevin says calling me out brutally. 

“In my defense, I did tell Dylan” and I turn to him “I did tell you I curse in Dutch” 

“Yes you did but I had a hard time believing it” Dylan says looking very amused.

“Haaaa, oh man she fooled you good if you can’t believe her cursing” Kevin says gleefully.

“Okay that’s enough from you, go home” I say to my best friend. 

“Sure,” he says to which I protest fiercely, making Kevin laugh loudly. 

“He is mean to me” I moan to Dylan who in return takes my hand in his since we’re before a stoplight and presses a kiss on the back of my hand.

“Oh, iemand is aan het claimen” Kevin says provoking me. 

“Nee, dat doet hij altijd” I retort while Dylan lets go of my hand, clearly not enjoying our Dutch exchanges. The rest of the ride goes by in a flash, we don’t speak anymore Dutch around Dylan and when we’re getting out of the car, I can see more annoyance in Dylan then I did before in the airport or drive home. 

Kevin pulls his bag out of the trunk with my assistance. When it’s out I walk over to Dylan on his side of the car. Knowing we will see each other a lot less I do not hold back when I give him a hug.

“I’ll miss you in the upcoming days” I tell him with a pout. Dylan’s eyes seem softer after these words have been said to him. I get up on my toes and Dylan does not hesitate to give me a kiss. After he pulls back he places another kiss on my lips, taking in my upper lip for just a moment, weakening my knees. “Me too” he whispers when he let’s go of me. I look at him and then at Kevin who looks like he’s ready to barf. I start to laugh and let go of Dylan. Fastly I make my way over to Kevin, help him with his bag and we walk to my front door and when the door is opened by my mom the greetings begin again. When I finally turn back around I see Dylan has already left. I think nothing of it and walk inside to go spend the first few days with Kevin.

  
  


_ Dylan’s POV _

_ Watching them pull his bag out of my trunk I can’t stand that stabbing feeling inside my chest. It’s like when she was with Nick or Eric only ten times worse. She’s practically ignoring me. Smiling her gorgeous smile but in his direction. When they start to laugh as he pulls the bag out of my trunk I feel horrible that I have to leave. I feel like an outsider again and that hurts because she is right here. _

_ After we’ve kissed our goodbye I see them go up to her door, she’s so focussed on him, she hasn’t even looked back at me. Not being able to stand this feeling I get in my car and just go back home. Where I go up straight to my room. The picture of us kissing is still on my nightstand and I smile when I look at it. I know it’s ridiculous, my friends would laugh at me, she would laugh at me for being jealous of a guy who is like her brother to her. I lay down on my back and swing my arm over my eyes and close them, trying to get myself together again.  _

**_Two days later_ **

_ I’m sitting up in my room, playing games. Fully emerged in the game when my phone rings and I throw my controller beside me on the bed. It’s her. _

_ “Hello” I say into the phone line with a huge smile. _

_ “Yo dude” Nate’s voice says, disappointing me “what are you doing later?” _

_ “Nothing really, why?” I ask him a little annoyed it isn't Y/n. _

_ “We wanna game our brains out, I turned the basement into a huge fortress with Zach, Brooks is coming too”  _

_ “A fortress, what are you 13?” I ask him but I’m grinning because it does sound like fun. _

_ “Yes, now fuck off out of your room and come here” Nate says pressingly. _

_ “Alright alright” I say “I’ll be there in 20” and we hang up the phone. When I get there the fun we have is enough to take my mind completely off of not seeing Y/n.  _

_ **  _

With a stomach ache of laughter Kevin and I get out of my fathers car. “Have fun” my dad says before we close the door. Walking to the place we’re meeting Dylan in just a bit I feel the excitement to see him again take over my thoughts.

“Oh my God, I missed him” I say to Kevin “it’s been a while since I missed him” 

“Three days, it’s been three days” Kevin says laughing “but I miss my girl too so I get it” and I turn to him with a big smile.

“I had so much fun with you it didn't even feel bad to be apart from Dylan” but then the smile fades “is that bad?” 

“No dude, it’s normal to do things with other people as well” Kevin says laughing, probably at me a little “I was the same way though, I could never do anything else but spend time with my girl in the beginning” 

“Yeah but I mean I’ve thought about him but it wasn’t bad or anything” I say still feeling it may be wrong to be okay with not seeing Dylan for a couple of days.

“Imagine how good it’s gonna be when you see him again,” Kevin tells me. Now the smile returns on my face again.

“Yeah that is true” I say with a big smile “I can’t wait to see him now” 

“You don’t have to,” Kevin says and he points past me. When I turn around and follow his finger I see Dylan coming this way and when our eyes meet he gives me my favorite smile of his. The one that is so big and reaches his eyes the full 100 percent. 

“Dylan” I whisper as I walk over to him, Dylan takes his hands out of his pockets. I increase my pace and right before him I stop. “Hey Dylan” I say with a wide smile as I wrap my arms around him, looking up at his eyes “I missed you” 

“Hi baby” he says so sweetly “I missed you too” he says with a big smile before we simultaneously move closer to each other for a kiss. “I’m so happy to see you again. It's a little pathetic” Dylan says with a chuckle.

“No it is not” I reassure him “I feel the same way” and I pull his head lower towards me for another kiss. “Or maybe it is and I’m just pathetic as well” 

“Nah, you could never be” and I turn around with his one arm still around my shoulder. I let mine wrap around his back. Kevin is standing there with a smile on his face.

“Hey Dylan, how are you?” he asks nicely.

“I’m good thanks, you?” Dylan asks, not letting me go anytime soon. 

“Better than I have been in weeks” Kevin says honestly as he always is. “What movie are we seeing?”

“I thought Y/n could choose?” Dylan says looking at me.

“And I wanted to let Kevin choose” I say and Dylan opens his hand to Kevin as a gesture to indeed choose one.

“Let’s hope for something scary,” Kevin says, making me roll my eyes.

“Great, that’s great” I say and Dylan chuckles “so what have you been up to?” I ask him as we walk towards the entrance. 

“Ah nothing much, I’ve been gaming at Nate’s who made a huge fortress in his basement” 

“Oh man that sounds great” I say imagining lots of cushions and blankets everywhere.

“It was” Dylan tells me “and I’ve been hanging with Brooks as well, what about you?” 

“Ah well you’ll never believe it but we’ve talked more in the past three days then I have in the past weeks” and I start to laugh.

“That sounds absolutely impossible,” Dylan says. 

“I wish it was man, my ears hurt and my brain even more so” Kevin says rubbing his ears. Dylan starts to chuckle.

“As if you have been quiet” I say laughing.

“I was just trying to keep up” and we get in line to get tickets “shit, nothing scary” 

“Thank God” I say before Kevin makes a choice. Looking up at Dylan I find his eyes are already on me “I’m so glad you’re here tonight” Dylan leans down for a short kiss. 

“Me too” Dylan’s smile is wide and gorgeous. We get our snacks, we go Dutch on the payment and get ourselves comfortable. My two favorite guys sit on each side of me and barely into the movie, Dylan is holding my hand and Kevin is ruining the movie for me by making stupid noises soft enough so only I can hear them. Making us laugh all through the movie. There is hardly anyone so no one is bothered and when it gets too much for me I drag Dylan down with me and give him a taste of what Kevin is doing to me. Needless to say there was a lot of fun. 

“Great movie” Kevin says when the end credits start playing. Dylan and I look at him like he’s crazy. “What, you two didn't like it?” He asks in such a serious manner, even I have doubts whether he’s serious or not. Which to him makes for a feeling of victory. 

“Ice cream anyone?” I ask when we’re outside.

“I have raisins in my pants, what are you talking about?” Kevin says making Dylan almost choke on his saliva. “Sorry, I apologise” Kevin says quickly.

“After all these years you still do not understand that I don’t need to know things like that?” I ask Kevin with a disgusted face. 

“We’ve been apart for so long my memory is starting to fade, Dylan who is she again?” Kevin asks dramatically and Dylan’s eyes alternate between me and Kevin. He doesn’t answer him when he says.

“I’m starting to think you two were separated at birth” 

Kevin and I look at each other and Kevin beats me too it “now that you mention it she does have my father’s nose” 

“But your eyes look like my moms” I add. 

“So what is the deal?” Kevin says looking away from the both of us. I look up at Dylan who is smiling wider than before. 

“Ice cream?” I ask him.

“Anything you want” Dylan says with that cute smile. 

“So either my mom had sex with both our fathers or it was yours” Kevin says making me close my eyes while trying not to burst out laughing. 

“That is a conversation I’m staying out of” Dylan says wisely.

“Oh come on, place your bets before we find out” Kevin says following us “and dude don’t give her all she wants before you know it you’re broke” Kevin says making Dylan chuckle.

“I’m not greedy,” I say to Kevin. 

“I know, but you’re hungry a lot of the time,” Kevin says with a smile as we walk into the ice cream salon. 

“Oh” and I look up at Dylan “he has a point there” 

“Well, good thing Kevin is here then, that way I can save up everything I can’t spend on you when you’re with him” 

“Smart thinking” Kevin says before he treats us to ice cream.

“Thaaaaank you” I say really dragging the word out.

“Thanks man” Dylan says before he digs in.

“You’re both welcome. I can’t treat you two every day now can I” Kevin says with a small smile as we make our way over to the bench. Yes, that bench. Sitting down the three of us I ask them.

“If you could do anything you want, what would it be?” 

“Easy, make sure we live next door to each other again” Kevin says.

“Ah yes, definitely” I say nodding my head and then the two of us look at Dylan. 

“I’d probably get a dna test for the both of you, there is no way you two aren’t related” Dylan says before his cheeks go a bit red and the three of us start to laugh. 

Looking around him something seems to dawn on Kevin “is this where ice cream flew and crashed?” 

Dylan’s eyes turn huge and I shush Kevin “let’s not talk about that” and I pull a face that says I’m- sorry to Dylan. He just gives me a small smile.

“Why? I thought that was fantastic” Kevin says excitedly.

“You did?” Dylan asks, confused and a little insecure.

“Hell yeah, you got so excited you threw your ice cream on the floor bro. The only suitable response to this one saying she likes you back” and Kevin leans back against the bench. “We need to come back here with your camera one of these days, I need a picture of the bench” 

Meanwhile Dylan looks at me with beaming eyes and the cutest smile and when I think back at that moment all the feelings come right back up again “this is a really good bench” I say to Dylan, biting my bottom lip in a big smile.

“It is,” Dylan agrees. We eat our ice cream and then it’s already time to go home again. Parking before my door I look at Kevin and then at Dylan. 

“Sorry, I have to ask him something in Dutch” I apologise to Dylan who says it’s “no problem.” Turning to Kevin I ask him in Dutch if I can invite Dylan in with us, if only for just a moment. Kevin says it’s “no problem” and so I tell Dylan “you’re coming in” 

“Oh, no I don’t want to intrude” he says quickly but then he says “oh shit, I can’t because I’m supposed to meet Zack online in a bit” 

“Okay, that’s alright” I say quickly, Dylan looks like he’s in doubt “no really, you go have fun I will see you in a couple of days again” 

“Are you sure?” Dylan asks but he doesn’t propose to cancel it and that actually makes me feel happy because that means he really wants to go gaming with his friend.

“Absolutely” and I unbuckle my seatbelt to lean forward and kiss him. His hand goes behind my head and the need to keep kissing him rises up to the surface.

“Parents, parents” Kevin says quickly and when I turn around I see the front door open.

“Shit” Dylan says softly “thanks for the heads up” he says with a small smile as he looks at Kevin with his cheeks betraying his feelings for me. 

“No problem, when my parents walked in on me and my girl making out I was or still am actually grounded for three years, with the exception of this visit to Y/n” Dylan lets out a sigh.

“That’s rough dude” Dylan says, Kevin agrees and we say our goodbyes “baby” he says when I’m almost out of the car. So I poke my head back in.

“That is me” I say with a big smile. “Really, I thought he meant me?” Kevin jokes from behind me and I kick my foot back “are you a fucking donkey?” Kevin says, making me laugh real loud. Dylan looks slightly less amused over Kevin’s words but says nothing.

“I was wondering if you’d hook up with me tomorrow for just a moment online in the evening or a quick call” Dylan asks shyly. 

“Yes, I’d like that, let’s do that” I say with a smile as I blow him a kiss. Closing the door Dylan and I maintain eye contact before I finally turn around after a last wave. Kevin and I run upstairs to my bedroom and soon enough a conversation about the evening is in full swing.

“I kinda lost myself in all the time I spent with Dylan” I say laying on my back, looking at the glowing stars on my ceiling. “I just love being around him all the time and I missed you so much that I didn't even want to try to think about new friends” 

“I missed you too but I guess it was easier for me because I still have all my other friends and my girl” Kevin says doing the same thing I am on his mattress. 

“Perhaps I’ll invite Nick over so he can see the new house after you’re gone, I really liked him” I say thinking about what is ahead of me. “And I really do like some of the girls Dylan is friends with” 

“Good, you should” Kevin says but continues a lot less cheerful “I hate that you’re making new friends, they’re replacing us” 

“No one is replacing you” I say adamantly.

“Someone will and before you start your lecture on why not hear me out. It’s good, you should make such good friends. We will always be who we are but I’d hate it if you were here always missing me without a really good friend. Dylan is your boyfriend, not replacing everyone else at the same time. He can’t be everything”

“When did you turn into a philosopher?” I ask him with a chuckle but I know he’s right “you’re right though, I should start to make more friends instead of hogging Dylan from his friends” 

“Yeah but I don’t think Dylan has any trouble with being hogged, he looks jealous as fuck and no matter what you say he lays claim on you” Kevin says getting up straight. I sit up as well and look at him ready to kick in the defense “I don’t think he does it on purpose or whatever” Kevin continues. I think back about the couple of times he did get jealous in the past weeks. Mostly around Eric and another friend who's very outgoing around me. 

“Maybe you’re right,” I say to him, licking my bottom lip.

“Maybe” and Kevin scoffs, making me laugh “but I really do like Dylan, he’s good to you” a smile spreads on my face as I lay back down again. Little do we know, Dylan is having a similar conversation with Zack right now. 

_ Dylan’s POV _

_ “No it was fun” I tell Zack about going to the movies “yeah he seemed to have fun as well, I swear those two are fucking seperated at birth”  _

_ “Are they?” Zack asks me. _

_ “Not really but they’re very alike, he talks just as much as her and makes up the same shit she can” I start to smile as I think about all that she comes up with “ah fuck, not fair”  _

_ “You better pay attention then, I’ll fuck you up if you don’t” Zack says laughing “speaking of attention, I can’t believe you had some fucking time for us”  _

_ “Fuck you” I say but deep down I’m starting to see that maybe all the bitching him and Nate have been doing might be true. “You didn't even look at us when you started dating Devon”  _

_ “Guilty as charged, man I couldn’t see anything but her, she accepted me just how I was and I forgot about the world” Zack says honestly. For the first time since that short rift does he talk about it. “I just wanted to spend every moment with her and I didn't even think about my friends, you must be able to relate now”  _

_ “Yeah, I can. But I gotta be honest I was fucking pissed at you” I say to him “but now I totally see how easy it is to lose yourself in someone who actually gives a fuck about you”  _

_ “Cause we don’t?” Zack asks, stunning me with those words. _

_ “You know what I mean, a girl who’s so close to you” I say to him. Feeling a little triggered. _

_ “One that kisses you and all that horny stuff” Zack says chuckling “yeah I get it man”  _

_ “I’ll make more time for you guys” I say, slaughtering Zack. _

_ “Fuck you dude, I almost had you” he spews out over my words, making me grateful he didn't make a whole scene about it.  _

_ “Almost is never good enough dude, when will you learn” I say knowing it pushes his buttons. _

_ “Don’t make me come over there and kick your real skinny ass, Klebold,” Zack says laughing.  _

_ “I’d like to see you try” I say laughing just as hard. _

_ “I have the weight asshole, I’ll throw it all in” Zack says making us both laugh even harder. And it makes me happy that I didn't blow him off tonight.  _

_ **  _


	24. The perfect ending to 1997

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovely readers!
> 
> I am soooo sorry to have kept you all waiting on a chapter for this story, life took over and I just now got this chapter ready!
> 
> It's Christmas and new years together <3 it's all about them together and how their relationship blossoms. 
> 
> I have a feeling we're in the last few chapters for this story !! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it, please let me know!!

**The afternoon before Christmas**

“Thank you for having us today,” I say as Kevin and I take our drinks from Dylan’s mother. Dylan is sitting on my left and Kevin on my right. 

“It’s our pleasure” she says smiling “too bad Byron couldn’t join us” 

“Yeah, what a shame” Dylan says as uncaring as one could. His mom gives him a short lecture with the look in her eyes and it makes me giggle. 

“It’s almost Christmas eve, don’t you want your brother around?” I ask him with a smile.

“He’s coming tomorrow, early, for which I have to be awake. I’m fine right now” Dylan says, making his father scoff.

“Brotherly love” he says, taking another christmas cookie from the pretty silver platter. The table has a pretty red cloth over it with snowflakes on it. A few candles and lots of delicious treats. 

“Sir, brothers are annoying” Kevin chips in “believe me, I would know, especially younger brothers” 

“Uhm, no you’re confused” Dylan says with a wide smile “it’s the older brother that sucks” 

“Battle of the brothers” I say sitting back as I look at my best friend and my boyfriend. 

“Sorry Dylan but that just isn’t true” Kevin says adamantly “younger brothers always get away with everything” 

“Maybe with your parents” Dylan says and his parents start to chuckle.

“Yes, we like to torture our youngest and adore the eldest” his father jokes. Dylan raises his hand like see-I-told-you as he leans back more comfortable. Kevin turns to Dylan’s mother.

“Hi I’m Kevin, another eldest, I’d like to make an appointment to be adopted” his mom looks at him and then at me. Her finger raises as she points at both of us and she starts to smile. 

“Are you two sure you’re not twins?” she asks him. Dylan lets out a loud “ha”.

“See, I’m not the only one that sees it,” he says enthusiastically. 

“Oh no, not this conversation again” I say smacking my forehead “I’ve brought gifts” and I jump up to go get them. “They’re for under the Christmas tree,” I say excitedly, “I’ve bought something for everyone” I take out four gifts “can I put them under the tree?” 

“Yes of course, that’s so sweet of you” Dylan’s mom tells me and I go put them under the three. “As a matter a fact, I’ve bought you something as well” she gets up to get it for me. 

“Kevin I obviously don’t know you very well but I wasn’t going to give Y/n something and let you sit here without a present” 

“You got me a present?” Kevin asks, shocked.

“Well yes but I’ve bought something that Y/n will have to use but she has to promise to use it on you only. That is the gift” Sue says confusing us all. 

“Am I the only one confused?” Dylan asks. I shake my head no and Kevin does the same.

“Here, you can open it Kevin and then give it to Y/n. It’s self explanatory” she tells him. 

“Self what now?” Kevin asks, looking at me with the envelope in his hands. 

“That it’s obvious what it is once you see it” Dylan tells him.

“Oh, right. I knew that” he says semi embarrassed as he opens the envelope. He looks at it and then goes “ooooh that’s so cool” and he shows us what it is “it’s a card to call internationally” 

“That’s so awesome” I say taking it from him “I can’t wait to call Loes”

“You call her with this and I’m stabbing someone” Kevin says bluntly, making Dylan and me laugh. 

“It seems you have found the perfect executioner” Dylan’s dad says, making me laugh. 

“Open your gift” Dylan then says and I look at what’s in my lap. 

“Alright” I say with a smile as I start to open it up “wow it’s gorgeous” I say looking at the notebook. “Thank you so much” I say looking at his parents. I go through it and see it’s lined “I’m making this my diary” 

“You’re very welcome, I’m glad you like it,” his mom says and we both get up. I give her a tight hug. Then I look at his dad who gets up as well and I give him one to.

“Oh, you’re welcome” he says awkwardly patting my back. 

“Now I think my gifts may look stupid” I say looking at my notebook and then at the gifts underneath the christmas tree. 

“Nonsense, I’m sure we will all love whatever you got us” his mom says kindly. 

“Well, I’m just glad I’m not here when everyone opens their gift” I say, not convinced. 

Dylan’s eyebrow raises up high “are you serious, because I will open my gift right now to make sure you stop thinking like that” 

“You’re just looking for an excuse to open your gift” I say with a wide smile.

“No, I don’t want you to feel like I wouldn’t like whatever you got me” he says looking serious.

“Oh, I’m sorry” I say and Dylan gets up.

“That’s it, I have to open mine. I can’t let you feel like this any longer” 

“No, I’m okay, I promise” I say, failing to see where he is going with this.

“No, no I have to. This is unacceptable, look at you, you’re almost crying” he says still in a serious manner as he walks over to the tree. His parents look at each other and his dad can’t let this moment go by without saying something about it.

“Look who jumped out of his shell” and Dylan turns around unamused by his words. “Well, you have to admit since the queen arrived you’re a lot less shy” 

“Would you like to continue?” Dylan asks his dad sharply, that’s when I get up. 

“This one is for you” and I pick up the big square gift for him and hand it to him. 

“The biggest one,” he says taking it back with him to the couch. We get settled again and he opens his gift. “Damn, this is so cool” he says as he takes the last piece of wrapper off. 

“Really, you like it? It’s not too boring or something?” I ask cautiously.

“No, I love chess” and he shows his dad “it’s a glass chessboard” 

“That looks good,” his father says, shaking his head yes. 

Dylan looks at me with a wide smile “thank you so much this is perfect” and without thinking about it he kisses me on my lips in front of his parents. A soft gasp comes from behind us, where his parents are sitting and Dylan’s eyes go huge. I’m scared to make a sound or look at anyone else but Dylan and it’s Kevin that tries to save the day.

“That’s Dutch, we do that always. After we get a present we kiss the gift giver on the mouth. It’s tradition” he quickly whips out of his sleeve. 

“Really?” his mother asks with an expression that tells us all she’s not buying it. 

“Yes Mrs Klebold, I just didn't do it to you because you know the whole I’m a minor thing” and he shakes his head but then he looks at me “that didn't work dude” 

“Not even in the slightest” Dylan’s mother says and then Dylan and I turn around to face both her and his dad. “But we also weren’t born yesterday” she adds with a kind smile. “I’m not the type of mother to call your parents about what just happened, but I do suggest you tell them yourself” 

“I will” I say before I know it and I look at Dylan who looks like he’s ready to find a hole to crawl into and never get out. After an awkward moment Kevin asks Dylan if he can see his room and we all go up to Dylan’s room. In silence I close the door behind us.

“Fuck” is all Dylan says.

“Yeah, fuck” I say nodding as I look at him, he starts to smile at me cursing.

“Definitely fuck” Kevin adds laughing. We both look at him and then we all start to laugh.

“I can’t believe I kissed you like that in front of my parents” Dylan says thoroughly embarrassed. 

“Me neither” I say with a chuckle “and now I have to tell my parents that this happened as well” 

“I am so sorry” Dylan says pulling me in his arms. I pout my lips and he kisses them “truly, you know I am” he says with his cheeks still cherry red. 

“I know, don’t worry, I think they were bound to find out soon enough” I say to Dylan. I turn around and look at Kevin “this is his room, happy now” I say with a smirk.

“I saved both your asses from the eyes of parents after what happened. Give me some credit, trut” Kevin says laughing.

“What does that mean again, troet?” Dylan asks.

“It’s trut and he called me a bitch, like in the car” I say to Dylan whose eyes change instantly.

“Are you crazy?” he blurts out to Kevin, who looks a little shocked at both him and me “don’t call her that” 

“Dude, I’ve been calling her that for years, I’m not stopping now. Besides, if she didn't like it she would have told me by now” Kevin says uncaring for Dylan’s slight outburst.

“I would have, seriously I don’t mind. Besides I call him much worse things, I promise” I say to Dylan, wondering why he couldn’t take that well. 

“Yeah I’m sorry” he quickly apologises to Kevin “I get a little protective sometimes” 

“Don’t apologise, you’re her main protector here. I need to know you’d rip other bitches apart who try to hurt her” 

“Kevin, oh my God, what is wrong with you? Rip bitches apart” and I start to laugh loudly “that sounds ridiculous” Kevin’s face is still serious when I stop laughing.

“That may have been a bit over the top but it’s not easy for me to go you know. I hate not being around you” that’s when I walk over to him and give him a hug. 

“Yeah I know, I hate thinking about you leaving but I promise when I’m done catching up with Loes you’re the first” but I can’t finish the sentence because Kevin pushes me off him. 

“I’m stabbing someone,” he says again, making Dylan and myself laugh again. After that Kevin and Dylan start to play games on his console while I went back downstairs to get my new notebook. Much to my relief his parents didn't even look at me differently. I take place at his desk and start the first few sentences in my new diary. Hoping I can keep this one up better than when I was back home before the move. But there isn’t much written in it when a set of hands pull me out of my seat and make me participate in the gaming. 

“First christmas together and we won’t even see each other after today” Dylan says at one point. 

“Yeah it’s crazy” I say and then Dylan takes out a little gift box and he comes to sit next to me. 

“Merry christmas” he says handing me my gift. 

“Thank you” I say, opening the pretty, glittery red gift wrapping. There is a white box inside with the name of a jeweler on it and I place the box on my lap “what is this?” 

“Yeah if you open it that’s how you find out” Kevin says, sitting on his desk chair to give us some space. I roll my eyes at him before I start to open the little box.

“Oh my God, Dylan” I say looking at what’s inside of the box. 

_ Dylan’s POV _

_ She looks like she likes it, I hope she does “do you like it?” I ask her with a small smile. _

_ “No, I love it” she says, taking the necklace out “it’s our initials in a heart” she comes to sit closer to me with her back “will you put it on?”  _

_ “Sure, if I know how” I say nervously, my hands are shaking too much to get it closed and then Kevin comes up beside me almost soundlessly. He holds his finger before his mouth, shushing me as he takes the necklace from my hands and closes it for me. He goes back to the chair and she didn't even notice. “There you go” I say to her and she turns around looking at the heart as best as she can with it being around her neck. She looks so cute, so precious to me. _

_ “Dylan this is perfect, merry christmas to you too” and she places her hand on my neck, which never fails to make my knees feel weak. Even when I’m sitting down. The kiss that follows is sweet and makes my stomach rumble silently with how much I adore her. Then she smiles and turns around and goes over to Kevin to show him the necklace. _

_ “Oh damn, Dylan you forgot a K” he says making her so happy.  _

_ “Shit, I’ll have to take it back then” I say going along with him. _

_ “Yep” Kevin says while Y/n says “no way I’m ever taking this off again”  _

_ “Glad we’re on the same page” Kevin says looking in the other direction. We get back to gaming together and she keeps touching the heart, making mine so happy. I’m glad she loves it so much. Time flies by when you’re having fun and before we know it they have to go back home for their dinner.  _

_ “I don’t wanna go, I’m going to miss you so much” she says as she clutches onto me. Something I love. My arms rest on her shoulders and I give her a kiss on her forehead. _

_ “We will see each other on new years, I still can’t believe you made it happen that I can spend the night at your place” I say with a grin.  _

_ “Well, that was mostly Kevin, he’s even more persuasive than I am and not afraid to use the I’m-only-here-for-a-few-weeks tactic on my parents” she says and I look over at Kevin. _

_ “Nice going dude” and we let go of each other but I have to kiss her one last time. I miss being so close to her, I feel like I might explode the next time we do get some alone time. We walk downstairs and they greet my parents before I bring them to her house.  _

_ “Thanks for bringing us,” she says as she sits beside me while I drive.  _

_ “No need to thank me, you know I don’t mind” I tell her and she comes up to give me a kiss on my cheek.  _

_ “I know, I’m just showing you my appreciation,” she says sweetly. On the back seat puking sounds are being made and I can’t help but laugh. “Don’t laugh, you'll only encourage him,” she says. _

_ “Trut” Kevin says and I still hate it when he does that but when I look at her and see her laughing I realize it might be a little over the top to make a thing out of him calling her that. Much faster than I’d want to, we reach her place. We all get out of the car and Kevin says “merry christmas dude, see you at new years” he raises his fist and I bump him one. _

_ “Thanks dude, you too” I say to him and then she comes to stand before me with her huge eyes. She gets up on her toes and whispers in my ear “I miss you so much, I miss being alone with you” and my eyes fall shut at the meaning of those words. I want her so bad. I place a kiss on her jawline and a quick one in her neck. “Me too baby” I say to her and when she looks back up I couldn’t care less if her parents saw but I just have to kiss her again. Our tongues flick out at the same time and with a grunt I pull back, resting my forehead against hers. “I’ll see you in a couple of days”  _

_ “Yes you will” Kevin says behind her “I’m gonna ring the doorbell if you don’t hurry, I’m freezing my nuts off”  _

_ “Kevin shut up, I don’t wanna know” she says with a pained face but I feel his pain so I say “go, I’ll see you soon” she pouts but lets go of me. I watch her open the door as she scolds him for being disgusting and they both turn around to wave at me before they walk into her house and I have to go back to mine. _

_ ** _

**New years eve**

“You didn't even lose, you looooooooost so bad” Kevin says as we make our way to the living room. My parents are sitting on the couch and the three of us are on the chairs.

“I didn't lose that bad” Dylan says obviously not amused “it was the Dutch names of the streets that kept confusing me” 

“Uhm that is a very bad excuse” I say to Dylan with a chuckle “nothing in Monopoly changes if the street names change” 

“That is still very much my excuse” Dylan says with a little smile. “Changing the subject here” he says happily to do so “please give my mom the recipe for these” he says picking up another Oliebol as he looks at my mom.

“I will, you really like them then” she says kindly.

“Yes ma’am they’re really good” he says before taking another bite.

“He ate half of them” Kevin says laughing as he reaches over to take another one himself as well “they are really good” I’m laughing as I look at them and then my parents. “Y/n you should go make Dylan’s bed for the night, be a good girlfriend” 

“You didn't just say that” I say repulsed. 

“I’m very capable of making my own bed, thanks Kevin” Dylan says with a smile. 

“I’ve already made your bed” my mom tells Dylan “but since we’re in the final stretch of 1997 let’s all talk about our good intentions for next year” 

“I wanna go first” I say eagerly with my hand in the air.

“Of course you do” my father says before he goes into the kitchen to fill the glasses to toast with at midnight. 

“Ignoring that, my good intentions are getting my drivers license because I have to” and I look at my mom “I also want to take up a sports of some sorts but I’m not sure what yet” 

“Maybe you can take up dancing again?” my mom asks.

“Yeah perhaps, I did think about that but I’m not sure” I say shrugging “anyway, that was it, tag Kevin you’re it” 

“Fine, my good intentions for 1998 are” and he turns to me “ruining your summer vacation” then he looks at Dylan “which will probably mean yours as well, sorry” 

“No, that’s fine” Dylan says quickly as he looks at me. My dad then comes into the living room. “Can I help you with anything?” Dylan asks him.

“Ah yes, you could get the last two glasses” my dad says with a smile and Dylan disappears into the kitchen only to quickly come back with two champagne glasses filled for my parents. 

“And I’m joining the boyscouts,” Kevin says, making Dylan almost choke in his saliva as he laughs.

“You think the boy scouts are laughable?” my dad asks with a serious face. Dylan turns a bit pale. “It’s a tradition in my family to join them as men. I’d want my son in law to join them as well” Dylan looks like he’s about to become sick and that’s when my dad looks at me and we both crack. 

“Oh my God, Dylan your face. He was joking” I say laughing with my hand before my mouth. Dylan looks like he’s ready to run out the door.

“Sir, with all due respect that was worse than Y/n speaking Dutch around me” Dylan says with a comical expression on his face.

“I’m sorry, the opening. I couldn’t resist. Let my good intention be to not give you anymore heart attacks” my dad says sitting down. “And I’m joining the gym again,” he adds, placing his hands on his belly. 

“Sounds like a good plan, both” Dylan says with a small chuckle. My dad looks at my mom, a little impressed that Dylan said something like that. He’s so much more at ease around my parents and I love it. “I guess my good intentions would be to not get heart attacks this easily” 

“Poor Dylan” my mom says with a chuckle “look at you two, ganging up on him” she says to my dad and me. 

“I’m sorry, please forgive me,” I say, draping my arms around his shoulders as I stand beside him. Dylan doesn’t say anything and when I look at his face I see he’s bright red. So I take off his hat, kiss the top of his head and place his hat back on before I sit back in my seat. 

“What about you mom?” I ask about her intentions.

“Well, I’m going to quit doing drugs” she says seriously, this time it’s Kevin choking on his drink. Making me and Dylan laugh. 

“Did I ever tell you about the alcohol hotspot where Dylan’s parents met?” I say to my parents who look quite alarmed.

“It’s a joke” Dylan quickly says and much to my surprise he tells them the story about that afternoon we sat on his kitchen table and how this whole joke started. 

“Ah, I see someone was already infecting you with her behaviour” my dad says looking at me.

“Dad, infecting sounds very negative, maybe add that to your good intentions, be less negative” I say looking at the clock “only fifteen more minutes left in 1997” 

“I have a good feeling about next year,” my mom says with a smile as she looks at my dad. 

“It’s still all so strange” I say looking at Kevin “I think I should add get more friends to my good intentions but never as good as you” 

Kevin looks at me and takes a deep breath “I swear if you make me cry one more time this year I will walk back home” 

“Really? There’s a puddle somewhere between our continents” I say with a half smile. 

“I think now is a good time as any to reveal my true self” Kevin says standing up dramatically with his arms spread. 

“Oh hints, cool” I say, making Kevin give me a major side-eye. 

“Is it a book?” Dylan asks, Kevin couldn’t be less impressed and right up until it’s time to start the countdown we all pretend it’s hints and we have no idea what he’s hinting at. 

“I’m Jesus you dumbasses” Kevin says even though he knows we know. He turns to my parents “Mr and Mrs dumbass of course” we all laugh and look at the clock counting down at the television. Kevin and I had previously made the call to have him stand close to my parents to give the first hug too so Dylan and I could give each other a hug. We’re all standing and I get much closer to Dylan with my glass in my hand, he has his and we look at each other. The television makes the happiness increase when a voice counts down the last 10 seconds of this year.

“10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1 HAPPY NEW YEAR” 

“Happy new year” sounds throughout the living room and I focus solely on Dylan. I get closer to him and we hug each other. “Happy new year, baby” he whispers in my ear and I have been planning something for a bit now so it’s my turn to whisper something in his.

“Happy new year, Dylan” and I take a deep breath and look into his eyes with my face close to his. In softer whispers I say “I love you” to him for the first time. His eyes change fully and his hands on my back hold a tight grip on me as he pulls me back into a hug “I love you too” he whispers in my hair. I start to smile widely and when we look at each other it seems like everything around us fell silent. For a short moment that is because then we let go of each other and I let myself fall in Kevin’s arms. “I told him I loved him and he said it back” I whisper in his ear.

“Awesome, congratulations” Kevin says holding me tight “happy new year, sister from another mister” 

“Happy new year to you too, brother” I say kissing his cheek. I see Dylan talking to my dad, both with huge smiles on their faces. Then my mom walks over to him and much to my surprise she gives him a tight, sweet hug and she seems to ask him something to which he shakes his head yes and then she gives him three kisses. My heart is warm at this moment and it will be for a long time tonight. Even when we go outside to watch the fireworks for a while. It’s freezing but everyone is happy and at one point I stand in between Dylan and Kevin and Dylan is holding my hand while Kevin has his arm draped around my shoulder and so we look at the fireworks. Little do we know but my mom made a picture of us like this. One the three of us would call a favorite picture soon enough. 

_ Dylan’s POV _

_ She loves me. She loves me.  _

_ It’s all I can think off, standing here outside looking at the fireworks. She loves me and I love her. There has never been a better day in my life. She told me she loves me. I look at her face as she looks up at the fireworks and I think back about how nervous I was coming back here after her parents found out we kiss not only on the cheek. Her mother just now told me how welcome I am in the family, how happy she is that I'm her daughter's boyfriend. Even her father said that as far as a father can like a boyfriend he very much likes me.  _

_ Her and me we’re real. _

_ Kevin’s arm around her doesn’t even bother me, I don’t get jealous around him anymore. She looks so happy with him here, soon he will leave and I’m sure she will be sad but I’ll be here to hold her. To catch her when she falls, to love her always.  _

_ I love her so so much. _

_ “Dylan?” she says. _

_ “Sorry, what did you say?” I ask her and she giggles. _

_ “We’re going back inside, we’re freezing” she says with a big smile and chattering teeth. _

_ “Oh yeah sorry, I was all caught up in my own thoughts for a moment” I say. _

_ “Yeah no shit” Kevin says walking back inside, followed by her parents. We still stand there for a moment and she looks at her parents backs. She tip toes up and whispers in my ear “come to my room later” I look at her and feel my desire to be with her grow inside me. “Alright” I whisper with a huge smile. _

_ We all go inside and her mom makes us hot chocolates to get warm with and I feel so at ease with her family. Just like I know she is with mine. Sitting around the kitchen table I watch her and Kevin go on and on about memories from previous new years celebrations. They really are just like twins. Then she looks at me and her smile becomes so wide. _

_ She loves me and I love her. _

_ ** _

“Okay goodnight” I say to Dylan and Kevin when we all walk upstairs and they go to their room and I get into mine. After I close the door behind me I quickly brush all the tangles out of my hair before I jump into a cute pajama. Ready to wait for Dylan on my bed with my new diary, my thoughts are running all over the place and I need a moment to let the evening sink in before I can start to put it on paper. 

_ A lot of things happened, since today is New Years, or technically yesterday it was. It’s officially 1998 and the year started even more perfect then I ever could imagine it would. I will retrace the whole evening when I wake up but there is something that I need to put on paper right this second.  _

_ After the countdown, I was standing next to Dylan and we hugged right after midnight. He wished me a happy new year and I did the same. But that is not all I told him. I’ve been sure I love him for a long time now, perhaps a lot sooner than I should. Then again, who decides when it is too soon to love someone? Coming to the point: I told him I loved him!!!!  _

_ HE SAID IT BACK IMMEDIATELY. It made me feel like I was floating on clouds somewhere high in the sky. Where there was only him and me. Perfect, it was pure perfection. I love him so much. _

My door opens and with some sound it closes again. My heart almost jumps out of my chest. It’s Kevin. I frown and look at him.

“Relax, I know you’re expecting him but this was a test run. If your parents were still awake it would be much better they find me here then him” Kevin winks as he says this to me. I start to laugh.

“Oh my God you’re the most ridiculous genius ever” I say to him. He looks at me with a smile and shrugs. 

“I think they’d be here by now if they were awake, I made some noise” his hand closes around the door handle “I’ll see you in the morning, mrs not so innocent anymore”

“Shut up” I say cringing as he calls me that.

“What?” Kevin asks amused by my response “you went from no eye for guys at all to sneak into my room baby for some ohlala” 

“That is disgusting I didn't say ohlala” I say wrinkling my nose at him.

“Yeah but the rest actually says it all” and with that said he goes out of my room. Leaving the door open for Dylan to quickly walk in a few seconds later. 

He looks at me with a semi shy smile “he’s weirdly smart when it comes to sneaking around” 

I sit up straight on my bed “he is weird, period” 

Dylan takes a few steps closer “I like him” he says and I pat on the bed just before me and quickly he comes to sit down. His eyes go over me and the shy smile is still there. “Hey that’s the notebook from my parents” he notices.

“It is, I use it as my diary, so far I’ve written everyday” I say, still hoping I will keep that up. 

“Oh yeah” and he scoots a little closer “can I read it?” he asks jokingly. I tilt my head with a look that says what-do-you-think? “Just kidding, baby”

But then I think about it and open it to the page I was at “you can read what I just wrote, if you like?” 

His eyes drop down to the notebook “are you serious?” 

“Yeah” and I open the page for him “just this page” 

“Okay” he says hesitantly as he takes it from my hands. His eyes go over the paper from left to right and I feel like my heart surely can’t beat any faster. Wondering what he’s thinking I try to read his face but it’s practically unreadable. That is until the sweetest smile on his face appears. Not long after his eyes find mine. Right after he comes closer to me and places his left hand on my cheek before he kisses me. His soft lips easily make my heart beat faster. He pulls back and I see his chest puff up “you made me the happiest man alive when you told me you love me”

I take a deep breath in and smiling like crazy I say “really?” 

“Yes, I promise and you should really know” he comes closer and places my notebook on my nightstand. His arm goes around my waist as he sits before me. Another kiss and my arms wrap around his neck. “That I love you beyond any limitations” another kiss as he slowly pulls my legs down, making me lay on my back. Dylan hasn’t hesitated in a while to come take his place, with his body above mine in these moments. “I have to admit that I missed this in the past days, an awful lot” Dylan tells me while he looks into my eyes as he gets himself settled. 

“Me too, I’ve missed feeling you close like this” I tell him before I place a kiss on his lips, one he eagerly deepens. His hands go from caressing my hair and face to my sides and over my hips. Involuntarily I buck up after he traces my hips. A gorgeous soft sound rolls over his lips as I do so. I let my hands go down to his shirt and in no time it’s on the floor somewhere. Giving me the pleasure to trace his shoulder blades and touch his warm skin. He starts pulling on my shirt and I arch my back up so he can take it off with ease. When Dylan sees I’m not wearing a bra his eyes go wide and he kisses my shoulder first, my collarbone comes next and then a lot of tiny but wet kisses follow as he finds my breasts with his hand and mouth. I softly moan out when he delicately starts working me up insanely with his tongue. “That feels amazing” I whisper in half a moan to which he responds by pressing himself down between my legs. I let my hands run down again like the day we got interrupted. When I reach his sweatpants I want to ask him if it’s okay “is it” but he shows me it is when he pushes his sweats and even his briefs down a bit. Both of us are now half naked and I’m about to take off his sweats and briefs. We get underneath the covers and that’s when I realize he is completely naked, for the first time. 

For some reason my mouth decides to vocalize that thought “you’re completely naked” I whisper and he stops what he’s doing and looks at me, then down on his body and mine.

“Are you okay with that?” he asks worriedly. Little do I know, Dylan is in a slight panic on the inside over my words.

I nod my head yes “if you are, I am too” he smiles and nods yes before he kisses me so sweetly. I take him in my hand and he moans out against my lips. Remembering what I did last time I close my hand around him, with some pressure on it and I start going up and down over his whole length. His eyes close and I softly push him back so I’m on my side and he is on his back. I prop myself up on my elbow and start to kiss him while I continue with my hand what I am doing. He makes beautiful sounds from time to time. “Is this good?” I ask him softly, he nods his head yes and then his eyes open. 

“It feels so good” and his arm goes around me and he pulls my upper body down on him. My hand is in a bit of a strange position but when I press my boobs down on him he loses part of his reserve and his hands go down to my ass. Touching me eagerly as I keep going up and down with my hand. He breaks the kiss with a moan but then says “I’m gonna, you know” and I know exactly what he means. “Do I keep doing it like this or?” I ask him insecurely but Dylan is taken over my lust and he places his hand over mine and guides me to how tight he likes me to hold him and after a few more pumps I see Dylan cum on his naked abdomen for the first time. It’s so incredibly arousing to see him like this, it makes my core burn for more. After a bit of panting Dylan looks at me and I bend over him, still touching his body with mine to grab my tissues. Quietly he cleans himself and throws the tissues in my little garbage bin. 

When he turns back around I’ve laid my head on my pillow, waiting for him to show me where or what to do next. He comes to lay next to me, caressing my arm. “Do you” he starts but he seems to struggle how to continue “I mean I can” 

“Just tell me what you want to say” I kiss him and pull him back closer to me. He gets up a bit more and places his hand over my clothed core. “Can I touch you, like you touched me?” he asks with an unsteady and shy voice. I kiss him again, pull back and say “yes, please” his eyes close and he goes up with his hand. “You can even take off my clothes so we’re both naked” I whisper with my heart in my throat. Dylan looks at me and his eyes almost look helpless but he isn’t because he wastes no time to pull my shorts off. He’s really looking at my body while he is almost up on his knees completely. 

Then his trembling hands take off my panties and I can see his chest go up and down rapidly. I’m feeling absolutely exposed, laying here like this but when he readjusts the covers while he comes to lay next to me that feeling lessens. He kisses me, a lot different this time while his hand goes down over my belly, all the way down to my core. He opens my legs and his mouth catches the soft moan I make when he first touches me. “Oh shit” he whispers as he feels me there. His fingers go up and down over me. Dylan lets two fingers go over my opening and they go up to the most sensitive spot all wet. He starts to rub me and it feels amazing. Just like him, do I lose myself in the lust building up. He doesn’t enter me with his fingers but he does rub over my entrance and the most sensitive part above it. I pull his body down to me and start to kiss him as I feel myself building up to a peak. I let out a moan at the beautiful touch and he takes that as an opportunity to go into my neck with his mouth. Driving me even further up but when his tongue runs over my nipple and his fingers keep rubbing me that’s when I go all the way up. My muscles tighten, much stronger than ever before and I even buck my hips up all the way up from the bed. When my eyes open a bit I see Dylan looking at my body with his mouth open and his cheeks are a deep shade of red. He kisses my breast a few times before I lay back down again, panting like my life depends on it. I curl up against Dylan and pull my covers up high. We lay there in silence for a while as our heartbeats try to steady a bit. He is the first to speak. 

“Are you okay baby?” he asks looking into my eyes in a soft whisper. I start to smile and nod my head.

“Yes, are you?” I ask him in return.

“More than okay” he tells me before kissing me. He keeps looking at me with a look in his eyes that I don’t understand.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” I ask him.

“Oh, I was just” and he shakes his head smiling “that was incredible and you, you are so beautiful” he chuckles “your body is” he swallows loudly “perfect” 

I start to smile even wider “do you mean that, or do you just think you have to say that?” 

He looks at me like I’ve insulted him and he gets up a bit “of course I mean it, you’re absolutely breathtaking” and without thinking about it he gets up and rolls on top of me, like he has done so many times before. Only this time we are naked and we both look down at our privates touching. Dylan looks a little shocked and gets up off of me immediately. “I am so sorry, I didn't think that through” he apologises quickly.

“It’s okay” I say, seeing how embarrassed or ashamed he looks. “I promise it was fine” and I hesitate but tell him anyway “it was kind of exciting” 

Dylan looks at me as if he can’t believe me “it was? It wasn’t too much or soon?” 

I shake my head no “not at all, in case you haven’t noticed, I am really into you” and I give him another kiss. His erection touches my leg as he pulls me closer into the kiss. I can almost hear his heartbeat go faster.

“Do you think and don’t be afraid to answer truthfully” Dylan starts with his face close to mine “that maybe someday in the near future you would want to” his eyes close as he places his forehead against mine “be one with me?” 

I’ve thought about this moment, when one of us would first bring it up and I hoped with everything in me that he would do it first. The truth is, I’ve been wanting so much more with him for a while now. But I was always too scared to bring it up. Right now is the moment to finally tell him. 

“Yes” I say softly, afraid my voice will fail me. Dylan’s head raises and he looks into my eyes with those piercing blue eyes, the ones I felt were so beautiful from the day that we met. His eyebrows go up “I think that if we can spend the night together that I would want that to happen” I say when my voice steadies.

“You don’t have to say yes, you know that right? I’d wait forever if you need me to” Dylan says looking at me with concern written all over his face. 

“I know, but I know what I want” and my arms go around his neck “you, I want you Dylan” He falls beside me on his back and pulls me into his arms. My hand on his chest as he says.

“My heart is beating like crazy, this night has been absolutely perfect” he says dreamily. I start to giggle.

“I can feel that, make it slow down before you explode” I say softly into his ear. He turns his head and looks at me.

“I don’t think it can ever slow down, especially with you next to me, naked” and he chuckles softly. 

“I should get dressed” I say but Dylan stops me from getting up.

“No, let my heart explode” he says with a great smile.

“You’re hopelessly romantic” I say to him but I get settled nicely in his arm with my head on his chest. “I love you Dylan” 

“I love you more, Y/n” he says kissing the side of my head as he locks me in his arms. We lay there together, feeling even closer than our bodies are. Neither of us is willing to let the other go but when Dylan actually has to wake me up we get dressed and he goes back to his room after a lingering goodbye with a lot more I love u’s. 


	25. Goodbye, I will never leave you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone :)
> 
> I am not updating nearly as much as I'd like, I am so sorry!   
> But here is a new chapter <3 hope you all like it!!

“Thank you for letting us bring Kevin to the airport” I say to my dad as I give him a tight hug while Dylan and Kevin are putting his luggage in the car. 

“No problem honey. Just take it easy okay” he says kissing the side of my head. We let go of each other and my dad turns to Dylan “thank you, Dylan, for doing this” 

“Of course, it’s my pleasure, sir” Dylan says with a smile as he opens the door for Kevin, while pulling the seat forward. “We will come right back after” and when our eyes meet he doesn’t finish that sentence.

“Yes, well that leaves a last goodbye, Kevin” my dad says walking up to him. 

“It’s never goodbye with me, I’m like a weed, can’t get rid of me even if you tried,” Kevin says with slightly red eyes and a brave smile on his face.

“I think my mom knows something that really works on weeds” Dylan says making our heads turn. He smiles at Kevin who flips him off out of the eyesight of my dad, making Dylan and me laugh. The three of us get in the car and the first few minutes are tension filled, the ugly tension no one ever knows how to properly break. I’m fidgeting with my ring and Dylan is leaning with his left elbow on the door, touching his forehead as he drives. 

“So did you two have sex on new years?” Kevin asks, breaking that silence in the worst way possible. My eyes are huge as I look at Dylan who is trying really hard to focus on the road with bright red cheeks.

“Out of all the ways you could have ended this silence, this is what you choose?” I ask, turning my head to look at him. Kevin has that smug smirk on his face. “You’re really happy with yourself aren’t you?” I ask turning back around.

“Yeah I can’t lie, I really am” I chuckle while Kevin pulls my ear once. 

“Joke is on you though, we’ve been having sex since day three of my stay at his place” I say calmly and when I turn around I see Kevin looking like he’s in a slight panic. “Not so funny when it’s not you, huh” I add a little loud and Dylan starts to laugh.

“You two are really something,” Dylan says shaking his head.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, she’s your girl, spilling all your sexlife secrets here” Kevin continues. Dylan’s face looks perfectly comical. He takes my hand in his and says.

“Would I make you sad if I say that I think it may be a good thing he’s leaving?” 

I look back at Kevin “well, right now I’d have to agree with you” I say, giving Kevin my best evil eye. 

“Before the two of you know it I’ll be back to ruin the whole summer, no sex for six weeks” but he can’t keep a straight face and now the three of us are laughing. Tension is officially broken and we start planning things for the summer to come. Before we know it we see the first signs for the airport. It doesn’t ruin the vibe yet but I can feel the change in my chest. That tightening feeling of the impending parting is spreading everywhere it can. 

Driving up the parking lot of the airport Kevin tells us how our goodbye will go. 

“So here is the deal, we’re getting out of the car and I’ll get my bags and walk in alone” 

“What?” and I turn around to look at him. “Are you crazy? I want to bring you inside” 

“No. I can’t do that, it’s a quick bye and then I walk in. Alone” Kevin says adamantly and I know there is no conversation possible about this. I sit back down in my seat as Dylan pulls up as close to the entrance as he possibly can. “If we do it any other way I will break and people are going to fucking laugh at me for crying like a little bitch all the way home, okay” he adds and my eyes close because I know exactly how he feels. 

“Okay” I say with an unsteady voice, catching both boys' attention. “Okay” I repeat after I’ve cleared my throat “whichever way is best for you” and so we all get out of the car. Dylan takes Kevin’s luggage and his backpack out of the trunk and Kevin immediately swings the backpack over his shoulders. 

Then he looks at me “I never thought we’d be apart like this” and I feel my heart cry at his words. 

“Me neither, it isn’t right” I tell him as my face has sadness written all over it. “Time will fly by, before we know it Dylan and I are here to pick you up and who knows maybe I’ll be driving” 

“I have no death wish” Kevin says looking at Dylan “you drive please, I just know she’s gonna be a damn hazard” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll teach her myself” Dylan says looking at me. 

“Why do I feel so offended?” I say looking away. 

“Cause you should” Kevin says but then he takes a step in my direction and I know this is the first step to goodbye. “Anyway, it was fun, we laughed almost three whole times” and he extends his arms. With the heaviest feet do I walk into them, remembering just how awful it was the last time. When my face hits his shoulder the tears start flowing. “Ik hou zoveel van je” I say to him.

“Ik hou ook van jou, Y/n” he says, through his own tears as he pulls back. Kevin looks at Dylan.

“Dude, you better keep her safe” he says with his finger up in the air. He has nothing on Dylan’s 6’4 but that doesn’t stop him. 

“I will, don’t worry” Dylan says to him and like it goes naturally Kevin pulls Dylan into a short hug. 

“Thanks man” Kevin says and when they break the hug he adds “but if you break her heart I will find someone big enough to break your head” 

“Duly noted” Dylan says with a grin “but don’t worry, she’ll break mine before anything else, I could never hurt her”. Even the sweet words can’t make me look at Dylan. My eyes are glued on Kevin. 

“Good” Kevin says with a wavering voice “I have to go catch a plane” and he starts walking backwards. There is so much I want to say but my throat is closed shut. So I smile and nod my head yes. “I’ll see you soon okay” Kevin tells me and without waiting for a response he turns around. 

My hands shoot up to my mouth trying to muffle out the sounds from pure sadness, trying to hold them in. Dylan’s arms go around me instantly and without hesitation do I press my head into his chest and let all the tears flow, while still keeping my hands before my mouth. After a short moment I turn to look at the doors and they’re closed and Kevin is out of sight. 

“Come on baby” Dylan whispers while turning us around “let me bring you home” I shake my head yes and he opens the door for me. I get in and open his like I always do. He gets in and says “thank you” I don’t have it in me to respond just this second. I buckle up and Dylan starts driving. He takes my hand whenever he can in this silence. “You know” he starts and I look at him “when I dropped you off I had to take a moment to compose myself before I could drive back home” he tells me. 

“Compose yourself?” I ask him in a voice I barely recognise. 

“I was crying” he admits and this makes me sit up a bit more straight.

“You cried?” I ask him. 

“Well, crying wasn’t the right word” 

“Just a few tears?” I ask him.

“No, sobbing is probably the best way to describe it” and he smiles when he looks at me.

“Are you serious?” I ask him, he nods his head yes. “I was the same, I couldn’t stop crying. But then this old lady asked if I was okay and I told her everything and she was so sweet” I say thinking back about that moment “I hope Kevin will find someone to talk to” 

“I’m sure he will, he talks just as much as you so he’s going to be fine” and he kisses my hand that he’s holding “he’ll find a victim” this makes me smile. 

“Yeah, probably” I say, trying to reassure myself. The rest of the drive I remain silent, only answering Dylan when he asks or says something. He’s really trying to keep my mind off of Kevin leaving but it doesn’t work. I’m consumed by it. Only when we approach my street do I open my mouth. “Will you please stay with me for a bit?” 

“Of course” Dylan says fastly. “I’ll stay as long as you want me too” and he hesitates “until my curfew, that is, I can’t keep breaking that shit when I’m at your place. They’ll have my head for it” 

  
  


I chuckle and look at him “no, you don’t have to lose your head” he smiles as he parks his car before my place “thank you, Dylan, I’m pretty sure you’re the best boyfriend in the world” 

“I don’t know about that, but you’re welcome baby” he says as we exit his car and I go to open the front door. We take off our things and walk into the living room. My parents look up from the couch, my mom has a sympathetic smile on her face. And I feel myself break again.

“I don’t wanna talk about it” I say immediately “I just wanna go to my room and do the gloom” 

“Alright” my mom says looking at Dylan and me “are you staying for dinner Dylan?” 

“Oh, I’d have to ask my parents” he answers her. 

“Well, you know where the phone is” my mom tells him.

“Thanks” he says as he walks over to the phone, I can no longer keep standing here.

“I’ll go upstairs, see you in a minute” I tell him as I walk over to the stairs to run up them as fast as I can. I let my body drop on my bed and tears start flowing again. He was just here, how can he be gone now? I curl myself up into a ball and hear Dylan come up the stairs. The door opens and he steps into my room. 

“I’m staying for dinner” he tells me as he comes up to the bed. I nod my head to show him I heard him and I stick out my hand behind me. Dylan immediately understands and he comes to lay down behind me. Being the bigger spoon as he holds me while I let everything out. “It’s okay baby” he whispers softly as he kisses my head. “I’m here” 

“I don’t know what I’d do without you” I say softly while I squeeze his hands. 

“You don’t have to think about that because I’m not going anywhere” and he gets up a bit to kiss my cheek. Placing his lips closely to my ear he says “I love you so much” I pull him even closer to me as he settles his head in my neck. Holding me, every minute I need him to. Mostly in silence, that is until I feel something press up against me, a smile creeps up on my face and I have to comment on that.

“Me weeping is arousing?” I ask him in a serious voice, biting my lip from laughing.

“No, I’m so sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen” he says, sounding a little afraid that I might be upset. So I turn around and show him the smile. 

“Don’t worry I’ve had a bit of biology, I know how it works” I say with a chuckle. 

“You are evil” Dylan says but he sounds relieved. I turn around and place my head on his chest. 

“I can’t believe we have school tomorrow again” I say to Dylan. He seems to think for a moment. 

“You know, I can pick you up a bit early and we can go get you some heaven cookies” he says looking at me with the kindest eyes. I let my hand run up and I trace his nose with my finger.

“I think I’d like that very much,” I tell him before I settle against him for a while. We go downstairs for dinner and before I know it the evening and night have passed. 

The first morning waking up without Kevin. It’s strange but the fact that it’s a school day makes it easier to keep my mind from wandering off to him. It’s already time for Dylan to pick me up and to go to school. I walk out to his car and get in. 

“Good morning” I say as I lean over for a kiss. 

“Hey baby, did you sleep okay?” he asks, looking me over, his eyes lingering on my legs. I decided to wear a dress since the weather is quite nice for a January day.

“I was afraid to go to bed but once I was in I was out” I say as I make myself comfortable in my seat. “You?” 

“I didn't sleep too well but I’m fine.” Dylan tells me “let’s go get you some cookies” 

“Cookies, yes. But why didn't you sleep well?” I ask him, looking at his profile as he drives us to the king. 

“I don’t know, my mind just wouldn’t shut up” and he glances over for a short moment “don’t worry though” 

“What was your mind going on about?” I place my hand on his knee as I ask him. 

“You, mostly” and we get to the king where he parks his car. Walking in he tells me what he was thinking about. “About how this was the best new years in my life” 

“It was seriously the best” I say smiling wide, Dylan takes a hold of my hand “and about that one thing we talked about” 

Dylan knows exactly what I’m talking about “refresh my memory” he says with a cheeky smile.

I suck in my lips as I look at him “about spending the night together” my elbow finds his ribs in answer to that cheeky but cute smile. “My parents told me they are going to be celebrating their wedding anniversary somewhere around the end of January” I look at Dylan and add “with a night away, the two of them” 

“Oh, so that means you’d be home all alone then” the stroopwafels have been bought and we make our way back to the car. 

“Yes because my parents know I’m a responsible young lady who wouldn’t take advantage of that by doing something they wouldn’t want me to be doing” a big smile on my face as Dylan opens my door for me. The smile on his face is smaller but his eyes have a sparkle in them that he cannot hide. 

“You would do no such thing” Dylan says looking at me “so I will definitely not be spending the night with you then” 

“Nope, I’ll be all alone” I say with a big smile. Dylan is about to start the car but he seems to change his mind. Instead he unbuckles his seatbelt and leans over to me. Holding my head in his left hand. Slowly he crosses the last bit of space between our lips. “No you won’t be,” he says in a soft voice as our eyes meet after that sweet kiss. I start to shake my head “no I won’t” he sits back and drives us to school where we part in the halls for our first classes. 

The day goes by fast until it’s lunch time. That’s when I cross paths with Nate and Eric and we talk about how it all went with Kevin. 

“He sounds like your twin” Nate says, chewing loudly on a slim jim he just got from Eric.

“If I knew you were gonna eat it like that I wouldn’t have given it to you” Eric says with an unamused frown on his face. “Anyway I have to go” Eric adds before he gets up from his chair “let’s talk some more on AOL, without this doofus” he says to me and with a wave and he starts walking away.

“Sure” I say to him and he turns around after that. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you” Nate says looking at the back of Eric.

“What? Talk to Eric on AOL?” 

“Yeah, Dylan can’t stand him around you” he spills out about his friend.

“Why?” I ask naively.

“Because he can get a bit girl crazy, I didn't speak to him for a long time because he started hitting on my girlfriend at the time. He doesn’t give a shit about anything when his mind is set on a girl” 

“His mind isn’t set on me for one and he’s always just nice” I say, feeling a bit annoyed about all this talk about Eric.

“Just nice” Nate says looking at his drink “well, all I know is that Dylan has been distancing himself from Eric more and more since you started talking to him on AOL” 

“Dylan knows I only have eyes for him, so he shouldn’t worry so much about him” I say, not knowing Dylan was almost right behind me.

“I shouldn’t worry about who?” Dylan asks sitting down next to me “hey baby” he says before we give each other a flighty kiss. 

“Eric” I say and it doesn’t go past me that Dylan’s facial expression changes shortly into one of displeasure. “Oh come on, he’s just being kind, I like him” but Dylan’s eyes make me want to add “as a friend” 

“That may be true on your side of the friendship but Eric sure has a reputation” Dylan tells me.

“He sure does,” Nate confirms.

“Okay, isn’t he supposed to be your friend?” I ask the two of them “why are you being so negative behind his back?” 

“No it’s not that, he can be nice for sure and he’s funny and shit but there’s just more than one side to him” Nate quickly tells me. 

“Well then I guess I’ll see that in time but for now I like him as a friend because he has done nothing wrong” I say looking at the two boys. 

_ Dylan’s POV _

_ Not if I can help it, is what I think. “Sure, just like I said before, be careful” is what I say. _

_ “I will, don’t worry” she tells me as she unpacks her lunch. _

_ “Have you two heard about the windshield incident?” Nate says, her face shows me she doesn’t know but I do. _

_ “No, what windshield incident?” I ask, having to hide my smirk because I know exactly what Nate is doing here. Nate goes on to tell us what happened between Brooks and Eric not too long ago and she looks shocked. _

_ “He broke his windshield and refused to pay?” she asks innocently as she is. “That is messed up” she says with a frown.  _

_ Ha! Good.  _

_ “But that’s between Brooks and Eric, so far he’s only been nice to me so” she continues. For fucks sake, how can she be so naive? I can feel the anger rise in me. “Where are you going?” she asks as I get up from around the table. _

_ “Uh, I need to use the restroom” I say, trying to hide my anger. Nate sees the anger and I’m convinced she does too.  _

_ “Okay, I’ll wait with the stroopwafels until you get back” she tells me with a sweet smile. _

__

_ “Thanks” I say before I immediately walk off, behind me I hear Nate getting excited over the cookies. Finally in the restroom I’m glad it’s empty. Leaning my hands on the sides of the sink I look at my reflexion in the mirror. I feel fucking miserable. I hate her going near Eric. “so far he’s only been nice to me” her words echo in my head. Making it ready to explode. Why can’t he just leave her alone? I open the tap and let some water pool up in my hands and rinse my face with it. The cold water feels good but does nothing to calm my racing thoughts.  _

_ The door behind me opens and I quickly take some paper to dry my face and walk out of there again. Still not able to snap out of it I watch her talk to Nate for a bit. He’s laughing and she’s making big hand gestures while she continues talking. “No I won’t be” her sweet words from our moment this morning sound in my head. I drift off into the night we’re going to be spending together in a little while and the anger drips out of me. That’s when Nate spots me and yells for me to hurry because he wants a cookie. I walk over there with a smile. _

_ “Dude, she made me wait for you to have one,” he says opening the package. She looks up at me as I sit down with the cutest facial expression and I just have to give her a little kiss on her cheek.  _

_ ** _

“Good” Dylan says as he takes a cookie from me. I hand one to Nate who almost rips it out of my hand. 

“Thank you so much” Nate says annoyed, making me and Dylan laugh. Looking at Dylan I can see he’s uncomfortable, I know he’s jealous when it comes to Eric. It’s all making me wonder why he is so jealous, he knows I’m with him and him only. 

“Do you wanna do something after school?” I ask him and Dylan looks at Nate.

“I’m going to Nate’s actually with Zack and a few others,” he tells me. 

“Oh that’s fun” I say before taking a bite out of my cookie.

“But tomorrow I’m taking you out on a date” he says while placing his arms around me.

“You are?” I ask with a huge smile.

“Bye” Nate says, escaping the moment we’re having. We say bye and focus on what we just started. 

“Yes, I was thinking I’d take you on a surprise” Dylan says placing another kiss on my cheek. 

“A surprise?” I repeat cheerfully “I’m all in but what do I wear on a date that is a surprise?” 

“I’m thinking something like today,” he says blatantly looking at my legs. 

“Dylan, shame on you” I say teasingly as I try to cover my legs a bit more. 

“Ha, you can cover them but I know exactly what I’m seeing, baby” he says biting his lip. 

“Oh my God, what’s gotten into you?” I ask him, unknowingly that his mind is all into the first night we will spend together soon. He grins at me when he looks up, his eyes tell me a cheeky tale without words and before I know it he’s taking me by the hand to show me the empty soundbooth..


	26. The combination is right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello :)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter <3 please let me know!
> 
> \- X

January 30th, 1998

Dylan’s POV

“No, it was Zack that got me into sound, he does lights.” I tell her as we take off our jackets and shoes after stepping into her house.

“Oh sorry, I thought it was Nate. He certainly has a flair for drama” she says smiling as she hangs up her jacket.

“Very true, that he does” I say as we walk further into her home. “Brooks is on stage, he’s the drama-king” I laugh when I think back about some of the things he has done “Nate was never really interested in any of the drama stuff” 

“That’s weird, he’d be so good at it” she says as she gets glasses and plates for us. “God, I’m starving” 

“You’re the one to speak, miss always a story to tell” I say as I walk up behind her, letting my arms find a way around her. 

“Hmm” she hums as she leans back into me, turning her head so she can look at me “probably” 

“Probably?” I ask her with a smile. She turns her head smiling. I let go of her after I kiss her cheek and walk over to where the bread is while she gets us the rest we need for a sandwich. 

“Sooo I talked to Eric yesterday on AOl” she says looking at me with a cautious look in her eyes.

“You did huh, I bet he had a lot to say” I say knowing where this is going.

“He did, he told me you cut contact with him” she asks me while she smears butter on her bread. “And he has no idea why, you two already barely saw each other but he just doesn’t understand why you cut all contact, he seemed sad about it” 

I feel my head falling down, my eyes on my own plate and I hate myself for what I’m about to say “he’s a liar, he knows exactly why I cut him out” I lie to her for the first time and I feel horrible for it. 

“From what I got from him he doesn’t at all and he feels really bad about it” she says taking her sandwich and drink with her to the table “what happened?” 

Slowly putting everything away I hate not being truthful to her, I lie to others plenty but it’s different with her so I tell her as honest as I can “he just got under my skin with a lot of things, he was slowly starting to copy more and more of my shit and it was just annoying” 

“Don’t you think you can talk to him about what bothers you?” she asks, wanting to see the good in everyone. 

No, I can’t tell him that he pisses me off just being around you. I can’t let him know he makes me so jealous. It makes me want to go into a fit of rage everytime I see the two of you together for no fucking reason. Taking my plate to sit across from her I pull my seat back “no” is all I tell her. When I look at her I see she’s thinking really hard about what to say next.

“Okay” she says nodding her head. 

“Okay? That’s all you’re gonna say?” I ask her, surprised. 

“You don’t seem like you want to talk about it and I know you’ve been off with him for a while now so what more is there to say?” she shrugs while taking a bite from her food. 

“You’re amazing and I love you” I say happily surprised she wants to drop the subject.

“I love you too” she says smiling sweetly and we continue eating. When we’re done we put everything in the dishwasher and she says “hey did you bring your bag in with you?” 

“Yeah it’s by the front door” my thoughts immediately shoot back to the fact that I’m spending the night here and why that is. “I should put it in your room” this one sentence triples tension between us and she feels it too.

** 

“Yes, we should” I say with my heart racing as I walk to the stairs where I wait for him to get his small weekend bag filled with his things for the night. Thinking about all the make out sessions we’ve had the past weeks I manage to easily get myself worked up. Opening my bedroom door I wonder if we should wait for tonight before we do anything. My mind is driving me crazy thinking about all possible scenarios. Dylan walks in and places his bag on my chair before my desk. When he turns around to look at me I notice how his hands shyly slide down into his pockets. Giving me the impression he is just as nervous. “So, you’re staying the night” I say, feeling like a fool for saying it like that. 

“I am” he says looking down on his bag “I have everything I need with me” we both know he is talking about the condoms he bought. “Are you still sure you want to” but he stops talking after that last word. 

“I am sure, are you?” I ask him.

“Yeah” he blurts out instantly which makes him rub his neck, slightly embarrassed. But it breaks tension just enough for us to walk closer to each other. 

“Good” I say, looking up at his red cheeks and happy eyes. I take his hands in mine and think that if we’re gonna be doing this I might as well be honest about everything “I’m nervous though, are you?” 

“Yeah” he says even faster than before. We both start to laugh “very nervous” he admits making me feel a lot better about my own nerves “but in a good way”

“Me too, I really want this but my head is filling up with all these questions and I have no idea what the answers are” I say while he tilts his head listening to me.

“What kind of questions?” he asks, looking at me in a way that makes me feel vulnerable but willing to share them with him.

“Well uhm, things like do we have to wait for tonight or can we, you know, start already?” I ask feeling like I will start to shake any minute now. Dylan’s eyes change and so does his smile. It’s more of a smirk now.

“Oh I don’t know the answer to that either but I do know what I prefer” that’s what the smirk is about and it boosts my confidence up.

“I think I know what that is,” I say as I place his hands just above my behind where he loves to hold me. He pulls me closer and doesn’t tell me but he lets me feel that I was right by kissing me, eagerly. My arms find their way around his neck and he lifts me off of the floor in a tight embrace. When he puts me back down I feel the nervousness fight with my need for this to happen so I take my shirt in my hands and pull it over my head. Trying to beat the nervous thoughts.

Dylan looks at me and then follows my lead by taking off his own. For a moment we just look at each other but then he steps closer to me and takes my head in both his hands before he kisses me again. A lot more gentle this time and when his hands lower down over my back I feel myself wanting this more and more. His hands rest on my bra strap that’s still closed and I feel his finger trying to find a way to open it. After a moment he breaks the kiss and says “I’m sorry I can’t get it to open” a small chuckle rolls over his lips. 

“That’s okay” I say smiling as I reach behind my back, feeling his fingers on the strap still. I open it and he pulls the straps down from shoulders. Together we let it fall to the floor. Dylan looks at my body and he allows his hands to feel my naked breasts. My eyes fall closed and he starts to kiss my neck and my shoulders. Tiny, soft flutter kisses everywhere and we walk to my bed where we stay standing next to it still. I let my hands run down over his chest, kissing his neck and shoulders just the same as my hands go lower and lower. Opening his jeans. Dylan’s hands now go down as well and he opens my jeans as his fall to the floor. He pushes my jeans down and I step out of them, just like he did. Now all that is left is the last piece of our underwear and before any little voice in my head can mess with me again I take mine off. Dylan watches me do so and his mouth opens slightly as he does. He too takes his briefs off and here we are, both naked with no one to interrupt us. 

He pulls me closer to him and says “before I take something out of my bag I want you to know that if at any time you want me to stop, I will. I promise you, I will” 

“I won’t want you to but thank you” I say letting my hand go up to his face. He holds my hand and turns his head, kissing the palm of my hand before he takes a few steps towards his bag out of which he pulls a little box. He opens it and takes out a condom that he takes with him as he walks over to me. I’ve already opened the covers for us and sat down on my bed. He’s a little surprised when he sees me sitting down. 

Dylan places the condom on the nightstand next to my bed and comes up on top of me, kissing me passionately while his hand starts to wander over my body. He instantly goes down to my core and my mind is going all sorts of crazy. I’m so nervous for it to happen that I forget every way that we could possibly get there. He’s in a hurry. I can feel that he's not nearly as touchy as he always is when we make out. It’s freaking me out slightly, is this wrong? Should we do other things first or should we just go straight to what we set out to do? It’s making me insecure and second guessing everything and so when he takes the lead by letting his one finger go inside me I moan at the touch but more because I think I should then it being an actual pleasure moan. I want this to happen, that is a fact and I want it to be good for him. Without a hint of a clue what’s to come and how it will feel I’m too nervous to enjoy what is happening right now. He’s kissing me everywhere he can and his finger goes in and out of me and then he whispers “is this good for you?” 

“Yes” I say to him without hesitation because if he loses his confidence like I have then we won’t get anywhere. He smiles and I feel his finger pull out of me and come back in together with another finger. It feels good, that is for sure but my mind won’t shut up. Dylan comes up and he kisses my lips, something I’m thankful for because now I have something to focus on. The kiss is sweet but unsteady and when he whispers “tell me when you’re ready” I forget how to kiss and breath all together. 

This is it, our moment, our first time “I’m ready” I tell him adamantly and he stops moving for a moment, just to look at me. Then he leans over and takes the condom from my nightstand and leans back, sitting on his knees. In full concentration he takes out the condom and rolls it over himself like he is supposed to. I notice his hands are shaking and when I look at his face I find that the boy I’m so madly in love with has crimson red cheeks as he leans back forward over me again. I widen my legs for him as he settles between them, taking himself in his hand to guide him to where he needs to be. Dylan looks down on what he’s doing and when his tip pushes softly against me his eyes close and he leans further down as he slowly enters me for the first time.

The sensation is like any other I’ve ever felt before and his fingers were nothing like this. At all. I close my eyes as well, trying my hardest to block out any thought. It doesn’t hurt like I was afraid it would but it’s so unreal that this is happening. Dylan’s face is close to mine and under his breath he whispers a soft “shit” in a trembling voice. “Are you, is this?” he asks a little louder and when I open my eyes I see his eyes are already on my face with so much worry in them. I take his face in my hands and kiss him “yes baby” I say, feeling a lot less insecure. “Is it okay if I move?” he asks me with an almost helpless look in his eyes.

“Yes, just go slow, please” I say looking down on him inside of me. “Of course, baby” he tells me and then he starts to slowly pull back and push back in. He moans in my ear and that fires up something in me. Doubt and all those ugly feelings start to make a little room for lust. He keeps going so slow and I wrap my arms tightly around his neck. He buries his face in my neck and slowly but steadily he keeps his pace until his moans turn into soft grunts and not long after that he stops moving when he’s all the way in. I feel him twitching inside of me. Dylan is panting below my ear and leans his body weight down on me. I stare up at my ceiling while I listen to his breathing. My heart is beating so fast I feel like my body is vibrating. Dylan presses a few soft kisses in my neck and it’s making me smile. Even though it was nothing like I expected it to be, he is everything I want him to be and more. 

Dylan’s cheeks are still burning crimson and he has a shy smile on his face. Then he pulls back out of me and I gasp softly as he does “are you okay?” he asks worriedly. 

“Yes, I just. It’s nothing, I promise” I say as I crawl up into his arm while his wrap around me, keeping me close to him. He starts to kiss the side of my head. I’m not one that needs validation often but now I say “I love you” to him almost only to hear him say it back. 

“I love you so much” he says softly and when our eyes meet I see his are a little wet. I move my head up “are you okay?” I ask him. He starts to nod his head “yes, it’s just, I really love you, you know” and he looks almost embarrassed about what he just said and the feelings he’s showing me. I feel my smile widen “I know exactly what you mean” I say as I place my head on his chest. 

After a long silence in which we are both comfortable and in our own minds I move myself a bit back so I can look at him. He flashes a wide smile, making me so happy. I start to laugh due to all the nerves breaking through and I say “I can’t believe I’m not a virgin anymore” this makes us both chuckle a little. But then I continue on a more serious note “was it good for you?” I ask a little uncertain. 

Dylan thinks about his answer and then places his hand on my face “no not good, it was so much more than that. Being so close to you is everything” 

His words make me emotional and he wipes away the few tears that wet my cheeks. He frowns a little and then asks “how was it for you?” 

A huge struggle breaks loose in my head but I quickly decide to be honest “the closeness and it being us together was amazing and I feel so lucky that you’re my first love but all the nerves and such made it a little different then I thought it would be” I can see the disappointment in his eyes “but Dylan it was perfect, I don’t think it could have been any better, it could only have been worse, I promise you that” 

“Are you sure? You didn't want me to stop or anything right?” he asks insecurely and so scared I’m hurt. 

“No.” I say popping up on my elbow “absolutely not, I wanted every second of this and you didn't hurt me, I mean you are and I was quite” but then I hesitate “I can’t say this without feeling strange about it but I’m gonna say it anyway and you’re not allowed to comment on what I say” I say in one breath, pointing my finger at him, dangerously close to his face. He nods yes a little frightened by my words “okay you are big and you felt like you were gonna, you know, rip me” I feel so awkward “but that was only in the beginning and in the end my nerves were less and it started to feel good, I promise you”

Dylan looks like he’s torn but says nothing. At all. I keep looking at him and then he opens his mouth “can I talk?” and this makes me laugh out so many nerves. 

“Yes you can talk” I say, leaning my arm on his chest.

“Yeah for a moment I wasn’t sure” he says with raised brows and a cute smile on his face “you can always tell me anything, so no need for that scary finger again, okay?” 

“I’m sorry” I say self consciously. 

“Don’t be but I assure you no guy ever feels bad when a girl he loves says he was big” and he starts to chuckle.

“God, I feel embarrassed,” I say, dropping my forehead on his chest. 

“No, don’t be, I’m just glad that even though you were nervous you do feel good” 

“I do and I have a plan for next time” I say, shedding all insecurities right here and now. His eyes turn huge and as cheeky as they come.

“Next time” he says biting his lip “tell me, what is your plan?” 

“Well, I read some stuff about the first time online” and I feel my cheeks go red but I continue “and that sometimes if a girl is nervous it might help if she uhm” that’s where I get too shy.

“It can help if she does what?” he asks, sounding genuinely curious. 

“If she goes on top so she can be in control over how deep uhm, yeah you know what I mean” I say looking anywhere but at his face. 

“Oh” he says shocked. That’s when I look at him and if this was a cartoon his eyes would be in the shape of a heart and his tongue would be somewhere on the floor. 

“Would that be okay with you?” I ask him, while knowing it must be judging by the look on his face. 

“Yes,” he says faster then when I asked him if he was nervous. It makes me giggle. “That would be absolutely fine with me, baby. I promise” and he presses a quick kiss on my lips.

“Okay, then that’s what will happen” I say biting my lip. He turns his head a bit.

“Right now?” he asks quickly.

“Well, maybe not right this second” I say softly. He smiles nervously and I swear I can see a hint of let down on his face. I suck in my lips trying not to laugh as I settle against him. We lay there in silence at first but then we start to talk about a lot of different things and before long we decide to get dressed so we can go get some snacks and such. Putting on my panties I see Dylan trying his best not to look at me. When I take my bra from the floor I tell him “you can look at me you know” 

Dylan is just about to zip up his jeans when he stops moving and looks up at me. The cutest smile on his face, making my cheeks go cherry red. He zips up and comes walking up to me just as I’m about to put my bra on he hugs me, his hands touch my warm skin and he looks straight into my eyes when he says “you’re the most beautiful being in the whole universe” he kisses me and I get up on my toes in an attempt to get even closer to him. “You are my everything” I say to his lips and then I pull back and turn around “watch how I open and close it” I say smiling as I think about what this must do to him. I show him how to close my bra strap and how to open it, he surprises me when he takes a step closer to me and opens it again himself. 

I feel my breath getting stuck in my throat as he does so and his cheerful exclamation clears all tension out of my body.

“I did it” he almost yells, sounding so proud of himself. I take my shirt from the floor and turn around to look at him “well done, you’re almost a full honored samourai now” 

“Very funny,” he says, still happy with his achievement. When we go down the stairs we go to the front door immediately. Before we know it we’re in the car and on our way. It feels a bit strange sitting down and I shift in my seat a little. He notices and he asks “are you okay?” 

“Yeah it just feels a bit weird” I say avoiding his eyes. He takes my hand that was on my knee and kisses it a few times. He holds my hand until we reach the king. “If it isn’t my arch nemesis” 

“That bastard still hasn’t shown his face” Dylan says seriously.

“Too weak, such a coward” I say as we get out “always leaving his dirty work up for his peasants” and I try to sound as arrogant as I can.

“Yeah you really can’t pull off the snob thing” Dylan says smiling as he drapes his arm around my shoulder.

“I’m just going to take that as a compliment” when I look into his eyes I see something new. What we just did really did change a lot between us and his eyes tell me how perfect that change is. We walk up to the aisle we need to be at and suddenly I get flashbacks of his face when he first penetrated me. It makes me warm up inside completely and I choose my snacks in a blur because my mind keeps wandering off to us on my bed just now. 

“Baby?” Dylan asks after a bit.

“Sorry, what?” I say looking at him smiling at how distracted I am “I got lost in my own thoughts just now” 

“What kind of thoughts?” he asks as we walk through the store. 

Looking at his face I can’t help but be curious about his reactions “I can’t stop thinking about us and what we just did” I lick my lips suggestively and he notices, oh he really does.

“Me neither” Dylan says with a shy smile that quickly sheds it’s shyness when he whispers in my ear “but don’t worry we still have a couple of condoms left” 

“A couple? You mean literally two?” I blurt out without really knowing why. 

“Ah yeah, I bought a packet of three” he tells me “why?” 

“Two? So we could do that two more times in the time we have together?” I ask him and see his mind starts to make overtime over what I just asked.

“We could but uhm” and he frowns “why what do you mean?” 

“Oh I just” I suck in my lips but realize I’ve said too much, I have to finish what I started now “are you sure that two is enough?” 

“You think we should get more?” he can’t even begin to hide how excited that thought makes him. 

“Well, yeah maybe, I mean if you want to?” 

“God yes” he says, closing his eyes at how eager and ecstatically he sounded, feeling so embarrassed. 

“That was the perfect response, I was so scared you’d think I was weird or something” I say relieved. 

“Baby, let me promise you that, you wanting to repeat what we just did more than twice doesn’t make me think you’re weird” he says, stopping me in my tracks. 

“No?” I ask him.

Dylan’s finger raises up like mine did in bed and in a good-natured threatening way he says “this time I’m going to say something that you can’t respond to, got it?” he asks, trying to stop himself from laughing. I suck in my lips and nod my head yes “alright, no it doesn’t make me think you’re weird it makes me want to drop everything in our hands and jump back into my car to go to your place again” he laughs so cutely as I try to not laugh, covering my mouth with my hands. “Okay?” he asks and I say “okay” 

“Where do you buy them?” I ask him.

“Just in another aisle” he says as we make our way over to the one aisle he visited once before. 

“How did you feel when you bought them?” I ask him with a big smile. He looks at me and his brow rises up high.

“I don’t know, that’s a weird question” he says but when he looks at me again he does answer me “I was dead afraid I’d run into someone I wouldn’t want to see with condoms in my hand” 

“I can only imagine” I say thinking about the shy Dylan running into friends, or worse his brother. “Dylan, do you remember the first time we were here together?” 

“Of course” he says looking over the condoms. 

“I was so scared I was a bother and that you were just too shy to tell me” I think back about us being so unfamiliar together. 

“I can’t lie, I was dead afraid you’d start to fire question upon question on me” Dylan admits “but I figured out quite early that you weren’t one of those people that makes others feel uncomfortable” 

“Seriously” I say watching him look at the condoms without making a single move “I tried my hardest not to but I talk when I’m super nervous so it was hard” 

“Hmm” he hums.

“Dylan, what are you searching for?” a silence follows.

“There are a few different boxes and I don’t know how many you want” he admits shyly.

“Just take a big box I guess” and Dylan’s eyes turn huge “I mean whatever we don’t use now we can keep for another day, right?” Dylan stays silent “oh dear God you have to say something right now” 

“Will you marry me?” he asks jokingly and the two of us burst out laughing while he reaches for a box with twelve condoms. 

“You only want me for my body” I say, trying to sound repulsed by him.

“What gave it away?” he jokes.

“Dylaaaaaaan” I whine “that’s where you were supposed to say: no baby of course not I love you” but I can’t help but smile.

“But that would just be a lie” he continues, loving how he gets to me right now. 

“Okay, this joke is over mister or I’m demoting you to general again” I say as we walk over to the registers.

“No way” he says smiling “I’m king forever” and he kisses me just before we get in the shortest line. I smile when I look at him and then he bends down to whisper in my ear “you do know that he’s gonna know we are going to use those condoms together right?” he says shamelessly while I look at the guy behind the register. 

“I’m calling the executioner” I say in a whisper while Dylan smiles smugly as it’s almost our turn. “I think that’s the worst thing you’ve ever said to me” I say all flustered.

“Really? Worse than truth serum days?” he asks.

“Well” I say with a huff of insulted air “maybe not the last day you used that stuff, you were ruthless that Monday” 

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that” he says with a cheeky smile.

“No you’re not” I tease him, knowing how it works him up when I pretend to not believe his apologies. 

“Baby” he says with a tilted head but then it’s our turn and the guy starts scanning all our things and sure enough he makes it known he sees the condom when he sports Dylan a smug smile. Dylan doesn’t really respond to him. I put everything in a bag as quickly as I can before we walk out of the store. Dylan sneaks his arm around me, resting his hand on my hip before he kisses my cheek a little clumsily as we walk. I place my hand over his and memories from earlier come flashing back again.

Next to the car he puts the bag in the back and I stop him for a hug, letting my hands go over his back underneath his coat. “So, now we have fourteen condoms” I whisper before I kiss his lips. His arms go over my shoulders, locking me in. 

“Yes, but it will be thirteen as soon as you want to do as you told me” he says while kissing me somewhere in between.

“You remembered that huh” I tease him as my heart rate increases and my body starts responding even more to his words. 

“How could I ever forget that perfect picture you placed in my head?” he asks as he looks into my eyes, melting me completely. I place my hand in his neck, pull him down and kiss him with a deep wanting “let’s go back to my place” I whisper and he lets go of me the same second, opening the door in a great hurry. During the car ride we tease each other more and more. In a way I didn't think we would be capable off already, but it’s like basic instincts are kicking in and taking over our nerves and fears. 

Once we’re inside my house again Dylan takes the condoms out of the bag, puts them in the back pocket of his jeans and drops the bag with the snacks right there on the floor. Hot and heavy we fall into each other's arms, the kiss is perfect. My knees struggle to keep me upright as we walk to the stairs in an even greater hurry. With my shoes kicked out just before the stairs we run up the steps and smile due to all the excitement as we walk into my room. 

Dylan throws the condoms on my desk before he walks up to me, ready to put his arms around me but before he can do that I lift his shirt over his head and start to leave kiss upon kiss on his bare chest and shoulder. Going up into his neck I linger around his Adam's apple making a soft whimper roll over his lips. His hands go down to my shirt and in no time it’s on the floor next to his, Dylan’s hands go to the back of my bra. After a moment he breaks away from our kiss and looks over my shoulder and snaps open my bra, kissing my neck as he lets it drop on the floor. My fingers are trembling, making me struggle with his jeans. He gladly helps me get them off before he lifts me off the floor, my breasts pressed up against his chest and he lays me down on my bed. His tongue leaves a wet trail in my neck down to my nipples which he gives his full attention, unlike the first time. Moaning out this moment feels so much hotter and better than before that I’m almost ashamed at how wet my panties are. Almost. 

Dylan’s tongue doesn’t stop there, he goes all the way down. Kissing my abdomen everywhere “beautiful, you’re so hot” he says consumed by his own desire. His hands open my jeans and his mouth and tongue go all the way down to the top of my panties. That’s where he stops with red cheeks as he takes my panties off, casting them aside next to our other clothes. He comes up again and when his eyes find mine we both see a lot of new things in them. Dylan rests his body on me, so now our naked bodies are touching, our hands are everywhere and sparks are setting my room on fire. 

Dylan’s POV

That’s when she comes up and places her hand on my chest, slowly turning me on my back, making my heart work so hard it scares me. I see her eyes go to the desk and she gets up from the bed. Walking to the desk naked she has no idea what she’s doing to me. Her perfect body in plain sight for me to enjoy, lust over and love on. She turns around and her hot, perfect boobs look so good as she walks my way with a condom in her hands. The innocence she still manages to keep on her face, even during this moment is enough to make me want to pledge my whole soul to her, right here in this moment. Closer she gets and I move up a bit on her pillow. 

The way she bites her bottom lip as she comes to sit on her knees next to me is driving me absolutely insane. She hands me the condom and I tear it open in a second, so aware of her eyes on me as I place it over myself. But I couldn’t care less, I just want her. Then she moves one knee up to the other side of me and the sight is so gorgeous it makes my soul tremble. She looks determined yet fragile as she takes me in her hand and bucks her hips up just a little. All I can do is watch her and feel it happen. 

Guiding me to the sweetest entrance I could ever imagine she catches me off guard when she just lowers herself on me. No words, no warning. Just her allowing me inside her again. I feel my eyes roll back into my head, my arms beside me as she sinks lower and lower onto me. The same feelings as before crush me, making me go mad for more.

A hot moan comes from her mouth and when I look at her I see her own eyes are closed. Her mouth is slightly open and her lips do this twitching thing as she starts to move and I know I won’t last longer than a minute if I keep looking at her. Her beautiful legs on each side of me, her hot body going up and down on me, her amazing breasts moving along with her every move. God, I’m going insane.

Without thought my hands go up over her legs and settle on her hips. She likes it because she moans and places her own hands over mine. Her pace goes up and that’s where I almost break “baby, please slow down” I whisper out to her.

“I’m sorry, is this okay?” and she goes back to the slower pace she held on before. 

“Yes” I say and when I look in her eyes I see uncertainty that I have to take away for her “it’s just if you go any faster this will be over in three seconds and I don’t want that” her eyes start to sparkle and the small smile on her lips tells me she needed the confidence. I smile back at her and take her hands in mine and she loses her balance a bit, falling forward. She uses the moment in the best way possible because she kisses me while she still goes up and down on me. “This feels so good” I moan out against her lips and she starts to moan as well.

“It really does,” she says with unsteady breath. I kiss her lips again and let my hands rub over her hips and her pace goes up just a bit and this time it’s too fucking hot to let her slow down again. Her moans increase and then she almost ends me with her next words “I think I’m close” her voice breaking, sounding so hot it takes me over completely. I wrap my arms around her and turn us both around on the bed, her eyes are big as she’s under me again and I go back inside of her, turning us both in a moaning mess. “Can you, just a little faster” she moans and I do as she wants immediately, knowing this is over for me. Her legs close against me as I feel myself all the way in before I pull back and push back deep inside of her again. Her arms close around my neck, pulling me in so tightly. She feels so much tighter and it brings me to the point of no return and I press down deep inside of her while I place my mouth in her neck, sucking down on what I find. Listening to her breathing trying to return to normal is what helps me steady my own breaths. 

After a moment when I regain myself a bit again I move up a bit and look at her. She’s smiling this time, she looks different then the first time. Her hands go up to my face and she holds me so tenderly it’s almost too much for me to handle. That’s when I know, that’s when I’m absolutely certain. 

She is my halcyon, my internal peace and everlasting love.

**

His eyes on me are so intense it makes me wonder what he’s thinking about, so I ask “what are you thinking about?” 

“You and how beyond beautiful you are to me” he tells me as he comes to lay next to me. “What are you thinking about?” 

“About you and me. Us.” I say as I settle on his shoulder “this was amazing, I’m glad I read all those articles online” and I can’t help but laugh a little.

“Me too, holy shit me too” Dylan agrees as his hand caresses my arm that’s draped over his chest “you know I’m really happy we bought more condoms” and he chuckles. It’s infectious and I start to do the same. 

“Me too” I say copying his words “holy shit me too” Dylan turns to look at me and his sweet smile is what tells me I was right all along. 

Dylan is my soulmate, my one and only true love!

**Author's Note:**

> Positive feedback is very much appreciated, let me know what you think!


End file.
